Arrested Development
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: A hopefully different CJ love story which sees Joey embroiled in a life she doesn't want to live...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everyone. Welcome to the new story. I hope you will continue reading it. I'm up to chapter fifty so I hope it's good enough that people would like to read it and I haven't wasted an excess of time!_

_This is a little bit different to my usual CJ fics (but it is CJ, I promise you) and this first chapter should start to tell you how different. All feedback is appreciated and I will post up the next chapter in a few days – if you want me to._

_I hope you enjoy the beginning. Love, IJKS xxx_

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**January 2000**

**Sydney, Australia**

The world, at least for the most part, had not ended. People had stocked up in preparation for the elusive Y2K bug for no reason. Everything had continued as normal. And that included the fact that Detective Ross Buckton was working all the hours God sent, to the neglect of his loving family. He'd hardly seen his wife, Elsie at all and had almost forgotten what his beloved daughters, Charlie and Ruby, looked like. He apologised constantly but for the last two weeks, he had been doing everything he could to solve the most high profile case Australia had seen in recent years. It had gone global to a lesser degree. And it was the responsibility of Detective Buckton and his team to solve it. So far, they weren't having any luck and he felt more than a little sick about it. A beautiful young girl had gone missing. She was the fifteen year old daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the country. Sir Nicholas Collins was frantic about her whereabouts. He'd offered any kind of reward for his daughter as the police tried to ascertain whether his youngest child had run away or been taken. Each time Ross saw her mother, Roz, she seemed bereft, as if a part of her had died. He was desperate to bring Joey Collins home but hope was fading fast.


	2. Chapter 2

__

This chapter is more of a 'setting the scene' chapter, to explain where in the Home and Away timeline it is – and introducing two of the four key players. If you want me to, I can update again today and move the story along a little more. It will be a little while before we get some proper CJ stuff but I hope you will have patience.

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter. As you all must know by now, I get really nervous about new stories! Let me know if you more today or to wait. Love, IJKS xxx_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**November 2008, Summer Bay, Australia**

Senior Constable Charlie Buckton finished a long shift at work. Things in her world felt more than a little complicated at the moment and it was making her extraordinarily tired. She and her boyfriend of five months, Roman Harris had split up a couple of weeks ago and while she felt she was mostly over it, seeing him around town still hurt. She'd nearly been killed during a rescue operation of a teenage local, Annie Campbell, a few weeks back and still felt utterly humiliated that Roman had been the one to save her. Then she'd alienated her younger sister, Ruby and gone out and got drunk, ending up in bed with a friend and colleague, Angelo Rosetta. Now, things were more than a little awkward and working with him regularly was proving no easy task. Angelo was difficult to read and although nothing had happened between them since, Charlie still didn't quite know where she stood. Angelo appeared to be having a lot going on in his personal life, things that he wouldn't let her in on and he had only recently had charges against him dropped for the alleged assault on his ex-girlfriend, Belle Taylor. Charlie had adamantly believed in his innocence but she knew there was something untoward going on somehow. She just didn't know what it was. Yet. Letting herself in the house she shared with Ruby and their friend, Leah and Leah's son, VJ, Charlie headed straight into her room and stripped out of her uniform. She wrapped herself in her robe and padded up to the bathroom, more than ready to enjoy a nice, hot bubble bath. A good soak was definitely in order and it was something she had been looking forward to all day.

Angelo arrived back at his apartment. He had a headache and he was not feeling well. It seemed like the world wouldn't stop spinning and making him dizzy. Not so long ago, Angelo had seen himself as a typical cheeky chappy with a dazzling smile and a good sense of humour. Then he'd started dating Belle and everything had got suddenly complicated. She had drawn him into her mission to bring developers she was accusing of dumping toxic waste, down. He'd tried to help but the whole situation had been darker than either of them had anticipated. They still didn't know quite what Tim, the man in charge, was capable of and Angelo wasn't exactly keen to find out. And since his involvement, he'd discovered Belle cheating on him with her ex-boyfriend, Aden Jeffries. Angelo had got angry with Belle and he'd lost his temper. He'd thrown a chair across the room and punched a wall, ensuring he got in Belle's face and frightened her. Then he'd left, only to be called in for questioning over assaulting her. He wasn't proud of what he'd done but he was adamant that he could never hurt anyone, especially a woman, in that way. The only chance he'd been given to clear his name was to strike a deal with Tim, who had forced another man, Nobby, to confess to breaking and entering and then to assaulting Belle in a fit of panic. But now, Angelo was up to his neck in it. He knew he was leaving a paper trail of his interactions with Tim and the developers and while he had recently slept with his boss, Charlie and knew she believed in him, he also knew his colleague, Jack, was suspicious. And while Angelo didn't believe he had done anything wrong, he knew it could easily look like he was in league with a company who had potentially caused cancer in far too many local people – including Jack's wife, Martha. He was up to his neck in it and he had no idea what to do for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**November 2008, Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie struggled to catch her breath but she refused to be treated for smoke inhalation. She could hardly believe what had happened tonight. It was sickening just thinking about it. Kane Philips had been in a car with Annie Campbell and Jai Fernandez and for some reason, had swerved into the building where most of the older high school kids were enjoying the school formal. Somehow, they had been locked inside. The car crash had caused a fire and it was still touch and go for many people. Charlie had had no choice other than to risk her life to save Kane. He had been trapped unconscious in the car. She'd pulled him out just before the whole thing exploded. Now her body was tarred with smoke and by the sounds of her coughing, so were her lungs. Miles Copeland, a teacher and foster carer who had been caught up in the blaze, approached and asked her if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Thank you for what you did," he said. "You were brave."

She coughed again and forced a smile.

"It's just my job," she said humbly.

She moved across the frightened crowd and caught sight of Angelo. He looked spaced out, like he wasn't really there. She touched his arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded but wasn't very convincing. Suddenly, local teenagers, Geoff Campbell and Nicole Franklin approached in terror.

"I think I saw Martha go inside!" Nicole shrieked.

Charlie froze. Nicole was Roman's teenage daughter. They'd never had a particularly good relationship. Each time Charlie had believed they were making progress, it had gone wrong. Now, she could hardly comprehend what the blonde was saying to her.

"Wait," she said. "You _think_?"

"We saw her heading in that direction..." Geoff said uncertainly.

Angelo turned and hurried into the building. Charlie helplessly called his name, not wanting him to take the risk that she had taken with Kane. She had been lucky to get them both out alive but the situation was getting worse, not better. She cared about Angelo. She didn't want him to get hurt. But he was as stubborn as she was and, watching him charge into the flaming building, she thought he was brave. Several long and agonising moments later, he reappeared like a hero with a barely conscious Martha in his arms.

* * *

Later that night, accepting that there was nothing more she could do for those affected by the formal disaster, Charlie headed on home, feeling exhausted. There would be a hell of a lot of work to do tomorrow and she and her team would have to start bright and early in the morning to try and wade through the deluge of the destruction in the accident's wake. But for now, she was glad to be going home and eager to sleep. She found Ruby sitting in the lounge, staring at the television which had long since become a teleshopping program. The youngest Buckton leapt to her feet at the sound of the door. She flung herself into Charlie's arms, squeezing her tight and reeling off a list of questions.

"I'm fine, Rubes," Charlie assured her gently. "I promise."

"You're all dirty," Ruby said. "Please tell me you weren't hurt."

"I'm not hurt," Charlie promised. "I swear."

"What about everyone else?"

"Kane's in critical condition," Charlie explained. "Jai's in a pretty bad way. Belle's been transferred to the City. But I think everyone else is mostly unharmed. Annie's gone home."

Ruby nodded and sank back onto the sofa. Charlie perched next to her, holding her hand.

"You look exhausted," she said gently. "Why don't you get to bed?"

"Are you going to bed too?" Ruby asked.

Charlie nodded, standing and pulling her sister to her feet.

"I'm going to get washed up and then get some sleep. But I'll probably be up and out early in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," Ruby said unhappily. "But I'll see you in the evening?"

"Of course you will," Charlie promised. "How about I take you to the movies tomorrow night? We can go for dinner if you like?"

Ruby smiled. Ever since Charlie and Roman had broken up, she felt like she had been unable to reach her sister. Perhaps, if anything could possibly come from this night of horror, rebuilding their relationship, was it.

* * *

Angelo was glad to get home. He'd only been back in five minutes when he'd got the call to tell him to attend the formal and help with the rescue effort. There was so much in his mind and he couldn't process any of it. He felt sick with grief and guilt. Locking his door, he stripped off and headed for the shower in a desperate bid to cleanse himself of the horror of the night.

On the ground in the dark, hidden and far away from those who loved him, Jack Holden lay dead, waiting for his father to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a bonus chapter, especially for the lovely people who have reviewed so nicely. I've been soooo poorly today so each time my phone has flashed at me with an email to say I have a review, it's really helped!_

_I'm not sure the plot will become that much clearer just yet but you'll find out where Joey is, if not quite where's she's been since chapter one! If it helps, you'll be clued up quicker than the other characters!_

_Things will become clearer soon though as her story unravels so I appreciate your patience and hope you enjoy the not quite so magical mystery tour! Love, IJKS xxx_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**November 2008, ****Indonesia**

Hugo Austin arrived home from work. He called his girlfriend's name and sought her out in the large house they shared. She wasn't always that easy to find but he knew she would always be there. They had been in each other's lives for a great many years and there was no chance on earth that they would ever part. One way or another, they were in it for the long haul.

"There you are," he said brightly, smiling.

Joey Collins was sitting in the back garden, planting new greenery for the area that she had grown to care so much about. Theirs had been a life of travel and uncertainty but when they did finally settle somewhere, Joey was careful to make it home. She looked up but didn't smile.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"How was your day?" Hugo asked.

Joey stood up and followed him into the house, setting about making him a cup of coffee. He sat down at the kitchen table and repeated the question. She turned to look at him, studying his face and wondering why they went through the same act every day.

"It was fine," she finally said, not wanting to pick a fight.

It wasn't in her best interests to do that. She continued making his drink.

"Good," he said.

"How was your day?" she asked politely.

"It was okay," Hugo said. "I got a lot of work done."

She grimaced, knowing exactly the kind of work Hugo got up to. It wasn't something she could bear thinking about. This was very much a life she was eager to escape from. It was a life she wondered how she'd even fallen into. She wished she could take the last nine years back.

"Well done," she said.

She put his coffee in front of him and sat down in the opposite chair.

"We've got to leave," Hugo told her.

Joey's eyes widened.

"What?"

"We have to head back to Australia," he said.

Joey thought about her garden and felt sad. She had very nearly got it how she wanted it and she would be sad to say goodbye. The garden offered her the only comfort she had received in years. While she took care of it, she felt like it was taking care of herself. She didn't want to say goodbye.

"Why?" she asked.

"My cousin," Hugo said. "He got shot. He's dead. If I'm going to rebuild my family at all, I have to go and be supportive, show willing. Plus, Jack was a good guy."

Joey nodded. Now that she had a name, she knew she had met him a handful of times. He was a nice guy. She hoped his death had been instant and painless.

"So, we're going to the funeral?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," he said. "We'll be leaving in a couple of days."

Joey nodded but looked unhappy. Hugo sipped his coffee. She had grown skilled at making it just the way he liked it.

"You could always stay here," Hugo said. "I'm sure Suzy would just _love _to look after you."

Joey looked and felt horrified. She shook her head.

"I'll come," she said. "I'll come."

"Good!" Hugo said brightly.

He stood and kissed the top of Joey's head and announced he was going to cook them something nice for dinner.

**

* * *

**

November 2008,

**Summer Bay, Australia**

The residents of Summer Bay gathered around Jack's grave, saying their final goodbyes to a man they all cared a lot about. He had been granted the police funeral he deserved and the whole station, bar Fitzy who had gone into labour that morning, had turned out, including Charlie. With Fitzy having had to duck out of giving a speech, Alf had asked Angelo to step in. Martha watched tearfully as the man she feared her murdered her husband and left him to die alone and afraid, spoke their final goodbye. She felt sick. Roman Harris, a one time boyfriend of hers, stepped up to comfort her. Martha kept her eyes on Charlie, the police officer who had spent the last couple of days trying and failing to catch Angelo out. Charlie had said that this was the last thing she needed Martha to do. They would be luring Angelo into a trap that afternoon and expected him to have confessed and been arrested before the day was through. For her part, Charlie kept hold of Ruby's hand and held Martha's gaze. Her heart was breaking for her and she wished she didn't have to suffer this way. A few people, including Charlie, looked up when a tall, dark haired man in a suit approached with a smaller woman in tow. He was holding her hand and looking solemn. The woman's face was hidden as she kept her head down, gazing at the floor.

* * *

After the service was over, the mourners gathered, making stifled conversation. Martha clung to her best friend, Jack's step-mother, Doctor Rachel Armstrong. Ruby wound her way over to Xavier Austin. He'd been in town a few weeks ago and Ruby had been smitten with him on first sight. He was Jack's cousin and had arrived for the funeral the previous day with his mother, Gina.

"How are you?" she asked kindly.

He shrugged, not seeming to want to talk. He kept his eyes fixed on the man who had arrived late. Ruby turned and studied the couple she didn't recognise.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That's my eldest brother," Xavier said without warmth. "I don't know what the hell he thinks he's doing here."

* * *

Rachel left Martha in Roman's care and went up with Tony to meet the late arrivals.

"It's good to see you, mate," Tony said, extended his hand.

Hugo shook it and smiled with as much enthusiasm as he could. He felt sad about Jack's demise.

"It was good of you to come," Tony added.

"Sorry it was unannounced," Hugo said. "And that we were late. It was all a bit spontaneous."

Joey remained quiet, keeping her head down. She didn't like meeting new people.

"No worries," Tony said. "Like I said, I'm just glad you're here."

"And so am I," Gina said, pulling her son in for a hug.

Rachel squeezed Tony's hand. He felt guilty for not making introductions.

"Hugo, this is my partner, Rachel," he said. "Rachel, this is Gina's eldest son, Hugo and his partner, Katherine."

Joey looked up, her throat a little tight. She forced a smile and shook Rachel's hand.

"It was good of you to come too," Tony said.

Joey kept the polite smile on her face but she just wanted to go back home. She missed the solitude of her garden.

* * *

Charlie cleared with Watson that they were ready to go and then headed over to Martha. She offered her condolences and squeezed her hand gently before heading over to Tony.

"I really am sorry for your loss," she said earnestly. "Jack was a wonderful man."

She genuinely felt terrible. Jack had been murdered and nobody had been with him. None of his colleagues had protected him and they had all been caught up with the fire at the community centre. And now, she'd forced Martha to let the man they believed to be his killer, speak at his funeral. The whole thing was sickening.

"Thank you, Charlie," Tony said.

He turned to introduce her to Hugo. Charlie shook his hand and was a little unnerved by the blatant way he gave her the once over, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"And this is his partner, Katherine."

Charlie reached out and shook the girl's hand. They smiled politely at each other and Joey just about managed to raise her eyes. Charlie was struck by just how beautiful the girl was, even when she was presenting herself in such an understated way. She had dark hair, smooth skin and soulful eyes that looked like she had seen too many bad things. Charlie struggled to tear her gaze away.

"Pleased to meet you, Katherine," Charlie said. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Joey nodded, trying not to allow herself to be captivated by the police officer. She was stunning. The realisation jolted Joey enough that she withdrew and took hold of Hugo's hand again. Charlie made her excuses and went to find Watson. The time for mourning would come. They had some justice to obtain first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**November 2008, Summer Bay, Australia**

Angelo sped off, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. He tried to focus hard on the road but he felt sick. He'd been told to leave the money at the drop point but as he'd been about to get out of the car, he'd seen Tim. Panicked that it was a trap, he'd turned and fled and now he didn't know what to do. Heading over to Martha's house, Angelo parked and killed the engine. He rubbed his palms on his trousers, trying to get rid of the sweat. Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of his vehicle, locked up and braced himself to join the wake.

* * *

Inside the house, people were milling around, talking quietly as they came to pay their respects to Jack. Irene Roberts, who worked in the local Diner, had taken on the lead role in managing the catering. Joey broke away from Hugo, who appeared to be having an awkward conversation with Xavier, and approached the older, busy woman.

"Would you like any help?" she offered.

"Oh, no, love," Irene said kindly. "Don't worry. We've got it covered."

Joey twisted her hands together.

"I'm kind of feeling like a bit of a spare part," she admitted.

Irene patted her shoulder, taking pity on her. She smiled.

"Then sure," she said. "We'd love your help. My name's Irene."

Joey smiled and introduced herself as Katherine. Irene called two other people over. They introduced themselves as Colleen Smart and Leah Patterson-Baker. Joey was more than happy to muck in with them and keep herself busy. She just hoped that she and Hugo could go back home soon, once the dust had settled. Life might not have been the happiest for her in a long time but at least back in Indonesia, she knew where she was and what to expect from the world around her.

* * *

Charlie was frustrated. She and Watson sat side by side in the car. Either Angelo hadn't shown up or else he had left without them knowing. They had been so busy tackling Tim and getting him out of the way that they were painfully aware that they could have missed him.

"What do we do now?" Watson asked uncertainly.

Charlie sighed and leant back against the headrest. She had no idea. Finally, she came to a decision.

"We go to the wake and do our best to make things up to Martha," Charlie said. "If he didn't show, maybe he's not guilty after all."

"But you were so sure," Watson said.

"I know!" Charlie snapped.

She immediately felt guilty. It wasn't Watson's fault. Right now she didn't know what to blame anyone for. It had been Martha who had come to her questioning Angelo's innocence. She'd found a notebook that Jack had written in, detailing his theories about Angelo being involved in the development site. Between that, the accidental discharge report she'd found and the evidence that Tim and Angelo had been in regular contact for a couple of weeks, it all seemed pretty damning. But a big part of her wanted there to be some reasonable explanation. She liked Angelo. She always had. He was funny and sweet and kind. He was a good friend and whatever else it was that she was meant to call him these days. Their relationship had become more than a little complicated recently. But Charlie definitely didn't want Angelo to be the man that could be involved in the dirty dealings going down at the development site, or for shooting a man in cold blood and leaving him for dead. And she definitely didn't want him to be the person that could do all of those things and then stand up and speak at his victim's funeral, playing the hero to his widow.

"We need to re-plan," Charlie said, starting the engine. "We need to figure out once and for all who killed Jack, whether it was Angelo or someone else. But we can't rush into anything."

* * *

Angelo stood in the periphery of the room, sipping a soft drink and struggling to get his head together. Martha had hurried into her room and Tony had gone after her. Angelo just hoped that Martha would eventually be okay. The front door opened and Charlie and Watson arrived. Angelo felt relief rush over him. He approached Charlie and hugged her, eager to take comfort in her and everything she meant to him. Charlie hugged him back tentatively and then broke away. She scanned the room for Martha but she didn't appear to be anywhere in sight. Suddenly, Tony burst out of the bedroom. He launched himself at Angelo and tackled him to the ground, punching him repeatedly in the face. Roman and Miles leapt into the fray, as did Charlie and Watson attempting to separate the men. Angelo looked stunned and tearful. Joey silently weaved her way back around to Hugo, feeling afraid. He put his arm around her and observed his uncle with curiosity.

"You murdered my son!" Tony spat.

There was an audible gasp among the mourners. Angelo looked heartbroken. He looked up at Charlie but couldn't read her expression. He swallowed and quickly began to deny all knowledge. Charlie listened, uncertain over how she felt. It would have been so easy for him to confess. But now she still didn't have an answer. Had he killed Jack? Was he lying? Or was he yet another innocent victim of the development site that appeared to have been consuming Summer Bay for years?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**December 2008**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

It was a few days later. Joey was uncomfortable. She and Hugo had moved into a spare room at Tony and Rachel's house. It meant keeping up the pretence constantly and it limited the little freedom she had been entitled to for the past few years. She felt on edge and with Hugo not having that much work to do now he was out of his normal routine, it meant he kept her closer to him. She accompanied him to see his family. He'd been nice and treated her to lunch a few times at the Diner. She'd liked chatting to Irene at least. She thought she was nice. Now, sitting at Tony and Rachel's, Joey sought solace in their back garden. It was nicer than her garden at home in a lot of ways. It wasn't quite so restrictive and fenced in. She knew that she could leave if she wanted to. She could step outside of the confines of the house and run away. She'd longed to do that for years now. She'd even tried it once or twice. But she knew it wasn't a smart move. She'd learned the hard way the necessity of towing the line.

"I was wondering where you'd got to," Hugo said, stepping outside and sitting next to her on the bench.

"I was just here," Joey said. "I wouldn't leave."

He smiled and nodded, knowing it was true.

"I've made a decision," Hugo told her.

She gave him her full, nervous attention.

"We're moving here full time."

"Hugo..." she began to protest.

"It'll be good for business," he said, cutting her off. "This is an untapped resource, Joey. There are so many things we can do here. I've arranged meetings with a few undesirables already."

He grinned and his eyes twinkled. Joey began to feel a little unwell. She silently longed for a home that she could barely even remember.

"Okay," she said quietly. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we go and spend a few days with my Mum and brothers," Hugo said. "Then me, you and Xavier are coming back here to stay."

Joey sighed. It was easier when it was just her and Hugo. She didn't want to live with his brother full time. He was a nice enough lad but Joey craved solace and privacy. Living with a teenager wouldn't provide anything even nearly resembling that.

"When are your meetings?" Joey asked.

"This afternoon," Hugo said. "I've arranged for Rachel to babysit you for the afternoon."

He leant a little closer and gripped her wrist a little too hard, his eyes boring into hers.

"Don't even think about trying anything."

She pulled out of his grasp and glared right back at him.

"I think we've already established that I'm not capable," she said bitterly.

He nodded and headed back into the house. Joey sighed and looked longingly at the easy to open gate at the end of the garden. It was so close and yet it was so far.

* * *

Angelo sat home alone, drinking copious amounts of beer and sinking into bitter depression. Slumped on the floor, he looked out of the window at the world passing him by. He'd denied killing Jack and his colleagues hadn't had enough to hold him. When he'd arrived home that night, he'd found Tim waiting for him in his flat. He'd broken in without apology. They'd struck a deal. Any day now, or so Angelo hoped, one of Tim's hapless lackeys would confess to Jack's murder, or manslaughter, or however it ought to be defined. He would take Angelo's place in jail and the town would apologise and offer him a reprieve. It hadn't been without its catches. Tim had him over a barrel and they both knew it. For the sake of his freedom, Angelo had been forced to agree to join forces with the developers. He was now the inside man he had denied himself to be to Jack. He had to close the case and let them carry on with the dumping of toxic waste without hassle. Angelo doubted it would end there though. He was certain that he would be pulled into worse hell from here on out. He opened another beer in a bid to drown his sorrows.

* * *

Rachel had taken 'Katherine' and gone round to try and coax Martha out of the house. Without someone to blame anymore for her husband's death, the widow had gone back several paces instead of even trying to move forward. She felt like she was trapped in a vortex of grief and sorrow and she had no means of breaking out of it. But she had reluctantly agreed to join Rachel and Katherine at the Diner and attempt to have some lunch. She hadn't really eaten in days. Sitting round the table in the corner of the restaurant, the three women perused the menus. Hovering in the kitchen, Roman kept an eye on the woman he loved.

"Charlie!" Martha suddenly called.

The police officer paused mid-step, having just walked through the doors of the Diner. She turned and smiled awkwardly, pulling up a chair to join Martha, Rachel and Katherine.

"Have you found Jack's killer yet?" Martha asked urgently.

Charlie rested her hands on the table. Then she nodded.

"Have you?" Rachel asked incredulously. "Really?"

"We had an anonymous tip off," she said. "I was going to come and find you this afternoon. One of the workers at the development site has come forward. He said he was working late. He and various other workers have been receiving threats from protestors. He heard noises, fired a gun and before he realised what was going on... Jack was dead."

Martha turned even paler. Rachel held her hand. Joey watched in silence.

"He panicked and ran," Charlie added.

"Where did he get the gun from?" Rachel asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Charlie said. "We're trying to get in touch with Angelo."

"Angelo?" Martha asked. "I thought he said he didn't do it!"

"He didn't. As far as we know. But it was his gun that shot Jack. Right now, the whole team are on the case to find out exactly what happened."

Martha looked close to tears. Charlie apologised.

"I'll tell you everything I can as soon as I have the answers I'm looking for," she promised.

Standing up, she headed over to the counter to order a round of coffees for herself and the staff back at the station. This was going to be yet another long day. Rachel comforted Martha. Joey kept her eyes on Charlie, oddly fascinated.


	7. Chapter 7

_We are going back in time and getting a little more of an insight into where Joey has come from and who she is. This story is a little bit complicated (well done to funkyshaz for such a brilliant explanation in one of her reviews, by the way!) but I hope you enjoy it and are happy to go with Joey on her journey. Thank you for reading and especially to those who review. It means such a lot. Love, IJKS xxx_

****

Chapter Seven

**December 1999**

**Sydney, Australia**

Joey Collins left school and climbed into the back of the limousine that waited for her, the same as it did every day. She'd tried to convince her father, Nicholas that, at fifteen, she was perfectly capable of walking to and from school with her mates. All she wanted was some semblance of a normal life. But her Dad was adamant that no daughter of his was going to mix with commoners. It had taken every ounce of argument from her and her mother, Roz, to allow her to go to a 'normal' school. It was still private but at least it wasn't a boarding school. Nicholas had agreed on the basis that it was easier to dote on his little girl when she was around. And dote, he did. Too much.

As Joey grew up, she was learning more about herself and becoming more independent. She wanted to step out of her family's shadow but rules and regulations meant that it wasn't such an easy thing to do. And now her father had got it into her head that she would be getting married. The last thing Joey wanted to do was get married. She'd long since figured out that she was a lesbian. The idea of going anywhere near a boy, especially the one her Dad had apparently chosen for her, was horrific. But her father was insisting and becoming increasingly more restrictive on how Joey was allowed to spend her time. She would be turning sixteen in four months and Nicholas's plan was that she would marry the son of a close friend, confidant and business partner.

The boy in question was named Robert Cruze. He was nineteen and Joey didn't like him. Even if she liked boys, she doubted she would like him. He was like a Jekyll and Hyde character and it made her nervous. Around her father, sitting at their irritatingly posh dinners, he was charm personified. But when Joey was unfortunate enough to be alone with him, he was sleazy and made her skin crawl. But Robert, or Robbo as he told her privately he liked to be called, already had her father and her older brother, Brett, onside and there seemed to be little that Joey could do to dissuade them. Disobeying her father was not an option. But she really wished it was.

* * *

Arriving home, Joey thanked the driver and greeted the doorman. She headed up the big, spiral staircase that led to her wing of the grand house. Opening her bedroom door, Joey hurried inside and flung herself onto her double bed. She stretched out and looked up at the ceiling, sighing heavily. Robbo would be round for dinner tonight with his father and she was not looking forward to it. Once upon a time, Joey had looked forward to the prospect of turning sixteen but right now, it felt like a death sentence. There was a quiet knock on the door. Joey looked up as her personal maid stepped inside and asked if she needed anything.

"No, thanks," Joey said.

She smiled.

"I've finished reading the magazine you were eyeing up yesterday," she added. "Want to hang out and read it?"

The maid, a girl only a few years older than Joey smiled eagerly. The two had quickly become friends and Joey was fond of her. She tried to let her off doing as much work as she could get away with. While she may have grown up in the land of luxury, she didn't see why she couldn't manage herself. She was just as capable as the next person of running her own bath, choosing her own clothes and making her own midnight snacks. The maid, Maria, was also a big fan of Joey. She thought she was beautiful and gracious. She was funny and she treated all the staff with gentleness and respect. Not everyone in the house did so it was a quality they valued and appreciated. Joey smiled as Maria curled up with the magazine in a chair.

"I'm going to take a shower," Joey told her, hauling herself off the bed.

"Do you want me to...?"

Joey shook her head and went on into the bathroom, hoping to freshen up her mood for the night ahead.

* * *

Later that evening, Joey sat round the large dining table with her parents, Brett, Robbo and Robbo's father, Richard. She was bored already of the small talk and the smarmy way her 'suitor' sucked up to her Dad. It was sickening really. After dinner, Joey was ordered to escort Robbo and his father out. Robbo indulged in kissing her goodbye. He aimed for her mouth but she turned her face so he could only catch her cheek. Then, with Maria in pursuit, Joey skipped back up to the bedroom. Robbo and Richard Cruze headed out to their car together.

"We need a new plan," Robbo said unhappily. "She's not going to play ball."

"Well, you'll just have to make her," Richard replied.

"How? Getting some girl to up and run away with you and fleece her father isn't exactly something you can force, is it?" Robbo snapped.

He felt like there was too much responsibility on him. He didn't like to be criticised and he didn't like being under pressure.

"Well, maybe we need to find someone better suited to the job if you can't manage it," Richard said coldly, looking at his son with disdain.

* * *

Up in her bedroom, Joey got changed while Maria turned down her bed, ready to tuck her in. That was an indulgence Joey did enjoy. She'd never been tucked into bed by her parents as a child. While most teenagers would never crave such a thing, Joey did. And Maria was good at it. The fact that she was particularly nice and particularly good looking, also helped.

"Do you think you're really going to have to marry Robert?" Maria asked, hoping she wasn't being improper.

Joey sighed and climbed into bed, resting against the pillows. She patted the edge of the bed, welcoming Maria to sit.

"I hope not," she said. "But I'm starting to think I'm going to have to."

"But it's the twenty-first Century," Maria complained. "How can you be forced to marry someone you don't even like?"

She did not want Joey to marry Robbo. She didn't want her to marry anyone. If she was being truly honest, Maria was desperate to keep Joey for herself. The two women smiled at each other.

"Time stands still in this place, I guess," Joey said unhappily.

Maria reached for Joey's hand and wished she could protect her. Joey caught her expression. A little nervously, she sat up and pressed her lips against Maria's for the briefest moment. Both women blushed as Joey settled back into bed, whispering a gentle goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

_Head on over to the yahoo seven forums and vote for Charlie and Joey in the Dec poll in the games section! We're losing (again!) to Belle and Aden. They rocked, but they're just not CJ... For those that don't know, you can vote once every twenty four hours. You get to give two points to one couple and one point to another. Keep the love aliiiiiiive! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eight**

**January 2009, Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey was sat in the garden of Martha's house, sipping tea and wondering if she might get to work on the greenery around her. She, Hugo and Xavier had arrived back from Hugo's mother's house the previous day and now it looked like they would be living with Jack's widow, at least for the time being. The whole thing made Joey uncomfortable. Martha wandered around the place like a ghost and Joey really wasn't used to housemates. Her heart felt heavier the more she thought about the situation. But, just like always, she knew she was trapped.

* * *

Charlie and Angelo were at work and both were feeling more than a little awkward. Angelo had been cleared of all charges against him, both for involvement with the developers and for killing Jack. One of Tim's lackeys had taken the blame and although Angelo felt terribly guilty for his crimes, he knew he had to get on with his life. To begin with, he had expressed hurt that Charlie believed he could have killed someone and that she had been setting him up for a fall. She'd apologised profusely and they'd slept together again. Angelo suspected that it was pity or guilt but he was willing to take what he could get. Now, things were difficult between them again, as they had been the first time round but Angelo was hopeful that with time, things would work out between them and they could start a relationship for real. He liked her. He had always liked her. And now that he knew he wouldn't be held responsible for Jack's death, he was eager to rebuild all the good things he'd had going for him before Belle had got him involved in the development site. In regard to that, they were still working on the case. Charlie had stated that shooting a police officer probably meant there was something to hide. Now she was just trying to figure out who was the right person to run it. Jack had done a lot of work towards it before he'd died and Angelo had had a lot of explaining to do when Charlie had confronted him with his notebook of suspicions. He thought Charlie was eyeing Watson up to lead the case but he had been carefully putting in his own plea to run it, claiming that the whole thing could have destroyed his life and he was desperate to bring them to justice once and for all. Privately, he needed to close the case completely. He needed to find the developers not guilty in order to leave them to their own devices. Otherwise, the whole truth would come out and that was a thought he couldn't bear. All he could hope now was that Tim wouldn't demand too much of him.

* * *

Hugo arrived home. He was surprised to find that Martha was out. Xavier was still at school. It had been a risk to leave Joey to her own devices but after so long together, he trusted her not to make any foolish mistakes. Typically, he found her in the garden. He watched her in silence for a few moments, taking in her beauty and wondering what she thought about all day when she sat in the breeze staring into space. He cleared his throat. Joey instantly turned around and forced a smile. He gestured for her to join him inside the house.

* * *

"Okay, I've decided that after everything that's happened, I'm going to trust you with the case," Charlie said, standing over Angelo's desk.

He looked up sharply, hardly daring to believe what she was telling him.

"But Watson is your second in command and you're not to do a single thing without her knowing about it," Charlie added firmly. "No secrets this time, Angelo."

He nodded, knowing she was referring to the accidental discharge of his gun. He'd struggled to explain it at first but after a chat with Tim, they'd hatched a story. Angelo had been at the development site earlier in the day, taking a look around and trying to find some kind of damning evidence. There had been a scuffle with the man who had shot Jack. That's when the accidental discharge had happened but what Angelo hadn't admitted was that he'd lost his gun in the fray. That's how the man had shot Jack with it.

"I promise," he said.

She smiled somewhat tightly at him, nodding and moving away.

"Charlie?" he called.

She turned back to him and frowned when he asked her out to dinner.

"Sorry," she said. "I already have plans with Ruby. Maybe another time."

He smiled cheekily.

"I'll hold you to that," he said.

He frowned when a familiar phone number came through on his mobile.

* * *

Hugo and Joey sat side by side on the sofa.

"Things have got to change now that we're living here," Hugo said.

Joey shifted uncomfortably, looking into his eyes and waiting for him to speak again.

"It's not like home," he continued. "I can't keep you in the house all day. It would look weird, especially living with Martha and Xavier."

"We don't have to live with them," Joey pointed out.

She didn't want to live with anyone. She was used to her life of solitude and she was afraid of it changing.

"Xavier's my brother," Hugo said sharply. "Even if we lived in a place of our own, we'd have to take him in. The point of being here is so that I can build bridges with my family."

Hugo had left the family home with his father when he was twenty. His parents had separated, blaming it on the difficulties of living with a boy who had special needs. Mr Austin had headed off with a new girlfriend on a lucrative business deal and at the last minute, had invited his son to go with him. Hugo had been having a difficult time. He and his girlfriend had got stoned. He'd driven under the influence, crashed and she had died. He'd felt terribly guilty and the need to run away had stirred up inside him. But he'd manipulated his way out of a prison sentence and, impressed, his Dad had invited him to join in with his scam. That's when he'd met Joey and both their lives had changed. He watched her raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Okay," he said. "That's not just why we're here."

Joey looked satisfied with his honesty and waited to hear more.

"Anyway," Hugo told her. "Like I said, things are going to have to change."

"How?"

"Well, it would look a bit weird to start locking you in the house," he said. "And we won't have the anonymity of home. This is a small town. Everyone knows everyone. People live in each other's pockets and if we're going to make sure we don't stand out as suspicious, we have to be part of that."

Joey sighed. She didn't want to.

"People are going to notice you," Hugo told her. "You have to be as normal as the next person. Never drop the act."

"Hugo, I've been missing for nearly a decade and nobody's noticed yet," she said sourly.

He tried not to let the sadness in her voice affect him but it did from time to time.

"People are going to want to be your friend here," he said. "And it'll look really strange if you never leave the house. So I'm going to have to trust you to behave and keep your mouth shut."

Joey nodded.

"You have a curfew," he said. "Unless you happen to be out with me, you have to be home by six each night. You can go out if you need to but you do not leave Summer Bay. You don't even go to the next town over, do you hear me?"

"Yes," Joey said quietly but her mind wandered.

How would Hugo even know where she was? He would lose at least some of his control over her. What if she was able to find a way to escape? Reading her thoughts, Hugo leant in. He held her hand too tightly. She winced.

"Don't even think about trying to leave for good," he warned her. "Just because you're going to have more freedom, doesn't mean you can go taking stupid risks. You know what will happen if you try to walk out on me."

Joey nodded and swallowed, her hope dashed.

"Why are you even keeping me?" she asked.

He let go of her and she moved her arms protectively away from him.

"You could let me go."

"With everything you know?" Hugo asked incredulously. "And with everything you are?"

"I wouldn't tell anyone anything."

"Yeah, because you walking back through to doors of your parents' place isn't going to raise questions, Joey!"

She looked up sharply.

"Why would I go to see my parents?" she asked. "They didn't even care enough to try and save me."

Again, her voice was etched with grief. Hugo tried not to let it affect him. He shook the sadness out of his head and turned back to her.

"We don't need to keep having this conversation," he said. "You're staying with me. And if you try and leave, you know exactly what will happen."

Joey chewed her lip. She felt utterly defenceless.

"I've got a lot of new contacts that have expressed an interest in you," Hugo warned her. "And we both know that Derrick would just love me to hand you over."

Joey's breath caught in her throat. She looked terrified. He put a more gentle hand on her leg.

"If you continue to play ball, I won't let him near you," he said.

Joey thanked him but felt a little bitter. She sat back against the sofa.

"How are you going to stop me leaving exactly?" she asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. "I mean, it sounds like you're not going to have much control."

He smiled nastily. It made Joey shiver, even though she had seen it many times before.

"My threats will keep you here," he said. "Well, my promises. My warnings. And I'm going to set up a legitimate dive business as a cover for my work. You'll help me a lot with it so you won't get as much alone time as you used to. And also..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Perfect timing," he said, moving to open up.

Joey saw Constable Angelo Rosetta standing the door looking anxious and out of place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**January 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Angelo stepped into the lounge as Hugo closed the door behind him. He studied the beautiful, dark haired girl glaring at him from the sofa. Tim had called in the first of what he presumed were many favours and Angelo was distinctly uncomfortable about it.

"Angelo, were you introduced to Katherine?" Hugo asked, coming to sit on the arm chair while Angelo perched on the other end of the sofa.

"Uh... no, I don't... I don't think we were properly introduced," the police officer said.

"We met vaguely at the funeral," Joey said. "But you were a little distracted getting your arse kicked for murder."

Angelo drew his breath in sharply and offered her an icy stare.

"I didn't do it," he said through gritted teeth.

Joey looked indignant. In the company she had been keeping for the last decade, nothing surprised her about what people were capable of.

"Katherine..." Hugo warned.

Joey fell silent and curled up a little more on the sofa. Angelo looked between them.

"So, did you bring it?" Hugo asked.

Angelo nodded and pulled a device out of his backpack. Joey eyed it with trepidation.

"What is that?" she asked Hugo.

"It's an electronic tag," he explained. "And it's the best there is. If you try and go somewhere you're not supposed to, or at a time you're not supposed to, I'll know."

Joey chewed her lip uncertainly. Her heart sank.

"How will _you _know?" she asked. "Doesn't this kind of thing alert the cops? Or set a house alarm off? I saw it on _The Good Wife_."

"This is a remote alarm," Angelo said. "It's new technology. It's only being tried out in certain areas. I had to steal it and unregister it but that way, I can give it to Hugo. He keeps it and he's effectively your warden."

Joey nodded. Angelo felt sorry for her and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of situation Hugo and Katherine were in that this kind of thing was necessary. But he also knew it wasn't a wise move to ask.

"Don't you think people are going to notice me walking around with a tag?" Joey asked, directing her question to Hugo.

"It's pretty discreet," he said. "You just have to keep it hidden."

He gestured for Angelo to put it on her foot. Joey resisted the urge to kick him. Angelo knelt on the floor and attached it to her foot. She hated it. It was ugly and she felt more bound and restricted than ever. When he was done, Angelo handed a small device over to Hugo.

"If that's everything," Joey said coldly, standing up. "I'm going to take a shower. I presume this thing is waterproof, arsehole?"

Angelo was taken aback. He stopped feeling sorry for her and nodded. She left the room and headed to the bathroom.

"You've got a feisty one there," the policeman said.

"Why do you think I need the tag?" Hugo replied.

* * *

Charlie and Ruby sat in the Diner together, tucking into an early dinner. What with everything that had been going on at work, Charlie felt like she never left the place these days and she was eager to connect back with her sister. They were all still wading through the events of the fateful night that had changed Summer Bay for good. Melody Jones, a high school student, had confessed to locking the students into the hall and she had also been the one who had caused Kane's car accident. The school Principal, Martin Bartlett had put in a good word for her and they had decided not to press charges. She'd been under the influence of an illegal substance but with her history of abuse and mental health problems, it hadn't quite seemed fair to press on. And she seemed to be behaving now. When Charlie had bumped into Miles the other day, he said that she'd been expelled from school and was spending her time helping around the house, working in the bait shop and trying to make things right. The man who had killed Jack was now languishing in jail, awaiting court and a long stretch paying for his crimes. Angelo was back at work and taking the helm at the development site and while he seemed a little distracted, he also seemed to be back on his feet.

"So, are things calming down at all?" Ruby asked.

Charlie nodded and tucked into her jacket potato.

"At last," she said. "I seriously took on more responsibility at the wrong time! I miss Fitzy!"

She smiled.

"I bet you're doing great," Ruby said. "You've always been awesome and you've always been capable."

Charlie's smiled widened, touched that her sister believed so much in her.

"Thanks," she said.

Ruby nodded and sipped her juice.

"So, how's school?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's okay," Ruby replied. "Not that much is happening yet because we've only been back a few days but it's alright. You know... just school. But I heard on the grapevine today that Xavier's starting there next week."

She grinned. Charlie sighed. She had already caught Xavier with pot and she knew he'd had a few run ins with the police over recent months – both in Summer Bay and back where he used to live. She did not want her baby sister getting involved with him. Ruby frowned when she said as much.

"He's a nice boy," Ruby insisted.

"I don't think he is," Charlie replied. "You're a good girl, Rubes. I don't want you getting mixed up in whatever he gets up to."

"I won't turn to the dark side, I swear," Ruby teased. "I'll still be a good girl. And I'll prove that he's a good boy."

* * *

Joey stayed in the shower for as long as possible, letting the hot water cascade down her body. She looked down at the tag around her ankle and hate swelled up inside her. More than ever, she missed the relative freedom she'd had in Indonesia and she cursed herself for ever thinking that Hugo could be a good man. Granted, he was better than the others in his circle and she felt lucky, at least to a degree that he was the one who 'looked after her'. But she longed for her old life, her family, her friends, Maria. She wished she could be free to go where she wanted, whenever she wanted. She'd been born into a family who had promised the world but in the end, they had only let her down. Now, she was trapped into a life of captivity that nobody even noticed. She was screaming inside but she knew nobody would ever hear her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is a bit more of an insight into how Joey ended up in her current position – and how she meets Hugo. I hope you like it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ten**

**January 2000**

**Sydney, Australia**

Robbo had sought permission to take Joey out on a date. Joey had vehemently objected but her father had stated that if she was going to marry him, then she ought to get to know him. This had led to another row between them. And now, sitting in a restaurant at a candlelit table, Joey supposed she had lost.

"Why don't you like me, Joey?" Robbo asked.

They'd finished a delicious main course each and Joey had just about managed to get served a couple of glasses of wine, even though she was underage.

"You're not my type," she replied honestly.

He smiled and studied her face. She was definitely his type. He didn't like the marriage idea her father was proposing but his own plan, one hatched with his father and colleagues sounded like a marvellous idea.

"Why not?" he asked.

Joey leant forward, a smile playing on her lips.

"You're rude, arrogant and a little bit sleazy," she replied.

"Thank you," he said with a wink.

Joey snorted and finished her drink.

"Can you take me home please?" she asked.

"I thought we could go and hang out," he said.

Joey shook her head. She wanted to go home to bed and maybe have another little kiss with Maria. They'd been steadily getting to know each other better in recent weeks and made out a few times. It had been a surprise but Joey was enjoying it and she'd rather be with her maid than with Robbo.

"I really just want to go home," she said. "Please?"

She flashed her most charming smile.

"Oh, come on," Robbo said. "I'm not expecting anything you're not willing to give. I just thought we could have some drinks at my Dad's club. Spend some more time together."

"Let me be completely straight with you, Robbo," Joey said, leaning forward ever so slightly.

He blatantly looked down her top. She chose to ignore it.

"I don't like you," she said. "I don't want to date you. I don't want to go to your Dad's sleazy club with you. And I definitely don't want to marry you."

He sat back and smiled cheerfully.

"Good luck getting past your Dad," he said.

"I'm calling Nick," Joey said, pulling out her mobile phone.

Nick was her driver. She just wanted to go home. Robbo reached out and touched her hand.

"One drink?" he requested.

"If I go for a drink with you," Joey reasoned. "Do you promise you'll send me home straight after?"

Robbo nodded. Joey relented.

* * *

Half an hour later, Joey was seated in the basement of the Cruze Club with Robbo and his friends. They were all strangers and she hadn't warmed to any of them. Robbo headed up to the bar to get another round of free drinks. His friend, Hugo, sidled up to sit next to Joey.

"You're really not into him, are you?" he said with a gentle smile.

"Really not," Joey told him.

"Not your type?" Hugo asked.

"Like I said, really not," Joey replied.

She looked at the time and said she really ought to be getting back. Hugo inched a little closer.

"I could drive you if you like," he offered.

"Thanks but I have a driver who'll come and collect me," Joey said.

Hugo smiled.

"Little rich girl, I take it?"

"Well, I hope I'm not a cliché," Joey laughed.

Robbo reappeared with drinks. Hugo didn't move. The boys stared at each other for a good few moments but Hugo turned back to Joey.

"So, what is your type if Robbo's not it?" he asked.

Joey pictured Maria. She turned back to Hugo just in time for him to swoop in and kissed her. Joey drew back immediately and shook her head, telling him that he wasn't it. He looked disappointed and apologised for being too forward. Robbo's eyes bored into both of them.

"I really ought to be going home," Joey said, moving to get up.

"I'll see you out," Robbo said, finally relenting and accepting that she was determined to leave.

The night hadn't exactly gone to plan but at least he felt like he was getting somewhere, even if Joey didn't believe that anything had changed.

"Me too!" Hugo said, also jumping up.

The fifteen year old nodded and said goodbye. Robbo and Hugo both followed her back up the stairs and into the night air. Joey pulled her phone out and called Nick, who promised to be there in ten minutes. Hanging up, Joey was aware that both Robbo and Hugo were hanging around.

"You don't have to wait," she told them.

"We can't abandon a lady," Hugo said with a grin.

Despite herself, Joey laughed. If she had to pick between them, she'd pick him. There was something gentler in his manner than in Robbo's. Robbo made her skin crawl and yet she seemed doomed to stay with him. She didn't want to be with either of them but she had no idea how she could make her father understand.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Joey said goodbye and hopped into the back of the car.

"How was your night?" Nick asked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

He was a nice man in his forties and Joey had known him for her entire life. She liked and trusted him and was grateful that she had someone so willing to drop anything and take her home whenever she needed him to. She pulled a face.

"I spent the evening with Robert Cruze and his mates," she said sourly. "How do you think my night was?"

Nick chuckled. Joey always made him laugh.

"I take it your father's still intent on pairing you up," he said.

"I am this close to running off and joining a nunnery," Joey told him, flopping back in the seat and sighing heavily.

* * *

Back at the Cruze Club, Hugo and Robbo shook hands before Hugo headed out to his car with directions to Joey's house. She might have gone home but the night was far from over.


	11. Chapter 11

_Charlie and Joey are about to have their first conversation. I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eleven**

**January 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Rachel headed round to see Martha. She had a day off work and had intended on looking after Tony but he'd said he needed time by himself and had managed to hire Alf's boat for the day. Rachel had seen him down the docks and then gone round to visit her best friend. Sitting in the lounge together, she asked her how she was.

"I'm doing okay," Martha said.

She took a deep breath and clutched her cup of tea.

"It's just... I'm taking each day as it comes. I miss Jack so much but..."

She sighed.

"Is having Hugo and co around better or worse?" Rachel asked.

Hugo, Katherine and Xavier had all moved in with her the previous week.

"Yeah," Martha said. "It's better. It's nice to distract myself. I'm enjoying getting to know them and... and Hugo has so many memories of Jack. They... they were really close."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"You like them then?" she asked.

"Yeah," Martha replied. "Hugo's really friendly and, well, I think Xavier will be a bit of handful but he's a good kid. And Katherine is really sweet. She helps a lot around the house. Bit quiet."

Rachel nodding, supposing that she was probably still adjusting to the move.

"She's in her room, actually," Martha said. "Maybe we could tempt her out. Get to know her a bit."

Rachel smiled and said it was a good idea. Putting her mug down on the table, Martha headed towards Katherine's room.

* * *

Charlie had been very busy at work and she was longing for her lunch break. Standing up, she stretched and headed towards the small kitchen in the station in order to perk herself up with a coffee. Their machine wasn't a patch on the stuff served at the Diner but with the amount she guzzled in a day, she really couldn't afford the money or the time it would take to keep getting one of those!

"Hey."

She turned to see Angelo had followed her.

"Hey," she smiled. "How are you?"

"Desperate to take you out for dinner," he replied.

She laughed and began to make a drink for both herself and him. He stepped up behind her, hugging her from behind and stealing a kiss on her cheek.

"So?" he asked.

Neither of them were exactly sure where they stood. They'd slept together a few times and they enjoyed spending time with each other but they hadn't really talked about what was happening between them. Were they friends? Were they a couple? Whatever the case, they were firm about it only being casual. Charlie wasn't ready to commit and part of her worried that they had got it wrong and he had been involved in Jack's death somehow. But it wasn't something she liked to think about. He was a good man and she was sure that he would have confessed if he had done something wrong. Jack's killer was due in court at the end of the month and she hoped he would go to prison for a long time.

"I'm not sure," she said.

He turned her around and took her hands, gazing into her eyes.

"I really like you, Charlie," he said. "And I know we're being all cool and casual about this but I really think there's something between us. So... why don't we just go for it?"

"You know it's not just me who's been hesitant about this," she pointed out, turning back to continue making drinks. "You've been more than a little distracted."

He hopped up on the counter.

"The last few months haven't exactly been easy," he said. "It's taken a long time to get my head around things but I feel now that it's time to move on. To start again and let go of the past. And I'd like to begin that by taking you out for dinner. What do you think?"

Charlie chewed her lip and finished making the coffee. She looked up at him.

"Okay," she finally said.

His eyes lit up.

"Great!"

He hopped off the counter and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good," she said, handing his drink over and heading back into her office, ready to tackle work again.

* * *

Joey was sitting on her bed reading her book. Over the last ten years, she had fallen in love with reading. Hugo was kind enough to get her almost every book she asked for. He refused more political topics but she loved indulging in good, quality fiction as well as history. She froze when there was a knock on her door. Closing her book and climbing off the bed, she made sure her jeans covered her tag properly before she took a deep breath and opened up. Martha stood there, smiling a little nervously.

"Hi, Katherine," she said. "Rachel's here and we were wondering if you wanted to join us for a cup of tea or something?"

Joey was immediately inclined to decline but she couldn't help thinking Martha was sweet for including her. She nodded and followed her into the lounge. Hugo had told her more than a little firmly that she needed to try harder to fit in and not isolate herself. Martha sat back down with Rachel and Joey seated herself in the armchair.

"Hi, Katherine," Rachel said warmly. "How are you doing?"

Joey nodded and smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm okay. I was just reading and stuff. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Rachel replied. "Although I am getting a little hungry so what do you guys think about going to the Diner for some food?"

Martha and Joey looked equally hesitant but Martha forced herself to agree. Hiding around the house wasn't doing her any good and she knew she had to continue to work hard to pick up the pieces of her life. Hugo's voice echoed in Joey's head and she nodded too, accepting the invitation.

* * *

Charlie and Angelo headed out to the Diner together in order to get some lunch on their break. Charlie had intended to go alone but her 'boyfriend' had hopped into her car and insisted on coming for the ride. His cheekiness was charming and disarming but she did enjoy his company, especially as he seemed to be getting back to normal again after everything that had happened with Jack. Sitting at a table, Angelo's face fell a little when he saw Katherine having lunch with Martha and Rachel. His guilt over killing Jack and his uncertainty over what kind of hell Katherine might be living in, threatened to overwhelm him. He focussed on Charlie's beautiful face instead. That always made him feel better.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

She too had noticed Martha. She'd apologised for accusing him of killing Jack and he'd accepted it and said he understood but they hadn't exactly hung out and become friends again properly. He smiled and nodded before picking up the menu.

* * *

At her table, Joey noticed Angelo walking in with an attractive woman she vaguely recognised from the funeral. She tried not to watch but the girl was extremely beautiful. She was stunning and it was very hard to look away.

"Are things okay between you and Angelo?" Rachel asked Martha, also noticing them.

Martha nodded.

"They're okay," she said. "I mean... I know he didn't kill Jack. I know that other guy did. But I guess I just have this association with him and losing my husband. I can't seem to shake it."

"Well, everything's very raw still," Rachel said. "Just give it time."

Joey wished she could warn Martha that Angelo wasn't a good guy. She didn't know if he had killed Jack or not but she knew Hugo must have something on him to get him to steal from work and slap that tag on her. Surely if you didn't have something to hide, you wouldn't get involved in that kind of world, would you? She looked back at the couple at the other table. Studying the beautiful woman, again, she wished she could warn her about the kind of person she was getting involved with. Of course, they could just be colleagues but Joey doubted it, judging by the way the man looked at the woman.

"I think you're right," Martha said. "And I'm going to start now."

She turned around and invited them to join her. Charlie and Angelo both felt surprised but they agreed and pulled chairs up to the table.

"Have you guys met Katherine?" Martha asked brightly.

Angelo said a quiet hello but Charlie smiled graciously at the newcomer as she pulled her chair up beside her.

"Not properly," she said, extending her hand. "I'm Charlie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Joey struggled for a moment and then shook the police officer's hand, smiling politely back at her, introducing herself with her long serving fake name.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

Charlie watched her with some curiosity for a moment. The girl was trembling slightly and Charlie silently wondered why. _Maybe she's just not good with strangers_, she thought to herself.

"And you," Joey said quietly.

"Are you guys on your lunch break?" Rachel asked, making conversation.

"Finally!" Charlie chuckled. "I felt like time was standing still at work today!"

The others laughed. Joey joined in but focussed on her salad. A waitress approached and looked flustered that Charlie and Angelo weren't at their table.

"Over here, Colleen," Angelo said cheerfully, waving.

She came over and put their lunches on the table.

"You know, it doesn't help if you move!" she said, although she didn't sound too grumpy.

"Colleen, this is Katherine," Martha introduced.

"Oh... oh, you're Hugo's girlfriend, are you?" the waitress asked.

Joey nodded and shook her hand, flummoxed by the all the introductions and the way people were so keen on finding out who she was. It wasn't something she was used to.

"Pleasure to meet you," the older woman said, heading back into the kitchen.

"So, were you living in Indonesia with him before?" Charlie asked Joey.

"Uh... yeah," Joey said. "We were there five years."

"So, you've been together for a while?" Rachel asked.

"Since I was fifteen," Joey said a little uncertainly.

She and Hugo had worked out a story a long time ago but it had been a while since she'd had to pull it out.

"How old are you now?" Martha asked.

"Twenty four," Joey said. "I'll be twenty five in July."

"Oh, we should totally have a party or something," Charlie enthused.

Joey laughed. She wasn't really a party kind of girl but she supposed that if everything else had to change, this might too. If Hugo allowed it. He hadn't been keen on parties and large social gatherings, for Joey at least, in the past.

"Maybe," she said without commitment.

"So, was it love at first sight with Hugo?" Martha asked.

Joey sipped her drink, struggling with being the centre of attention at the table. She stuttered for several moments. Angelo's presence wasn't making it any easier. Charlie smiled affectionately at her.

"Sorry," the Senior Constable said. "It must be overwhelming to have everyone asking you questions."

Joey smiled gratefully at her and took a deep breath. She told the well rehearsed story of her and Hugo meeting in Sydney when she was working as a waitress and he was a regular customer. She was nearly sixteen and he'd been twenty years old. He had pursued her for a while and eventually she'd agreed to go on a date with him. She'd been attracted to him from day one but she'd been determined to play hard to get.

"And I guess it paid off because we've just celebrated our ninth anniversary," she concluded.

She always found it difficult to tell lies, which was strange considering that was what her life was – one big, fat lie.

"That's nice," Charlie said. "Very romantic."

Joey shrugged and began eating again, grateful when the conversation moved on.

* * *

After an hour, Charlie and Angelo reluctantly got up to head back to work. On her way out, Charlie paused and turned back to Joey.

"Hey, Katherine," she said. "Could I have your number? Maybe we could go for that run sometime?"

During the conversation, they had both established a love for exercise and half heartedly suggested they headed to the gym together one day or go for a run along the beach.

"I... I don't have a phone," Joey admitted, feeling dumb.

She really liked the idea of spending more time with Charlie. She was sweet and funny and something about her made her feel calmer, safer and happier.

"Oh," Charlie said, surprised.

Everyone seemed to have a phone these days.

"You could just ring the house phone though," Martha suggested brightly. "You already have that."

"Oh, okay," Charlie said brightly. "I'll call you then."

"Okay," Joey replied anxiously. "Sure. I'd like that."

She forced a smile. Charlie smiled back and she and Angelo headed out together.

"You're not on the turn, are you?" Angelo teased as they walked towards the car.

Charlie stopped abruptly and glared at him, firmly denying it and looking horrified. He laughed.

"I was just teasing," he said, sitting the passenger seat.

Charlie climbed into the car too.

"I know it's only me you want," Angelo added.

Charlie snorted with laughter and started the engine, bracing herself to get back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**January 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey found herself in a surprisingly good mood the following day. Aside from Hugo requiring sex before they went to sleep the night before, she'd had a really good day. Her nerves had been out of control during her lunch with Rachel and Martha and then with Charlie and Angelo. She didn't trust Angelo and was sure that he had to be a shady character if he was involved with Hugo and his gang. But Rachel and Martha were lovely genuine people. And she thought Charlie was amazing. The police officer had made a cameo in her dreams the night before. It hadn't been anything naughty. She didn't think in that way anymore but her presence had been comforting and Joey hoped that they would be friends.

"What are you looking at the phone for?" Hugo asked, coming to sit beside his 'girlfriend'.

Joey blanched and then coloured, feeling like she had been caught out. She was hoping that Charlie would call and arrange for them to go out together.

"I'm not," she lied, focussing on her toast.

He eyed her a little sceptically. She knew she was always under suspicion in case she tried to formulate a plan to escape. But the mere thought of it rarely crossed her mind these days. She knew this was her lot in life and that she was stuck with it. Martha breezed into the room smiling cheerfully.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Morning," Joey said. "I put some coffee on."

Martha grinned and thanked her before pouring herself a cup and sitting down.

"Charlie sent me a text," she said. "She's going to call you this morning to see if you want to go for that run today."

Joey smiled excitedly, although she tried to hide it.

"What run?" Hugo asked suspiciously. "Who's Charlie?"

"She's a friend of mine," Martha said. "She and Kat really hit it off over lunch yesterday so they're going to hang out."

Joey smiled and nodded. Hugo sipped his coffee and studied Joey. Although he had known that it was inevitable that she would have to start socialising in order to fit in, he wasn't comfortable with it. He also wasn't comfortable with how elated she was at the prospect of spending time with this Charlie person.

"So, what does this Charlie do? Is she nice?" Hugo asked.

"She's a cop," Martha said. "Senior Constable."

Hugo shot a glare in Joey's direction. She focussed on her breakfast and tried not to panic.

"She and Jack were good friends," Martha said with a sad smile. "They worked together."

She downed her drink and announced she was heading off for a shower. Hugo turned to Joey seriously.

"You've made friends with a cop?" he demanded. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Joey chewed her lip.

"She made friends with me," she replied anxiously.

"Well, you look pretty damn happy about it, Joey," Hugo pointed out. "Is she hot or something?"

"She's a nice person," Joey said quietly. "And you're the one who said I have to make friends and fit in here, Hugo. I was quite happy being a hermit back home. It was you who made us move."

She looked down and twisted her hands in her lap, her good mood officially evaporating. Anxiously, she began picking at the skin of her hands. He reached out and stopped her gently with one hand. With the other, he tilted her sad face towards him.

"I'm just worried about you spending time with a cop," he said. "What if she suspects something?"

"She won't," Joey replied. "I think I'm good enough at hiding myself by now. I just... she was really nice. And... I haven't had a friend, a proper one... well, not since..."

She sighed.

"I'd like to be friends with her," she said.

Hugo nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Unless she starts asking questions, you can hang out with her."

He stroked her face and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and smiled, relieved to have been granted some grace. He stood up and said he was going to get dressed.

"So, _is _she hot?" he asked on his way back to their bedroom.

Joey just laughed and began to clear the breakfast dishes away, still thinking of Charlie.

* * *

Charlie finished in the shower and headed into her room to get dressed. The dinner date with Angelo had been going well until he'd been called away to sort something out. A friend of his, apparently someone she didn't know, had a crisis and he'd had to dash off before dessert. He had at least dumped some bills on the table so she hadn't had to pay. Part of her had been disappointed. She liked Angelo and while she wasn't exactly sure where, if anywhere, it was heading, the sex had been good and she felt very bonded in friendship with him. But another part of her was glad. She'd had a nice meal and then gone home for a nice, hot soak in the bath. Now, up and refreshed, she was hoping to go out for a run with Katherine, the girl she'd met the day before. It was strange but she felt strangely drawn to the newcomer. She was pretty and funny and they seemed to have a lot in common. Charlie was the first to admit, if only privately, that she didn't find it that easy to make friends, not close ones anyway. And she hoped that was what Katherine would become.

* * *

Martha had gone shopping. Every day still felt so hard after losing Jack but slowly, she was coming to terms with things and attempting to get back some semblance of a normal life. Hugo had gone to work. Joey had long since learned not to ask questions about what he did all day. She didn't think it was good. She jumped when the phone rang and she was embarrassed to realise that her heart was fluttering in her chest at the thought that it might be Charlie.

"Hello?" she said timidly into the receiver.

"Hi," came the reply. "Is that Katherine?"

Joey sat down on the sofa and smiled, recognising Charlie's voice.

"Hi," she said. "Yeah, it's me. Is that Charlie?"

"Yep!" the police officer declared jubilantly. "Are you busy today? I wondered if you wanted to go for a run or something?"

"I'd love to," Joey replied sincerely.

* * *

Half an hour later, in her running gear – long tracksuit bottoms and a vest top – Joey arrived at the beach. Her breath caught when she saw Charlie jogging up to her. Her hair was tied back in a long ponytail, her shorts showed off beautiful, tanned, long legs and a very tight fitting top. _Maybe I do still have those kind of thoughts_, Joey realised with a blush. It had been a long time since she had dared to find a woman attractive. That felt like a whole different life. In many ways it was. Hugo was the boss of her now and while he was lenient and kind about a lot of things, he was strict with others and letting her get close to other people was not acceptable. She was surprised that he was letting her spend time with Charlie this morning but she supposed their newfound situation of having to be sociable was helping to sway him on that matter. She smiled as Charlie headed over to her.

"Hey," the police officer greeted. "I'm really glad you could make it."

"Well, I was really glad you invited me," Joey replied.

"I know what it's like being new to town," Charlie said. "I didn't make friends so easily when I first arrived. I know you've got family here and everything but I just thought..."

She trailed off, smiling a little shyly. Joey couldn't help but smile back. Charlie was intoxicating.

"Ready to run?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," Joey replied eagerly.

"I warn you," Charlie said, jogging off towards the sand. "I'm very competitive!"

Joey laughed and raced to keep up with her.

* * *

A short while later, Charlie and Joey called a rather giggly truce. They'd raced each other and Joey had won twice to Charlie's once. Charlie landed hard on the sand, laughing even harder.

"I can't believe you beat me again!" she protested.

Joey bent over, resting her palms on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath. She looked over at Charlie, trying not to admire her too much.

"Well, I am awesome," she teased.

Charlie laughed and rested back fully on the sand beneath her body. She closed her eyes to the sun.

"You are," she agreed.

Joey blushed and came to sit beside her, taking a moment to gaze out at the sea she loved so much. Silence fell between the girls. After a few moments, Charlie sat up beside her, dusting the sand off her back. She studied her new friend's profile, thinking with some surprise, of just how striking she was.

"Where did you go?" she asked quietly.

Joey jolted in surprise, having been lost in her own thoughts.

"I was just thinking about how much I love the sea," she admitted.

"Yeah?"

It wasn't something that had ever particularly appealed to Charlie. There had been an incident of near drowning when she was five that had always stayed with her. She did like to swim but only in the shallow parts and not once, since she'd arrived in Summer Bay, had she ever accepted an invitation to go sailing. It all seemed a little scary to her.

"When I was a little kid, the one thing my Dad used to do with me was take me out on his boat," Joey said wistfully. "He taught me to sail and we had such a fun time together."

She smiled a little sadly. Charlie could easily connect with the lack of relationship between a father and his daughter.

"Do you see him much now?" she asked gently.

Joey shook her head.

"We drifted a little too far apart," she admitted.

She closed her eyes, silently telling herself off for bringing the mood down when she and Charlie had been having such a lovely time. What would Charlie think of her now? She'd never want to hang out again if all Joey did was whinge. She was surprised when she felt Charlie slip her arm around her. Opening her eyes, she smiled gratefully at her.

"I've never had the best relationship with my Dad either," Charlie admitted. "I mean, I don't know the ins and outs of yours but... I think I get it."

"What was the problem with your Dad?" Joey asked.

"He was always so busy working," Charlie said. "He just never had the time for me. And then when my little sister came along, he was a different guy. He played with her, her spent time with her... But nothing changed between him and me. I've pretty much spent my life wondering what's wrong with me."

Joey felt sad for her and leant her head on her shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong with you that I can see, Charlie," she said. "You seem pretty special to me."

Charlie blushed, all the while wondering why she was opening up to a stranger. There was just something about her that made Charlie want to get close. It certainly wasn't something she was used to. Still, she wasn't going to run away from it. Katherine was nice and Charlie wanted to be friends with her.

"So, what happened with your Dad?" she asked.

"He just... well, him and my Mum really... they... they didn't love me enough," Joey said sadly.


	13. Chapter 13

_Tuesday's update... One more to go! This is just a brief flashback into Joey's past. Enjoy. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**January 2000**

**Sydney Australia**

Joey headed up to her bedroom after her evening with Robbo, Hugo and their friends. She couldn't exactly say it had been a pleasant evening. Dinner with Robbo had been terrible and she'd been desperate for it to end. Drinks with the others hadn't been too bad and aside from the kiss Hugo had planted on her. She thought he was nicer than his friend but she didn't want to marry either of them. She didn't want to marry anyone. She wasn't old enough for starters. And while she knew her father wouldn't force it until she was sixteen, Joey was painfully aware that that was only a few months away. It made her feel sick. And she was angry too. She wanted to live her life the way she wanted to. Pushing open her bedroom door, she was surprised to find the light on. She smiled when she found Maria sitting in a chair, reading one of Joey's books.

"Hey," she greeted. "You didn't have to stay."

Maria put the book down and smiled, standing up.

"I wanted to," she said.

Joey blushed at the way Maria was looking at her. They had kissed a few times now and made out a few times more. It had confirmed more than ever that Joey was gay, as if she needed encouragement. She'd only ever been interested in girls and she was sure that's the way it would stay.

"Did you have a nice evening?" Maria asked, approaching her.

"What do you think?" Joey replied with a wry smile.

Maria leant in and kissed her.

"I wish you'd have been there," Joey said when they parted.

"So do I," Maria admitted. "It's getting harder and harder not getting to spend proper time with you. Not being allowed to be seen with you. Being just your maid."

Joey leant in and kissed her again, leading her towards the bed.

* * *

Outside the Collins mansion, Hugo Austin sat in his car. Robbo had already given him the plans of the house so he could figure out which bedroom was Joey's. Nobody was entirely sure what they hoped to achieve by spying on the teenager but they knew they had to get to know her. So many plans had been made and so many plans had been thwarted. Robbo had been commissioned to get Joey onside in a bid to steal her away from her family but while her father was enamoured with him, Joey was not. So, after many failed attempted to seduce her, the reigns had been handed over to Hugo. But she hadn't been charmed by him so far, not even with the kiss he'd offered and he had to admit that he was stumped. Not many girls were able to resist his charms but Joey was managed easily. Sitting in the front seat of the car, he watched her window, expecting her to turn the light out any moment. He sat up straighter when he saw two figures appear in the window. Pulling out his binoculars, he got a closer look and was surprised to see Joey standing in the window kissing a girl. He smiled to himself.

"No wonder she's not interested," he said to himself.

Pulling out his phone, he called Robbo's father to pass on the news.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**January 2009**

**Summer Bay Australia**

Joey arrived home with a significant spring in her step. She'd never believed until today that it was possible for her to feel genuine happiness, not in her situation. But her morning run with Charlie had turned into lunch and then an afternoon of hanging out on the beach together, talking and laughing. She couldn't remember ever laughing that much before, not even before her captivity. The part of her that could enjoy life and feel warm inside had been revived. She no longer felt dead and she was surprised that such a simple day could bring that out in her. Well, she knew it wasn't the day itself that had healed her. It disturbed her to realise that she had a crush on Charlie. The last person she had ever felt something for, was the first person she'd ever really felt something real for – and that was Maria. That had been a different life and she'd never had the chance to get close to anyone else since. She had affection for Hugo in a weird kind of way, but being that he was male and holding her against her will and would be forever, it wasn't a loving kind of thing and it never would be. But Charlie was different. It made her nervous. She didn't think getting close to someone she was attracted to, was the best idea she'd ever had and she knew a lot could go wrong, especially if Hugo got wind of it. And she doubted that Charlie felt the same, but secretly, it felt nice to indulge in a crush. Time had flown by while they were together and although Joey had had to be a little guarded when it came to sharing information, she'd been more relaxed today than she had in nine years.

* * *

Charlie glided through the door in a good mood.

"Hey," her little sister greeted from the sofa where she was indulging in a sneaky chocolate bar.

Charlie smiled and came to sit beside her. Ruby snapped off a piece of chocolate for her and Charlie accepted in gratefully.

"Have you been at the gym all this time?" Ruby asked, noting Charlie's outfit.

Charlie looked down, as if she surprised over what she was wearing.

"Not exactly," she said. "That new girl, Katherine and I went running and to the gym and then we just ended up hanging out all day so I never ended up coming home and getting changed properly."

Suddenly she looked worried.

"Do I smell?" she asked.

Ruby laughed and assured her that the only thing she could smell was perfume. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what's the new girl like?" Ruby asked. "She must be pretty entertaining if you spent the whole day with her."

"Yeah," Charlie enthused. "She's nice. Funny. Sweet. I hope we'll be pretty good friends."

"And how are things with Angelo?" Ruby asked, teasing in her voice as her sister blushed.

Charlie sighed and shook her head. She had no earthly idea how things were with Angelo. In so many ways, he was perfect for her. He was cheeky and charming and always made her laugh. And the sex was good. But there was a voice in her head telling her to just keep him as a friend and not make things any more complicated than they already were.

"He wants to start dating properly," Charlie admitted.

"And are you going to?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said, sighing again. "I just have the strongest urge to stay single right now. I know what I get like in relationships. My boyfriend becomes my world and I end up losing myself. That's what happened with Roman anyway. In retrospect, I feel like an idiot for the way I behaved with him. He had 'not interested' stamped on his forehead but I just liked him so much that I…"

She trailed off. Talking about it made her distinctly uncomfortable.

"I really value Angelo as a person. I care about him and he's a wonderful friend but I don't want anything more to happen unless it feels absolutely natural and right now, it doesn't. I think I just want to focus on work, being a good big sister to you, hanging out with friends like Katherine, devoting time to visiting Dad while he's still lucid enough to remember us… just being me. Does that make sense?"

Ruby nodded and told her that she thought she was making the right decision.

"Don't get me wrong," she said. "I like Angelo. And now that we know he didn't… you know… well, I think he'd be a pretty great boyfriend to you but if you're not feeling it then I don't think you should force anything."

Charlie smiled and hugged her before announcing that she was going to head into the shower.

* * *

That evening, Joey sat round the dinner table with Hugo, Martha and Xavier. Joey had tried to dampen her mood a little and not draw attention to the fact that she'd had such a nice day with Charlie but she was painfully aware that Hugo was skilled in reading her like a book. As soon as they were done with the dishes, he suggested that they go out for a walk. Once outside, he reset the tag so that it didn't start beeping with Joey being out after curfew. Then he took her hand and they walked towards the beach together.

"So, what's got you in such a good mood?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Joey asked, feigning innocence. "I don't know what you mean."

"I've spent nine years watching you cry, Joey," Hugo pointed out. "Today you're like a different person."

"I just… feel like I'm settling in at last," Joey said. "Making friends. Starting to enjoy myself a little. It's nice. It's startling but it's nice."

She allowed herself a smile.

"So, what did you do all day?" Hugo asked, torn between wanting her to be happy and needing to keep her in check.

"I hung out with Charlie for the most part," she said. "We went for a run. Had lunch together. She's the first friend I've made in… well, in a long time."

Hugo paused as they reached the beach and gazed out at the waves for a long moment. Joey studied his profile uncertainly trying to figure out if he was happy or angry. He turned round quickly and held onto both her hands squeezing them so tightly her eyes began to water.

"I'm glad you're making friends," he said. "I know that's what I told you to do. But don't you start getting ahead of yourself. You know what's going to happen."

"I know," Joey said meekly, trying to disassociate from the pain in her hands.

"You're not going to try anything stupid, right?" he demanded.

"I swear," Joey said quickly, willing him to let go.

"You remember what happened last time you tried to ask for help," he said.

Joey nodded, trying to block out the images of exactly what had happened on the occasions she had tried to escape.

"I won't make a mistake, Hugo," she said. "I won't. I promise you. I just wanted to make a friend. I'm not stupid. I'm not going to tell her anything. I'm not going to try and run away."

Hugo nodded and released her. Joey rested her hands on the wooden railing in front of her, trying not to show just how much he had hurt her. She winced as she wiped her eyes and tried to focus on the sound of the waves. She felt Hugo's eyes on her and she kept her head down until he put his arm around her and quietly apologised.

"I just had to make sure you understood," he said.

"I know," Joey replied. "But I feel like I could actually be happy here. I won't mess it up by doing anything stupid. Please trust me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**February 2009,**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Days turned surprisingly quickly into weeks and Joey was starting to find her feet in her new home. It was still strange to be able to go out and see people and have that little bit more freedom. She smiled more and Hugo seemed to have relaxed a bit. He'd set up his diving business and three days a week, she went with him to help him out on the boat. The rest of the time, she was largely left to her own devices. He had never involved her in his darker dealings and for that, she was grateful. She knew he'd become involved in helping out with the development site. After everything that had happened with Jack, and the trauma that Belle had been through, things had mostly gone quiet. Angelo had helped clear the developers of any toxic wrongdoing and now they were happily building apartments for unsuspecting citizens to live in. Joey didn't understand it. She had no idea if the place had been making people sick and had long since decided that things such as this were beyond her. It made her feel slack and uncaring but she wasn't in a position to seek justice for other people. She couldn't even find it for herself.

Checking her reflection in the mirror, Joey headed on over to see Charlie. The police officer had the day off and she had invited 'Katherine' round to lunch. She smiled just thinking about her. All this time, she had been living in isolation and misery and a few weeks with Charlie and Joey felt like she was in receipt of a new lease of life. Charlie had no idea that things were difficult for her friend and yet she made her feel good and safe and happy anyway. Joey thought it was really quite a skill and she loved her for it. She didn't think she had ever met anyone quite like Charlie before and if this was the life that was dealt her, she was grateful that at least Charlie was in it.

"Hey," Charlie greeted warmly, opening up and welcoming Joey inside.

They hugged, as they usually did. Entering the kitchen, Joey offered to help with lunch but typically, Charlie dismissed her and made her relax in a chair with a cheeky glass of wine.

"It's midday," Joey pointed out.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't," Charlie grinned. "And it's only half a glass with low alcohol content so I think we're good."

Joey beamed at her and watched as her friend loaded the table with delicious looking plates for them to enjoy. Charlie came to sit beside her and they began to tuck in. Joey loved days like these, when she got to spend extra time with Charlie and she could pretend that she was living a normal life. She had a crush on her but it was innocent enough and she hoped it would never be a problem. She certainly wasn't planning on acting on her feelings and she didn't want Charlie to ever find out. All she longed for was a continuation of their friendship for as long as she could hold onto it.

* * *

Angelo headed down to the development site as quietly as he could. He had been summoned to a meeting with Tim, Hugo and a few colleagues. It wasn't something he enjoyed. He wanted to spend as little time with these people as he could but he was painfully aware that he was up to his neck in horror. Jack was dead and it was his fault. He'd managed to shirk responsibility. Martha had even apologised for accusing him. That had made him sick. He was ashamed to admit that he'd cried himself to sleep that night, after humbly accepting her offering of friendship. And he'd guilt tripped Charlie into bed a few times. But that was over now. Charlie had told him very honestly that she loved him very much as a friend. She said that she had a horrible habit of not keeping partners in her life and doing things the wrong way. She loved him enough that she didn't want to complicate their relationship by making it sexual. He'd been disappointed and part of him still wished that they could have made a go of things but his head was still so full of confusion over everything that had been happening over the last few months, that it was almost a relief. He had managed to fall back into a happy routine, hiding from his feelings of guilt and sorrow and living a normal life. He worked that little bit harder and enjoyed having Charlie as a colleague and friend. He was called in, usually by Hugo or Tim to do various 'favours' and he hated that but if it kept him out of prison then he was prepared to do what he had to.

* * *

With their food eaten, Charlie and Joey had remained at the table chatting.

"You never really talk about yourself," Charlie mused.

Joey looked a little startled. She swallowed a few times and stirred her coffee.

"There's not much to say," she shrugged. "You know the basics. Bad relationship with my parents, met Hugo when I was fifteen, went to live with him, lived abroad for a few years and then came here."

She smiled brightly. Charlie couldn't help but smile back. That was just the effect 'Katherine' had on her. She warmed her heart and made her feel happy and alive. She'd never had a friendship as special as this.

"How are things with Hugo anyway?" Charlie asked.

Joey looked uncertain.

"Martha mentioned you two were arguing the other day," Charlie explained. "She wasn't gossiping or anything. It was just in passing. And just to me. I think she was a bit worried."

Joey tried not to panic. She sipped her drink and nodded.

"It was nothing," she said. "Just a lovers' tiff kind of thing."

She offered another smile to allay Charlie's concerns. It was worrying and lovely in equal measure, the way her friend cared so much about her.

"Oh, I was going to ask," Joey said, changing the subject. "What are you planning for your birthday?"

Charlie was due to be turning twenty seven in two weeks time and so far, she had been reluctant to celebrate. Typically, she shrugged it off.

"Oh, I don't think I want to do anything."

"You should," Joey said. "The birthday of someone so special should definitely be celebrated."

Charlie blushed and couldn't help but smile. Joey smiled back. Gently, they touched hands, just for a moment. Charlie ignored the way her heart raced. Being close to Katherine was strangely exhilarating. She couldn't exactly get her head around it but she wasn't prepared to run away from it either. She was aware that if she thought about it too much, she was liable to panic. So she didn't think about it. She just enjoyed the best friendship she'd ever had. The women broke apart and looked up when Ruby and Xavier waltzed through the door. After some initial problems, largely revolving around Xavier's ex-girlfriend, Freya, he and Ruby had got together and were in the beginnings of love. Charlie hadn't been entirely sure at first and she hadn't quite worked Hugo out yet, but she trusted Katherine and figured that if Xavier was out to hurt her little sister, one of them would figure it out in time.

"Hey, guys," Ruby greeted warmly.

She eyed the left over snacks on the table and immediately dug in, pulling up a chair and gesturing for Xavier to join them at the table.

"Hey," Charlie said. "How was school?"

"Boring," Ruby replied dismissively. "Did you have a nice day off?"

Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, it was nice," she said. "We just hung out."

She glanced at her watch.

"All day!"

She laughed. Neither she nor Katherine had realised that they'd been sitting there so long. It was approaching five thirty. Joey was unhappily aware that she would soon have to go home. Leaving Charlie's company was never easy.

"Glad you had fun," Ruby said. "Although I wonder what you two talk about all day! You're never apart!"

"We are!" Charlie protested with a chuckle.

Joey nodded her agreement, although both of them were aware that they hadn't gone a day out of each other's company since that first lunch together at the Diner.

"We don't hang out _every _day," Joey said.

"Of come off it, Kat," Ruby teased. "You so do!"

Joey laughed and finished her coffee. Ruby tilted her head to one side, pondering.

"Do you like the name 'Kat'?" she asked. "Because I totally think it suits you more than Katherine."

Joey looked and felt unsure. Charlie pointed out that her sister couldn't just change someone's name.

"No, I like it," Joey admitted. "Kat's a good name. Katherine is pretty formal. I've never liked it, to be honest."

She smiled.

"Then 'Kat' it is!" Ruby said triumphantly. "Right, well we're going to the movies. We just stopped to dump my school bag. See you later!"

Ruby and Xavier breezed back out of the house as quickly as they had come. Charlie and Joey resumed their animated chatter.

* * *

"Should I be worried?" Hugo asked, as he and Angelo left the development site together.

The police officer paused, wondering what he meant.

"Katherine's spending a lot of time with Charlie," Hugo explained. "Should I be worried? You know her pretty intimately. Is she likely to start sniffing around in business she should stay out of? Or do I need to get rid?"

Angelo's eyes widened in horror at the thought that Hugo might do something to Charlie. He didn't quite yet know what the guy was capable of. He shook his head.

"Charlie isn't a threat," he said firmly. "She doesn't know anything and so far, she doesn't have a reason to start asking questions. You can leave her out of it all."

* * *

Joey's tummy hurt from laughing too hard. Then she blanched, catching sight of the time. She had seven minutes to get home before her tag went off and she got into terrible trouble with Hugo. Not to mention either revealing the horrific situation she was in, or having Charlie believe that she was a criminal on licence.

"Shit!" she managed. "I have to go."

"Oh," Charlie said disappointed.

Joey leapt to her feet in panic, ranting about having to leave and being late. Charlie watched in confusion. Stepping forward, she gently held onto Joey's wrist in order to calm her.

"Hey, it's okay," she said, concerned by the fright in her friend's eyes.

"I can't be late," Joey told her frantically.

"I'll drive you," Charlie said.

She smiled and tugged Joey's hand, leading her quickly but calmly to the car. Pulling her seatbelt on, she started the engine and headed over to the house. Joey leaned back against the headrest, heart still pounding as she fretted about the time.

"Is Hugo that strict?" Charlie asked.

"We've got to go out," Joey lied. "If I'm late..."

"You won't be late," Charlie promised.

* * *

Three minutes later, Joey thanked Charlie profusely and hugged her goodbye before hurrying into the house, relieved that she'd got there in time. She dreaded to think what would happen if she'd missed her six o'clock curfew. She froze when she saw Hugo standing in front of her with his arms folded.

"Cutting it a bit fine, aren't you?" he said darkly.

She apologised, heart still racing and promising never to take that risk again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**January 2000**

**Sydney Australia**

Joey took a deep breath and knocked on her father's office door. Sir Nicholas Collins was a self made man. He'd built his business up from nothing and by the time he was thirty two, he was making millions. Joey had been born a couple of years later and all she had ever known was wealth and luxury. And while she was sure she would swap it all for a bit of affection, she was glad to know deep down, that her parents did love her. They just struggled to show it sometimes. But right now, having been dancing outside her Dad's office for the past thirteen minutes, she hoped that he would come through for her and prove that he wanted to put her happiness first.

"Dad?" she said, poking her head around the door.

He looked up from a mountain of paperwork, put his pen down and folded his hands in front of him, ready to give his only daughter his full attention. Joey inched further into the room and sat down in the heavy set chair in front of his desk.

"Is everything okay, Joey?" he asked.

She smiled. He didn't always like to use her nickname. He was a formal sort of man so he usually preferred to use her full name, Joanne.

"Yeah," she said nervously.

She played with her fingers and took a few breaths before looking her father directly in the eye.

"I don't want to marry Robert," she said quickly.

Nicolas sighed heavily and looked his daughter in the eye.

"Why not?" he asked. "He's a well educated man from a good family."

"I'm not even sixteen yet," Joey said.

"Well, obviously we'll wait until..."

"I don't want to get married this young," Joey told him reasonably. "And I don't love Robbo. I barely even like him. He makes me uncomfortable and I don't want to be tied to someone like that."

Nicholas sighed heavily. A marriage between his daughter and Richard Cruze's son would be extremely good for their business relationship. And now that it had been on the cards for the past few months, taking it away would be a mini disaster.

"You don't think you could...?"

Joey shook her head and apologised. Nicholas studied his daughter's face. Business dealings aside, his family meant more to him than anything and he didn't want his daughter to be unhappy.

"Okay," he said.

Joey's eyes lit up, startled and elated.

"Really?" she asked.

"If you feel that strongly about it, we can discuss other options."

Joey's heart sank again.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," he said. "But by the time you're eighteen, I do want you married and settled."

"But I wanted to go to University," Joey protested. "I wanted to study. I wanted to make something of myself independently. I don't..."

"We'll talk about it later, Joanne," her father told her firmly.

"Okay," Joey said uncertainly.

He nodded and resumed his work. She waited a few moments, realised she had been dismissed and quietly exited the room.

* * *

Walking through the wide hallways and up large, winding staircases, Joey headed on up to her room. Closing the door behind her, she stripped off and headed into her en suite bathroom to take a shower. Stepping beneath the spray, she indulged in the warmth of the water before she began to shampoo her hair and wash her body. She wasn't entirely sure if she and her father were on the same page but she felt like she was at least further away from having to marry a man she couldn't stand. She doubted it was off the cards completely but at least it might be on hold for a while. And she was glad that her father had actually taken the time to listen to her. Finishing her shower, she wrapped herself in her bathrobe and padded back into her room, flopping down on the bed. She closed her eyes but opened them again when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hello?" Joey called.

The door opened and the teenager grinned when she saw Maria hovering. Her maid was seventeen years old and she'd worked for the Collins family for a year.

"I just came by to see if you needed anything before I retire for the night," she said.

"I could do with a kiss," Joey smirked.

Laughing, Maria floated into the room and shut the door, heading straight over to the bed and into Joey's arms.

* * *

"Fuck!" Robbo cursed, hitting the table in front of him.

He sat opposite his father, who had just received a phone call from Nicholas Collins to say that the wedding was off.

"Why?" Robbo demanded.

This was definitely a spanner in the works. He glanced over at Hugo and his father, Peter, who had come over for a meeting.

"She doesn't want to," Richard Cruze said. "She doesn't like you."

Hugo smirked but his father kicked him under the table.

"Nick wants to respect his daughter's wishes," Richard said.

"I thought we had it in the bag," Robbo said unhappily.

"I did tell you she played for the other team," Hugo pointed out.

Robbo glared at him. The two men hardly got along and resented having to be polite as colleagues.

"Well, I don't think we can exactly marry her off to a chick, can we?" Robbo snapped. "And besides, lesbians don't really exist."

"What?" Hugo laughed.

"She's only screwing the maid because she's lonely," Robbo said. "All she needs is a good man to..."

"That's beside the point," Richard interrupted, not wanting to get into that kind of discussion now. "We need to deal with the situation in hand."

"Well, if we want our hands on the cash," Hugo said. "There's only one way we can get it."

"And what's that?" Peter asked.

All eyes turned to him.

"Force," Hugo stated.


	17. Chapter 17

_We're going to learn a little more about Joey and Hugo's relationship in this chapter. Some of it is a bit sinister but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I know this story is quite dark but thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**February 2009**

**Summer Bay Australia**

It had been a difficult evening to say the least. The only thing that was getting Joey through it was the knowledge that she was spending the afternoon with Charlie the following day. They were meant to be meeting for lunch and hanging out together until Joey's curfew. But Hugo was still angry with her for risking everything and nearly coming home too late. She dreaded what would happen when they headed off to their room and were alone together. For now, Joey was content to be making small talk with Martha. Xavier was still out with Ruby. She wondered how their relationship was going. He knew that Charlie was a little nervous about it. She was particularly protective of her little sister and loved her very much. It was nice. Joey had never had that kind of bond with her older brother, Brett. They had been five years apart in age and had never really had a whole lot in common. Of all the people she had left behind, Joey felt a little guilty to be missing him the least. Well, to be honest, she'd gone past the point of missing anyone. Her parents were dead as far as she was concerned, she'd long since forgotten most of her friends and she'd worked hard to get Maria out of her head. In all this time, it was only Charlie who had ever broken through and got into her heart. She made her captivity that much easier.

"Right, we're off to bed," Hugo announced, stretching and yawning in order to ram home his point.

"Oh," Martha said, looking up from the television. "Goodnight, guys."

A little hesitantly, Joey stood up and told Martha she'd see her in the morning. Then she followed Hugo into the bedroom. He shut the door. Joey eyed him a little anxiously before she headed through to their en suite bathroom and began to brush her teeth. Hugo watched her go, trying to figure out the best way forward. He was torn between anger with her for flouting the rules and compassion. Joey was so young and so innocent in so many ways. He was constantly pulled between wanting to keep her under his full control, and wanting to protect her from the harsh realities of the world. He supposed, in a way, he'd been doing both for nine years. Sighing, he pulled off his t-shirt and dumped it in the dirty clothes basket. He was unzipping his jeans when she returned to the bedroom. She looked at him with vulnerable uncertainty, something that upset him for a variety of reasons. Every time bed time came around, Hugo knew that Joey was afraid of him demanding sex. And he did sometimes. He tried not to. He knew she didn't get any enjoyment out of it at all, but he had needs and it had long been established that it was part of her duty to satisfy them. But he liked to think, that if he asked and Joey refused, he wouldn't force it. For all his misdeeds and murky lifestyle, he hoped he wasn't that kind of man.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm having lunch with Charlie," Joey said.

She moved round to the bed and pulled her pyjamas from beneath her pillow, getting changed quickly as usual. Hugo folded his jeans over a chair and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. By the time he was back in the bedroom, Joey was beneath the covers, reading a lesbian romance novel he'd bought for her a few weeks ago. He'd had a good few funny looks buying lesbian literature but he figured it was the least he could do for his 'girlfriend'. He stood over the bed in his underwear. Joey put her book down, dreading whatever he had on his mind.

* * *

Charlie was clock watching, eager for her sister to get home from her date with Xavier. With one minute to spare, Ruby breezed through the door looking cheerful.

"How was the movie?" Charlie asked, attempting to sound cool, calm and collected.

Ruby grinned and plopped down in the seat beside her.

"It was fine," she said. "It was nice. How long is it going to be before you stop worrying about me and Xavier?"

Charlie shrugged and told her that it was her job to worry.

"He's a nice guy," Ruby insisted.

"Minus the drugs and that Freya girl..." Charlie pointed out.

"That's all in the past," Ruby said firmly.

Charlie nodded to confirm.

"He really is a nice boy," Ruby insisted. "I like him a lot. And you get on well with his family. I'm sure if Kat thought there was something to worry about, she would have told you, wouldn't she?"

* * *

"Why were you late back today?" Hugo asked, still standing up.

Joey looked immediately guilty, even though she hadn't really done anything wrong.

"I told you," she said evenly. "I just lost track of time."

She toyed with the edge of her book, wanting to get back to it. The story was getting to a climax, so to speak.

"With Charlie, I suppose."

Joey nodded, feeling more than a little unsure. She swallowed and looked into Hugo's eyes, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"I don't want you to see her anymore," he said.

Joey's mouth fell open in horror. Surely he couldn't take Charlie away from her? That wasn't fair. _Nothing about this whole situation is fair_, she reminded herself.

"What? No..." she protested.

"She's a bad influence on you," Hugo told her, perching on the edge of the bed.

"So, what do you propose I do, Hugo?" Joey snapped, feeling irritated. "Tell her, sorry, Charlie, but Hugo doesn't want me to play with you anymore but don't worry, there's nothing dodgy going on in my private life!"

She glared at him. He was annoyed to realise that she was right. It would look extremely suspect if Joey suddenly just turned around and told her she didn't want to be friends anymore, especially considering they had been pretty much inseparable since their first meeting.

"Fine," he said.

Joey was surprised and elated that he had given up so easily. Charlie was the only thing that was getting her through the day right now and she wanted to hold onto her. She'd never had anything to get her through the day before. He studied her expression as he climbed into bed. She picked up her book was distracted by the amused smile on his face.

"You have a thing for her," he realised.

Joey dropped her book, looking horrified.

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped. "Of course I don't."

His smile grew. She hated that he knew when she was lying.

"You do!" he said. "No wonder you've been so desperate to hang out with her!"

He laughed and rolled on his side, watching her.

"I don't have a thing for Charlie," Joey said hotly.

"You do," he said. "I don't blame you. I mean, she is hot! I'd totally have a go!"

Joey pulled a face. He was providing her with imagery that she really didn't want to see. Hugo laughed. Joey wasn't finding it funny at all.

"In fact," Hugo said, happening on a plan. "Maybe I will."

"What?" Joey exclaimed, hurt extremely evident in her voice.

Hugo continued to smile as he leant in a little closer to Joey. She felt a specific part of his anatomy press against her leg and shifted away uncomfortably.

"I think I'll hit on Charlie," he decided. "She's not seeing Angelo anymore so maybe she's missing the odd roll in the hay."

"Hugo, please don't..."

He pressed closer to her.

"And I'll do all the things to her that you'd like to do," he said.

"Hugo, please..." Joey protested.

She could feel excitement growing as he thought about sleeping with Charlie, and probably thought about the girls together too.

"I think that's a perfect plan," he said.

He took her hand and put it exactly where he knew she didn't want it to go.

"Never forget that I'm in charge, Joey," he warned, pulling her closer.

Knowing she had little or no choice, Joey gave in and gave him what he wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

_Some real CJ bonding for you in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And just as a note – Charlie is not Ruby's mother in this particular story. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eighteen**

**February 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Hugo headed out of the house bright and early. He felt more than a little guilty about the night before. He'd got overexcited at the idea that Joey liked Charlie – both because it meant he had a way of ending their friendship, and because Joey being a lesbian was a big turn on for him. He'd enjoyed himself immensely and she'd let him, although he knew she hadn't enjoyed a moment of it. He'd never been able to give her an orgasm, not even when he'd really tried. But she'd hated their sex even more last night and she'd cried more than usual afterwards. Every night that Hugo had ever spent with her, had involved Joey crying in her sleep. He didn't think she was even aware of doing it and he'd seen her puzzled more than once by the salty tracks on her cheeks when she woke up in the mornings. She wept most of the night and his heart ached for her sorrow, wishing he could have done things another way. Still, he had to be practical. He hadn't done things another way. Joey was his prisoner and that was the way she had to stay. And unfortunately, that meant he had to do everything he possibly could to keep in submission.

* * *

Charlie was up early. She had a day off and she was planning on spending most of it with 'Kat'. That was something she was looking forward to. But first, she had decided to go for a run. In her exercise gear, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she powered across the sand for as long as her legs and lungs could stand it. Pausing to take a breath, she gazed out at the sea, hoping that Kat would like what she had planned for their day.

"Hey there!" a voice called cheerfully.

Charlie turned around, still catching her breath, to see Hugo approaching her. She waited for him to come closer and asked him how he was.

"Pretty good," Hugo said cheerfully. "You?"

"Yeah," she said. "Just getting some exercise and fresh air. I have a big, fat lunch planned with Kat this afternoon so I thought I'd start off healthy!"

She grinned. He smiled and nodded, noting the little nickname that had somehow developed.

"Yeah, she said she was off out with you today," he said. "Leaving me to do all the work with the business."

Charlie looked worried for a moment but he smiled and assured her that it was fine and he hoped they had fun.

"Thanks," she said. "Well, I'd um... I'd better..."

She gestured to leave. He nodded and watched her go before calling her name. She turned back to him expectantly.

"Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"

"Like me, you and Kat?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Like me and you," he explained. "Like a date."

Charlie's confusion grew.

"But..."

"It's okay," he said. "Katherine and I have an understanding."

He offered his most charming smile and stepped up close to her. She stepped back but he held her hands, leaning in.

"Come on," he said. "I reckon you and I would be awesome together."

Charlie opened her mouth to protest but found she didn't have the words. Hugo took the moment to kiss her. She broke away quickly.

"I don't want to go out to dinner with you," she said firmly, looking disgusted.

Hugo swallowed, annoyed that this hadn't been so easy.

"I've seen you checking me out," he smirked, trying to be charming.

Charlie snorted with laughter. She certainly hadn't checked him out. And nor would she. Kat was the only person she had noticed in a long time – not that she was prepared to entertain the thought that there might be an attraction there. But Kat had definitely and quickly become pivotal to her world. And going on a date with Hugo was definitely not something she wanted to do.

"I don't think so," she said.

He teased that he was offended.

"One date," he almost begged.

She shook her head and told him that she didn't want to date him.

"I'm not talking long term," he said. "Just... a nice fling. What do you think? I mean, you're not seeing anyone else, are you? I heard you broke it off with Angelo."

"I might not be seeing anyone but you are," Charlie pointed out. "And she happens to be my best friend."

"She doesn't care," Hugo insisted, stepping closer again.

Charlie immediately backed off.

"Well, I do," she told him.

* * *

Joey headed out to the Diner at lunch time, arriving a little early as usual in her eagerness to see Charlie. Her friend was already there and Colleen was handing over a large picnic hamper. Approaching curiously, Joey wondered what was going on.

"I thought we were eating here," she said.

"We were," Charlie replied brightly. "But I had an idea."

She thanked Colleen and led the way out of the restaurant. Joey jogged to catch up with her.

"Are you going to let me in on it?" she asked eagerly.

Charlie just smiled and told her to wait and see.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls arrived at Alf's boat, the Blaxland. Charlie smiled triumphantly and announced that she had hired the boat for the afternoon and arranged a picnic so she was hoping Kat would show off her skill and take her out. Joey was elated but just as she was about to thank her, she remembered her tag. Without Hugo present, she couldn't leave the Bay, not even for a short trip out onto the water.

"I um... I don't have my boat licence on me," she said awkwardly.

"So?"

"Well, it's illegal," Joey pointed out.

"So?" Charlie repeated with a grin. "Kat, I'm a cop."

"All the more reason you shouldn't break the law," Joey teased.

Charlie smiled but looked disappointed. Joey immediately felt guilty. She apologised.

"It's fine," Charlie said brightly. "I just wanted to take you out on the water. You know, because you said you love it so much."

Joey was touched. She still wasn't used to having someone around who would listen to what she said and try to do nice things for her. It was a strange experience.

"Thank you," she said.

"But we still have the boat for the afternoon," Charlie said. "And we have the hamper so perhaps we could hang out here and just not sail."

Joey beamed at her and they headed onto the boat together, holding hands in order to keep Charlie steady as she stepped on, holding the hamper.

* * *

Angelo reluctantly met Hugo down at his boat, feigning interest in taking up diving lessons. In reality, he had been summoned and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. Swallowing anxiously, he made his presence known. Hugo glanced at him and then, without speaking, finished what he was doing before finally inviting Angelo on board.

"I need you to take a little trip," he said.

"What kind of trip?" Angelo asked.

"We have a bunch of new arrivals coming in from Indonesia," Hugo explained. "I've got a team out there shipping them but we're one short. We need you to step in."

Angelo blanched and immediately protested. He might have done a lot of things wrong in his life but actual participation in human trafficking was horrific.

"I'm sorry," Hugo said. "You're talking as if you have a choice in the matter."

"Hugo, I've done enough, okay?" Angelo snapped. "You've helped me out. I've helped you out. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"No," Hugo said, unfazed. "You'll be expected down at the docks tomorrow morning, ready to head out."

"I can't just leave, Hugo," Angelo insisted. "I've got responsibilities. I have a job! I can't..."

"Listen to me," Hugo warned. "If it wasn't for Tim and I helping you get off for murdering my cousin, you'd be rotting in jail. So, I suggest you make up some kind of family emergency to your little girlfriend and then pack up. I'll expect you back in a week with my cargo."

Without another word, he turned back to his work. Angelo stared helplessly at him for several long moments before trooping back to work in misery.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had finished their lunch and then opened a sneaky bottle of white wine. Charlie had decked the boat out with big, comfortable cushions and a blanket and the two of them were half sitting, half lying, side by side in the sunshine. It seemed to Joey that every time she saw Charlie, she had more and more fun. She was constantly surprised by the joy she was starting to find in life and that one person could breathe new life into another's miserable existence.

"Kat..." Charlie ventured in an uncertain tone.

Joey shifted onto her side, giving her friend her full attention.

"I have to tell you something."

Joey's heart sank. She should have known something bad was going to happen. Charlie gazed at her, worried about what she was going to share. But she knew it was better than lying. She never ever wanted there to be lies between the two of them.

"I'm really sorry but Hugo hit on me this morning."

Joey's heart sank further. She was surprised by how quickly he had acted but then, he had never been slow in getting what he wanted.

"Oh," she managed.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said.

"Uh... well, um... did you, uh..."

Charlie reached out and held Joey's hand tenderly.

"He asked me out and I said no," she confirmed. "He said you guys had an understanding but I promise I would never do that to you."

Joey managed a smile and squeezed Charlie's hand.

"Thanks," she said. "I... I um... well, I..."

She stopped, realising that she had no idea what she wanted to say. Charlie smiled gently.

"Did I do the right thing by telling you?" she asked. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"No, no, it's fine. We... we do have an understanding. But I... I would have... well, I wouldn't have wanted you two to..."

"I know," Charlie said. "Understanding or not, of course you wouldn't have wanted him to..."

"Not with you," Joey said without thinking.

Charlie looked startled.

"Um... okay, this is going to sound weird but... but I don't really mind when he..."

She sighed.

"But if it was you. Well, I... I guess I... I like having you as just... mine."

Charlie couldn't help but smile. She pulled Joey in for a hug, letting her friend's head rest against her chest. Joey draped her arm across Charlie's tummy, settling comfortably in her embrace. She contented herself with listening to the rhythm of Charlie's heartbeat as she wondered how to explain.

"I've never had a best friend before," she said. "But I like it. I like having you in my life. If... if you did... you know, if you did want to... with Hugo... then I wouldn't stop you but..."

"I don't," Charlie said softly but firmly. "I've... I've never had a best friend before either. And I'm glad that you're my first and my last. I know you say it's okay but it's not. I would never do that to you, Kat. I'd never risk what you and I have for... for nothing."

She sighed. Joey smiled and closed her eyes, feeling peaceful.

"And besides," Charlie added. "I don't want some kind of casual fling. They don't make me happy. I don't want a one night stand or something casual. And I certainly don't want to be someone's bit on the side. I've done that kind of thing before and it's horrible."

Joey remained in her arms, listening to her explain that if she was going to be with someone again, she would want it to be because she thought she could fall in love with them. She wanted it to be long term, with someone she trusted and really wanted to be with. Joey tried not to imagine that it could ever be her. She knew it could never be her. But she definitely wanted to hold onto her for as long as she could.

"Is that why you broke it off with Angelo?" she asked softly.

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. I just... I feel like I have to take the time to get to know myself properly," she said. "I tend to just wade in without thinking, trying to find love in sex but it doesn't work. I get hurt and I don't ever end up with people for the right reasons. I just..."

She fell silent. Joey waited but when she didn't continue, she sat up, leaning slightly over her and gazing into her eyes.

"Charlie?" she whispered, worried by the tears at the corners of her friends eyes.

Charlie sat up and quickly rubbed her eyes, apologising. Joey continued to study her, full of concern.

"It doesn't matter," the police officer managed.

"Okay," Joey said sadly, not wanting to push but still worried and wanting to know what was wrong.

"If I tell you something, do you swear to keep it a secret?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded. Charlie swallowed several times, trying to find her voice. Her heart was pounding so hard she swore they would both soon be able to hear it.

"When I was sixteen," she ventured. "I went out on a date with this boy. His name was Grant and he was older by a couple of years."

Joey froze, immediately not liking where this was going.

"I was a very young sixteen," Charlie explained.

She settled back against the cushion and pulled Kat back into her arms until they had resumed their previous position. She felt comforted by Kat's weight against her body. In a small voice, she began to explain that Grant had expected a lot more from her than she had been willing to give. And he'd taken it anyway, once he'd forced her into the backseat of his car.

"I went to the pharmacy the next morning and got the morning after pill," she finished. "And I never told a living soul. Until now."

Joey held on tightly and wept for her, hating to think of the trauma that her dear Charlie had been through.

"I stayed away from boys until I was about twenty," she said. "But I started feeling like a freak and I started feeling left out. I couldn't open my heart to anyone because it was so scary so for the last few years, all I've really done is have fling after fling. I haven't let anyone get close to me. I haven't connected with anyone. I've used men and I've let them use me. And I just got to this point with Angelo where I knew I was doing the same thing."

She took a deep breath.

"I care about him so much," she admitted. "He's such a good friend and I don't want to destroy that just because I'm so screwed up and lost."

Joey sat up. She reached out and gently brushed Charlie's tears away with her thumbs. She ached to tell her that Angelo wasn't the good guy she thought he was. But she knew she couldn't. So instead she thanked her for being so honest.

"I know it's a big deal to share something like that."

Charlie nodded. She wondered where it had come from. It was something that had unfortunately been playing on her mind recently but she'd never imagined that she could ever say the words to a real person. They settled back down together. Joey was overwrought with the knowledge that Charlie had confessed her deepest secrets and yet she, in response, would never and could never be real with her. A knot formed in her stomach and more tears stung her eyes.

"I was fifteen when it happened to me," she admitted quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

_Short but hopefully sweet. I hope you like it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Nineteen**

**February 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

At five thirty, well in time for curfew, Charlie and 'Kat' walked back to Martha's house. Wanting to spend more time with her friend, who'd said she had to get back to do some bits before Hugo got home, Charlie had walked her home. They'd talked in great detail about a lot of painful things but it had been strangely healing for both of them. Charlie for one, had never told anyone about the rape she had suffered when she was just a teenager. But it felt right to have shared her past with her. And she hoped it had drawn them closer. Joey glanced at Charlie as they walked together. She hoped that it didn't make her a bad person to have listened to her friend's honesty and shared some of her own traumas, without revealing the whole truth. She'd told her about Robbo raping her when she was fifteen, but she'd left out the part where she'd been a hostage held for ransom at the time. It made her feel terrible that she couldn't be completely honest about who she was. She loved Charlie, but really, Charlie didn't know her.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, smiling gently at her.

Joey smiled back and nodded. They reached out to hold hands as they walked.

"I'm fine," Joey said. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Thanks for listening to _me_," she said. "I can hardly believe what a weight has been lifted from me. I never realised it was such a burden until now."

Joey squeezed her hand. Whether she'd lied about her name or where she'd come from, she was glad to have been there for Charlie and she was touched to have been the person she'd chosen to open up to.

"I'm glad to have helped," she said. "You're definitely my best friend."

They smiled at each other as they reached the front door.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" Joey asked.

"Don't you have stuff to do?"

"Not before I stop for a coffee," Joey grinned.

Chuckling, Charlie agreed and followed her into the house. They immediately headed for the kitchen. Charlie put the kettle on while Joey rummaged around for mugs.

* * *

Angelo sat at his desk for a while, not sure if he was glad or not that Charlie wasn't working today. It meant that she wasn't the superior he had to ask for leave from. On the one hand, she would be more likely to give it to him but on the other, she was also likely to ask questions. And the less involved she was in the mess he had found himself in, the better. All he wanted to do was find some way to make up for what he had done. And he wanted to protect Charlie too if he could. Bracing himself, he stood up and approached Ken at the desk.

"Hey," he said anxiously, before spinning a line about his brother being taken into hospital and his parents requesting that he go home and see him.

Nothing could be further from the truth. He barely even spoke to his family anymore, let alone his brother.

* * *

Charlie and Joey finished their coffee. Hugo had said he'd be home by six and that time was fast approaching. It made Joey's heart sink to think that she had to say goodbye to someone so wonderful and spend her evening with someone who upset her so often. She had extremely conflicting feelings when it came to Hugo and they weren't something she had ever really been able to process. Sometimes he was so nice to her and sometimes he was so horrible. It was hard to keep up.

"Well, I'd better head off and leave you to it," Charlie said, although nothing would make her happier than to stay.

She was finding it harder and harder to leave her friend's company as each day passed.

"Yeah," Joey sighed.

They stood up and headed to the door.

"Thank you for such a lovely day," Joey said. "With the boat and the picnic and everything."

"I hope you had a nice time," Charlie said. "I mean, I know we ended up on a pretty heavy topic of conversation but..."

"Every day with you is perfect," Joey said sincerely.

Charlie beamed at her. They hugged each other tightly, gazing into each other's eyes for a moment as they drew away. Shyly but in unison, they leant in and kissed each other's cheeks, lingering there for longer than necessary before drawing away, blushing and finally saying goodbye. As soon as Joey shut the door, she couldn't help but grin. She flopped backwards on the sofa in a dizzy swoon, smiling and feeling happier than she had ever felt before.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry to those who have sent me messages that I haven't replied to yet. My internet has gone down and I am surviving on a dongle but I will reply as soon as I can! For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty**

**February 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey was still on the sofa, smiling over her day with Charlie. A lot of issues had come up and they'd had a particularly painful discussion but Joey hoped it had been healing for both of them. Talking about what had happened to her when she'd first been abducted, back when she'd really believed that she might be saved, wasn't something she ever thought she'd do. The only person she'd ever been allowed to discuss it with was Hugo. And while it had been a pivotal point in their 'relationship' and had brought them very close to each other, it wasn't something Joey liked to talk about with him. But telling Charlie had been a different experience altogether. She still felt bad that she had been a little creative with the truth about the actual circumstances, but she had been honest about everything else. And she was touched that Charlie trusted her enough to open up about a secret she had been keeping for over ten years. Joey sat up quickly when the door opened and Hugo waltzed on through.

"Hey," she said, suddenly feeling anxious instead of joyful.

"Hi," he replied. "Good day?"

Joey nodded.

"You?"

"It was okay. I want you to come and help me out down at the boat tomorrow. I've got a lot of classes."

"Okay," Joey agreed quietly.

Charlie was at work all day anyway so she was unlikely to see her.

"And we're heading out at eleven o'clock tonight," Hugo told her, heading into their room.

Joey got to her feet and followed, appearing in the room behind him.

"Where?" she asked, a little worried.

"We've got a boat heading out to collect some cargo," he explained, pulling his shirt off as he got ready to have a shower.

Joey looked panicked. She also felt selfish that her first concern was that they might have to leave the Bay, rather than immediately for the people who were going to be treated so badly and probably die.

"Don't worry," Hugo said, stripping off completely and grabbing a towel. "We're just waving them off."

Joey nodded. He headed into the bathroom and she left the room in order to make his dinner.

* * *

Charlie arrived home and phoned Angelo on the landline. She'd popped into work on her way back from 'Kat's' house, having remembered she'd left her phone charged there the day before. Ken had mentioned in passing that Angelo had booked a few urgent days off. Worried about him, Charlie headed home to call. He picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Charlie."

"Oh, hey," he said, immediately feeling anxious.

"I just wanted to check that you were okay," she replied. "Ken told me about your brother."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm heading over there tonight."

"Well, if you need anything, let me know," Charlie said kindly. "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he will be," Angelo said.

"What's wrong with him?" Charlie asked.

"Just... some kind of infection or something," Angelo said awkwardly. "They don't really know yet."

"Well, I hope he gets better quickly and you and your family are okay," Charlie said. "I didn't even know you had a brother."

"Paulo and I don't see each other much," Angelo admitted. "But my Mum says she needs me so..."

"Well, take care, okay?"

"I will. Thanks."

* * *

At ten thirty, Joey followed Hugo out of the house and into his car. She still had no idea why he was insisting she came with them. But sometimes he decided that she needed to be involved. It made her feel sick to think about the business she had been caught up in so unwittingly but there was nothing she could do. Telling someone or trying to break free of her shackles was out of the question. It wasn't something she could risk. But she felt terrible for all the people that Hugo and his 'team' must have hurt. Arriving down at the docks, there was good sized boat waiting there. And with it, stood Derrick Mead and Tim Cassidy. Joey froze and grabbed hold of Hugo's hand. She didn't know Tim at all but she hated Derrick. He terrified her.

"Don't panic," Hugo said gently, leading her forward.

Joey grudgingly kept walking, scared of what might happen. What if Hugo was lying to her? What if she was being sent away? And with Derrick? She'd rather die.

"Hey there, Joey," Derrick leered, unashamedly looking her up and down.

Joey used her free hand to hug herself, as if she could find some kind of protection. With the other, she squeezed Hugo harder.

"Where's Rosetta?" Hugo asked Tim.

"Not shown up yet," Tim replied.

"Is Joey coming to play?" Derrick asked, not taking his eyes off her.

Joey looked at Hugo in fright.

"No," Hugo said, keeping his eyes on Derrick. "And when Angelo gets here, you refer to her as Katherine and Katherine only."

Derrick nodded but Joey was the only thing he was interested in. Hugo broke away from her and grabbed Derrick by his t-shirt, his eyes blazing.

"Do you hear me?" he demanded.

"Yes!" Derrick said, breaking away. "Yes. I swear."

Hugo nodded and looked around, hoping that Angelo would show up soon. He really couldn't be bothered to make the guy's life a misery for not playing his part. Within a few seconds, Angelo had rounded the corner and begun walking down the dock. His face was like thunder and he could hardly believe what he was being asked to do. Slapping Katherine with a tag and stealing evidence was one thing, but dragging however many innocent people or 'cargo' as Hugo merely referred to them as, away from their homes on the dishonest promise of a better life, was quite another. Taking a deep breath, he finally approached.

"You're late," Hugo said.

Angelo managed a grudging apology. He looked at the group. He'd met everyone but the man leering at Katherine before.

"Are we all going?" he wondered.

"Just you and Derrick," Hugo said, nodding at the stranger.

"Are you sure Katherine can't come?" Derrick asked, careful to say the right name.

"I'm sure," Hugo replied firmly.

He took hold of her hand, making it clear that she was his and his alone. He would only ever hand her over into Derrick's clutches if it was absolutely necessary, aware that Joey was terrified of him. And with good reason.

"Now, go," he instructed.

Derrick hopped on board. Angelo followed more hesitantly, wondering how one mistake had led him into this world of horror.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**January 2000**

**Sydney, Australia**

Joey finished school eagerly, said goodbye to her driver and raced up to her bedroom. She was more than a little excited about her first proper date with Maria, who had organised a day off in order to spend the evening with her. The idea was that they were going out for dinner and to see a movie. Joey was beyond excited. She and Maria had been together for a few weeks now and they'd made love for the first time a few nights ago. Joey had been terribly nervous. At not quite sixteen yet, she thought it was quite early to lose her virginity. But she also really liked Maria and wanted it to go somewhere. Stripping off, Joey hurried into the bathroom to take a shower and make herself look as beautiful as she could possibly manage. Tonight was going to be a very special night.

* * *

"Are we all organised?" Richard Cruze asked.

He'd called a meeting between himself, Peter Austin, Hugo, Robbo, Derrick and Suzy.

"Yep," Hugo said. "Everything's in order."

"When should we expect her?" Suzy asked.

She was new to the business, having made contact with Richard when he had holidayed in her home town. Always eager to get in on a lucrative deal and make some cold, hard cash, she had been more than willing to join in.

"Seven thirty," Robbo said. "We'll bring her straight to you."

Suzy nodded and stood up.

"Good," she said. "Can I go? I have things to prepare."

Richard nodded. She bid the others goodbye and headed out of the room.

"Which one of you boys is going to do the deed?" Richard asked.

"I will!" Hugo and Robbo said in unison.

They stopped and glared at each other.

"I want to do it," Robbo said.

"With all due respect," Hugo said to Richard. "Joey hates your son. If we want to get this done as quickly and quietly as possible, Robbo is not the man for the job."

"And you are?" Robbo snapped bitterly. "She was hardly creaming her pants for you either!"

Peter pulled a face at the young man's use of language.

"Only because she's gay," Hugo said reasonably. "Not because she hates me."

He and Robbo continued to glare at each other.

"Hugo and Peter, you go," Richard finally decided.

"Dad!" Robbo said.

He was desperate to make his father proud. All he wanted was to get involved in the scheme and thanks to Joey, he'd been failing terribly. Now he was sure that Hugo was going to wade in and take his place in the business.

"That's my final decision," Richard said calmly.

"You're not the boss," Peter pointed out quietly. "We're all in this together."

Hugo looked annoyed.

"Do you want to challenge me?" Richard asked.

"No," Peter said, standing up. "I just wanted to remind you that there is no one leader here."

He left the room without another word. Hugo and Robbo also stood.

"What am I meant to do?" Derrick asked, feeling overlooked.

"You go to Suzy's ahead of time," Richard said. "Wait with her. Make sure Joey doesn't cause any of us too much hassle."

* * *

It was ten to seven and Joey was finally ready. Eager to meet Maria, who had arranged for a taxi to pick them both up and take them to the restaurant, she skipped down the stairs.

"You look nice," her mother, Roz commented.

She and Nicholas were walking across the lobby on their way to the dining room.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Joey said, trying not to show her frustration. "I told you. I'm going out with a friend tonight. That's still okay, right?"

"Of course," Cheryl said.

Nicholas merely nodded at his daughter and led his wife to dinner. Joey watched them go, feeling a little sad over the lack of connection between herself and her parents. Then, taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on her face, she said a cheerful goodbye to the security guard on the door and headed out into the night. She walked slowly down the long drive, admiring the eloquent gardens that she loved so much and always found so beautiful, even in the dark. Slipping out of the drive, she headed down the road to where Maria had told her she'd be waiting in the taxi. Glancing at her watch, she worried about being early. There were at least five minutes to go and she didn't want to be hanging around on a street corner any longer than necessary. But she was certain that Maria was worth it.

* * *

Joey had only been waiting for a few minutes when a car pulled up. She furrowed her brow over not seeing a taxi sign on it but was relieved when Maria stepped out of the car.

"Hey!" she greeted happily, stepping forward.

"I'm sorry, Joey," Maria said weakly, looking sad.

Joey was confused as a masked figure stepped out of the car too. He pushed Maria firmly out of the way, warning her to get out of the way if she knew what was good for her. Joey opened her mouth to protest. Before she could, the man grabbed her and pulled her into the car, which pulled away from the curb before the door had even been properly shut. Maria watched with tears in her eyes and trudged on back to the house and into her room in the staff quarters, closing her bedroom door on the world.


	22. Chapter 22

_I have no earthly idea where this story came from. I think it's possibly the darkest story I've written on here so far but I hope you are enjoying it. Joey will be rescued but it will be a long journey yet. For now, the girls are getting ever closer and in this particular chapter, Charlie will have something of a revelation. Sort of. I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**February 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey was relieved to have been left at home when, one week after they'd left, Angelo, Derrick and the poor souls with them, were due to return to Summer Bay with Suzy. Joey wasn't entirely sure what to make of Angelo yet but she didn't like Derrick or Suzy and she never had. She could also live without the sight of the poor people who had managed to survive the journey. It was hard enough to know what was going on without having to witness it. She felt selfish to think about things in such a way but she didn't know what else to do.

"Hey," Martha greeted, appearing from her room in her dressing gown. "I was going to put on a movie and microwave some popcorn. Care to share?"

Joey smiled and nodded. It had taken a while to get used to living with people other than Hugo and at first, she hadn't liked it. But now, she was enjoying herself as far as possible. Martha was a lovely person to spend time with. She was funny and warm and Joey took pride in being there for her when she struggled with overwhelming memories of Jack. And Xavier was a good kid. Joey was fond of him and it seemed that things were going well between him and Ruby. Even Charlie was starting to relax about the whole thing.

* * *

Charlie sat down to dinner with Leah, VJ and Ruby and was struggling with them over her birthday. She was turning twenty seven the following week and while she wanted to play it down, they, along with 'Kat' were adamant that she had to do something.

"Okay, how about dinner?" Charlie suggested, giving in.

Ruby beamed at her.

"Just, close friends," Charlie said. "Us, Kat and Hugo, Angelo."

"Xavier?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Sure. Maybe Martha?"

She directed the question at Leah, unsure of whether their friend would be up for celebrating so soon after losing her husband.

"I think she'd be touched to be invited," Leah said.

"Can I come?" VJ asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," Charlie said affectionately. "What's a birthday without you?"

He looked very pleased with himself and continued eating.

* * *

Hugo waited down at the docks with Tim, as Angelo and Derrick organised themselves and twelve illegal immigrants off the boat which was far too small for so many people.

"Did everything go well?" Hugo asked.

"Fine," Derrick said brightly. "Only lost three."

"What have you done with them?" Hugo asked.

"I wanted to dump them, as per your usual instructions but Rosetta here objected," Derrick said.

Hugo eyed Angelo sceptically. The police officer folded his arms looking grim.

"And what did you decide to do?" Hugo asked.

"Well, Tim's no stranger to burying on site so we brought them back here," Angelo said. "I thought we could treat these people with at least a little bit of respect."

Hugo snorted.

"Derrick, we'll take them into holdings together," he said. "Tim, you and Rosetta can deal with the waste."

He walked off up the jetty. Derrick followed.

* * *

That night, Charlie lay in bed alone, thinking about her birthday. She supposed it wasn't the end of the world to have to celebrate and she knew it would make Kat happy. That was something that Charlie loved to do. She smiled just thinking about her, and worked hard not to try and analyse her feelings. They were something that had come up in the past – an attraction to women. It hadn't come up a lot but it was definitely there, although she really didn't want it to be.

But somehow, her attraction to Kat felt different. It wasn't necessarily about the physical side of things, although her friend was undeniably beautiful. It was mostly about her personality. There was something so engaging about her. Charlie was firmly addicted to her company and wanted to spend all the time in the world with her.

She had tried very hard to stamp any hint of bisexuality out of her, and it wasn't something she wanted to consider. Besides, Kat wasn't gay. She wasn't even bisexual as far as Charlie knew. And she was in a long term, committed relationship with Hugo. They might have 'an understanding' but it certainly wasn't something Charlie wanted to get involved in, despite how lovely her friend was.

* * *

Angelo arrived home feeling dirty and heavy hearted. Locking himself in his apartment, he jumped straight into the shower. Standing under the spray, he rubbed his eyes. It had been a week of hell on top of months of hell. So many times, he had come close to just confessing his crimes and taking his punishment. Surely it was better than this? He'd watched three people die en route and the other twelve immigrants were battered and broken. And he had been part of it. He'd participated in the death sentence of so many people now. It made him sick.

* * *

Joey was already in bed and feigning sleep when Hugo arrived in the room. He undressed in the dark and she listened to him turn the shower on and get washed. She dreaded to think what kind of dirt and blood he might have on his hands. Five minutes later, he slipped into bed beside her. Joey kept her eyes shut tightly, wishing for sleep.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Charlie celebrates her birthday, Joey's secret life causes problems and Angelo wants some love...


	23. Chapter 23

_Okay, so I am probably slow in hearing the news but I just read on Digital Spy that Luke Jacobz has filmed his final scenes on Home and Away. I thought he'd signed a whole new contract and while I have nothing against the actor and very much wish him the best for the future, hooray for the end of Angelo! And on the same website, I discovered that Dieter Brummer is joining Neighbours. He was my one and only boy crush, many years ago. So in celebration, here is an extra chapter for you. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**February 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

It was Charlie's birthday and Joey was flattered to have been invited to spend the day with her. At first, Charlie had wanted to go shopping in Yabbie Creek but when Joey had made her excuses, she had been more than willing to go and take a walk together up to the lighthouse in order to enjoy the sunshine. Strolling along, hand in hand, Joey listened happily to Charlie as she told her about the lovely presents she'd received that morning.

"Oh, speaking of," Charlie said. "My Dad and step-mum sent over a gift certificate for a spa that's opening up in Yabbie Creek. Would you like to come with me? It's for two."

Joey hesitated. She would like nothing more than to go on a spa day with her friend but it was outside of Summer Bay and her tag and Hugo would never allow it.

"Maybe," she said. "But um... wouldn't you like to go with Ruby instead? She strikes me as someone who'd really like that kind of thing."

"I guess," Charlie said. "But I would like to take you if I could. Ruby would understand."

She tried not to feel disappointed but she felt like sometimes 'Kat' didn't really want to spend time with her and it made her worry that she cared more than her friend did.

"It's just that a spa isn't my kind of thing," Joey said awkwardly.

She hated lying to her. A spa sounded amazing. It wasn't something she had ever done before. But the tag was keeping her far away. She couldn't leave Summer Bay and she doubted Hugo would give her special treatment. And anyway, being a spa, she presumed, required various states of undress and she could hardly strut around with her tag on show. No, as much she she'd like nothing more than to spend a nice day out with Charlie, she knew it was impossible.

"Don't worry," Charlie said glumly. "It was just an idea."

Joey stopped walking and pulled Charlie round so that they were facing each other.

"Please don't hate me," she said, squeezing Charlie's hand.

Charlie broke out into a smile and hugged her.

"I don't think that's actually possible," she said.

Joey grinned, appreciating the warmth of Charlie's body pressed against hers. They continued walking together.

* * *

"I got your a birthday present," Joey said after a while.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Charlie said, although she was pleased that her friend had thought of her.

Joey paused and let go of Charlie's hand, digging around in her bag.

"Hugo and I have got you something else," she said. "You know, together. But I uh... I made this for you."

Shyly, she offered up a neatly wrapped gift. Charlie smiled at her and opened it up. Beneath the wrapping paper was a homemade jewellery box.

"Kat, this is beautiful," Charlie immediately gushed.

"It's nothing special but... well, I hope you like it."

"I love it."

She pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, thanking her profusely.

* * *

That evening, Charlie sat happily around a table at the Diner. To her left sat Kat, then Hugo and then VJ. Leah was at the head of the table at the other end. And down the other side were Martha, Xavier and Ruby. Everyone was having a nice time and Charlie was pleased that she had relented and agreed to the birthday party. They'd had a lovely starter and main course. Suddenly, the lights went out. Charlie felt Kat jolt beside her and then relax as Roman appeared with a birthday cake. The whole table and those around them began to sing happy birthday. Charlie blushed. This was the last thing she had been expecting. When the lights came back on, she saw Ruby beaming at her and figured that she was probably, at least in part, responsible.

"Thank you so much, everyone," Charlie said.

"Make a wish," Joey said, smiling.

Charlie gazed at her and then turned back to the cake, made a silent wish and blew the candles out.

* * *

As the night drew to a close, the party began to break up. Hugo announced that he and Kat were off. Martha and Xavier decided to go with them, as they were all heading back to the same place. Xavier wished Charlie a shy happy birthday and so did Hugo, although he was much more confident. Martha hugged her and Charlie sincerely thanked her for coming. Charlie saved Kat for last, holding onto her for as long as she could under the watchful eye of Hugo.

"Happy birthday, Charlie," Joey said softly.

"Thanks for making it special," Charlie replied.

After a prolonged smooch between Xavier and Ruby, he, Hugo, Joey and Martha all left.

"We'd better get back too," Charlie said. "It's getting late."

"Would you like a lift?" Angelo offered.

* * *

Everyone headed straight to bed when they got home to the Holden household. Hugo closed the bedroom door on himself and Joey. He'd found the evening with Charlie particularly illuminating and he was now certain that Joey had a thing for her friend. It worried him. Charlie was a cop and by the sounds of things, not bent like Angelo was. Hugo would be unlikely to win her over if she got wind of anything going on. She was potentially very dangerous. He watched Joey get changed. When she was half undressed, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, ignoring the way she deflated against him.

"Come on, Jo," he coaxed. "It's a special occasion."

* * *

"Thanks for the lift," Charlie said, seeing Angelo to the door.

Ruby had already headed on up to her room and Charlie had indulged Angelo in a coffee. Her colleague paused, gazing into her eyes. He had liked Charlie for the longest time. From the very first day they had met, when Jack had taken leave to look after Martha during her cancer treatment, and they had been paired together, Angelo had been smitten. He'd even been allowed to take her on a date when Roman had been messing Charlie around. But it hadn't worked out and so many things had happened since then. Angelo had started dating Belle but she had cheated on him with Aden. And it had been through her that he'd so unwittingly got involved in the development site, thus leading to Jack's death. Charlie and Roman had broken up and for a while there, Angelo had believed that there might really be a chance for them. Even after the accusation that he had been the one to kill Jack, he'd hoped. And they had slept together a few more times after that. But Charlie had called a halt to things and Angelo hadn't had the energy to protest, even though he wanted her so much. With everything going on behind the scenes, all the awful things Hugo was making him do, it was all he could do to keep himself together.

"Hey, um... what are your thoughts on birthday sex?" he asked cheekily.

Charlie laughed.

"It's amazing," she said. "If you're in a relationship."

"We could be in a relationship," he suggested.

"I don't think so," Charlie replied affectionately but certainly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because from what I remember, me and you make magic."

"Goodnight, Angelo," Charlie said, kissing him chastely on the cheek.

He gazed at her a moment longer, sighed dramatically and then went on his way. Shaking her head and still chuckling, Charlie headed towards her bedroom, flipping lights off as she went.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Charlie and Joey reveal some secrets...


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi everyone. Sorry I disappeared for a while. I had to go to hospital on Wednesday, which involved going to stay with my Mum for a few days. I thought I was being clever by bringing my USB stick in my pocket but somewhere between Brighton and Hastings, it must have fallen out of my pocket. Oops. So yes, I couldn't write for those few days and then it has been my birthday, which involved Hotel IJKS with lots of people visiting. This is my first opportunity to update so I hope you forgive me and enjoy it. Charlie and Joey are most certainly getting closer... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**March 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey was enjoying a day at home. She'd started spending most days with Hugo on the dive boat but she'd woken up not feeling very well and was grateful when he had agreed to let her stay at home. She'd stayed in her dressing gown and begun a _Sex and the City _marathon. Hugo had bought her the boxset for Christmas and she was really enjoying the programme. Curling up with a glass of orange juice and a cheeky packet of chocolate biscuits, she had just settled down beneath her blanket on the couch to watch when there was a knock at the door. She felt pathetic but, even when someone knocking interrupted her, a thrill went through her soul at the knowledge that she was perfectly capable and entitled to open up. Back in Indonesia, that had not been the case. She had been trapped in her own misery all week long. But she had a freedom here that meant more to her than she could ever describe. Hauling herself off the couch, she padded to the front door, smiling when she saw Charlie standing there.

"Hey!" she greeted warmly.

"Hi," Charlie said. "I just finished my shift and ran into Martha. She said you were sick so I bought soup and trashy magazines."

Joey beamed at her as she waved her offerings.

"Do you want to come in?" Joey asked. "I don't think I'm infectious."

Charlie agreed without hesitation. They headed into the kitchen to warm up the soup.

"What are you watching?" Charlie asked, craning her neck to peer at the TV.

"Oh, just a DVD," Joey said. "I can turn it off."

Charlie saw the boxset on the floor and grinned.

"You're a _Sex in the City_ girl?" she asked.

Joey nodded as she began to heat the soup. She caught Charlie's smile.

"Is that mockery or enthusiasm?" she asked with a smirk.

"Enthusiasm!" Charlie said. "Did you see the movie last year?"

"No," Joey said, shaking her head. "I don't really go to the movies much."

"Oh, it was awesome," Charlie told her. "I think it's out on DVD now."

"I might see if I can get it sometime," Joey said. "I heard that it's pretty good."

"It's awesome," Charlie confirmed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Charlie and Joey were seated on the sofa together. Charlie had objected to eating any soup, seeing as she'd brought it for Joey because she was sick but Joey had insisted that she wouldn't eat alone.

"Do you want me to turn it off or...?" Joey asked, gesturing to the television.

"No," Charlie said cheerfully. "I'm happy to watch."

Joey smiled and pressed the remote.

"Do you want some blanket?" she offered.

"Thanks," Charlie said, pulling the end of it into her lap as they settled down to watch the programme together.

* * *

Two hours later, Charlie and Joey were still watching their television show. And they were getting more and more comfortable by the second. At the beginning, they'd both been sitting politely on either end of the couch. Now, Joey was lying with her legs stretched out and resting in Charlie's lap. She tried to focus on the programme but Charlie was nicer to look at and she kept getting distracted. Although she felt stupid for having a crush on her friend, she also couldn't help but enjoy it. Charlie was a nice person to have a crush on. Joey had wondered more than once if her friend knew but if she did, she didn't seem to mind. And it was wonderful to be around someone so kind and loving, even in just a platonic way. She felt Charlie shift and stretch her legs out.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said with a smile. "Just needed to stretch my legs a bit."

"You can lie down too... if you want," Joey said a little hesitantly.

She didn't want to come across as perverse but the idea of lying in Charlie's arms for a little bit was very appealing.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded. Charlie shifted so that she was curled up behind Joey, resting her head gently on her friend's chest. Both were aware of the intimacy of their position but neither felt inclined to say anything. They held hands as they continued to watch the show.

* * *

The next episode rolled around. The girls were both engrossed but also a little uncomfortable. They were lying in each other's arms watching the _Sex and the City _character, Samantha, getting it on with a girl. Charlie closed her eyes, resting against Joey and focussing on her breathing. Once the episode finished, the girls sat up in a bid to make some tea.

"Are you feeling any better?" Charlie asked, sitting down and watching Joey make the drinks.

A question was playing on her mind but she was afraid of speaking it out loud.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better," Joey replied cheerfully. "I think the company helped."

They smiled at each other and then, taking their drinks, settled back down on the couch together. Joey pressed play for the next episode and they began to watch a continuation of Samantha's love affair.

"I never quite understood why they did this plot," Charlie said. "It seemed so random."

"Ratings?" Joey suggested.

"Maybe," Charlie said. "Although, I guess if any character was going to explore her sexuality, it would have been Samantha."

Joey nodded.

"Which is interesting considering that the one who plays Miranda is the one in a relationship with a woman in real life," Charlie added.

Joey was surprised.

"Is she?" she asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Don't you read magazines?"

"Not regularly," Joey admitted. "Although I'm looking forward to reading the ones you brought round."

Charlie smiled. Joey smiled back. Any reading material she encountered had to be checked by Hugo first in case there was anything in them that he didn't feel was appropriate for her to learn about. But she hoped nothing in the stuff Charlie had brought for her would be a problem. They looked glossy and interesting.

"Do you think a lot of people experiment with their sexuality?" Charlie asked, hoping to bring the topic up casually.

"I don't know," Joey replied. "Maybe."

"Have you?"

Joey stared at her, the question taking her by surprise. She shifted uncomfortably, wondering what the right answer was. Obviously she couldn't tell Charlie that she was a raving lesbian. But she wanted to be as honest as she could.

"Once," she admitted.

Charlie tried not to look interested.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was a teenager," Joey said awkwardly. "It was before I got with Hugo. She was a friend of mine."

"Was it just a kiss or...?"

"A fling, I guess," Joey said, suddenly extremely aware that she and Charlie were cuddling rather intimately.

"We slept together. Once. But... well, then I met Hugo so..."

Joey shrugged, worried that Charlie would be disgusted by her.

"I experimented when I was at police training," Charlie admitted.

Joey was surprised.

"Did you?"

"Just a fling," Charlie said. "Sounds kind of similar to your experience. She was an older girl, in the year above me. She looked after our corridor in halls of residence and I thought she was so beautiful. I had such a crush on her. And then, well, we just..."

She blushed. Joey tried not to look elated. The girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Well, you learn something new every day!" Joey remarked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "I guess you do."

_

* * *

_

Next time... in a flashback, Joey is held hostage, Hugo battles with guilt and Ross takes charge of the police investigation...


	25. Chapter 25

_It's time for some more insight into Joey's abduction... I'm not sure if 'enjoy' is the right word but I hope you like the chapter anyway. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**January 2000**

**Sydney, Australia**

Joey struggled against the blindfold wrapped too tightly around her head and all the hands that seemed to be grabbing her as she was dragged back out of the car and into what she presumed was a house. There were hushed voices around her but she couldn't make out anything familiar. Fear coursed through her veins and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She was grateful for the hands holding onto her only when she stumbled down several stairs and they prevented her from falling completely. She was pushed onto something soft and low to the ground and her blindfold was removed. It didn't help though. The two men in the room with her had their faces hidden and she was largely shrouded in darkness. Without a word, they left the room, climbing back up the stairs and locking her in. Frantically, Joey leapt to her feet, refusing to cry as she rushed at the door, begging to be let out.

Climbing back down the steps, she screamed as her heel broke and she fell down them, landing in a heap on the cold, concrete floor. She cursed herself for getting kidnapped on a night when she was wearing posh and impractical shoes. Looking around and letting her eyes adjust to the dark, Joey could just about make out that she was in some kind of basement. There was nothing in the room but the mattress she had first landed on when they'd dumped her there.

She wandered, barefoot, around the perimeter of the room, hoping for some hope of escape. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened to her. How had she ended up here? She thought about Maria, picturing her face as she wondered if she had been in on it all along. Had she just pretended to like her? Had nothing been real? Finding nothing resembling an escape and becoming increasingly frightened, Joey hurried back up the steps, ready to keep banging on the door as making as much of a nuisance of herself as she could in a desperate bid to get whoever had taken her, to let her go.

* * *

Upstairs, Hugo pulled his mask off and headed out into the back garden to get some air. Taking Joey Collins had been awful. He hadn't been prepared for the look of fright on her face as he dragged her into the car. He hadn't expected to care. Sure, she seemed like a nice enough girl but the last thing he had expected was to feel compassion for her. She was a means to an end – or, specifically, the means to a lot of money. She was going to earn him and his team a small fortune. He'd convinced himself that she was just necessary goods but he'd seen her eyes tonight and realised that she was a person.

* * *

Inside the house, Robbo looked out of the window and studied Hugo trying to get his breath. A smile twitched the corners of his mouth, satisfied that Hugo had not been the man for the job. He wouldn't have cared. He wouldn't have been shaken up by abducting a girl from the street in order to get a ransom for her life. More than that, he would have enjoyed it. And he was annoyed to have been robbed of such a moment.

"Get him in here," Richard ordered.

Robbo headed out to collect Hugo impolitely from the garden and the group settled down to discuss what to do next.

* * *

Joey continued to bang on the door. Pain shot through her hands and she could feel blood begin to seep. She was doing her best not to cry and told herself repeatedly not to be weak. But the fight was draining out of her as she sat, trapped in the dark, all alone, with no idea where she was or who had dragged her there. She continued to pound the door.

* * *

It was much later that night when Nicholas and Roz began to worry. Joey hadn't exactly given them a time when she might be home but she knew her curfew was eleven o'clock and nobody had heard from her. They'd phoned the family driver but he'd told them that the last time he'd seen their daughter was when he'd collected her from school. Nicholas had then called a meeting with their eldest boy, Brett and all the staff in a bid to find out if they knew anything but nobody did. Then he'd called the police.

* * *

Ross Buckton had been just about to leave the station and go home, typically late, to his family, when they'd received a call to say that the notorious Collins family had reported their youngest child missing. Phoning his wife, he apologised and said he probably wouldn't be home until the early hours. He could hear the disappointment in her voice but this would be a high profile case that needed to be quickly resolved. He couldn't let them down. Taking a team of officers with him, he headed out to the house.

* * *

Joey had no idea how much time had passed. Nobody had been in to see her and she had no more clue over what was going on. Creeping back down the stairs, she lay on the mattress and closed her eyes. Tears flowed as hopeless despair took over.

_

* * *

_

Next time... back in present day, Ruby begins to suspect that Charlie feels more for Joey than friendship, Hugo works out the same thing about Joey and Angelo receives an indecent proposal...


	26. Chapter 26

_This chapter is going to turn out pretty dark, just to warn you. But I hope you like it anyway. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**March 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"Hey, Rubes," Charlie greeted when her little sister walked through the door.

"Hey," Ruby replied. "How was your day?"

Charlie smiled.

"It was great," she said. "Kat and I trekked up to the lighthouse and had a picnic. I didn't realise it was so far!"

Ruby chuckled and opened the fridge to get herself some juice. She had never seen her elder sister look as happy as she had in recent months. Things had been so hard for her, what with their mother's death, their father's illness, her break up with Roman and then losing Jack the way they did. But Kat's arrival in Summer Bay seemed to have turned Charlie's life around and it was nice to see. It was also a little intriguing. Ruby was certain that if she didn't know any better, she'd think that Charlie had a crush on her friend. And judging by the way Kat looked at Charlie, she wondered if those feelings might be reciprocated. But the idea didn't make sense in her head. She had never known Charlie to be interested in women before. She had only ever dated men as far as Ruby knew. But the feelings between Charlie and Kat were more than a little obvious. Ruby had mused over it a lot and she'd firmly decided that if it transpired that Charlie did have a romantic inclination towards her friend, she would be supportive.

"What?" Charlie asked worriedly when she saw the way Ruby was smiling at her.

"Nothing," Ruby said, still grinning.

"What, Ruby?"

"Kat means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Charlie blushed, feeling a little self conscious. She smiled shyly and nodded.

"She's the best friend I've ever had," she said.

"I'm happy for you, Charlie," Ruby said honestly. "It's nice that you've got someone like her in your life. I don't think I've ever seen you so bubbly so constantly."

"Are you saying I'm a moody cow?" Charlie smirked.

Ruby downed the rest of her drink.

"As if I'd dare!" she giggled, heading upstairs to get changed out of her uniform.

* * *

Hugo studied Joey with interest. It was strange really. She was almost unrecognisable from the girl he had kidnapped and held against her will all these years. He had never seen her smile so much and she had such a spring in her step these days. It was nice to see but it unnerved him also, especially as he was aware that this new found sense of self worth was due to Charlie. And Charlie was a cop. She was also unlikely to be swayed to Hugo's way of thinking. Angelo had been easy to get on side. He had a murder to hide and shirk the blame for. That was something that Hugo felt sick about. He'd killed before. It wasn't something he was proud of exactly but he didn't feel that much shame. Most of the individuals he had killed had deserved it and the rest of them had just been cargo and he liked to think that he hadn't exactly been directly responsible. But Angelo had killed Hugo's cousin. That really wasn't the same thing. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hugo unashamedly watched Joey get undressed. Noticing, she visibly shrank back. Picking up her pyjama top from beneath her pillow, she turned around to unhook her bra and then put her top on. Hugo was disappointed not to get an eyeful. She turned back around and stepped into her pyjama bottoms, finally looking at him.

"What?" she asked.

He heard the quiver in her voice as she eyed him with apprehension.

"Do you have feelings for Charlie?" he asked.

Joey froze and then shook her head.

"She's my best friend," she said dismissively.

"And?"

"And what? That's it," she lied.

He nodded and stood up, letting her get into bed.

"I'm going to stay up and watch some TV," he told her, leaving the room.

Joey sank back against the pillows and closed her eyes, sighing heavily but grateful that at least she would be allowed to get off to sleep by herself.

* * *

Angelo was slouched in front of the television and contemplating going to bed when his mobile rang. He picked it up, saw Hugo's name flash up and considered not answering. Thinking better of it, he pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"I've got a treat for you," Hugo said by way of greeting.

Angelo tensed.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"I mean, by all accounts, it's been a long time since you've um... had the company of a woman."

Angelo immediately thought of Charlie. He still wished that something could have worked out between them.

"So?" he said.

"So," Hugo said impatiently. "I have a treat for you. Meet me at the house tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

At noon the next day, Charlie had finished a long, refreshing workout and was contemplating lunch. Hovering outside the Diner, she quickly decided that she didn't want to eat alone. Breaking into a jog again, she headed over to Kat's house to see if she was around. Still trying to regulate her breathing and hoping she didn't smell, Charlie knocked on the door. Kat pulled open the door and beamed when she saw her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, gesturing for Charlie to come inside.

Breathlessly, Charlie held her hand up to instruct her friend to wait for her to be able to speak. Amused, Joey headed into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. Charlie accepted it with gratitude and gulped it down. Taking one more big breath, she smiled.

"I wanted to invite you to lunch," she said.

Joey snorted with laughter. Charlie frowned.

"And you had to run here to ask me?" Joey teased.

"I was already running!"

"From a bear?"

Charlie also snorted.

"As part of my exercise routine," she said firmly. "Look at my outfit!"

"I see the outfit," Joey remarked with a raised eyebrows.

What little material there was, clung in all the right places as Charlie perspired. They both blushed.

"If you carry on being cheeky, I'm going to have to hug you!" Charlie warned.

"You wouldn't!" Joey protested, although the idea of getting hot and sweaty with Charlie wasn't horrific.

Charlie put the glass down and lurched forward. Joey skipped away and before long, they were chasing each other round the sofa, laughing. Eventually, Joey tripped and landed on the couch, still laughing. Charlie pounced on her, straddling her hips and grinning. Suddenly elf-conscious and realising what they were doing, the girls pulled away from each other.

"So, lunch?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"I would love to," Joey said, her voice full of disappointment. "But Hugo has arranged... something. I have no idea what. But he said to wait for him here this afternoon."

They both looked crestfallen but Charlie plastered a smile on her face.

"That's cool," she said. "I'm sure you'll have a lot more fun with your boyfriend."

Joey grimaced.

"I'd rather have lunch with you," she said honestly.

Charlie smiled, touched. Without thinking, and with neither of them caring, she pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head before deciding she ought to head out. Joey walked her to the door.

"Have fun with Hugo," Charlie called behind her.

"I'll try," Joey replied. "See you tomorrow?"

Charlie turned back around and grinned.

"Count on it," she said.

* * *

Half an hour later, Joey was still thinking about Charlie. She pictured her face and how beautiful she was, even when she was hot and sweaty. She loved the way she looked at her, the way she cared. She loved the way that she was always so eager to spend time with her. Charlie made her feel like the most special person in the world and it was far from a feeling she was used to. But her joy was always tinged with sadness. She was certain now that she was falling in love with her best friend. But she knew she could never truly be honest with her. She couldn't even reveal her real name or her birthday or anything remotely important about herself. And she could certainly never be with her, even if it turned out by some strange twist of fate that Charlie felt the same.

* * *

Charlie was in the shower, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She tried not to be disappointed that she hadn't got to spend any real time with Kat. Silently, she worried about how possessive she felt. Of course Kat would be spending time with Hugo. He was her boyfriend after all. Fighting a wave of jealousy and refusing to even contemplate what that might mean, Charlie reached for the conditioner and focussed on the lovely, hot spray of the water.

* * *

"So, what is this plan?" Joey asked anxiously.

Hugo had arrived home a few moments ago but he appeared to be a little cautious over his words.

"Hugo?" she nagged.

"Just shut up, would you?" he snapped.

Joey looked down. Hugo watched her from where he stood over her on the couch. He felt a little guilty. It wasn't like him to snap at Joey. He might be responsible for her abduction and captivity but he generally tried to make things as nice as possible. That was largely why he felt sick about his latest decision. He knew it would hurt her and he was anticipating the look in her eyes with dread. But she was getting too close to Charlie and that was dangerous.

* * *

Angelo pulled up outside Martha, Hugo, Kat and Xavier's house. He still had no idea what was expected of him and he didn't trust Hugo as far as he could throw him. He might have been promising something nice but the chances were that it wouldn't be. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the car and walked up the path. Taking another breath, he knocked and the door was pulled open by Hugo.

"Hey," the police officer said nervously.

He spied Kat on the sofa. She paled when she saw him, looking even more nervous than he did.

"Come on in, mate," Hugo said, although the last word was through gritted teeth.

Angelo was well aware that Hugo hated him for killing his cousin. He was still stunned not to have been ratted out and sent to jail yet. But he supposed he was safe for as long as he was useful.

"Sit down," Hugo said, taking a seat of his own beside Joey.

Angelo perched in an arm chair. It still didn't seem right to be in this house, the place that Jack had lived with his wife. The place that Jack would never come home to.

"You've worked pretty hard," Hugo said. "You did well on the trip. So, you're getting a reward."

Joey glanced at Hugo. He refused to meet her gaze, unable to cope with the fear in her eyes.

"What kind of reward?" Angelo asked hesitantly.

"You get Katherine," he said, still not looking at Joey. "For three hours, you can do whatever the hell you like with her. No questions asked."

"No!" Joey protested, her heart lurching in panic.

Hugo still wouldn't look at her. She moved, trying to get into his line of vision but he pushed her hard onto the sofa.

"You really don't have to do that," Angelo said.

"It's done," Hugo replied. "If you don't, I'll take it as an insult. And I think you know by now that you don't want to piss me off."

Tears rolled down Joey's cheeks as she struggled to breathe. Hugo had threatened this kind of thing many a time but he'd never gone through with it. Why was he doing it now?

"Well, she doesn't want to..."

"She doesn't get a choice," Hugo said quickly.

He stood and gabbed Joey roughly by the arm. She begged and pleaded with him to change his mind but he ignored her and thrust her into Angelo's arms.

"Please, Hugo?" Joey said, as he nudged them both to the door. "Please? I'll do anything! Please?"

Hugo opened the door and deposited Angelo and Joey both outside. He turned and moved swiftly into the kitchen, pouring himself a drink to block out the sound of her tears.

_

* * *

_

Next time... we go back to January 2000 where Charlie is supportive of her father's case and one of Joey's captors shows some vague kindness...


	27. Chapter 27

_Apologies to people who are struggling with the dark material of this story. I do hope you will stick with it and that you know there will always be light at the end of the tunnel. I've actually just written the final chapter and I promise that it is a world way from what poor Joey is currently experiencing. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**January 2000**

**Sydney, Australia**

Joey wasn't exactly sure how long she had been trapped in the cellar for. Masked figures had so far provided four vague attempts at meals so it was possible that she'd been offered dinner, then breakfast, then lunch and then dinner again. None of them had been particularly appetising. She'd picked at them but mostly, she had just cried, curled up in the foetal position on her little mattress. She'd spent some time exploring the small, dingy room but there was definitely no exit aside from at the top of the stairs. She'd beaten her fists to bleeding against the door, crying for someone to take pity on her. There was a toilet that barely flushed in the corner. Nerves had had an unfortunate effect on her bowels and the room smelt extremely ripe. Joey felt constantly sick as she struggled with the hell she was in.

* * *

Eighteen year old Charlie Buckton arrived home from work. She greeted her mother who was packing a portion of dinner into a Tupperware container.

"For Dad?" Charlie asked.

Her mother nodded. Detective Ross Buckton had barely been home over the last twenty four hours. He'd been due to finish his shift last night when he'd received a call to say that a fifteen year old girl had potentially been abducted from outside her home. Either that or she had run away. Ross had apologised to his family and worked all night and then all day.

"He'll be on the news tonight," Elsie Buckton said. "Making a statement to plead with the kidnappers to return that poor girl home."

Charlie sighed. She was only three years older than the teenager in question and she could hardly imagine what she might be going through.

"I hope they find her," she said.

"So do I," Elsie replied, putting a little on her box. "I hate to think of what she might be going through now. I mean... she might even be dead!"

"Don't say that," Charlie said, sinking into a chair. "She's just a kid."

"Your Dad says her parents will offer any kind of reward," Elsie added. "They'll sacrifice everything they have in order to get her back."

She poured some coffee into a thermos. Charlie stood up.

"Would you like me to take it to the station for you?" she offered.

"Would you mind?" her mother asked.

"No problem," Charlie said, standing up and taking her father's food and drink for him.

She headed to the car.

* * *

Joey was still curled up on her mattress, willing herself to die. She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. She felt weak for giving in to her emotions but she was absolutely terrified. All she could hope was that someone was looking for her. Sir Collins was a powerful man and while he hadn't always been engaged in Joey's life, she loved and believed in him. She just hoped that he would come through for her, find a way to save her life. She sat up and squinted her eyes up towards the stairs when the door opened. A figure moved into the room, shut the door behind him or her and walked purposely down the stairs. Joey felt bile rising in her throat as she wondered if this was it. Was he here to finish her off? He moved closer in the dark. A mask still hid his face, although he did seem oddly familiar. But Joey had no comprehension of a face or a name. Her captors were still shrouded in terrifying mystery. He crouched down in front of her and took her hand. Joey tried to jerk back, not wanting to be touched but he gripped her hard. With his other hand, he took out a small torch and positioned it so that Joey's wounded knuckles were visible. Joey tried to see some part of his face, something that might be recognisable but he was covered completely and he was wearing gloves.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked meekly.

He didn't reply. He just dug into his pocket again.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie," Senior Constable Ackton greeted when the teenager walked through the door.

She smiled and asked where her Dad was.

"In his office," the young man replied.

Charlie thanked him and headed on through, knocking politely on the door which was ajar. Peering at her father through the door she watched him rub his temples. Stress radiated from him.

"Dad?" she asked.

He looked up, obviously having not heard her knock.

"Charlie, come in," he said.

Charlie smiled and entered the office. Suddenly her father looked so old and tired. It was startling.

"Mum sent me with dinner," she said, sitting in a chair and putting her offerings in front of Detective Buckton. "She figured you wouldn't get anything yourself."

"Tell her thank you," Ross replied. "I probably won't be home until the early hours."

"Is there any news?" Charlie asked.

"It's like she's completely disappeared," Ross said. "We've got a press conference in an hour. All we can hope is that someone took her for money and when her parents' front up the cash she'll be let go. Otherwise... well, God knows what will happen to her."

Charlie sighed. She was in her final year of school but next year, she would begin training to be a police officer herself. Then it would be her duty to deal with horrific cases like this. She just hoped she would be up to it.

"Have you ruled out running away?" Charlie asked.

Ross nodded and explained that they'd found a diary and rooted through it. There was certainly nothing in there to indicate that she was planning on leaving. Also, she had taken nothing with her. Running away didn't make sense.

* * *

Joey wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that a man who had taken her against her will and brought her to this awful place, was now patching up her injuries. She didn't like the way he touched her or the way he smelled. But she was a little grateful that he had fixed up her hands. They had been dirty, bleeding and sore but despite her repulsion, she felt a little better. He had ignored her question, no matter how many times she asked why she was here and what they were going to do with her. With her hands fixed, the man stood and fiddled around with the toilet. Joey was tempting to slam his head against the bowl and try to run but she'd already heard him lock the door so she knew she'd just be stuck there. Staying put, she watched him work quickly and quietly. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched him turn abruptly and leave.

* * *

Detective Ross Buckton stood in front of the assembled media.

"Thank you to everyone who has been on the look out for Joanne Collins," he said. "Here are the facts as we know them. This fifteen year old girl, who goes by the name of 'Joey' was last seen by her parents leaving their home to go out with a friend for the evening. We believe that friend's name was Maria Stape, who has been employed as a maid by the Collins' family and appears to have struck a friendship with Joey."

Ross took a breath and looked back down at his paper. He and his team had opted not to make public the nature of Joey's apparent relationship with Maria, or the fact that the maid had since resigned from her employment. When they'd taken her statement, they hadn't been in possession of the diary and Ross felt strongly that he had failed Joey by not knowing to ask the right questions. And Maria seemed to have left town quickly. It made her look as guilty as sin.

"We have been struggling to get in touch with Miss Stape so if you're watching and you know her, or indeed if Maria herself is watching, please contact the police immediately."

Ross took another breath before continuing.

"It is our believe that Joey has been abducted, rather than having run away, although we can't rule out the idea that she might have had an accident and be unable to call for help. If anyone has anything they can tell us about where Joey might be, please, please call us straight away. We'll be following any leads we come across."

He took a bigger breath.

"And my final plea is to whoever might have abducted this young girl, who has been described by her family, friends and staff as vibrant, funny, good natured and kind. Please return her safely to her parents. They are prepared to offer a reward for her return and will do anything to have her back home. They miss her and they love her. She is the heart and soul of her family and we know she'll be very frightened away from them."

He nodded.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

Robbo, Richard, Suzy, Peter and Derrick were seated round the television set when Hugo reappeared.

"Was she grateful?" Derrick asked.

Hugo nodded and sank into a chair.

"I wish you'd have let me go down there," Robbo said. "I would have fixed her up good and proper."

"You keep your hands off!" Hugo snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Robbo shouted back.

The boys swiftly got into an argument, ceasing only when Peter yelled at them to shut up.

"Whatever petty rivalry you've got going on between you is pathetic," he said firmly. "That cop has just given us the green light so let's not lose sight of the bigger picture. Tonight, we make our demand and tomorrow we cash in. For now, both of you can keep your mouths shut."

* * *

Unaware of the world around her, deep beneath the house, confined and confused, Joey Collins cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_Next time... we are back in present day and Angelo has a dilemma while Charlie suspects 'Kat' could have lied to her..._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**March 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Angelo let 'Kat' into his apartment. This was one of the strangest situations he'd ever been in and he wasn't sure what he was meant to do. He'd tried to engage her in conversation several times on the journey but she hadn't been interested. She'd just curled up in the passenger seat of his car, looking out of the window with a sullen expression on her face. Angelo had long since decided that this situation was murkier and more complicated than he understood. Up until now, he'd thought that Kat was Hugo's girlfriend. He'd questioned it when he'd been told to put the tag round her ankle but this was even more messed up. Hugo was hiring her out like a prostitute and Kat seemed less than happy about it.

"Would you like a drink?" he offered when they arrived in the lounge.

Joey shook her head and shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling sick.

"Let's just get this over with," she said bitterly.

Angelo nodded and swallowed anxiously. He stepped forward, looking the meek woman up and down. It was not lost on him that she was beautiful. Looking at her now, he couldn't quite decide if she or Charlie was the most attractive. He leant in to kiss her. She jerked back.

"You don't get to kiss me," she warned him.

He looked unsure.

"Do whatever the hell you like. I can't stop you. But even Hugo doesn't try to kiss me."

She glared at him. Angelo looked suitably abashed.

"You sound like a hooker," he said with a self conscious laugh.

"Maybe that's all I've become," Joey said sadly.

He studied her face, feeling guilty for bringing her here at all.

"Sorry," he said.

Joey merely shrugged and waited for him to take the lead. She dreaded to think what might happen to her today and if she had never hated Hugo before, she certainly did now. Angelo watched her for a little longer, his compassion battling with his desire. Finally, he took her hand and led her into his bedroom. Joey attempted to leave her body as he lay her down on the mattress and climbed on top, tentatively kissing her neck and running his hands over her. Closing her eyes tightly and willing him to change his mind and stop, she tried to hold onto the image of Charlie. Angelo looked up and saw tears peeping out from beneath her eyelids. Compassion took over, despite his obvious excitement. He pulled away from her, sitting beside her on the bed and apologising. Joey kept waiting for him to come back. When he didn't, she opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"I thought you were going to..."

"How can I when you're so upset?" he asked.

"Sorry," Joey said sourly.

She curled up tightly, resting her arms and her chin on her knees. Angelo sat beside her.

"Kat, seriously, what the hell is going on?" Angelo asked. "What kind of fucked up situation are you in?"

* * *

Charlie had decided to go for lunch on her own anyway. Now, she was sat in the Diner, munching on a salad and enjoying a coffee. The world bustled around her as usual but she occupied her mind with her best friend. She tried hard not to feel jealous over the nice time she might be having with her boyfriend and she tried to remind herself that Hugo was her boyfriend after all. Of course they were going to spend time together. That was normal. The unhealthy amount of time that Charlie found herself wanting to spend with Kat was not normal in the slightest and it was starting to worry her. She'd even considered dating Angelo again in a bid for some kind of distraction.

"You look gloomy," said a voice.

Charlie looked up to find Miles standing over her. She managed a smile and invite him to sit down.

"Just lost in my own thoughts," she said.

"Missing Angelo?" he asked. "Or Roman?"

Charlie eyed him curiously and shook her head.

"Neither," she said.

She and Roman had broken up sufficiently long ago that she definitely didn't miss him anymore. While she had definitely been into him for a while there, retrospectively, she knew it had never been right between them. He'd just been the first guy to be nice to her when she'd first shown up in Summer Bay and she'd clung on. But he'd never shown any real interest and he had strung her along for months. And while she thought well of Angelo and she liked him a lot, she remained adamant that she didn't want to be with him. If it didn't feel right at the beginning, she doubted it ever would.

"How are things with you?" she asked.

Miles had been more than a little lonely since his girlfriend, Kirsty had taken her son and got back together with her husband, Kane. The pair of them had driven off into the sunset and broken Miles' heart. Charlie felt for him. He sighed heavily.

"I'll get over it," he said. "I'm just taking each day as it comes."

* * *

Angelo had made hot drinks for both himself and Kat and the pair of them were sitting side by side on the bed.

"Is he actually your boyfriend or...?"

Joey shook her head.

"I've been... with him for nine years," she explained. "It's safer for you if I don't go into detail. If he finds out that I told you anything, he'll kill us both."

Angelo exhaled loudly.

"So you just... what, live in fear of him?"

Joey nodded.

"And then every so often he 'hires you out' to people?"

"No," Joey told him. "This is the first time. But he's been threatening to do it for years. I never thought he actually would. But if it had to happen I'm glad it's you – assuming you're not going to..."

She shuddered.

"You're not going to, are you?" she asked.

"I swear," he said.

She nodded and sipped her coffee.

"Why not?" she asked curiously, looking into his eyes.

"Well, how could I live with myself if I did? Knowing you didn't want to?"

"I wouldn't have struggled," Joey told him. "I would have hated every minute of it but I would have let you."

"Am I that hideous?" Angelo joked.

Joey snorted.

"You're just not my type."

"Okay," Angelo replied softly.

He sipped more of his drink.

"Why wouldn't you have struggled?" he asked.

Joey closed her eyes and sipped more caffeine.

"It hurts more when you struggle," she said.

* * *

Charlie left the Diner, having had a nice chat with Miles. Heading down to the beach, she took her sandals off and enjoyed the warmth of the sand between her toes. She approached the water's edge and gazed out at the horizon, wondering if she might get to go on that boat trip with Kat one day. She'd been disappointed when her friend had refused to drive the boat that day but Charlie had hope for the future. Only this time, she would warn her in advance to bring her licence. The smile on her face faded when she saw Hugo up ahead. Alone.

* * *

_Next time... Joey comes out to Angelo ad Hugo tries to poison Charlie against 'Kat'..._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**March 2009**

**Summer Bay Australia**

"Okay, look, can I ask again what the hell kind of situation you're in?" Angelo blurted out.

The two of them were still seated side by side on the bed.

"You can ask but I can't really tell you," Joey said vaguely.

He studied her face, compelled by the sadness in her eyes.

"How did you meet Hugo?" he asked.

"Through some other people," Joey replied.

"And you fell in love with him and got trapped in an abusive relationship, or...?"

Joey snorted. Angelo was confused.

"I'm not in a relationship with Hugo," she stated firmly.

"Then what are you doing with him?"

"I'm his prisoner," she replied.

* * *

Charlie hesitated, telling herself over and over again that Kat was allowed to do whatever she wanted. They had no obligations to each other. Kat could see whoever she wanted. Still, Charlie couldn't help but feel a little jealous and she wondered why she had lied. Looking up, Hugo noticed her and waved half heartedly. Bracing herself, Charlie approached.

* * *

"Wasn't that obvious when you slapped this stupid tag on me?" Joey asked, pointing at her leg.

Angelo nodded, exhaling loudly.

"To be honest, I didn't know what to think," he said. "I know you think I'm a bad guy. And I am now, I guess. But I wasn't always. Jack's death was an accident. And it's just got me caught up in all this mess and pain and darkness. If you'd have met me a few months ago, you wouldn't recognise me. I don't recognise me now, to be honest."

"I figured there must be something nice about you if Charlie likes you so much," Joey admitted.

Angelo sighed again, thinking of Charlie. He was sure that if all of this hadn't happened, that he and Charlie might have had a chance to make their relationship work. But now, he was sure that ship had sailed.

"You think a lot of her, don't you?" he said.

"She's the most amazing person I've ever met," Joey replied without hesitation. "I feel so happy and so sad when I'm with her, all at the same time."

"Why sad?" Angelo asked.

"Because I'm constantly lying to her," Joey said. "She thinks she knows me and she's been so honest about who she is. But I'm lying to her about everything. She doesn't know when my birthday is, who my family are, she doesn't even know my name."

"What is your name?"

"I can't tell you," Joey said. "I can't tell anyone anything. Hugo fabricated a whole life for me and I've had to learn it by heart. I have nothing. I _am _nothing. I pretty much don't exist."

Without thinking about it, Angelo hugged her. He felt her freeze in his arms and drew away, apologising.

"It's okay," Joey said, creating a little more distance between them. "I'm just not sure about... men."

"After however long with Hugo, I guess I can't blame you," Angelo said sourly.

He hated the guy more than ever now.

"It's not really him," Joey said. "Just some stuff that happened and... well, I'm always going to be more comfortable with women. I don't like men in that way so..."

Angelo was surprised.

"You don't like..."

"I'm gay," Joey said bluntly. "And it's something I'll never really be able to explore because I'll be tied to Hugo for the rest of my life."

* * *

"Hey, how's it going?" Charlie asked, falling into step beside Hugo.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking serious.

"Yeah, okay," he said.

He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You?"

"Okay," Charlie said with a non-committal nod.

Hugo sat down on the sand, looking out at the ocean. Charlie hovered for a few moments and then sat down beside him.

"Charlie, have you seen Katherine today?" he asked.

Charlie swallowed anxiously with no idea as to what to say.

"No," she lied.

"Well, I just saw her heading into Angelo's apartment," he said, sounding upset. "They looked pretty friendly and now I feel kind of sick."

Charlie immediately felt the same.

* * *

"Does he know you're gay?" Angelo asked.

Joey nodded.

"He used a girl I was seeing to... well, she was involved in getting us together," she said, not wanting to reveal too much.

"So, it's platonic between you?"

Joey shrugged and explained that sometimes Hugo required sex but he left her alone most of the time and she was happy enough with that. Angelo was disgusted.

"And today, he expected me to...?"

Joey nodded.

"But he hasn't done that before?"

"No," Joey replied. "He's threatened it a lot but he's never actually done it. I never thought he would after..."

She trailed off sadly.

"After what?"

"I was raped a few years ago," she said, the words sticking in her throat a little. "It's one of the things that despite the situation, I'll always be grateful to Hugo for. He tried to save me. He was there for me. He protected me. And as much of a bastard as he is sometimes, I know he cares. And he's the best of a bad bunch. I mean, you've met that Derrick guy."

Angelo nodded.

"Just looking at him makes me feel sick," Joey continued. "And Suzy is evil. And there are so many people involved in this that I just hate. But Hugo's okay in his way. It sounds really stupid but I like him. I care about him."

Not quite able to tell her that it didn't sound stupid, Angelo merely nodded.

* * *

_Next time... Joey and Angelo fabricate a story to tell Charlie..._


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. I know it's pretty heavy going! But I hope you're still enjoying it – if that's the right word. We have some dark times ahead but over the next few chapters (nine?), things will start to develop for Charlie and Joey. Charlie will most definitely be Joey's light at the end of the tunnel. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty**

**March 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"Sorry, I guess this must be a little hurtful to you too," Hugo said, not looking at Charlie.

She studied his profile, a little alarmed. He looked back at her.

"You know, because you had a thing going on with Angelo," he said. "It must be pretty harsh to find your best friend going off with your man."

"He's not really my man," Charlie said. "It was just a fling and it's been over for a while. I don't mind. But... how do you feel?"

"It's weird," Hugo said. "I know we have an 'arrangement' but Katherine's never actually acted on it before. So yeah, it hurts. A lot."

He sighed heavily and turned back to the ocean. Charlie did the same.

* * *

"We need to come up with a story," Joey said.

She finished her drink and sat up. Angelo sat up too, looking confused. He asked her what she meant.

"You don't actually think Hugo offered to let you play with his toy out of the goodness of his heart, do you?" she asked.

He shifted, not quite sure what the right answer was. This whole situation was more complicated than he could comfortably handle. Joey smiled and he could almost read pity in her expression.

"He has a problem with how close I am to Charlie," she explained.

"How close are you to Charlie?" Angelo asked curiously.

Now he knew she was gay, he wondered if there was more to their relationship, at least from Kat's side, than met the eye.

"She's my best friend," Joey said quickly. "And he doesn't like it. I've been completely isolated all this time and he isn't comfortable with me making a life for myself despite the circumstances. If I know him as well as I think I do, he's out there somewhere right now telling Charlie and you and I are up to no good."

* * *

Unable to keep Hugo company any longer, Charlie stood up and said she had to go. She walked back home in unhappy silence. Images of Kat and Angelo together invaded her brain and nothing she could do seemed to stop them. Arriving home, she headed indoors but then headed right back out again. She jumped into her car and started the engine, hoping to drive around aimlessly enough to clear her head.

* * *

Angelo admitted that he was a little alarmed by how good Kat was at thinking on her feet and making up lies. He felt guilty when he saw her sad expression at his words. He apologised.

"It's okay," Joey said. "It's just something I worry about. Especially when it comes to Charlie."

"What do you mean?"

Joey sank back against the pillows and sighed heavily, wondering how to articulate her thoughts.

"I love Charlie so much," she said. "You know, as a friend. She means more to me than anyone else ever has. And she's been so honest with me about who she is. She's told me things that she's never shared with anyone else. And all I've done is lie."

"But that hasn't been your choice."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"What if, when we both get to Heaven, she finds out that I haven't been honest with her? What if I finally get free of this situation and she hates me? For the rest of my life, I won't be able to tell her the truth but I always hoped that if I go to Heaven when I die, I'll be free. And I can be who I really am. Or at least, I can find out who I really am. But I'd like that to be with Charlie. I'd like to know her for eternity. But she might hate me."

"Listen," Angelo said. "Charlie is in incredible woman. That's clearly not lost on either of us. But I can say with utmost certainty that if and when Charlie ever finds out the whole truth, if she knows you've lied to her, she'll love you anyway. She'll understand."

He offered a smile of encouragement. She smiled back.

"So, are we all set?" she asked.

Angelo nodded. He looked at his watch, noting it was perfect timing as he was meant to be getting Kat back home.

"I'll go get that book for you," he said.

"Thanks," Joey replied. "And, Angelo?"

He turned back to her.

"Thank you for not... you know."

He sighed.

"Kat, you don't need to thank me for not raping you," he said.

"But if I didn't struggle, it wouldn't have been..."

"It would have. I know you're attached to Hugo but the things he does to you... he's a far worse man than you're giving him credit for. And I want you to know that all you have to do is say the word, and I'll get you out of this."

"They'll dob you in for killing Jack," Joey pointed out.

"I don't care," he said.

Joey shook her head.

"Don't try to save me, Angelo," she said. "It's not worth it."

"_You're _worth it."

"It'll just make everything worse. Trust me. I've tried to save myself so many times and it never leads to anything good."

* * *

_Next time... we go back to a time when Hugo attempted to save Joey from Robbo..._


	31. Chapter 31

_This chapter was kind of hard to write so it will probably be hard to read so I apologise in advance. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty One**

**January 2000**

**Sydney, Australia**

Detective Ross Buckton was pumped with adrenaline. An anonymous call had come into the police station the night before, offering Joey Collins up for a ransom. They had arranged a drop where Sir Nicholas was meant to deposit six million dollars. In return, Joey would be left safe and sound and hopefully, the whole nightmare would be over. There had been some debate over whether they should give into the kidnapper's demands but Sir Nicholas had remained adamant that he didn't care about the money. He said he'd give everything he had just to get his little girl back. So he had been escorted to the bank and, with armed police backing him up from afar and the plan was to follow the kidnapper's instructions.

* * *

Joey was curled up on her mattress in the dark when the door opened. She'd been given something vaguely resembling breakfast and she assumed that the visitor was intending on taking her half empty plate away. He walked down the stairs, a mask covering his face as usual, although something in his mannerisms told Joey that he wasn't the same person who usually came to her. She curled up a little tighter, feeling afraid. Ignoring the discarded plate, the masked figure unzipped his jeans and launched himself at her.

* * *

Hugo was upstairs making the final preparations for the drop. He would be glad when this whole thing was over. He could take his share of the money and then he could even escape the group if he wanted to. Over the last year, Hugo had really enjoyed working with his father. But it had meant sacrificing a real relationship with his mother and brothers. Perhaps with his cash, he could break away and go back to them. Perhaps he could even go on the straight and narrow and this dalliance into crime could just be brief. He certainly didn't want to spend any more time with Robbo Cruze than he had to. The guy sickened him.

"Where's Robbo?" he asked, noting that everyone was present but the man he hated so much.

Derrick shrugged. Hugo went looking.

* * *

Sir Nicolas and his wife, Roz held hands as they paced the lobby of their house, waiting for the time to come when they could swap cash for their daughter. Their eldest, Brett, sat unhappily in the corner. He was twenty and hadn't really spoken about what had happened.

"It's just a few hours," Nicholas said. "Then she'll be home and we can forget this whole thing."

Roz nodded, although she still felt very unwell.

"Just a few hours," she repeated.

* * *

Joey tried to scream but the masked man put one hand over her mouth. He pushed her back on the mattress and struggled with her clothes. Tears stung her eyes and she cried out in pain as he forced himself on her. She struggled against him, trying desperately to escape but she could barely breathe, let alone move away from him. In one last bid to save herself, she bit the hand that covered her mouth. He yelped in pain and she took the moment to pull the mask off his face. They both froze momentarily. The man attacking her was Robbo.

* * *

Hugo had been searching the house when he passed by the basement door. He heard screaming and a man shouting. Without pausing to think or put on his mask, Hugo burst into the basement. Light spilled out from behind him and he could see Robbo struggling with Joey on the mattress. He felt sick as he saw the position they were in and that Robbo's jeans were undone. Joey was crying. Robbo was thrusting. Hugo pulled out his gun and fired.

* * *

_Next time... back in present day, Joey lies perfectly when Charlie asks her about Angelo..._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**March 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie took a deep breath and knocked on Kat's front door, hoping that her friend would be home. She'd hardly slept the night before. Her head had been too full of images of Kat and Angelo together and although she was on shift, Charlie had decided to spend her lunch time with Kat and hopefully put her mind at rest. She was angry with herself for feeling so suspicious and so jealous. It wasn't like she was dating either party. And what Angelo and Kat did, separately or together was really nothing to do with her. But she needed to know and then she could figure out what to do about it.

* * *

Joey pulled open the door and beamed at Charlie when she saw her, happily inviting her inside.

"You _have _to try this ice cream," she stated excitedly by way of greeting.

Charlie had no chance to even process what she'd said before her friend had put a spoon of it into her mouth.

"How amazing is that?" Joey asked, eager for her response.

"It's nice," Charlie confirmed. "Pralines and Cream Hagen Daaz?"

Joey nodded but looked bewildered.

"You've had this before?" she asked.

Charlie laughed and said it was a popular, albeit expensive brand that was stocked in most supermarkets. Somewhat deflated, Joey sank onto the couch and had another spoonful. Charlie was amused.

"You've never had it before?" she asked.

Joey shook her head.

"Martha had it last night and gave me some and then I got so excited about it that she let me finish it today," she explained. "But now I feel kind of dumb."

Charlie put an arm around her.

"You're not dumb," she said. "You're unbelievably cute."

Joey blushed and giggled.

"Hugo's always done the food shopping and stuff so..."

She shrugged. Charlie kept her arm around her.

"Hey, um, I've got an hour for lunch," she said. "Would you like to come for a walk with me?"

* * *

Hugo went for a meeting with Tim and was in a better mood than he had been for a while. They were gearing up to collect another shipload of asylum seekers and that always took a lot of planning. But yesterday had gone to plan and he doubted Charlie and Joey would remain so close for very much longer. Angelo had taken advantage of the situation, as Hugo had hoped he would and he was sure that the idea of Charlie's best friend sleeping with her ex-boyfriend would firmly drive a wedge between them. It wasn't that he didn't want Joey to have any kind of happiness but he was unnerved by her close connection with another person, especially a non-corrupt police officer.

* * *

Sitting on the beach together, Charlie and Kat sat side by side, looking out at the waves.

"Kat, can I ask you something?" Charlie asked. "And whatever you say, I'll believe to be the truth. I just need to ask."

"Okay," Joey replied uncertainly, although she already knew what the question would be.

"Has something happened between you and Angelo?"

"Me and Angelo?" Joey asked, feigning surprise, all the while feeling guilty.

Charlie nodded, meeting her friend's gaze.

"I hung out with him for a bit yesterday," Joey said. "But that's all."

At least that much was true. She'd made Hugo believe that they'd slept together and that she hated him for making it happen. But the last thing she wanted was for Charlie to think that that's what had happened. She swallowed uncertainly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just... I ran into Hugo and he said..."

"We just hung out," Joey said. "I'd never do that to you, Charlie."

Charlie nodded, feeling guilty that she had accused her in the first place.

"I know you're not together anymore but your best friend's ex-boyfriend is off limits," Joey said. "Not that I'm attracted to him. I'm really, really not. He's nice enough but..."

She shrugged, hoping that Charlie would accept what she said.

"Okay," Charlie smiled, full of relief.

Joey smiled at her. They held hands for a second before Charlie broke away.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm not," Joey insisted.

"I mean before," Charlie said. "I invited you out for lunch and you said you had plans with Hugo."

"I did have plans with Hugo," Joey explained. "But he cancelled on me so I went to find you, ran into Angelo, got talking about boats and fishing and stuff and before I knew it, the afternoon was gone."

"How did you end up back at his place?" Charlie asked, wanting everything to be clear in her head.

"He lent me a book," Joey explained, ready with an answer for everything.

Accepting her explanation readily, Charlie held Joey's hand again. Joey breathed a sigh of relief that Hugo's plan to break up their friendship had failed.

"Does that mean you still like Angelo?" Joey asked.

"No," Charlie admitted.

Joey eyed her curiously. Charlie blushed.

"I was jealous because..."

She sighed, feeling awkward and not wanting to sound stupid.

"I feel like we're really close," she said.

"We are," Joey confirmed, squeezing her hand gently.

"So, I was feeling jealous because I... I didn't want you get close to Angelo. I know obviously the most important person in your life is Hugo but..."

She managed a smile.

"I didn't want someone to usurp my position as second best."

Joey put her arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"Nobody could usurp your position," she promised. "And for the record, you're more important to me than Hugo could ever be."

They both blushed and smiled at each other.

"You mean everything to me, Charlie," Joey said honestly.

"And you mean everything to me, Kat," Charlie replied.

Joey forced herself not to react to the fact that, as close as they were, much of their relationship was built on the lies Joey had told her best friend. In so many ways, Charlie got right to the heart of her. But in other ways, she didn't know her at all. Often, Joey didn't feel like she even knew herself. But the one thing she had been honest about was how much Charlie meant to her.

"How did you find out I'd spent time with Angelo anyway?" Joey asked, already aware that Hugo had had a hand in it all.

"I ran into Hugo," Charlie explained. "You might want to talk to him."

"I will," Joey said.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo corroborates Joey's story and things do not go well between Joey and Hugo..._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**March 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie dropped Kat back at home and headed back into work. She found Angelo at his desk and felt a little bad that she had accused him, although she was aware that it wasn't the worst thing that she had ever accused him of. She still felt bad about thinking he had killed Jack. Heading into the little kitchen area, she made them both a coffee, feeling much better about the situation with Kat. She should have known that her best friend wouldn't sleep with her ex-boyfriend and she was relieved that Kat hadn't laughed at her for wanting to be the second most important person in her life. She was also touched that Kat had declared her to be the person she was actually closest to, even above Hugo. Smiling to herself, she poured out two cups of coffee and approached Angelo's desk. He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks," he said cheerfully. "What did I do to deserve special treatment from my Senior Constable?"

Charlie grinned and sat down.

"I just like you," she said.

He smiled, taking a moment to study her beautiful face.

"I heard you were thinking about buying a boat or something," she said.

"Yeah," Angelo said. "Kat caught me eyeing some up yesterday. She's pretty knowledgeable about that kind of thing."

Charlie nodded.

"And she said you leant her a book about fishing?"

Angelo nodded.

"I think I'll just give it to her actually," he said. "She's way more into it than I am and I've read it before."

He tried not to feel on edge. Kat had explained in horrific detail exactly why Hugo had 'loaned' her to him for the afternoon and they'd gone over their story to tell Charlie over and over again until they got it right. Ever since that fateful night with Jack, Angelo felt like his whole life had become a lie. And it was still as difficult as it always had been, especially when it came to lying to Charlie. He was comforted only by Kat's similar feelings of guilt, although from what he could tell, none of this was her fault. He was still torn between feeling terrible that she had turned down his offer to help her and grateful that he wasn't required to sacrifice himself.

"That's sweet of you," Charlie said. "I didn't even realise you two were good friends."

"We weren't really," Angelo said. "But I hope we are now. She's actually pretty cool. Even if she does steal all your spare time."

Charlie blushed and worried that he might think there was something going on between them. Which there wasn't. Even if Charlie had thought about it a couple of times. The whole thing was very confusing.

"She doesn't steal _all _my time," she protested, keeping her tone light.

Angelo just smiled back.

"It's nice that you have a best friend, Charlie," he said honestly. "Kat seems to have really brightened up your life."

"Are you saying I was dull before?"

"No!" Angelo said quickly.

He laughed softly when he realised she was teasing.

"All I mean is that you seem so happy these days," he explained. "I mean, after losing your Mum and your Dad being sick, and then the disaster with Roman and then obviously we were all affected by Jack's death..."

He swallowed.

"I guess it's just nice to see you happy at last. I mean, obviously I wish it was me that made you feel so good but..."

They grinned at each other before Charlie stood up.

"I'd better get on with my work."

* * *

Joey was doing housework when Hugo arrived back. She'd finished the ice cream when she'd got in and then got started on her chores. He slammed the door and stormed up to her, grabbing her roughly by her throat and pushing her up against the wall. Surprised by his force, Joey struggled for breath, her feet desperately trying to find the floor.

"Did you not get my message yesterday?" he demanded.

"What message?" she gasped, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said.

Joey remained silent except for desperately trying to catch her breath.

"You and Angelo were supposed to break you and Charlie up," he said. "I don't want you being friends with that goodie two shoes cop!"

"But she is my friend!" Joey burst out.

Hugo let her go and she dropped clumsily to the floor. His eyes told her that he was still furious.

"Let me put it a different way," he said. "You are not to see Charlie again. You are to cut her out of your life. Forever. Do you understand me?"

"Don't you think that's going to look a little bit weird?" Joey asked, still pressed against the wall but looking for a way of escape.

"That's why I made you fuck Angelo!" Hugo exploded. "And there you were on the beach today, acting like nothing happened."

Joey merely glared at him. He noticed.

"Did anything happen?" he asked. "Or did you lie to me?"

Joey continued to ignore him, completely at a loss over whether to tell the truth or not. She wasn't sure what would get her into more trouble.

"Did you lie to me?" Hugo almost screamed, grabbing her again and pinning her against the wall once more.

Tears finally spilled down Joey's cheeks.

"Yes," she managed.

He surprised himself by slapping her. For all his misdeeds, it wasn't something he'd done before. He let her go. She ran past him, clutching her face and curling up on the couch, dreading what would happen next. Hugo stood over her, watching carefully and trying to figure out what to do.

"You should be thanking me," he said.

Joey stared at him. Her cheek was already starting to bruise.

"For what?" she asked tearfully.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead," he told her.

"Well, you know what?" Joey demanded, standing up. "I wish you hadn't bothered to save me or whatever the fuck you think you've done."

"I gave you a life!" Hugo argued.

"Right, of course!" Joey snapped. "Thanks to you, I was abducted from my home, I was raped by the single most disgusting man I have ever met, my parents let me down, I've lost my whole life, my name, my history, everything! And I've lived a life of captivity and misery for nine years!"

"I saved you from Robbo!" Hugo insisted bitterly.

"You shot him in the head before he'd even pulled out!" Joey yelled. "I was fifteen years old, locked in a basement, wondering if I was going to die. I had a dead body on top of me and I was covered in semen and blood! And you think I should be grateful?"

Anger was fuelling her words. Secretly, she was grateful to Hugo. She was grateful to him for a lot of things. As awful as Robbo's death had been and despite the way she couldn't think about the whole experience without crying her eyes out, Hugo had saved her from that particular situation. He'd reacted the only way he'd known how. And she dreaded to think how things might have turned out for her if Robbo had lived. She could have been tied to him instead of Hugo for the rest of her life.

"Yeah, I think you should be grateful. And besides, you seem to have done ridiculously well since we arrived in this ridiculous town," Hugo pointed out.

"Yeah, I have," Joey admitted. "For the first time in my life, I'm as happy as anyone could be in a situation like mine. And that's because of Charlie. I've been alone for nine years. I wasn't allowed to leave the house for five of them! And now I'm stuck with this shitty tag and in this shitty life but I have a friend. I have someone who means something to me. I have someone who cares. If you're dragging me through life, if you're determined to keep me until I die, then please, please don't make it worse than it has to be, Hugo. Please just let me keep Charlie. I'm not stupid. I won't mess up. I've told you a thousand times that Charlie will never ever know who I really am. I won't break my curfew. I won't drop clues. I just... I just want to have one good thing in my hollow, empty life."

She searched his face for some kind of compassion but found none.

"Please don't take Charlie away from me," she begged.

Hugo stormed back out of the house as quickly as he had stormed in.

* * *

_Next time... we go back to the year 2000 where Robbo is dead and Joey's parents' hopes of seeing their daughter again are dashed..._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**January 2000**

**Sydney, Australia**

"What the fuck is going on?" Richard demanded from the top of the stairs.

Pulling a mask on and followed by Peter and Derrick, he raced down into the basement. Joey was screaming. Robbo's corpse was on top of her and Hugo, with his gun still poised, was frozen to the spot.

"Robbo!" Richard gasped, lurching forward and grabbing hold of his son's lifeless body.

He pulled his mask off as panic overwhelmed him. Joey wriggled free of her rapist as soon as she could and curled up, sobbing in the corner. Hugo dropped his gun and stood between her and Richard and Robbo. His palms were sweaty and he had no idea what to do next.

"What the fuck did you do?" Richard demanded, trying desperately to rouse his son.

But the life had already drained out of him.

"He was raping her," Hugo said.

"So?" Richard yelled.

Joey continued to cower, unable to stop crying. Hugo watched as Derrick and Peter stepped forward. He and Richard lifted Robbo's lifeless body and carried him up the stairs. Hugo looked uncertainly at Joey before slowly following his colleagues. Joey remained still and frightened in the dark.

* * *

Up in the main body of the house, the team tried to figure out what to do. Robbo was dead and Joey now knew who they were. The whole plan had been ruined. Richard and Derrick reappeared in the lounge. Richard had tears in his eyes. Without warning, he launched himself at Hugo. The two men fell back onto the far, scuffling and shouting. Derrick and Peter dragged them apart.

"This isn't going to help!" Peter said urgently.

"He just murdered my son!" Richard yelled.

"Your son who just fucked up this whole thing and raped a poor, innocent girl!" Hugo argued.

"The same innocent girl you just kidnapped and have held against her will?" Richard demanded.

"We were never meant to hurt her," Hugo said darkly.

"Well, we have," Richard snapped. "Get over it."

He sank into a chair and rubbed his temples.

"I can't believe you killed him," he muttered.

Hugo sat down in the opposite chair. He could hardly believe it himself. He'd done a lot of bad things during his time on earth but murder was a new one. While he wasn't particularly fond of Robbo, killing him hadn't been something he had believed himself capable of. But when he thought about Joey, he felt suddenly justified.

"Regardless of death and rape," Suzy spoke up. "We have a problem. Joey now knows exactly who abducted her. The whole thing has been ruined. Robbo's lust or whatever it is, has destroyed the whole thing. We can't order the ransom and we can't hand her back to her parents."

She glared at Richard as if it was his fault.

"So what the hell are we meant to do now?" he asked.

"We'll have to get rid of her and hope nobody finds the body," Peter said.

"No!" Hugo said.

"What else do you suggest?" his father snapped. "Suzy's right – this whole thing, all that planning, has all gone to waste. Now we have a corpse, a hostage and no cash."

"Do not refer to my son as a corpse," Richard warned.

Peter ignored him and continued to challenge Hugo with his eyes.

"We could pretend to give her back," Hugo suggested. "Get them to front up the cash and then take her away again."

"How would that work?" Derrick asked impatiently. "Do you really think there won't be cops crawling all over the place?"

"You've seen the Collins family on the TV," Hugo said reasonably. "They're desperate. They'll do whatever we tell them to."

"And what do you propose we do with Joey after that?" Suzy asked.

"We keep her," Hugo said. "She could be useful to us."

"How?" Richard asked incredulously.

"She's only fifteen," Hugo said. "She's a kid. We could turn her into one of us. Bring her on board as part of the team. She'd be a great way of getting business partners on board. She's pretty, she's innocent looking. She could be a great asset if we manipulated her in the right way."

Peter nodded thoughtfully.

"That could work," he said.

"Whatever the hell you decide to do," Richard warned. "I am not part of it. I want my cut of the money and then I never want to see any of you again."

* * *

It was early the next morning when the basement door opened again. Not bothering with a mask, Suzy approached and grabbed Joey roughly by her arm. She dragged the tearful teenager to her feet and hauled her up the stairs. Joey had neither the inclination nor the energy to protest. She let herself be pushed into a bathroom where the unknown woman locked the door and told her she could shower before she would be taken back to her family. Joey's heart leapt at the thought of freedom. She stared at Suzy at the moment and then, a little self consciously, began to undress. She didn't think she had ever wanted a shower as badly as she did right now. Stepping under the water, it felt like heaven.

* * *

Sir Nicholas could hardly contain his anxiety as he waited to see his beloved daughter again. He felt sick with nerves in case it didn't work out how he wanted to. What if something happened to his little girl? What if it already had? He cursed the day that he had let her out of his sight and step into danger. If he could only have her back now, he swore that he would be the best father in the world and he would never let her come to harm again.

"Are you ready?" Detective Buckton asked.

Nicholas swallowed and clutched his wife's hand. They stood up together and followed Ross out of the room.

* * *

Joey had been blindfolded, wedged between two strong bodies in the back of a car. She felt sick and worried that she was going to throw up all over them. She froze when the car stopped and listened to car doors, a scream and hurried footsteps. There was another car door and then the vehicle she was in took of at speed amid gunshots. Joey threw up.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Ross yelled as the car sped off.

His officers looked guilty as they just about managed to explain that they'd heard a cry for help. Thinking it was Joey, they had been distracted for a second. The passenger of the approaching car had jumped out, grabbed the money and fled.

"What's going on?" Sir Nicholas and his wife asked frantically. "Where's Joey?"

Ross sighed, feeling sick and barely able to look them in the eye.

"She's gone," he said sadly. "I'm sorry. She's gone."

* * *

_Next time... Hugo makes peace with Joey and Xavier begins to worry that his brother is up to no good..._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**March 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

It was nearly midnight by the time Hugo returned home. Joey's cheek had already bruised and begun to swell, no matter how much she tried to take care of it. The last thing they needed was for people to start asking questions. She looked up from where she was sitting in bed, reading the book that Angelo had given her and Hugo had vetted. Her 'boyfriend' looked a little bleary eyed and it was obvious he had been drinking.

"I'm sorry," he said stiffly, hanging in the doorway.

Joey swallowed and closed her book, anxious over what might happen next. Hugo moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He apologised again and buried his face in his hands. Joey remained frozen in place.

"I'm sorry for ruining your life," Hugo said. "Every day, I've wished it had been anyone but you that we targeted. I wish Robbo hadn't attacked you and that your Dad had fronted up the cash we asked for. I wish we'd have been able to give you back and let you live your life."

With no idea what to say, Joey stayed quiet. She clasped her hands anxiously together. Hugo sat up and uncovered his face.

"I wish I could have done better for you," he said.

Standing up, he moved silently around the room and got changed for bed. Joey was desperate to ask if he would leave her and Charlie alone now but she was terrified of rocking the boat.

* * *

The following morning, Joey woke up later than everybody else. When she arrived in the kitchen, Martha, Xavier and Hugo were already up and making breakfast. Very aware of her bruised cheek, Joey sank into a chair. Martha immediately noticed. Worried, she asked what had happened.

"I had a vacuum cleaner related accident," Joey lied.

Martha looked confused.

"I was trying to pull the tube out so that I could get into the corners," Joey explained. "It was stiff. I pulled too hard. It came loose and smacked me in the face."

She managed to smile, offering some embarrassment over being so silly. Hugo put an arm around her. Joey tried not to shrink back. Xavier surveyed them with interest.

* * *

Charlie and Ruby were in the middle of breakfast. Charlie was due into work soon and Ruby had to leave for school at any minute.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Ruby asked, although she was sure Kat would be in the equation somewhere.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I might see if Kat wants to hang out but..."

Ruby smirked.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Ruby said.

"No, what?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Nothing," Ruby assured her. "I just think it's cute."

"What's cute?" Charlie worried.

"Just how much you care about her," Ruby said. "It's sweet. In my whole life, I don't think I've ever seen you have a best friend, someone you love so much."

Charlie blushed but felt a little anxious over whether Ruby might see through the 'friendship' side of things. It was becoming more and more impossible to deny that she had romantic feelings for Kat. To say it had come as a shock was an understatement. She had had that one time fling with a girl back in the day but aside from that, Charlie had only ever been interested in men and that was the way she liked it. But her feelings for Kat had come creeping up on her and she was torn between wanting them to go away and wanting to enjoy them. She had certainly never felt this way about anyone before – male or female. It was new and exciting. But it was also largely impossible. For starters, Kat was dating Hugo and while they did have an 'arrangement', that wasn't something she wanted to get involved with. And also, it would be a scary statement to make. Summer Bay wasn't the most diverse of towns. Coming out as bisexual or whatever she thought she might be, definitely wouldn't be easy.

"Hey," Xavier said, appearing in the doorway, ready to walk Ruby to school.

"Hey, Xave," Ruby said cheerfully, standing up to hug him.

Charlie finished her toast and offered them a lift to school.

"Oh, that'd be great," Ruby said. "Thanks, Charles."

The three of them walked out together and climbed into the car. From the backseat, Xavier awkwardly asked Charlie if she thought Kat was alright.

"As far as I know," the police officer replied. "Why?"

"She just seemed a bit down last night," Xavier said. "I was a bit worried."

"I think she's okay," Charlie said, although she too was now concerned. "But I should be seeing her later so I can check."

She smiled at him through the rear-view mirror and he smiled back.

* * *

"You did well this morning," Hugo told Joey when they were alone together.

Xavier had left for school and Martha was venturing out to spend some time with her granddad at the Surf Club. She felt she had spent too much time hanging around and not getting on with things since Jack had died. She missed her husband every single day and not a day passed when she didn't cry for him. But she had come through the cancer, she'd had breast reconstruction surgery and her hair was finally beginning to grow back. She'd spent months spending time with the people she cared about, such as Alf, Charlie, Kat, Hugo, Tony and Rachel and also Morag whenever she was in town. But she wanted to get back to work and try to rebuild a normal life again, or at least figure out if it was possible or not.

"Thanks," Joey said unhappily. "I've got disturbingly good at telling a convincing lie."

She continued getting dressed, aware that Hugo was watching her. She was also aware that he still felt guilty for the night before and she hoped it would buy her some leniency.

"Why don't I take you out for dinner tonight?" Hugo suggested. "We could go to that new Chinese place in town. Turn your tag off for a bit?"

Joey managed to smile and accepted the offer. She always appreciated it when she was allowed to break free, albeit temporarily, from her chains.

"Where do Charlie and I stand?" she finally asked.

"You can be friends and that's it," Hugo said firmly.

Joey nodded and told him that that's all they were ever going to be. Anything else wasn't even a question.

"And if she ever gets suspicious or anything like that," Hugo warned, stepping a little closer. "She's dead."

Joey swallowed and nodded, determined not to allow her best friend to ever come to any harm.

* * *

Ruby and Xavier headed into their classroom with Annie and Jai. Sitting next to her boyfriend, Ruby asked him about his Kat related questions that morning.

"I don't know," Xavier said. "Something just seemed off. To be honest, something always seems off. She and Hugo act like strangers half the time."

He then awkward explained the bruise he'd seen on Kat's face and her description of what had happened.

"What are you saying, Xave?" Ruby asked worriedly.

He shrugged and said he didn't know.

"But you don't think Hugo might have...?"

"It wouldn't shock me," Xavier admitted sadly. "I mean, he's a different guy to the brother I used to know but who knows if someone can really change for good?"

Ruby looked confused.

"Right before he left us to go and live with Dad, back when he was twenty, Hugo got frustrated with Brendan and he hit him," Xavier explained.

"What?" Ruby squeaked. "But Brendan's so... vulnerable."

"I know," Xavier said. "That was half the reason Hugo left. He couldn't bear the looks on mine, Brendan's and Mum's faces. And before that, he narrowly avoided jail."

"What for?" Ruby asked.

"He got stoned and decided to drive," Xavier said. "He crashed and his girlfriend was killed. The only reason he didn't get sent down was because he spent pretty much a year incapacitated. It was a horrible. We've hardly ever seen him all these years. You know, until he and Kat came to the Bay. He seems different in a lot of ways but..."

Xavier sighed heavily.

"I can't help but worry that perhaps he hasn't changed after all."

* * *

_Next time... Joey has no option but to go to hospital..._


	36. Chapter 36

_Thank you everyone for your well wishes. I'm really grateful. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**March 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie headed round to see Kat after work and was immediately stunned by the cut and bruise on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" she asked, deeply concerned.

Joey explained the vacuum cleaner story and dismissed the whole thing.

"But that was last night," Charlie pointed out, following her friend into the house and shutting the door behind her. "It shouldn't still be bleeding."

"It's only a little bit," Joey said.

Martha had come home from lunch and hassled her about it too but there was no way Joey was prepared to make a fuss.

"You might need stitches," Charlie said anxiously. "Why don't you let me take you to the hospital?"

"No!" Joey said a little too quickly.

Charlie looked stunned.

"I just... I don't like hospitals," Joey explained more calmly.

She also only had fifteen minutes until curfew and she couldn't risk breaking that – not that she could explain anything of the sort to Charlie.

"But you're hurt," the police officer said quietly.

Joey smiled bravely, even though it hurt her cheek.

"It's fine," she said. "We women bleed for several days a month and we're always fine."

Charlie snorted with laughter but pointed out that it wasn't quite the same thing.

"I promise you that I'm fine," Joey said.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "I've got the car here. I could just..."

Joey held her friend's hand and looked her in the eye, insisting that she was fine. They were interrupted by the front door opening. Joey jerked away from Charlie quickly but was relieved when it was Martha waltzing through the door and not Hugo. She had Rachel in tow.

"Hey, Kat," Rachel said. "Martha told me that..."

"I'm fine!" Joey insisted in exasperation.

"Well, Rachel's a Doctor so why don't you let her be the judge of that?" Martha suggested.

Charlie looked smug and pulled Joey towards the couch so Rachel could check out her injury.

"You really need a couple of stitches," Rachel concluded, having examined the wound thoroughly.

"I really don't want stitches," Joey said.

"Nobody _wants _stitches, sweetheart," Charlie smirked. "That would just be silly."

Joey poked her tongue out and then turned back to Rachel, trying to convince her that a trip to the hospital was unnecessary.

"Obviously I can't force you but I really do advise that you come in with me," Rachel said worriedly. "It won't take long. I can even sneak you in past the waiting list."

The door opened again. Hugo stopped short when he saw the four women in the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking vaguely amused.

"Your girlfriend is being completely stubborn and won't accept that she needs stitches for her cheek," Martha said, sinking into an armchair somewhat grumpily.

"Stitches?" Hugo asked worriedly.

He immediately began to feel guilty and sat on Joey's other side.

"Is it bad?" he asked Rachel.

"It's fine," Joey insisted.

"It's okay," Rachel said. "_If _you go and have some stitches to fix it."

"And I've said that I don't like hospitals," Joey pointed out.

She looked helplessly at Hugo, knowing he wouldn't want her to get treatment any more than she did. He glanced around at the women who were obviously concerned about their friend. Sighing, he told Joey that they should do what Rachel recommended. She looked surprised.

"Great," Rachel said. "Let's go."

"I'll drive Katherine separately," Hugo said. "We'll follow you up. We're going out for dinner afterwards."

"Okay, fine," Rachel said.

She headed out the door and warned them not to be long.

"Well, that's my cue to go," Charlie said, also getting up.

She hugged Kat goodbye, waved to Martha and Hugo and left. Hugo followed Joey into their bedroom so that he could fix the tag before they headed out to the hospital.

* * *

"So, did you see Kat today?" Ruby asked over dinner.

"Briefly," Charlie said, juggling her pots and pans whilst trying to pour herself a glass of wine. "Hugo took her to the hospital."

"About her face?" Ruby asked.

Charlie turned round and studied her sister in confusion before Ruby explained that Xavier had told her what happened.

"She's gone to get stitches," Charlie said.

She began serving dinner for herself and Ruby and they sat down together at the kitchen table.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked.

"I think so," Charlie said, although she was still concerned. "She definitely didn't want to go to hospital though."

* * *

Hugo and Joey were sitting in the hospital cubicle. Rachel had taken the personal medical history that Joey had been force fed many years ago and sorted out the stitches herself, even though it wasn't technically her job and she was actually off duty. Now they were waiting for her to come back.

"I guess our dinner date is off," Joey said unhappily.

"Not if you still want to go," Hugo replied, still feeling very guilty.

Joey's eyes lit up and she smiled, confirming that she did.

"Really?" he asked. "Even after what I did?"

"In my position, you pretty much take what you can get," Joey said.

Hugo nodded quietly. They looked up when Rachel appeared in the room.

"Kat, you don't happen to go by another name or anything, do you?" the Doctor asked, shutting the door behind her.

Joey glanced a little nervously at Hugo and then turned back to Rachel, shaking her head.

"Are you sure? Because I cannot find you anywhere on our system."

"I haven't had a GP for a long time," Joey said. "I'm in good health. There hasn't been any need to see a Doctor until now."

"Never?" Rachel asked.

Joey nodded.

"Not for a bug or a prescription or anything like that?" Rachel asked. "I mean, I can't even find your date of birth or anything."

"It's 8th September 1984," Joey told her.

Rachel nodded but remained thoughtful.

"Does a lack of medical records matter?" Hugo finally asked.

"No," Rachel said. "You're just here for stitches and you've said you're not allergic to anything. It's just... weird."

* * *

_Next time... we're going back in time again to the first month of poor Joey's captivity..._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**February 2000**

**Melbourne, Australia**

Joey sat alone in her bedroom. It was more of a cell really but at least more comfortable than the basement she had been held and then raped in a couple of weeks ago. She had no idea where she was or what was happening. Hugo was the central figure in her life now. He was kinder to her than any of the others. She particularly disliked Suzy, and Derrick gave her the creeps. Robbo was dead and buried and one of the other guys had disappeared. She had ascertained that the other man who 'looked after her' was Hugo's father but she hadn't yet figured out his name. She still had no idea what was to become of her. She wasn't allowed to leave the room, except for bathroom breaks and those had to be escorted. If she was left alone and needed to pee, she had to use a bucket. It was degrading to say the least and she almost wished they would kill her and have done with it. The fear of not knowing what was going to happen next was terrifying. All she had been told was that her father had not fronted up the cash. That had hurt more than she had dared to admit to even Hugo, who seemed the kinder of her captors. She knew full well what her father was worth and so did the rest of the country. But apparently, Joey was worth nothing.

* * *

Ross arrived home, tired from another long day at work and grateful for his beloved wife and daughters. As a family, they sat round the dinner table but his mind was still full of concern. Elsie patted his arm, willing him to try and accept that he had tried his best for the Collins family.

"I know," he sighed. "But I'm running out of time to find her and the more time that passes, the less resources I have. That poor kid is suffering goodness knows what. She must be so scared. I just..."

"You really did do your best, Dad," Charlie said, trying to comfort him. "And, well, I don't know, but I have a feeling that you'll find her. It might not be soon but she'll be reunited with her family."

Ross smiled his appreciation, feeling very lucky to have his family but still so sad for what the Collins family had lost.

* * *

Joey remained in the corner of her room, looking up anxiously when she heard the door unlock. She was relieved when it was Hugo and nobody else who approached her.

"How are you doing?" he asked, perching on the bed beside her.

"Peachy," Joey replied flatly, curling up a little tighter.

"I'm sorry for all of this," he said.

"Sorry enough to let me go?" Joey asked, knowing the question was pointless.

Hugo sighed and shook his head.

"You know we can't do that, Joey."

"Why?" Joey pleaded. "I swear, I won't tell anyone anything. I'll just go home and nothing more needs to be said or done. I promise..."

"Do you really think I can just take your word for that?" Hugo interrupted.

"You can!" Joey said desperately. "If I means I'll be free, I swear I..."

"Joey!" Hugo snapped.

She fell silent and closed her eyes, willing her tears away.

"If you continue to make this amount of fuss, they will kill you," he warned.

"Fine," Joey said. "Kill me. I don't even care anymore. Just don't make me live like this!"

Hugo inched closer and she reluctantly accepted his hand.

"Listen to me," he said. "We've got a few months of moving around and keeping out heads down and then we're off."

"Off where?" Joey asked.

"Abroad. You'll have a whole new identity. And it won't be perfect. It couldn't be, considering you'll still be a prisoner. But I'll be your guard. That won't be so bad, will it?"

Joey merely shrugged.

"I'll treat you well, Joey," Hugo said. "You can be happy."

"How?" Joey demanded.

"You won't want for anything."

"Minus my freedom?"

"It won't be like this," he said, breezing past the issue. "We'll create a situation that works for both of us. I'll look after you. I swear."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey get closer and Hugo comes up with a plan..._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Hugo leant against the fence leading down to the beach. Charlie and Joey were charging across the beach, giggling and racing each other. His lips formed a thin line as they crashed onto the sand, practically on top of each other and still laughing. He gripped the fence too hard when he saw Joey gently brushing Charlie's hair from her face and gazing into her eyes.

"This has to stop," Hugo said to himself.

He turned and walked away.

* * *

Down on the beach, Charlie and Joey slowly drew away from each other, feeling a little flushed an embarrassed.

"How about I treat you to a nice, big breakfast at the Diner?" Charlie offered.

Joey grinned.

"That sounds awesome to me," she said.

Holding hands, they got up and trudged up the beach, looking forward to their food.

* * *

Hugo arrived at the former development site and waited for Tim and Derrick to arrive. He'd toyed with dragging Angelo along but he was concerned that he would lose his nerve. Hugo hadn't yet made him aware that he knew he hadn't done what he was supposed to with Joey the previous month. But he would... in his own good time. Spotting his colleagues up ahead, Hugo climbed out of his car and locked it. They needed to discuss things in private.

* * *

Parked at a table in the Diner, Charlie and Joey were happily tucking into their food and were chattering away with each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years and had a lot to catch up on. In actual fact, they had only spoken the day before and never went more than a couple of days without getting in touch.

"So, you still owe me a boat trip," Charlie said.

Joey grinned, although it was something she had been trying to get out of for a while now. She would absolutely love to take Charlie out on the water and she felt a strong desire to convert her to the appreciation of boats but it wasn't possible. The moment the boat pulled away from the shore, her tag would go crazy and everything would go wrong.

"We will do it one day," she assured her, although she knew it was a lie.

"I'm not letting you get away with it," Charlie said. "You keep going on about how awesome they are but I have yet to become infatuated."

"Oh, you will," Joey said with a grin.

"Ooh, taste these mushrooms!" Charlie suddenly said.

She offered a mushroom to Joey from her fork. Joey accepted it happily. Neither of them had any issues with sharing cutlery.

"Mmm!" Joey enthused. "I so should have order those."

Charlie picked a few from her plate and put them on Joey's. They grinned at each other. Today was going to be another happy day.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that if your chick gets any closer to the cop then our whole plan will be destroyed?" Tim asked.

"If Charlie finds out about Kat," Hugo said. "Then obviously, she'll start investigating us."

"Well, what are we meant to do about it?" Derrick asked, clearly feeling edgy.

He clasped his hands together, looking to Hugo for direction.

"I have a plan to keep them away from each other," Hugo said. "I'm not entirely sure it'll work but I'll give it a go."

"What, like your plan to get Angelo to make a move on Kat?" Tim asked sourly.

"Kat clearly has a crush on Charlie," Hugo said. "As far as I know, Charlie's straight. Having some dyke lusting after her has got to make her feel uncomfortable, right? That'll create some distance."

"And if it doesn't?" Derrick asked.

Hugo looked at him very seriously.

"Well, that's where you come in," he said.

* * *

After their breakfast, Charlie and Joey headed back to the beach. They'd planned a day of chilling out and sunbathing. Laying their towels out, Joey's breath caught when she saw Charlie begin to strip down to her bikini. She looked down, trying not to stare. Or drool. Charlie cheerfully slunk down onto her towel and rested her head on her arms. Joey lay beside her.

"Kat, you do realise that to get a suntan, you need to expose a bit of your skin?"

Joey laughed and nodded. She removed her top, revealing the upper part of a bikini but insisted on keeping her jeans on.

"You really are strange sometimes," Charlie teased.

"It's one of my more endearing features," Joey said certainly.

"You're right," Charlie said with a smile. "It definitely is."

* * *

Hugo left his meeting feeling much clearer about things. Derrick was worryingly eager for his part of the plan, which made Hugo feel both evil and unwell. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that and that he could resolve things more easily and less painfully than that. Losing Charlie would break Joey's heart but it had to be done. As much as Joey promised not to tell Charlie anything incriminating, he knew that love made people do crazy things. And this was far too dangerous a situation for things to go wrong now.

* * *

"Kat," Charlie said, gently waking her friend, who had fallen asleep a short while ago. "Kat."

"Mmm?" Joey squeaked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You were crying in your sleep," Charlie told her. "Were you having bad dreams?"

Joey nodded, hoping that she'd only cried and not spoken.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Charlie said.

She pulled her best friend gently into a hug.

* * *

_Next time... Hugo tells Charlie that Kat has feelings for her, Charlie seeks advice from Ruby and Xavier prepares to meet Ross and Morag..._


	39. Chapter 39

_I've become a regular letter contributor to Inside Soap these days but I had to share my latest! Their caption cracked me up!_

_I wrote: "I wonder if Home and Away Charlie realises that three of the four men she's dated have been killers? Roman Harris killed soldier Mark Gillen, Angelo shot Jack Holden, and Hugo Austin has bumped off goodness knows how many people! The chances of new squeeze Brax being a good guy look minimal..."_

_They titled it 'passion killer' and commented 'How ironic, given the fact it's her job to uphold the law!" But they put in a little picture with the caption "Charlie insisted she didn't have a type". It really made me laugh so I thought I'd share it._

_Anyway, on with the show – we're getting ever so close to necessary revelations... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey had reluctantly parted ways with Charlie and gone home, ready to start cooking dinner for Hugo, Martha and Xavier. She was embarrassed about crying in her sleep but Charlie had been typically gentle with her. All in all, the day had been lovely and Joey had really enjoyed herself. It would be a few days before she saw her friend again, as Charlie's father and step mother would be visiting for the weekend and taking up her time. Plus, Joey knew that Hugo had much of the weekend off and so she would have to spend more time with him than normal. Putting one of her precious CD's on, one of the gifts Hugo bestowed on her to allow her to listen to music without relenting on letting her listen to the radio, Joey set to work on cooking.

* * *

Charlie grabbed some dinner for herself and Ruby from the Diner and was about to get into her car and drive home when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Hugo hovering behind her.

"Oh, hey," she greeted. "How's it going? I just spent the day with Kat."

"Yeah, yeah, she said something about that this morning," he said. "Could I uh... could I have a word?"

"Um... sure but..."

She gestured to her food, not wanting it to go cold.

"Please?" he said. "It's important. It's about Katherine."

"Okay," Charlie said.

Sacrificing her food and deciding she could always warm it up later, Charlie locked her car back up and followed Hugo down to the beach.

* * *

"So, are you still coming round for dinner tomorrow night?" Ruby asked.

They were in the Surf Club, killing time together before they both had to go home for dinner. Xavier twisted his hands together nervously. Tomorrow evening, Ross and Morag were due to be coming to town to visit their daughters and Ruby was eager to introduce her father to her boyfriend.

"Yeah," he said uncertainly.

Ruby hugged him, assuring him that he didn't need to be scared.

* * *

Charlie and Hugo continued to walk along the beach together. Anxious about the silence and aware of the time, Charlie finally decided to ask him outright what was wrong. Hugo stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Katherine's fallen in love with you," he said bluntly.

He watched her intently as she looked a little taken aback.

"Um..."

"Yeah, I know."

Panic tore through Charlie's mind as she tried to comprehend the news.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"I've seen it happen before," Hugo lied. "That's half the reason we have our arrangement. Because she has a bisexual side that she feels the need to explore. I can deal with that but... she's going to get hurt this time, isn't she?"

Charlie struggled over what to say.

"You don't swing that way, do you?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Look, I know that you care about Katherine as a friend," Hugo said. "I've seen how close you are. But she's really falling for you so I thought, to protect her, it might be a good idea for me to say something. Then maybe you can create a bit of distance between you."

"I'm not leading her on!" Charlie said defensively.

"Oh, I know. I know, Charlie. You're just being friendly. I doubt she's even told you that being attracted to you could be an option."

Charlie's mind flitted back to that day on the couch at Kat's house where they had shared their secrets.

"I hope I haven't made you feel weird or anything..." Hugo lied.

"No," Charlie said. "No. I'll um... I'll deal with it."

They quickly parted company.

* * *

Later that evening, Joey, Hugo, Xavier and Martha were all sitting round the dinner table.

"This is lovely, Kat," Martha enthused.

Joey smiled happily and thanked her.

"It really is," Xavier said. "Oh, I'm uh, not going to be here for dinner tomorrow."

"Where are you off to?" Hugo wanted to know.

If his plan with Charlie didn't work then having his little brother out of the house would be helpful.

"Ruby's," Xavier said. "Her Dad's coming to stay and she wants us to meet."

"Aw," Martha teased. "Meeting the parents! It must be love!"

Joey giggled but didn't say anything.

* * *

Charlie had heated up the Diner food but now, sitting at the table with Ruby, she was barely poking it, let along eating it.

"Charles, what's wrong?" her little sister asked, putting her fork down and forcing Charlie to look at her.

"I saw Hugo today," Charlie began.

"And?"

"He said that Kat's fallen in love with me."

Ruby studied her sister's face. Charlie took a mouthful in a bid to evade Ruby's scrutiny.

"Do you feel the same?" Ruby asked.

Charlie choked on her food.

* * *

"I might not be here tomorrow night either, come to think of it," Martha added. "Rachel and Tony invited me round for dinner."

Hugo tried not to smile. While he hoped it wouldn't come to it, something about the way Charlie had been with him today, made him worry that Joey's feelings might be returned.

"Looks like it's just me and you then, sweetheart," he said, putting his arm around Joey.

She tensed a little but kept a smile on her face. Hugo had been behaving strangely ever since he'd got home. It was unnerving to say the least.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Charlie squeaked.

"I mean," Ruby said reasonably. "That the bond between you and Kat is very clear. Well, it is to me, anyway. And Charlie, if you do have feelings for Kat then it's okay."

Charlie just stared at her sister.

"Do... have people been talking about us or something?"

"No," Ruby said quickly, touching Charlie's hand. "No. They haven't. It's just my private observation."

Charlie nodded but found that her heart was hammering in her chest. She was also trembling.

"So... do you like her?"

"I'm in love with her," Charlie confirmed.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey confess their love..._


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie was a nervous wreck the following morning. She'd even thrown up. Ruby had been on hand to help and support her as she tried to figure out what on earth she was meant to say to Kat. The plan was to pop round before work and all she could hope was that Hugo was right and Kat did like her and that she wasn't going to make a complete fool of herself. However, if they did like each other, Charlie was still at a loss as to what to do next. Could they be together? Would Kat leave Hugo? Would they find a way forward? Could Charlie play second fiddle to her girlfriend's boyfriend? There were far too many questions that Charlie just couldn't figure out the answer to.

"How do I look?" Charlie asked, although the question was largely redundant considering she was dressed for work.

She had a shift starting at midday and didn't want to limit her time with Kat just because she had to get changed.

"Well, I hope she likes a woman in uniform," Ruby smirked.

"Fingers crossed!" Charlie giggled.

She ran a brush through her hair one more time and checked her makeup. Kissing her sister on the cheek, Charlie grabbed her bag and headed out.

* * *

Joey was doing the dishes from breakfast, wondering if she might get to see Charlie at all. She knew she had an afternoon shift but she was hopeful that she might pop round before that. After all, they were unlikely to see each other for the rest of the weekend. When she heard a knock on the door, she turned the taps off and dried her hands. She grinned when she saw her best friend, happily welcoming her inside.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked, moving into the kitchen.

Charlie followed, still feeling rather unwell.

"You look a little pale," Joey said.

"I'm okay," Charlie said, although it came out as more of a squeak.

Joey eyed her curiously and began making two cups of coffee. A few minutes later, they were sat on the sofa together. Charlie was still a wreck.

"Charlie, are you sure everything's alright?" Joey asked, becoming genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," Charlie lied. "I just... uh... well, I'd like to talk to you about something. If that's okay. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Joey grinned. "You can talk to me about anything."

"Okay..." Charlie said, taking a breath. "I uh... well, I feel like... like you and I are really close. I mean, you're my best friend and I love you so much."

She swallowed. Joey offered her rapt attention.

"But um... well, the thing is that uh..."

Joey twisted her hands together anxiously, wondering if Charlie had cottoned onto her feelings and was about to reject her. She wondered how she could protect her heart.

"I think... no, I know... that I like you more than that," Charlie managed.

Joey looked surprised.

"Really?"

Charlie blushed and looked down, trying hard to regulate her heartbeat. She could hardly believe she'd said it out loud in front of the woman in question.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"You like me?" Joey asked.

"At this risk of making this even worse, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Joey continued to stare at her.

"Sorry," Charlie added quietly.

"Why are you apologising?" Joey asked incredulously.

"Well, it's probably totally inappropriate. I mean, you're seeing Hugo. You have been for years. And I know you had that thing with that woman once but that doesn't mean..."

Charlie trailed off when Joey touched her hands. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm in love with you," Joey said honestly.

Charlie's eyes lit up.

"Seriously?" she grinned.

Joey nodded.

"What... um... what do you think we should do about it?" she asked.

Charlie blushed.

"Well, I know what I'd like to do about it!"

They laughed softly, still lost in each other's eyes. Slowly, they moved forward, closing the gap between them. Joey's heart surged as she felt Charlie's lips press gently against hers. Charlie was only the second person she had ever kissed in her life, but already it was the best kiss she'd ever had.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Charlie and Joey were curled up in each other's arms. One kiss had turned into many and before either of them had realised what was happening, they had been making out at full pelt on the couch. Snuggling into Charlie, Joey relished the way her friend stroked her hair and held her hand.

"Where do we go from here?" the Senior Constable wondered.

Joey sighed heavily. She'd hoped the question wouldn't come up so soon. The last thing she wanted to do was come crashing back into reality.

"Well, if I have the opportunity, I'd really like to be with you," Joey said honestly. "But I don't know how you'd feel about the whole Hugo thing."

She felt Charlie tense.

"You want to see both of us?" Charlie asked unhappily.

"It's not that. I just... I can't... Hugo and I... It's complicated."

She turned and buried her face into Charlie's neck, convinced that she was going to lose her.

"Complicated how?" Charlie asked.

"Just... complicated," Joey said unhappily. "I wish I could leave him. You have no idea how true that is but... I just can't. I'm sorry."

"I feel too strongly for you to play second fiddle," Charlie said honestly. "I've already done that with Roman. And I didn't feel half as strongly for him as I do for you. It's not even close. But I couldn't... well, I couldn't watch you with him and..."

She trailed off and closed her eyes.

"I love you more," Joey said.

Charlie smiled. She turned and kissed her.

"Then why can't you leave him?" Charlie asked.

Joey sighed even more heavily than before.

"I wish I could," she said again.

They sat up, holding hands.

"Well, that's got to be the most short live romance in history," Joey commented with a sad laugh.

"Believe me, I've had quicker," Charlie remarked.

Chuckling but feeling empty inside, they rested their foreheads together, desperate to keep contact.

"I should... go," Charlie said, willing Joey to change her mind.

She didn't. Instead, they both stood and headed towards the door.

"We can still be best friends though?" Charlie asked.

"Of course!" Joe said quickly.

They hugged. Charlie leant closer for another kiss. It took her breath away and immediately became more passionate. Charlie rested against the doorframe as Joey clutched her close, their kiss developing.

"Maybe I can cope," Charlie managed when their lips finally parted.

Joey smiled a little uncertainly.

"Can you?"

"All I know is that I love you too much to let you go," she said. "And maybe... maybe if I treat you right and... I don't know... maybe you'll be able to leave him one day and be with me."

Joey managed a smile but she wanted to cry. She knew that day would never come. She'd leave Hugo in a heartbeat if she could. But he'd never release her. She would never be free.

"I love you," she said.

They kissed again.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

Joey pulled her back into the lounge and onto the sofa, unaware that Hugo had crept into the house from the back and had seen everything.

* * *

_Next time... we're going back in time to when Joey was living with Hugo in Indonesia – and receive an explanation as to why Joey doesn't tell the truth or try to escpae..._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

**July 2003, Indonesia**

"I'm going to work," Hugo said.

Joey nodded and silently picked up the breakfast things from the table. She moved towards the sink, keeping her head down. It had been three and a half years since she'd been abducted and she could hardly bear what passed for normal life now. For a year, Joey had been hauled around Australia without seeing the light of day. Some of the group had disbanded but Hugo kept her close and refused to let her go. She knew for sure now that she would be stuck with him for the rest of her life. It hadn't been something she'd taken well. So far, she had made three attempts on her life but unfortunately, they hadn't got her anywhere – even when she thought she'd really got it right. She'd decided not to try again, although she still didn't know how long she could cope with her captivity. At least here, in Indonesia, she had a home and a garden. She was never released from her confines unless out on some kind of official 'date' with Hugo. Usually, that meant meeting his prospective business partners who leered at her all night and made inappropriate comments. Joey felt sick that she was caught up in such an evil plot but she was helpless to do anything about it.

"I should be home at about eight," Hugo added. "Don't worry about dinner."

"Okay," Joey said quietly.

"Have you got everything you need?"

Joey turned around, fixing him with her iciest stare. She was eighteen now and not a day passed when she didn't think about who and what she could have been. This should have been the year that she left school and stepped out into the big, wide world.

"Everything but my freedom," she told him.

He laughed.

"I should have known I couldn't leave the house without a smart remark from you," he said.

"As surely as I should know that I'll never leave this damn house," she replied.

Hugo merely nodded and left.

Sighing heavily, Joey left the dishes and headed into her bedroom. At first, she'd been forced to share with Hugo but managed to convince him that if there was no escape from the house, whether he was asleep or whether her was out, she could still never leave. He'd originally wanted to keep her close at night, in case of a security breach. She also suspected it was easier for him to oh so spontaneously express a need for sex. In separate bedrooms, it was more of an issue. But three weeks ago, she had been granted it and her own space was something she loved dearly. When she'd been taken, nothing sentimental had gone with her. She had nothing tangible to remind her of home, not that she really cared to. The thought that her very rich parents hadn't been prepared to shell out the money to save her, hurt terribly. In her bedroom, Joey peered at herself in the mirror. She'd been forced to grow her hair long and it was largely untidy, although she tried her best to maintain it. With no freedom, she could hardly go to a salon and pass the time. She imagined it sometimes.

"Are you going anywhere on your holidays this year?" the hairdresser would ask pleasantly.

"No, actually," would be Joey's blank reply. "I've been held hostage by a group of monsters since I was fifteen years old and I'm kept locked up in a house every single day."

No, that definitely wouldn't work. Sighing, she continued to study her face. She had her mother's nose and her father's eyes but that was really all the connection she could feel between herself and long lost family. Everything she knew and loved was gone.

* * *

Later that afternoon, when Joey had done the housework and got herself showered and dressed, always wondering why she bothered to make the effort at all, she headed out with a book and a cup of tea. One nice thing that Hugo did was bring her books. She wasn't allowed to watch television unless he was there and she didn't have access to a computer. But she was allowed to read, so long as Hugo validated the books and believed there was no material stored inside that was unsuitable. She still wondered what 'unsuitable' was but, judging by his obsession with her not being able to hear about what was going on in the world, she supposed it was to do with her gaining any kind of current knowledge. Sometimes, she felt like an alien.

Surveying the garden for the millionth time, Joey hoped and prayed for some kind of cavity to open up in the wall and set her free. But the walls were too high and they were fringed with barbed wire. Joey had tried to climb them. She'd charged at them. She'd tried to find any possible way out, from the garden and from the house itself. But for two years, she'd found nothing. For two years, she had failed. As miserable as ever, Joey tried to focus on her book but she kept shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Finally, she dumped the book and her drink and stood examining the walls all over again, all the while knowing it was fruitless.

Pushing hard on the thick garden gate, she was frustrated by the way it wouldn't budge. She had no materials to try and beat it down with and the last time she'd tried to kick it to death, she'd only hurt her leg. Kicking it anyway, her frustration grew until finally, deflated, she sank onto the floor and wept.

"Hello?" a voice called over the fence.

Joey wiped her eyes.

"Is that you?" the voice asked again. "The young lady? I don't know your name."

Joey remained silent and closed her eyes.

"I'm still worried about you," the woman said.

Joey managed a smiled. They had been talking for a few days now. Joey was careful not to share details but she was comforted by the vague company.

"Are you there?" the neighbour persisted.

"I'm here," Joey finally said.

"Were you having an argument with your gate again?"

Joey chuckled softly, approaching the wall the voice was coming from behind.

"Yeah," she said.

"You never go out."

"No," Joey said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please, let me help. I want to help you. I know something terrible is going on over there. I know it. Let me help you."

Hope surged within Joey. She wondered, just for a fraction of a second if she might actually be rescued.

"Nobody can help," she sadly.

"Let me try."

* * *

One week later, Joey had been moved into Hugo's bedroom and she was stuck with a minder every day until she could be trusted again. She felt more lost than ever and guilt engulfed her at every waking moment. The neighbour had called the police, who had demanded to be let in to talk to Joey. Without a key, Joey hadn't been able to do as they'd asked and when they'd approached Hugo later, he'd dismissed them and then laid into Joey. The following day, the neighbour had been found dead after an 'accident' at home. Hugo had ensured that Joey saw every photograph and rammed home the point that it was all her fault.

* * *

_Next time... back in Summer Bay in present day, Charlie tells Ruby that she and Joey are dating while Hugo and Derrick destroy Joey's chance at happiness..._


	42. Chapter 42

_Hi everyone. I'm back! Did you miss me? I had a lovely time away but I am happy to be home, I must admit. This is a pretty dark chapter but there is definitely light at the end of the tunnel and we are getting closer to Joey finding some Charlie shaped joy. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty Two**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey didn't think she had ever been so happy before. She and Charlie had talked at length and made out for longer and the police officer had just about accepted that Joey had to stay with Hugo and agreed to be with Joey anyway. She was thrilled. All this time, she had lost any hope that dreams could come true but today felt like the happiest day of her life. A wonderful, beautiful woman loved her. Even in her state of captivity, she was thrilled. The only thing better than this could be if she were to somehow escape Hugo and run off into the sunset with Charlie forever. That would definitely be amazing.

She turned from where she had been putting clothes into the washing machine when she heard the front door open.

"Hey," she smiled at Hugo. "How are you? Did you have a good day?"

"It was interesting," Hugo said, not closing the door. "You look cheerful."

Joey smiled again. Then she froze. Hugo wasn't alone.

* * *

Charlie had floated through much of the day. She had been late for work due to getting rather carried away with Kat and she could still feel her lips and her hands. They'd kissed for hours and it had been amazing. Angelo and Watson had both commented on her extremely good mood for the rest of the day and now Charlie was eager to catch up with Ruby before her Dad and Morag arrived. She was desperate to tell her all about it. After all, Ruby had been the one to encourage her to go for it and admit to Kat how she felt.

"Rubes?" the police officer called.

"I'm in my room!" the teenager hollered back.

Charlie raced up to see her.

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Joey asked, nodding uncertainly towards Hugo's companion, Derrick.

Hugo knew full well how uncomfortable his colleague made her and he'd promised many years ago that their contact would be minimal.

"That's not very nice," Derrick said, sauntering further into the room. "Hugo invited me round for something to eat."

His gaze lingered on her. Joey looked helplessly at Hugo, her good mood fully evaporated.

"Let's just get this over with," Hugo said, closing the front door.

* * *

"Well, you look happy," Ruby commented. "I take it things went well with Kat?"

Charlie grinned and sat on the bed.

"You could say that!" she said.

Ruby giggled.

"So...?"

"So, she's staying with Hugo..."

Ruby's face fell.

"But," Charlie said. "She loves me. And she wants to be with me. And she's the best kisser ever!"

Ruby grinned, although she was still perplexed by the Hugo Factor. Reading her thoughts, Charlie tried to explain.

"I don't exactly know the hold Hugo has over Kat," she said. "But to be honest, I want to be with her so much that I can deal. It's not the best scenario but I can cope. And maybe one day, she'll ditch him and she and I can be exclusive. She did say that she loves me though and that she loves me much more than him!"

She couldn't seem to stop smiling. Ruby pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for being so good about this," she said. "I was really scared that..."

"Charlie, you're my sister," Ruby said. "I'm here to love you not to judge you. Honestly, I don't have a problem with you being in love with Kat. She's the nicest person you've ever dated and if you're going to date a woman then I think Kat is the perfect choice."

They hugged again.

* * *

Joey struggled for all she was worth as Hugo and Derrick manhandled her into the bedroom and flung her onto the bed. She leapt up immediately and tried to break free but Derrick held her in his firm grip while Hugo backed away towards the door.

"Hugo, what are you doing?" Joey asked with tears in her eyes.

He merely apologised, stepped outside and locked the door. Joey broke free of Derrick and flung herself at the door, screaming Hugo's name at the top of her lungs. But she already knew it was too late.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Ruby spend time with Ross and Morag while Joey has the worst night of her life so far..._


	43. Chapter 43

_Hi everyone. Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I was at the hospital in the morning and then my friends rescued me from the builders by inviting me to spend the afternoon with them. And as I said the other day, I'm not so well at the moment so in between activities, I am mostly sleeping! Anyway, here is your next instalment. We're getting closer to the light... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty Three**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey lay, curled up in a ball, on the bed. Sobs wracked her body and she felt sick. Derrick had long since left and with him, he had taken everything that was important to her. The one thing that had kept her going since they arrived in Summer Bay was gone. He'd destroyed her only attempt at romance with Charlie. He'd finally done to her what she'd known he had wanted to do since they first met. She felt like an empty shell. If there was anything left in her, it was dirty and broken. Her whole world had been destroyed. She refused to look up when the door opened and then shut again. Hugo hovered over the bed.

"How... um... how are you doing?"

"How the fuck do you think?" Joey sobbed bitterly.

She looked up at him with blurry eyes, unable to stop crying. She pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"If you were that sorry you wouldn't have done it," Joey told him.

Hugo continued to hover, feeling anxious.

"I'll um... I'll run you a bath," he said, heading into the other room.

Joey listened to the water running. She hoped it would be deep enough to drown herself.

* * *

"Well, I have to say, it's lovely to see you so cheerful, Charlie," Ross commented as he, Morag, Charlie, Ruby and Xavier sat down to dinner together.

Thy had at last ceased their interrogation of Xavier, for which Ruby was grateful. But her boyfriend seemed to have passed all of Ross's tests with flying colours.

"And it's wonderful to see you doing so well," Charlie replied.

Ross was definitely a different person to the one she and Ruby had spent Christmas with. It seemed that he had settled into a routine and was working well with his medication. Things had evened out to a moderate enough level that he was beginning to cope a lot better with his condition.

"What is it that's made you so happy, Charlie?" Morag enquired. "Is there a new man on the horizon?"

Ruby choked on her food and Charlie kicked her under the table.

"Sorry," Ruby managed. "My food went down the wrong way."

"No, there's no new man," Charlie assured her father and step-mother. "I'm just really enjoying life right now. I've got a good job, wonderful friends, family... why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Well, that's a lovely outlook to have," Ross said. "I was a bit worried after you told me you and Angelo had broken up."

"We're still good friends," Charlie assured him. "And Roman and I are friends again now too."

She smiled.

"Good," Ross said. "And Ruby, how about you? How's everything?"

* * *

"Your bath's ready," Hugo said.

Joey didn't move. Hugo inched forward and touched her arm. Joey jerked away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she hissed, drawing away from him.

He felt guilty but adamant that it had been the right thing to do.

"Okay, well, I'll just leave you to it," he said.

Quietly, he moved from the room. Joey remained exactly where she was.

* * *

That night, when Ross and Morag had gone to spend the night at Roman's place, Charlie said goodnight to Ruby and headed to her room. She still couldn't stop smiling and picturing Kat's beautiful face. Apparently Hugo was going out at lunch time the following day so Charlie was hoping to get to go round and see her new, secret girlfriend. She doubted she would even be able to sleep tonight from sheer excitement. For the first time in her life, she was completely besotted. Kat meant the world to her and she hoped that every day for the rest of her life, she would have the opportunity to prove it.

* * *

Joey surfaced from the bath water with a gasp. She'd been trying to hold her breath underwater in the hope that she might pass out and die. She'd scrubbed herself clean over and over again but she didn't think she'd ever get the feel of Derrick off of her skin for a long time. In truth, she still had nightmares about Robbo. But Hugo had protected her from Robbo. This time, it had been him who had handed her over to Derrick. It was Hugo who had betrayed and destroyed her. It was Hugo who had broken her.

She wondered what she was going to tell Charlie. There was no way they could be together now. For starters, the idea of being touched by someone – even Charlie – was horrific. And she was under no illusion that this was a random act of brutality. Everything Hugo did was measured and controlled. He must know the truth about her and Charlie and there was no way that Joey was going to risk anything bad happening to her too. She was desperate to protect her. But she felt helpless. And she had no idea how to turn Charlie away.

* * *

_Next time... Joey breaks Charlie's heart and Ross realises exactly who his daughter is in love with..._


	44. Chapter 44

_This chapter is our halfway mark and the light at the end of the tunnel is very much on its way... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty Four**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey refused to get dressed the next morning and nothing could coax her out of her room. A little on edge, Hugo covered by telling Xavier and Martha that she wasn't feeling well and just about convinced Martha not to go and check on her. It had been a hellish night. Joey had refused to sleep in the bed and so curled up in a chair. He knew she'd barely slept. Occasionally, she'd dropped off but mostly she'd just cried and Hugo felt sick about it.

"What's everyone doing today?" Hugo asked brightly at the breakfast table.

"I'm meeting Ruby at the beach," Xavier said.

"Oh yeah, how did it go with Ross and Auntie Morag?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I think I passed the test!" Xavier said, although he still felt a little nervous about the meet the parents' thing.

Nothing terrible had happened though so he was taking that as a good sign.

"How about you?" Hugo asked Martha.

"I have a shift down at the Surf Club," she replied.

"Well, I'm heading out for a bit this afternoon so I could give you a lift if you like," Hugo offered.

He was anxious about leaving Joey alone but he had a meeting he couldn't miss. He just hoped that she would be alright. Once again, he wondered if he had gone too far.

* * *

At noon, Hugo poked his head around the door of the bedroom. Joey was still on the chair, gazing longingly out the window and huddled under a blanket. He wondered what she was thinking.

"I'm heading out," he said, stepping further into the room.

She ignored him as he came to crouch on the floor in front of her.

"Joey?"

Her face remained blank.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he said. "I'll um... well, I'll stop by the chemist and get you the morning after pill. I don't know if he... used anything."

"He didn't," Joey said bitterly, still not meeting Hugo's gaze.

Hugo nodded and promised that he would get her what she needed. Then he turned to leave.

"Why did you do this to me, Hugo?" Joey finally asked.

He turned back to her, swallowing uncertainly.

"You know why."

"I don't," Joey said. "What possible reason could you have to orchestrate something like that? What have I ever done to deserve...?"

She trailed off and wiped her eyes.

"You were getting ideas above your station," Hugo said. "I... I saw you with Charlie yesterday."

"Is it that wrong that in my shitty little life, I get to spend an afternoon with someone that I love?" Joey asked tearfully. "After everything you've done to me... taking me away from my family, keeping me prisoner, making me live a miserable fucking lie..."

She wiped her eyes furiously but the tears continued to flow.

"Why couldn't I have just had one damn thing that was mine?" she demanded.

"Because whether you like it or not, you're my prisoner," Hugo said firmly. "And it's dangerous for you to be in some kind of relationship with a cop. With anyone, Joey! What the hell did you think you were doing getting her involved in this?"

"I never would have told her anything," Joey insisted.

"And when she gets into your pants and realises you've got an electronic tag on you?" Hugo snapped. "Stolen from _her _police department. You don't think she would eventually have started asking questions?"

He moved forward again.

"I had two options," he said darkly. "Destroy you or destroy her. What would have preferred?"

Joey glared at him. For as much pain as she was in, she knew she'd trade herself for Charlie's sake. She never ever wanted Charlie to get hurt or caught up in her mess.

"I'll get you the morning after pill," Hugo said, standing up again. "Anything else?"

Joey returned to ignoring him and gazing out of the window.

* * *

Half an hour later, Joey was disturbed from her morbid daydreams by a knock on the front door. She ignored it. The caller knocked again. Joey tried to block the noise out but her visitor was relentless. Hauling herself up and wrapping her dressing gown around her, she padded through the house and opened up, barely registering Charlie standing there looking cheerful.

"Hey," the police officer greeted.

She leant in to kiss Joey's cheek but was shocked when she pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"We had plans," Charlie reminded her. "Has that changed? You know, you really need to get yourself a mobile."

She tried to step inside the house but Joey blocked her way.

"Kat, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I can't see you anymore," Joey told her.

Charlie looked both heartbroken and confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Yesterday was a mistake," Joey told her. "Sorry."

She firmly shut the door in Charlie's face and hurried back into her room, ignoring Charlie's persistent knocks. Alone, she burst into tears. Heaving sobs wracked her body and she lost control of all the pain inside her. For one afternoon, she had experienced love in such a powerful way and now everything was over.

* * *

Trying not to cry, Charlie shoved her hands in her pockets and headed slowly back to her car. She cast another glance back at the house, wondering what had happened to change Kat's mind about her. Sinking into the driver's seat, she locked herself in the car and wept. She fretted about Kat and wondered if Hugo might have hurt her in some way. Part of her wanted to hurry back to the house and demand answers. She wanted to help her and take care of her. She wanted to whisk her away and make things right. But Kat didn't want her. That much was evidently clear.

* * *

Xavier arrived back home that afternoon, having spent much of the day with Ruby. And it had been lovely.

"Hello?" he called. "Hugo? Martha? Kat?"

Nobody seemed to be home so he began making himself some lunch. In her bedroom, Joey took her second shower of the day, still trying to scrub herself clean from the day before. Under the water, she wept.

* * *

Ruby was the only one home when Charlie arrived back looking ever so sorry for herself.

"Charles?" Ruby said, full of concern. "Are you okay? Have you been crying?"

Charlie sank onto the couch, not bothering to conceal her tears. Ruby immediately put her arm around her.

"What happened? I thought things were great between you and Kat."

"She's changed her mind," Charlie sobbed. "She said yesterday was a mistake and shut the door in my face."

"Do you think she means it?" Ruby asked. "Maybe she's panicking about the sexuality thing? Or maybe Hugo didn't take it well or...?"

Charlie sank into her sister's embrace, pulling away only when she heard her father's voice behind them. The siblings turned to see Ross and Morag hovering a little nervously in the doorway.

"Charlie?" Ross said kindly. "What's wrong?"

Charlie wiped her eyes and tried to smile as they came to sit down.

"I just got my heart broken again," she said, trying to laugh.

"I thought there was nobody on the horizon," Morag said gently.

"I lied," Charlie said. "I um... I've fallen in love with someone. Her name's Kat."

She waited for the shocked response. Ross turned a little pink and Morag raised an eyebrow.

"A woman?" Ross asked.

Charlie nodded and kept wiping away the continuous stream of tears flowing from her eyes.

"Is that okay?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Ross said quickly. "I'd never have a problem with that. I mean, I won't say I'm not surprised but..."

He reached out a gentle hand to her. She smiled her gratitude.

"It's redundant now, I guess," Charlie sighed. "She doesn't want to be with me."

"Who is this woman?" Morag asked. "I mean, maybe there's still hope?"

"Her name's Kat Doyle. She's... well, she's Hugo Austin's girlfriend. But they're in kind of an open relationship so..."

She flushed, feeling embarrassed.

"She's really nice," Ruby put in with a smile.

Charlie nodded.

"She's a real sweetheart," she said. "She's funny and kind and beautiful. And I... I really thought she loved me."

She rubbed her eyes again, smearing her mascara.

"Do you want to see a picture?" she asked her Dad, still keen to cling onto whatever hope might be left.

Ross and Morag nodded their encouragement. Charlie pulled her wallet out of her bag and opened it up. Inside the clear plastic cover was a picture of her and Ruby and then, beside it, was a picture of her and Joey. Ross immediately froze.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Charlie said.

She protested when he snatched the wallet from her abruptly, pulling it in for a closer look.

"Dad?" Ruby nudged.

"You know this girl?" Ross said urgently. "You know her? What did you say her name was?"

"Kat Doyle," Charlie said. "Katherine."

Ross shook his head, still staring at the picture.

"This is Joey Collins," he said. "The girl that went missing nine years ago."

* * *

_Next time... Martha tries to look after Joey and Charlie gathers a team to investigate exactly who 'Kat' really is..._


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie stared at her father in sheer confusion. The name rang a bell but she couldn't quite place it. During her life, her father had worked on a lot of missing person cases. She was surprised by the level of panic on his face.

"What are you talking about?" she managed.

"This girl!" Ross exclaimed, stabbing an index finger onto the photograph. "This girl! Charlie! This is the missing girl!"

"Ross, are you getting confused?" Morag asked worriedly.

Ruby just looked bewildered.

"No!" Ross said, leaping to his feet. "This girl! She was abducted in January 2000 from her home in Sydney. Her parents paid a ransom but the kidnappers never came through. They just took her! They just..."

He trailed off with tears in his eyes, looking at the photograph again. He sank back into his seat.

"They just took her," he said.

"Was she the rich girl?" Charlie asked.

Her voice was shaking as she suddenly remembered Kat's image plastered all over the television for the months that the police were so desperate to find her. She felt sick with guilt at not recognising her, although she did look quite different. Ross nodded. Tears stung his eyes.

"Are you honestly telling me that this girl is living here in Summer Bay?"

Charlie nodded. A knot was winding itself up in her stomach.

"We have to save her!" Ross said.

"She's not a prisoner, Dad," Ruby said. "She lives here. She's with her boyfriend. She lives a normal life. She's not..."

"She could be," Charlie realised.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Just... some of the stuff she's said to me."

"Like what?" Morag asked.

"She kept saying yesterday that she couldn't leave Hugo and it was complicated but she couldn't explain why. But she kept saying she loved me and wanted to be with me."

"Well, that could just be awkwardness over the situation," Morag said. "It's not easy to break up with someone, Charlie."

Charlie shook her head, suddenly certain that it was more than that. She stood up.

"Whatever the case, we need to talk to her," she said. "We need to figure out what the hell is going on."

She looked down at her Dad.

"Can you help?" she asked.

He nodded. They hurried out of the house and towards the car, intent on getting to the police station as quickly as possible.

* * *

Hugo arrived back home at two o'clock. He found Xavier watching television in the lounge, flicking idly through the channels.

"Is Katherine not out of her room yet?" he asked.

Xavier shook his head and admitted that he hadn't even known she was home.

"She's not feeling so good," Hugo explained.

He headed towards the back of the house and found his victim more or less in the same position as when he'd left.

"I got you the pill," he said, handing it over.

She accepted the packet but didn't look at it or him.

"And some chocolate."

She continued to ignore him. He hovered over her feeling completely unsure. In all their time together, they hadn't come up against anything quite like this before.

* * *

At the police station, Charlie had gathered everyone together including Watson and Angelo.

"We have a potential situation," she said firmly.

Angelo swallowed anxiously, dreading what was to come.

"Katherine Doyle has been living here for the past few months," Charlie said, determined to be all business. "Most of us know her, right?"

Her colleagues nodded.

"Well, it turns out that she isn't who she says she is. I don't know if anyone remembers the missing child case in 2000. Kat is actually Joanne Collins. She was abducted from outside her parents' house when she was fifteen and hasn't been seen since. Until now. This is my father, Detective Ross Buckton. He worked her case in the city at the time. We don't know the exact situation but we have to find out."

"Where do we start?" Watson asked.

"Okay, Watson, you get on the computer and find out everything you can about Hugo Austin, especially his whereabouts in 2000. He could easily have been responsible for the abduction. Angelo, you can help."

Charlie's ex boyfriend nodded and hurried away with Watson.

"I want a team of officers to go and check out the house," Charlie said. "Don't go in or make your presence known. Just watch. See if anything untoward looks like it's going on and try to figure out which family members are home."

She turned to her Dad, instructing him to follow her into her office so that they could go through the original file with a fine toothcomb.

* * *

Hugo was surprised to pull open the door to Martha.

"You realise you live here, right?" he teased. "You don't have to knock."

Martha laughed and nudged past him. He closed the door behind her and volunteered to take her groceries for her as she explained that she'd forgotten her key.

"Is Kat around?" Martha asked.

"She's uh... she's in our room," Hugo said.

"I bought her some ice cream," Martha said. "I thought it might cheer her up."

"I can take it in to her," Hugo offered.

"And let you take the credit?" Martha said, swatting him away and heading towards his and Kat's room. "I think not!"

Hugo anxiously watched her go, hoping that Joey would have the sense to hide the pill he'd given her.

* * *

"Okay, here's what we have," Watson said, approaching Charlie in her office.

Angelo hovered behind her and Ross also offered his rapt attention.

"Hugo Austin and his father moved fairly close to the Collins house in 1999," the Constable explained. "They were running a convenience store but judging by the bank accounts Angelo pulled up, they were definitely earning from more than that."

"Any known associates?" Ross asked, hoping for a name he would recognise.

"Richard Cruze," Watson said, consulting her paper.

"Bingo," Ross said. "His son, Robert Cruze was supposedly courting Joey before she disappeared. We managed to pull him in for questioning but he had an alibi and by the time we started trying to ask questions again, he'd emigrated to England according to his father."

"So we think Hugo was part of the abduction?" Charlie checked.

"It looks like it," Watson said.

"And that she's continuing to be held against her will?"

Ross nodded. Angelo remained quiet.

"What do we do?" Watson asked Charlie.

"We go in," Charlie decided.

"On what grounds?" Angelo finally asked, feeling extremely nervous. "Kat might be a missing person but we've got nothing really concrete to say that Hugo did anything wrong. She could have just fallen in love with him and skipped town."

"It's unlikely," Ross said. "We were pretty sure at the time that she left unwillingly. And that she's gay. Her diary mentioned various men that she socialised with through her father's connections but it never seemed that she was interested in any of them."

"I just don't think we should go in all guns blazing," Angelo objected.

"It's your call, Charlie," Watson said.

The Senior Constable hesitated.

"I think we have to," she decided. "If we're wrong and Hugo's innocent then we can apologise later. But if we hold back and Kat's really in trouble then I for one am never going to forgive myself if we don't help her."

"Agreed," Watson said.

"Same here," said Ross.

Angelo merely nodded, just about willing to obey orders.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie is surprised by Joey's reaction to her police operation..._


	46. Chapter 46

_Don't forget, folks – "Shards of Glass" on Amazon Kindle by Tessa Jane Lee. Not that I'm appealing for people to read my novel or anything! For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Joey's salvation might take a while to arrive, I'm afraid. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty Six**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

The house was surrounded. Ross had remained at the station and Charlie had led a large an armed team over to Martha's house. With Watson behind her, Charlie took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Hugo pulled open the door. He was surprised to find the two uniformed police officers there.

"I presume this isn't a social call," he said, keeping his face neutral even though his heart was pounding.

"We need you to come down to the station and answer some questions," Charlie said, all business. "And we need Kat to come with us too."

Hugo folded his arms across his chest.

"Can I ask what this is about?" he asked.

"We'd really prefer to discuss things at the station," Charlie said.

The easier she could make this, the better it would be. Martha had already been through too much with her cancer and then losing her husband for her to go through any unnecessary stress and Xavier was just a kid.

"Well, I'd prefer not to be dragged down to a police station without knowing what's going on," Hugo said, desperately stalling for time.

He leant against the doorframe, blocking any entrance the officers could try.

"Hugo, do you really want me to make a scene?" Charlie asked, trying to appeal to his pride. "Because I will. And it won't be pretty. Otherwise, you and Kat can come with me now and we can deal with this as discreetly as possible."

Hugo swallowed uncertainly. He did not want to make a scene. But he had a horrible feeling that should he enter the police station, he would not be coming out again unscathed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Charlie told him.

Xavier appeared from his bedroom. He approached them, looking confused.

"What's going on?" he asked, hoping he hadn't done anything to warrant trouble. He had a habit of falling into accidental mishaps.

"Nothing," Hugo replied. "Go back to your room."

"Xavier, is Kat home?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she's in her room," Xavier said at the same time as Hugo warned him not to answer.

Xavier shifted, looking uncertain.

"Seriously," he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hugo repeated.

"Hugo, you really need to come with us now," Charlie warned. "I'm not asking again."

"And what do you plan on doing if I don't come exactly?" Hugo asked, convinced she had nothing concrete on him.

"I will arrest you," Charlie replied without missing a beat.

"On what grounds?" Hugo half laughed, although his nerves were on the increase.

He turned when he heard a noise behind him. A particularly pale looking Joey appeared with Martha. She spotted Charlie in an instant.

"Charlie?" she said, feeling weaker and weaker.

Martha put her arm around her housemate. She didn't know what was wrong exactly but she was worried about her.

"Hugo, are you coming or not?" Charlie finally snapped.

"Not," Hugo replied.

He tried to shut the door on them but Charlie wedged herself in the way.

"Then Hugo Austin, I'm arresting you on suspicion of the abduction and illegal imprisonment on Joanne Collins."

He tried to protest but Watson swooped in quickly with handcuffs.

"No..." Joey managed, breaking free of Martha and backing away.

She felt like the world was collapsing all around her.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Martha asked in shock.

"It's best you don't know," Charlie said, advancing towards the house as Watson struggled with Hugo.

She yelled for backup and two hefty looking officers appeared within moments. Xavier glanced at Martha, completely lost for words.

"Kat!" Charlie called, following her back through to the bedroom.

She found the love of her life curled up in a heap in the corner of the darkened room.

"Kat?"

All she heard in response was sobbing. She crept down, settling onto her knees in front of her best friend. Joey's face was buried against her knees. She rocked slowly back and force.

"Kat?" Charlie said. "Kat, please look at me."

Joey continued to ignore her.

"Joanne?" Charlie tried.

Joey looked up sharply, meeting her gaze. Charlie was heartbroken by the fear in her eyes.

"Hugo..." Joey managed.

"He's been arrested," Charlie said. "For what he's done to you. I know who you are. I'm here to help you, okay?"

Joey shook her head, staring at some point behind the police officer.

"You haven't helped me," she said. "You've killed me."

* * *

_Next time... Hugo is taken into custody and Rachel is called out to help Joey..._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"What are you talking about, Kat?" Charlie asked.

She reached out to touch Joey's hands but she recoiled in fright. Joey continued to weep, looking into Charlie's eyes for a moment. A tremble began to course its way through her body. Memories of the past nine years tore through her brain with the worst parts getting stuck and growing in intensity. Her shaking became more violent and she pushed Charlie away.

"You've killed me," she said over and over again.

"Kat..."

"No! You've killed me!"

"Kat, please listen," Charlie said urgently. "I love you, okay? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Nobody's ever going to hurt you again. I love you, Kat."

"You don't even know my name!" Joey screamed.

"Joanne, then..." Charlie begged. "Give me a chance. Please? I only found out tonight what was happening. I'm sorry."

She felt tears sting her eyes and she cursed herself for being emotional instead of professional.

"Joanne?"

"It's Joey," the younger woman replied tearfully.

"Joey," Charlie repeated, inching closer. "Please let me help you."

Joey searched the face she knew so well, desperately wanting to trust her. But her panic was rising and getting out of control.

"You've killed me," she wept.

Her breathing became shallower. Charlie's voice faded away. Then everything went black.

* * *

Martha was beyond confused. Hugo had been carted off to a waiting patrol car and Xavier's questions were being ignored. Charlie burst out of the bedroom, calling for a medic. Martha bolted next door, hoping Rachel was home and able to help. She pounded on the door, screaming her friend's name.

"Martha!" Rachel said, pulling open the door. "What's going on?"

She immediately noticed the chaos and blue flashing nights.

"Kat's sick or something," Martha said. "You have to come."

Grabbing her emergency kit and ignoring the fact that she was heavily pregnant, Rachel charged after her friend. They found Joey slowly coming to in the bedroom with Watson and Charlie. The Senior Constable was holding her friend's hand, looking desperately afraid.

"What on earth is going on here?" the Doctor asked.

"Please make sure she's okay," Charlie begged tearfully.

Rachel immediately set to work.

* * *

"You know, for a group of people so intent on taking me to the police station, you're not moving very fast," Hugo accused from the backseat of the car.

The male officer in the passenger seat turned round and glared at him.

"There's been an emergency," he said. "Have some patience."

"What kind of emergency?" Hugo asked worriedly. "Is Katherine okay?"

"Like you care," the officer replied. "After what you've done to her."

"I haven't done anything to anybody," Hugo replied. "I don't know what that stupid bitch Charlie is going on about."

"Watch your mouth," the officer warned, his eyes flitting between Hugo and the house.

* * *

Rachel decided not to comment over Kat's sudden change in name as the fragile woman slowly began to regain consciousness. Neither she nor Martha had any idea what was going on but Rachel's priority was to make sure that Kat or Joey or whatever her name was – her friend – was okay.

"Joey?" she said gently. "Joey, can you sit up for me?"

Joey just continued to weep. The four other women in the room looked up when Angelo awkwardly appeared in the doorway.

"Charlie, do you want us to wait for you or bring Hugo in now?" he asked.

"Um..."

Charlie turned back to Joey and asked if she could get up. Joey merely stared ahead of her.

"Rachel, do we need to take her to hospital or can we take her to the station?" the Senior Constable asked.

"It was an anxiety attack," Rachel said. "She should be okay now. But I can come to the station if you want me to. In case something else happens."

"Thanks," Charlie said.

She and Rachel helped Joey to her feet, all too aware of how fragile she was. Like a rag doll in their arms and with all hope lost, Joey managed to put one foot in front of the other as she was led to another police car waiting outside.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie interviews Hugo and Joey's tag makes its presence known..._


	48. Chapter 48

_Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I was seduced by the 3D world. And I've been delayed today due to a driving lesson and three naughty guinea pigs – separate incidents, of course. I was driving with guinea pigs or anything... Anyway! I shall stop rambling and let you get on with the chapter. Enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

An hour later, Charlie was back at the police station, still trying hard not to panic over what to do. She had Hugo in one interview room and Joey in another. Martha and Xavier were anxiously sitting in reception with Rachel and word had clearly got round because another officer's full time duty for the evening was to field phone calls and stall journalists. Ross remained in Charlie's office, reacquainting himself with the case file, wanting to stick around but not wanting to draw attention to himself. He could hardly believe that Joey Collins could finally come home.

"What do we do next, boss?" Watson asked Charlie.

She followed her to the door of Joey's interview room where the frightened young woman was pacing frantically, tears constantly rolling down her cheeks.

"Someone needs to stay with her," Charlie said. "And I want to talk to Hugo."

On cue, their suspect started making a racket through the door, banging it loudly. Next door, Joey jumped in fright. She caught sight of Charlie through the window and stared at her for a few moments. Charlie tried to smile but Joey didn't return the gesture. She just continued to pace.

"She was pretty stressed when Sam tried to sit in with her," Watson said.

"What about Angelo?" Charlie said. "She knows him. She likes him."

"I'm on it," Watson said, heading off to find their colleague.

Charlie gave Joey one last glance and then gestured for another colleague, Henry to follow her into Hugo's room.

* * *

"Angelo," Watson said, approaching her friend and making him jump. "Charlie wants you to go in and sit with Joanne. You don't need to interview her. Just keep her company. Stop her panicking."

"Um..."

Angelo hesitated. He'd just about managed to be the person to take Hugo's possessions from him, including the portable device in charge of Joey's tag. He had been trying to unlock it ever since but he didn't know the combination and he couldn't get to Hugo.

"What are you waiting for?" Watson asked. "It's an order from Charlie. Go."

Angelo panicked for a moment over what to do. Eventually, he shoved the device into a drawer and hurried away. He and Joey had bonded that day but he was sure he was one of the last people she wanted to see right now.

* * *

"Finally!" Hugo snapped. "You've got no right to keep me here like this."

"We've got every right," Charlie told him, unfazed.

She sat down and gestured for Hugo to do the same.

"How?" Hugo demanded. "You haven't even let me make my phone call. I want my lawyer."

"Yeah, you said that," Charlie said. "And he's on his way. We called him for you."

Hugo shook his head.

"Well, I'm not speaking until he's here," he told her.

"Fine," Charlie said. "It just means you're dragging it out though."

"I could curse myself for ever thinking you were hot," he told her, glaring across the table. "And don't think I won't be suing you for emotional distress. What the hell have you done to Katherine?"

"Don't you mean Joey?" Charlie asked.

Hugo forced himself not to react to the name. Charlie pulled out a picture she'd taken from the file and presented it to him. It was a school photo of Joey when she was fifteen.

"Joanne Collins," she said. "She's changed a bit, hasn't she? And not just in name."

Hugo continued to ignore her.

"What exactly drove you to abduct a fifteen year old girl and keep her prisoner for nine years?"

Hugo studied the photo, feeling sad for the young woman he'd broken.

"You're not trying to deny that Kat and Joey are the same people, are you?" Charlie asked.

Hugo's eyed bored into hers.

"I'm not confirming or denying anything," he said. "I'd just like to know if my girlfriend's okay."

"She's not your girlfriend," Charlie said quickly. "She's your prisoner. It's not the same thing."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Hugo said with a bitter laugh. "And all because you want to screw her yourself!"

Charlie clenched her jaw. Henry tried not to react.

"Was it the money?" Charlie asked him.

Hugo didn't respond.

"There's little point in asking," Charlie mused aloud. "You got several million out of Nicholas Collins. Obviously it was the money. But the thing that confuses me is why Joey's even alive. Why take that risk?"

"Katherine is my girlfriend and I love her," Hugo lied. "I don't know who Nicholas Collins or Joey Collins are."

He shoved the photograph back across the table, claiming he'd never seen the girl in his life.

"They're one and the same, Hugo," Charlie said confidently. "You can lie as much as you like but the truth's coming out whether you like it or not."

All three of them jumped as a siren began to wail from the reception area. In the other room, Joey started to scream. Leaving Hugo with Henry, Charlie charged out into reception to find the place in chaos as they tried to figure out what the noise was and where it was coming from.

"Charlie!" Martha said desperately, approaching her friend. "What the hell is going on?"

"Not now," the Senior Constable said dismissively.

"Please, Charlie?" Xavier begged.

"Look, the best thing the two of you can do is go home," Charlie said more kindly. "I'll have someone call you as soon as I can. I promise."

She then turned and hurried towards Joey who was still screaming while Angelo failed to calm her down.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie tries to talk to Joey as the police struggle to pull the case together..._


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"Kat!" Charlie begged. "Kat! Calm down! Please?"

"You've killed me," was all Joey would sob.

"Kat..." Charlie said.

Angelo had backed away, watching the frantic scene in horror. Waves of guilt hit him and he had no idea what he was meant to do. Did he protect Hugo, Joey or himself? Was there even a choice? The alarm continued to wail.

"Angelo, would you help me?" Charlie snapped.

He continued to look helpless. Joey continued to repeat the same sentence over and over again as she wedged herself into a corner. Charlie stayed close to her, gently holding her hand and trying to calm her down.

"She's got an electronic tag!" Angelo finally burst out.

"What?" Charlie said in sheer confusion.

"Look at her leg," he said.

Charlie turned back to Joey and sure enough, she could just about make out the bottom of a tag. Joey was rigid against her hands as Charlie pushed the leg of her jeans up and saw that Angelo was right. Charlie stayed with Joey and sent Angelo to find the device that must therefore be responsible for the still wailing siren. Angelo hesitated for a few seconds and then charged out of the room. Charlie returned her attention to Joey.

"Kat," she said.

"You've killed me," was all her friend would reply.

"Joey," Charlie tried.

Joey hesitated and made eye contact for a moment. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The siren ceased at last.

"Sorry," the police officer said with a gentle smile. "I guess it'll take some time to get used to calling you by a different name."

She shifted to sit more comfortably on the floor, kneeling in front of Joey. She took her hand.

"I don't have time," Joey told her.

"Joey, I swear to you, Hugo is in custody now. We know what he did to you. He won't be able to hurt you."

"What about the rest of them?" Joey asked.

Charlie froze.

"What do you mean?"

Joey cried harder and pulled away, curling up into the wall and away from the love of her life.

"Joey, please?" Charlie said. "I'm trying to help you."

"You're not helping me!" Joey sobbed. "You have no idea what you've done! I wish I'd never met you! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you!" Charlie said desperately.

Joey turned back to her.

"You don't even know me," she said.

"I do," Charlie insisted. "You're my best friend."

"I'm a stranger to you, Charlie," Joey said. "Everything you think you know, everything you care about... it's not real. None of it is real. And you're not helping me. You haven't saved me. You're not the hero in this piece. All you've done is made my miserable existence worse. You've signed my death warrant!"

She turned firmly away. Charlie struggled with her own tears. She gazed at her, trying to decide what on earth to respond to such statements.

"I know you think that now," she managed. "But as long as I live and breathe, I will never let you come to any harm. I will protect you with everything I have. And no matter what it costs, I will never ever regret the day you walked into my life."

She stood and left, locking the door behind her. Joey curled up tighter and tried not to scream.

* * *

"We need to talk properly to Hugo," Charlie said to her team. "Now. Where the hell is his lawyer? And what the fuck is this tag all about?"

"It's a remote tag," Watson said, presenting it to her. "Police issue. Angelo found it with the stuff we took off Hugo when we brought him in."

Charlie fixed Angelo with an icy stare.

"Why the hell didn't you notice it before?" she demanded.

"I was busy!" Angelo snapped. "This isn't exactly a normal situation! We're accusing him of a crime and we don't even really know what it is."

"Kidnapping," Charlie said as if he was an idiot but she too was feeling out of her depth.

"What if that's not it?" Angelo suggested. "What if she's as guilty as he is?"

"You've seen the state of her!" Charlie said defensively.

"Yeah, and I've also seen that she's a damn good actress," Angelo argued. "She's been living here for months and we never even knew her name, Charlie!"

"Out of fear, nothing else!" Charlie insisted.

Angelo shook his head and stormed out, needing to clear his head in the fresh, night air. Charlie closed her eyes, trying to keep control and well aware that everyone was looking at her.

"Okay, Watson, I want you to call the lawyer back," she instructed. "Sam, you get onto finding out where on earth this tag came from."

Officers started to move and work again. Charlie watched them. Rachel approached quietly.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked.

"I don't know," Charlie admitted. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Her father stepped up beside her, having left the confines of the office. He put his arm around her.

"You're doing a good job, Charlie," he said.

"She hates me, Dad," she replied sadly.

"When all of this is done, she'll be grateful," he told her certainly. "She will. I swear."

Charlie didn't look convinced.

"I have been searching for Joey Collins for nine years," he added. "They kept trying to close the case and I never let them. Even when I retired, I kept other officers aware of the situation just in case. When you take this girl home to her family, you're going to heal their lives. Focus on that. It'll get you through. I promise you."

Charlie managed a smile.

"Charlie, I don't really understand what's going on here," Rachel ventured. "But it sounds like your Dad's right. You can only do your best."

Charlie patted her hand and thanked her.

"Is there any chance you could go and bring Angelo back in?" she asked. "You're more likely to be able to calm him down than I am."

Rachel nodded and headed outside.

* * *

In the locked interview room, Joey was becoming increasingly distressed. Even though the siren had stopped, she could still hear it. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Robbo and Derrick and Hugo. And when she opened up again, their images wouldn't go away. She could physically feel the pain of every instant of abuse she'd been through since she was first taken away. Her head pounded and swam. She stumbled to her feet, struggling to breathe. The interview room transformed into the basement she'd been locked in all those years ago. She started screaming and couldn't stop.

* * *

_Next time... Ross helps Charlie focus and Hugo's lawyer finally shows up..._


	50. Chapter 50

_This is just a short chapter. They will find their way out of the confusion soon... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifty**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie was in the interview room in a heartbeat. Watson followed her and so did Angelo, although he stayed away from Joey, who was panicking.

"Joey," Charlie tried. "Joey, please calm down. Joey?"

But the younger woman was too busy screaming and trying to fight her away out of the room.

"I don't belong here!" she cried. "I didn't do anything!"

"We know you didn't do anything," Charlie said. "We're trying to help you."

"I shouldn't be here! Let me out! I want to go home! Please, let me go home!"

"Joey..." Charlie tried.

Joey paused enough to look into Charlie's eyes and held her hands.

"I won't tell anyone," she said tearfully. "Please just let me go. I want my Dad. Please?"

Charlie just stared at her. She could find no sense of recognition in Joey's eyes. She seemed to be somewhere else completely.

"Joey, we're trying to help you," Charlie said gently.

Joey returned to screaming. She broke away from Charlie in a desperate bid to escape the room. She rushed the door. Angelo held her in place. Joey fought against him, flailing her arms wildly and catching Charlie's face as she came up behind her. Charlie withdrew in pain and shock.

"Charlie, I think it's going to be safest to get her some kind of medical help," Watson said urgently.

Joey was still battling with Angelo.

"Go get Rachel," Charlie instructed.

Angelo moved himself and Joey away from the door so that Watson could call the Doctor.

* * *

Half an hour later, Joey was unconscious, lying on a bed in a cell. She had been sedated and Watson had granted Rachel permission to use the phone in order to tell the hospital that there would be a psychiatric admission at some point during the evening. Angelo had been set the task of hurrying up Hugo's lawyer and Watson had gone in to quiet an angry Hugo down. Through the window of the interview room, he'd seen Joey being taken to the cells and he was worried for her. Charlie had shut herself into her office and broken down in her father's arms.

"I can't handle this, Dad," she wept.

"Of course you can," he encouraged.

"I'm a Senior Constable running the biggest case of my life and I'm crying on my Dad's shoulder instead of dealing with the situation!"

She cried harder. Ross stood and held onto her upper arms, looking into her eyes.

"You can do this," he insisted. "I know you can. I've never believed in you more than now, Charlie."

"I don't even know where to begin," Charlie admitted.

"You calm down and you wait for Hugo's lawyer," Ross said. "Then you interrogate the fuck out of him."

Charlie snorted with laughter, surprised by her Dad's use of language. She didn't think she'd ever heard him swear before.

"He's a bad man, Charlie," Ross said seriously, although he had the hint of a smile on his face. "He's ruined this girl's life and you're the one who can save her."

"I don't think she wants me to," Charlie said sadly.

"She does," Ross replied. "She's just scared at the moment. Meet her wherever she is. Work with her as best you can. Find out what happened and who's behind it. Bring them down and give Joey and her family a happy ending."

Charlie nodded. She rubbed her eyes and then winced.

"And maybe ask Rachel to look at your eye," Ross added. "It's swelling up."

"I will," Charlie promised. "Thanks. Do you want me to get Morag to come and bring you home?"

He shook his head, wanting to be there to support his daughter however he could. Charlie hugged him again and then headed out. She walked round to the cells and gazed at Joey through the bars. She was sleeping soundly but Charlie's heart broke all the same. She'd already put an officer in place to keep watch over her. Heading back into reception, she was pleased when Hugo's lawyer showed up at long last.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" she said.

"No coffee?" the smarmy looking lawyer said.

"No," Charlie said. "No coffee. Let's go."

She led the way into the interview room. Hugo had settled into a chair. He looked up from where he had buried his head in his hands. Charlie sat down opposite him.

"Now you've got representation, it's time to tell me what the hell you've been putting Joey through all this time," she said.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie interviews Hugo..._


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"How did you meet Joanne Collins?" Charlie asked, getting right to the point.

Leaning back confidently in his chair, Hugo stated that he didn't know who or what Charlie was talking about. She thrust the picture of fifteen year old Joey in front of him.

"That's your 'girlfriend', isn't it?" Charlie asked, glaring at him.

Hugo took a look but remained cool, calm and collected.

"Looks like her."

Charlie nodded and informed him that the girl in the photograph was abducted when she was fifteen years old.

"And I've had my officers on the case and there is no such person as Katherine Doyle."

"Well, who have I been dating for the past nine years?" Hugo asked.

"You tell me," Charlie replied.

"If Katherine's lied about who she is then it's nothing to do with me," Hugo insisted. "I'm as shocked as everybody else."

Charlie was disgusted.

"You abducted her in January 2000," she stated.

"You have no proof of that," the lawyer reminded her.

"Okay," Charlie said, changing her tack. "Where were you in January 2000, Hugo?"

He laughed.

"As if I could tell you that!"

"Try."

"Where were _you_ in January 2000, Charlie?"

"I was coming home every night to see the stress on my Dad's face while he tried to find a missing teenager," Charlie snapped. "And now we've found her."

"Good for you."

"How did you meet Joanne or Katherine or whatever the hell you want to call her?"

"She was working as a waitress," Hugo said. "We met, we chatted, we got along, we got together."

"Sure," Charlie said, not believing him for a second.

She turned over a page of the file.

"What can you tell me about Robert Cruze?" she asked.

"Who?" Hugo asked without looking shocked.

"Robert Cruze. He was the son of a known associate of the Collins family."

"So?"

"So, you were a known associate of his," Charlie pointed out.

"It doesn't mean I knew the Collins family," Hugo said. "I know you but I'm sure you know tonnes of people that I've never met."

"Robert Cruze disappeared shortly after Joey Collins did," Charlie said.

"Did he really?"

"Do you know where he went?"

Hugo merely shrugged. He kept his hands off the table so as not to reveal that he was sweating.

"We've been trying to trace him," Charlie said. "But it looks like he disappeared off the face of the planet, the same as Joey did."

"Maybe they ran off together," Hugo suggested.

"It could have been a theory if she hadn't shown up here," Charlie said. "With you."

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Hugo finally snapped. "The woman I'm in love with is called Katherine. I have no clue who this Joey girl is. I mean, what kind of a name is Joey anyway? I don't know who she is and I don't know why you charged into my house and dragged me all the way down here!"

Angrily, he slammed his fists on the table. Charlie remained unmoved although Henry jumped. Hugo's lawyer told his client to be quiet.

"I just don't know how many times I can say the same damn thing!" Hugo said, frustrated and starting to lose his cool.

"Do you really think this is a case of believing you about a name?" Charlie asked. "A simple DNA test will prove who she is."

"And how are you going to get that?" Hugo retorted. "Because you can't steal DNA from someone without their consent unless they're a suspect. And I'm assuming that your precious Kat or whatever you're calling her, isn't going to fit into that category."

"You let me deal with that," Charlie told him. "We'll get our proof about her identity. And we'll also find proof that it was you and maybe this Cruze guy who took her from her parents. And then you'll go to jail."

Hugo laughed and shook his head, determined not to let Charlie get under his skin. He needed to get a message to his colleagues but he hadn't been alone with his lawyer yet and he was certain that Angelo was avoiding him. He just hoped the corrupt police officer was smart enough to warn the others about what was going on. Somehow though, he doubted it.

"It's a nice plan but I don't see how it's going to work," Hugo said reasonably. "I haven't done anything wrong. And Katherine isn't going to do anything but back up my story."

Charlie clasped her hands together and leant forward.

"I can assure you that she'll be telling me everything I want to hear by the end of the night," she said.

Hugo smirked at her.

"Really?" he said. "Is that screaming your name in passion?"

Charlie coloured. Henry looked at the floor. The lawyer remained quiet but was already formulating a plan to help his client back out of all potential charges. Hugo sat back and laughed.

"What?" he said. "You think I didn't see you two yesterday? You think I don't realise what a happy coincidence all of this is? You want me out of the way, Charlie. I know it and you know it. None of this crap you're spouting is going to stick."

He leant closer.

"I am not going to let you try and punish me because you want to get into my girlfriend's pants," he said.

Disgusted and out of steam, Charlie stood up and left the room.

_Next time... Joey struggles to open up to Charlie and Angelo comes to a decision..._


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie made her way to the back of the station and towards the cells. Holding onto the bars that were keeping a still sedated Joey in place, she gazed at her, wondering what on earth she must have been through all these years. Dismissing the posted guard, Charlie let herself into the cell. She crouched in front of the sleeping woman and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry for letting you down," she whispered. "I should have known that something was wrong. Looking back, there were so many clues. But I swear to you... I swear I'm going to set you free. I'm going to figure this case out and I'm going to save you. I'm never going to let you down again."

She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

"I love you," she whispered.

* * *

Undetected, Angelo watched Charlie and Joey unhappily. He swallowed, feeling sick with guilt and regret. Moving away from the cells, he headed out of the station in a bid to clear his head. Resting against the outer wall of the police station, he thought about Joey and the afternoon they had spent together. She'd been so accepting of her fate and he'd felt such compassion for her. But it was even stronger now. She'd fallen apart and was an absolute mess. He knew exactly what the right thing to do was but he didn't know if he was strong enough.

* * *

Joey's eyes fluttered open in a wave of sleepy confusion. She was surprised but happy to find herself gazing into Charlie's beautiful blue eyes. Smiling, she reached out to stroke her hair.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered.

Charlie hesitated. Memories suddenly came flooding back. She jerked away from Charlie and sat up.

"Joey, it's okay," Charlie said gently, moving to sit beside her.

"No, it's not," Joey said. "Why was I asleep? Why am I in a cell? I haven't done anything wrong! Charlie..."

The Senior Constable reached out and tenderly held her hand.

"Joey, please listen to me," she said.

The younger woman obeyed, trying to regulate her breathing.

"I know you haven't done anything wrong," Charlie said, grateful that she was finally being given the chance to speak. "You're not in any kind of trouble."

"Then why can't I go home?" Joey wondered.

The tone of her voice broke Charlie's heart.

"The thing is, we think Hugo did something bad to you," Charlie told her. "We think that when you were fifteen, he abducted you. And you've been living with him against your will. Is that true?"

Joey refused to answer.

"You can tell us," Charlie continued in a soothing tone. "He's in custody and he can't hurt you anymore."

"What about the others?" Joey asked. "They can hurt me."

"Which others?"

Joey fell silent again.

"We can't protect you unless you work with us," Charlie said. "If you give us names, we can go out and get these people right now."

"I don't have all their names," Joey said sadly. "Just some."

"That's a start."

Joey hesitated. She gazed fearfully at Charlie, wanting to believe her but feeling deathly afraid. Charlie squeezed her hand gently.

"Please, trust me," she encouraged. "I swear to do whatever it takes to protect you."

"I don't see how you can," Joey said. "It's too late."

"It's not too late, Kat... Joey. Sorry."

Joey licked her lips, feeling uncertain. She'd held onto the horrible truth for so long she hardly knew how to start talking about it.

"Was it Hugo that abducted you?"

Joey tried to nod but remained still. She couldn't move. She couldn't reveal anything. It was too hard.

"Please?" Charlie begged. "We need your help."

"I can't do this," Joey said. "Please just let us both go home."

"I can't," Charlie said. "Not only do I have an ethical obligation to investigate the charges but... I love you."

"You don't even know me!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yes, I do," Charlie said.

"I've lied to you for our entire friendship, Charlie," Joey said. "You didn't even know my real name until tonight."

"That doesn't mean anything," Charlie insisted.

"It does," Joey said. "You can't love me because you don't know me. I'm just a liar. I lied about my name, where I'm from, my birthday, my history, my sexuality, the school I went to..."

"I don't care," Charlie interrupted. "I can learn all of those things. I _want _to learn them. But it's not like you lied because you wanted to. It was because you had to, wasn't it?"

Joey nodded uncertainly.

"Well then," Charlie replied.

"It doesn't change the facts," Joey stated.

"I might not know your name or your birthday or whatever, but I know _you_. I know that you get excited over the sweetest and silliest things. I know you love boats and sailing. I know you're hooked on _Sex and the City_. I know you're kind and funny and beautiful. I know that you'd do anything you could to help someone, even a stranger. I know your heart. I do. And I love you for it."

Joey stared at her. She so desperately wanted to believe her words but she was too scared.

"I love you," Charlie repeated. "I love you and I want to help you. Please let me help you."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened to you nine years ago."

"I can't."

"Then give me some names. Give me anything I can work with. Please?"

Joey chewed her lip until it bled.

"Charlie?" said a male voice.

They both turned to see Angelo hovering outside the cell.

"Angelo, I'm busy," Charlie said impatiently.

"It's important," Angelo replied. "I need to speak to you urgently."

Charlie turned back to Joey. She stroked her face and promised to be back soon, begging to wait and stay calm. Then she led Angelo through to her office.

* * *

_Next time... Will Angelo tell the truth...?_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"What's this about?" Charlie asked, sitting down at her desk.

Her father had vacated and Angelo was perched awkwardly in a chair. His heart was beating too fast and he felt sick. Charlie looked impatient. She didn't have time for whatever stupid problem Angelo might be having.

"I know what's going on," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hugo abducted Joey."

"Well, I've figured out that much," Charlie snapped.

"No, I mean I _know _he did. He abducted her outside her house in January 2000. He's been holding her prisoner all these years. They hung around Australia for a bit and then moved to Indonesia. He's been sexually abusing her for years, although she doesn't see it that way. She was raped by someone else a few years back and Hugo protected her. And he 'hires her out' when necessary. When they arrived here, they convinced a dirty cop to tag her. He's working with Tim down at the old development site and another colleague of theirs, Derrick Quaid. There's also a woman called Suzy but I don't know her surname."

All his words came out in a rush and he hardly had any breath left in his body. Charlie just stared at him.

"How... how do you even know all of this?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Because I'm the dirty cop," Angelo confessed.

* * *

Joey tearfully paced her cell. She called out to the officer posted to guard her, wanting to know where Charlie was and when she'd be coming back.

"She's talking to another officer right now," he told her. "But she'll be back soon."

He tried to smile encouragingly but Joey was not comforted.

"I need to go home," Joey begged. "Please?"

"I can't do anything without Senior Constable Buckton's permission. I'm sorry."

Joey cried harder as she sank on to the bench.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie demanded in disbelief and anger.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Angelo said. "Hugo and Tim... they forced me. I had no choice."

"What did they do, put a gun to your head?"

Angelo shook his head, tears spilling from his eyes.

"I killed Jack," he confessed quietly.

Charlie felt sick. Angelo kept his head bowed and tried to regulate his breathing.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're sorry?" Charlie screeched. "You murder our friend and then lie about it. You help Hugo trap Joey in this hell she's living in. And you're sorry? Are you fucking kidding me?"

She stood up furiously and headed towards the door, yelling for Watson to come into the office.

"Charlie?" Angelo asked. "What are you doing?"

"Watson, you sling this bastard into a cell right now," Charlie instructed. "And you keep him as far away from Joey as possible."

"Um..." Watson faltered.

"Just do it," Charlie said.

Watson gestured for Angelo to follow. Apologising to Charlie again, he stood and obeyed. Remaining at her desk, Charlie wept. A few moments later, Ross appeared. He put a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder and asked what was wrong.

"Angelo killed Jack," Charlie said. "He killed him and he's been lying about it ever since. Hugo knew and he used him to help trap Joey even further. It was Angelo who stole the tag and put it on her. And goodness knows what else he's done."

Ross hugged her, crouching down so they were more at eye level.

"Charlie, I know this is hard," he said gently. "But you have to pull yourself together now. You have to wipe your eyes, take a deep breath and plough on. You have to find out everything Angelo knows and then you have to confront Hugo with it. And Joey is on the verge of freaking out again. You have to account for that, okay? You can't spend every second with her, keeping her calm. You have to find another way."

"How?"

"Use your resources."

Charlie looked confused.

"You've got a trained psychologist and medical Doctor hanging around in reception willing to do anything she can to help," Ross said. "Use her. Get Joey checked over physically and mentally. Get her out of that cell and somewhere more comfortable, even if it has to be the hospital. At least there she'll be taken care of properly until you've got more of a handle on things."

Charlie nodded. Following her father's instructions she wiped her eyes and regulated her breathing. Standing up, she hugged her Dad and thanked him, ready to tackle everything head on. Ross hung back, watching and feeling proud. Charlie charged out of the reception area and called all of her officers together again, also bringing Rachel into the fold.

"Okay, I need two people to go and bring Tim Coleman in," she said.

"Tim?" Watson asked. "From the development site?"

"The one and only," Charlie sighed. "I need someone else to track down a man called Derrick Quaid. I know nothing about him other than he's involved and I hope he's in the area. Also, someone needs to trawl through Hugo's history and find any kind of connection to a woman called Suzy. I don't have a surname and again, I know nothing about her but there has to be something tangible we can find."

Four officers nodded and headed off to follow their instructions. Charlie turned to Rachel.

"Can you assess Joey, please?" she asked. "Physically and mentally, as far as she'll allow."

Rachel agreed and asked if she was looking for anything in particular.

"Well, she already has the obvious injury to her face, the one you treated before," Charlie said.

Rachel nodded unhappily. She didn't quite know what was going on but she could kick herself for not bringing it to anyone's attention that the girl had had no medical records to speak of.

"Check for other injuries and possible sexual assault," Charlie said, feeling sick at the mere words.

Rachel swallowed and was escorted round to the cells by an officer.

"I want Hugo kept under close guard," Charlie said. "Anything he says, however insignificant it might sound, needs to be reported to me and written down. Watson, I need you to sit in on an interview with Angelo with me."

"What's he done?" Watson asked worriedly. "I don't understand."

Charlie sighed heavily and instructed them that they were not to discuss anything she was about to say until she told them they could – not even with each other.

"He just confessed to being involved in this," she explained. "He was being blackmailed because Hugo and Tim figured out that... that... that, um..."

She could hardly say the words.

"It looks like Angelo did shoot Jack after all."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Watson interview Angelo and Joey opens up to Rachel..._


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie and Watson sat on one side of the table and Angelo sat on the other. His skin was ashen and he looked sick with anxiety. Charlie couldn't even meet his eyes and Watson looked like she would launch an attack at any moment.

"Why don't we start at the beginning?" Charlie suggested, her voice hollow and a little shaky.

Angelo sighed and nodded.

"It all started because of the stupid development site thing," he said. "I was using any means necessary to bring them down and prove that they were dumping toxic waste and causing the cancer cluster."

"But they weren't," Watson snapped. "You were wrong."

Angelo shook his head, knowing that he would soon have to reveal the next bad thing he did. His colleagues waited patiently.

"I was investigating Tim and I was getting close to the truth," Angelo said. "I was getting close to proof. I went down there that night to confront Tim and to close the case but... I heard a shot being fired. And then I heard a noise behind me. I thought... I thought I was in danger and I fired. The next thing I knew, Jack was dead."

He clenched his jaw in a bid not to become overly emotional. Jack's death was something he had tried to block out so many times and for the most part, he succeeded. But now, everything was coming tumbling out.

"So, you heard a noise and just fired into the dark?" Charlie asked. "You didn't think to find out who it was first?"

"If I'd have done that, I could have been dead!" Angelo insisted.

"Well, no, you wouldn't," Watson said. "Because it was Jack and he wasn't the kind of man who would hurt someone."

Angelo swallowed. Watson's words reached their target.

"I thought it was Tim or one of his lackeys," he said. "I didn't know it was Jack. I mean, why would it be?"

"Because he thought you were a dirty cop," Charlie said. "He was investigating you. And I guess he was right."

Angelo could hardly bear the bitterness in her eyes as he desperately pleaded with her to understand that it wasn't true.

"Until I pulled the trigger, I was as honest as the next guy," he said. "I'm not a murderer."

"Yes, you are!" Watson bellowed.

Angelo shrank back.

"It was an accident," he said sadly. "I swear. It was an accident."

* * *

Sam let Rachel into Joey's cell. The Doctor anxiously approached the woman she had been calling 'Kat' ever since she'd met her and perched beside her on the bunk.

"Hey," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy."

Rachel nodded.

"Listen, I've been asked to come and see you," Rachel ventured. "You see, the police think that someone has been hurting you and I need to check and see if they're right."

Joey curled up tighter.

"Are they right?"

"I just want to go home," Joey said in a timid voice.

She turned to look at her friend.

"It's not too late. We could all just forget about this. Hugo and I could go home and live with Martha and Xavier again. And I could see Charlie every day and everything would be okay. It's not too late. We can go back to what it was. We can. If they'd just..."

She began to cry again. Rachel put a cautious arm around her.

"Do you really want to go home?" she asked.

Joey nodded.

"Even though it's bad at home? Even with what the police are accusing Hugo of doing?"

"It's better than the alternative."

"What's the alternative?"

"They'll kill me," Joey said. "They'll kill me and they'll kill Charlie. I don't want Charlie to die, Rachel. I don't want anyone to die. It's not fair."

"Who's going to kill you?" Rachel asked. "Hugo is in custody now. He can't hurt you."

"Not Hugo," Joey said, shaking her head. "It's more complicated than that. Why won't anyone just let me go home? It's not too late."

"Joey, can you tell me what's been happening to you?" Rachel asked.

Joey shook her head.

"Listen, I have to give a report on your state of mind and your physical well being," the Doctor told her. "But I'm not the police. I don't have to give details on the content of our conversation. You can tell me anything you like."

"I just want to go home," Joey wept.

* * *

"I ran away," Angelo said. "And I'd been home all of five minutes when I got the call to tell me about the fire. I went and helped and then... then everything just went crazy from there. I wanted to tell the truth but I didn't have the words. And because I'd rescued Martha from the fire, she felt some kind of connection with me."

"So, rather than admitting you'd killed her husband, you befriended her?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"People kept pushing us together," Angelo said. "And she was in so much pain. I couldn't turn her away. I couldn't let her down. It just got out of control."

"Do you know how awful she's going to feel?" Charlie criticised. "She let her husband's killer comfort her during his death. She cares about you."

"I know!"

"And then when you had your chance to confess, you didn't. Why not?"

"I was scared," Angelo said. "I couldn't bear it to be the truth."

"But it was the truth!" Watson yelled. "You shot Jack and you left him there for his Dad to find all alone in the dark. You ripped so many lives apart and you've been swanning round the town without a care in the world ever since."

"I haven't!" Angelo insisted.

"Which part haven't you done?" Charlie asked.

She thought back over the last few months. Retrospectively, there had been something different about him since that night but she clearly remembered seeing him laugh and have a good time. She remembered him joining Martha round the table at the Diner on the first day that Charlie had really begun to get to know Joey. And he'd slept with her. He'd even made her feel so guilty about her accusations that she'd felt she had no choice but to make it up to him. She felt sick about it now. Looking at him, knowing he had kissed her and touched her made her skin crawl.

"I haven't been swanning round town without a care in the world," Angelo said. "I've hated myself ever since."

"Hated yourself enough to confess?" Charlie asked.

"I'm confessing now," Angelo snapped.

"Six months after the fact," Charlie pointed out. "And it's for a different kind of guilt, isn't it? It's for whatever the hell you've been up to since Jack died."

"It's for all of it," Angelo told her.

* * *

"Can I examine you, Joey?" Rachel asked.

"I'd rather you didn't," Joey replied, staring blankly at the wall ahead of her.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to see."

"What will I see?" Rachel wondered.

"I was raped last night."

The words hung in the air between them. Rachel closed her eyes, reliving her own experiences. She hated to think of the horrors Joey must have been through.

"Did Hugo...?"

"No," Joey said. "He's never done anything like that. But... well, in some ways it might as well have been him."

She sighed and hung her head, resting her chin on her knees.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked softly.

"He organised it," Joey admitted. "He was punishing me. I made a mistake. I should never have..."

She cried harder. Rachel kept her arm around her.

"What was he punishing you for?" she asked.

"I fell in love with someone else."

"And Hugo was jealous?"

"He was afraid."

Rachel waited patiently for her to continue. Every answer she received seemed to only drag her deeper into the confusion of Joey's mind.

"He thought the truth would come out," Joey said. "He thought I'd tell someone what was going on."

She looked desperately at Rachel.

"I would never do that! I wouldn't!"

Rachel hugged her a little closer.

"Well, maybe the time has come when you should," she said.

"I can't," Joey almost whispered. "I just... can't. Please ask Charlie to let me go home. She's not listening to me. I need to go home. We can forget this whole thing. I don't understand why she won't just... Why won't she just let it go?"

* * *

"Tim offered to get me off all charges in exchange for helping him cover up the toxic waste," Angelo said.

Charlie glared at him.

"And then... then Hugo got in on it all."

Sitting back in her chair, Charlie held her breath and waited for her one time boyfriend to explain.

"Hugo is in deep with a lot of stuff," Angelo ventured. "Serious stuff."

"Like holding an innocent woman hostage for nearly a decade?" Charlie asked.

"Amongst other things," Angel revealed.

Charlie and Watson waited.

"He's running a human trafficking organisation," Angelo said.

Charlie's breath caught in her throat in shock.

"There's a group of them. To be honest, I don't know how big it is and how deep it goes. Hugo has only ever told me what he thinks I need to know and nothing more. But he sends a crew out to collect desperate, broken people wanting to start a new life in Australia. They have a terrible journey in shitty conditions and if they survive, they get carted off into... well, I don't even know what. I think some end up in the sex trade. Hugo and his crew make money from them as long as they're here."

"What happens to ones who don't survive?" Charlie asked, her voice tight with the lump in her throat.

"The developers have stopped dumping toxic waste," Angelo explained. "But they're in league with Hugo. He's paying them to dispose of the bodies while they're building the place up."

"And how do you know all of this exactly?" Charlie asked. "I mean, you shot Jack, Tim bailed you out and then what?"

"Then he and Hugo started using me for whatever they needed in exchange for silence."

He sighed heavily.

"What kind of things did they make you do?" Charlie asked, dreading the answer.

"I went on a collection," Angelo admitted.

"A collection?"

"When I told you I had to take time off for a family crisis... it was a lie. I went to collect the next batch of 'cargo' as Hugo called it."

Charlie grimaced. Watson looked equally disgusted.

"And I had to tag Joey," Angelo added. "To force her to keep the curfew that Hugo set down."

"How could you do that?" Charlie asked. "Any of it? Hurt those people? Know that Joey was trapped in hell and not do anything about it?"

"I offered to help her!" Angelo said desperately. "Ages ago, I wanted to confess all of this... once I realised just how horrific things were for her. But she said no."

"Of course she said no!" Charlie snapped. "She's fucking terrified."

Angelo bowed his head. Charlie tried to force herself to calm down. Losing her cool was not a good idea. There was no way she was going to do anything to damage this case.

"I'm sorry," Angelo said quietly.

"I think it's a little bit too late for sorry, don't you?" Watson said.

* * *

"When I was a teenager, I was attacked by a friend of my brother," Rachel ventured.

Joey looked a little startled and gazed fearfully into her friend's eyes.

"I didn't press charges. I kept it a secret. But if... if I had told the police, or if they'd found out somehow... they would have been obliged to follow it up," Rachel explained.

"Even if you didn't want them to?" Joey asked.

Rachel nodded.

"It's their moral and legal duty to follow up any crime they think could have been committed," she said. "It's just what they have to do. And the facts are pretty clear. You've been recognised as a different person than who you've said you are. You've been recognised as a girl that was abducted from her home when she was only a teenager."

Joey nodded. She didn't think there was any point denying it. DNA if nothing else would prove the facts.

"And you know Charlie pretty well, don't you?" Rachel continued.

Joey nodded.

"You trust her? You care about her?"

Joey nodded again. Rachel was in no doubt that Charlie was the person that Joey had fallen in love with. She wondered if the police officer reciprocated.

"Well, then you know that she only wants to do her best for you," the Doctor explained. "She wants to take care of you and save you from this life you've been forced to live."

"But I'm scared she's going to get hurt," Joey protested. "I don't want her to get her, especially not for me."

Rachel gently held her hand.

"If anyone is equipped and capable of helping you, it's Charlie. She's strong, she's smart and she knows what she's doing. But honestly, if you want to make things easier for her, then you need to tell her everything you can. You may well not survive this on your own. The best way that you can come through it is by being honest and telling Charlie everything. She can help you. I know she can."

Joey sighed heavily and looked at the floor.

"I got someone killed last time they tried to help me," she said sadly. "I've never forgiven myself for it and I promised never to try and escape again."

"I think it's time to take back the promise," Rachel told her.

* * *

_Next time... Joey is moved to a secure location..._


	55. Chapter 55

_My plans have changed so I should be able to update for the rest of this week, except for Saturday. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"Why are you doing this to me, Charlie?" Joey asked sadly.

Charlie felt her heart break a little as she settled Joey onto the hospital bed. It was the early hours of the morning and Charlie had exhausted herself and her team. Angelo had been formally charged with the murder of Constable Jack Holden, aiding and abetting the false imprisonment of Joanne Collins, tampering with evidence and hindering the police into their investigation of the development site, and illegally transferring immigrants into the country. He had silently followed Watson to his cell and that's where they had left him, awaiting a meeting with his lawyer in the morning. Hugo had continued to refuse to talk and his lawyer had arranged a private meeting with him in the morning. In the meantime, he was being held on suspicion of kidnapping and the false imprisonment of Joanne Collins. Charlie was hoping to bring formal charges on him tomorrow. For now, she had enough to hold him, pending more evidence. And with no other safe place to go, Joey had been booked into a mental health clinic where she would be looked after round the clock until Charlie could figure out what to do with her.

"Kat... Joey... sorry," Charlie said. "You'll be safe here, okay?"

Joey shook her head, insisting that she would never be safe anywhere now.

"You will," Charlie said gently. "These people will look after you. They'll give you the help you need."

"I'm not crazy, Charlie!" Joey protested bitterly.

The police officer sat on the bed beside her and took her friend's hand.

"I know you're not crazy," she said. "I know that. That's not why you're here."

"Then why?" Joey asked, sounding heartbroken and lost.

"Because we need to keep you safe," Charlie explained. "And this is the most secure place there is."

"Yeah, until one of them kills me!" Joey wept.

"Joey, nobody here is going to kill you. Hugo's in jail. He..."

"Do you really think this about him?" Joey asked desperately. "There are so many of them, Charlie! Too many. And they're everywhere. You even worked and had sex with one of them!"

Charlie looked down and broke contact with Joey. She did not need the reminder of how close she and Angelo had once been. Joey quietly apologised. She shakily reached out and held Charlie's hand again.

"I just have no idea how I'm going to survive this, Charlie," she said. "He always said that I'd be dead if I tried to escape. And I nearly have been. Lots of times. And more than that, I'm worried about you."

"About me?"

"You're so busy looking after me that you're not looking after yourself," Joey said. "And you're in danger. Every single person involved in bringing Hugo and his group down is in danger. This is so much bigger than I could ever explain."

"Will you explain?"

Joey swallowed and looked down at their hands. She'd confided in Rachel and let her perform a physical exam that, despite Rachel's kindness, had filled her with shame and embarrassment.

"Do I have to do it now?" she asked.

Charlie shifted and put her arm around her.

"No," she said. "Not now. Not now."

Slipping off the bed, she moved closer and gently cupped Joey's face. She stroked her skin, wiping her tears away.

"Now, you just go to sleep," she said. "And I'll post a guard outside your door if you want me to. Just in case someone works here that isn't trustworthy."

Joey nodded gratefully.

"I wish I could do more for you," Charlie said. "But I swear now that I will get the justice you deserve. And I will do everything I can to protect you."

"Thank you," Joey said weakly.

Charlie pulled her into a cuddle. She kissed the top of her head and held on for as long as she could get away with.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow, okay?" Charlie said, gazing into Joey's eyes. "First thing."

Joey nodded. They hugged again and then Charlie reluctantly left the room. She turned to the officer, Constable Alison Benson, who had accompanied her to the clinic and asked her to stay overnight outside Joey's room in order to keep guard. The shift had rotated already and Watson and the rest of the day shift had finally gone home. So at least Charlie didn't feel bad about confining her all night. Alison agreed and waited outside the room while Charlie went to clear the police presence with the person in charge.

* * *

In her room, Joey sank back against the pillows in tears. She felt like the world had ended and she had no idea who or what she was. This was the first night she had spent away from Hugo's company since she was a teenager. It was scary without him. As horrible as he had been, there had been a strong affection between them and Joey had relied on him a lot to make her feel safe. Whether he was the bad guy or not, amongst the other bad guys, Hugo had always protected her. At least, he had until he'd orchestrated the rape. That final act of malice had broken her and now she didn't know where she stood. She wanted to trust Charlie but she was scared for her. And she couldn't quite get her head around the idea that this might actually be the first step into freedom. She might actually be saved.

* * *

_Next time... the residents of Summer Bay attempt to come to terms with the horror of the night..._


	56. Chapter 56

_It feels like ages since I have update this story! I hope you're still enjoying it – if that's the right word! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

It was a long time before Charlie could even contemplate sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Joey's beautiful but frightened face. She hoped that she would be okay in the clinic and that Alison and the medical staff would take proper care of her. She also hoped that it wouldn't be long before she could rescue her and bring her to somewhere safe but more comfortable.

She'd stayed up well into the night when she'd got home, talking everything through with Ross, Morag, Ruby and Leah. Ruby and Leah had been particularly shocked and Charlie suspected that her little sister's first port of call had been to phone her boyfriend. She hadn't been entirely sure how to handle things but she knew the news about Hugo, Angelo and Joey would get round soon enough so there was no real use in pretending. Something terrible had gone down in their town and even the local constabulary had been oblivious to it.

Ross had tried to reassure her but Charlie still felt ashamed. She'd spent time with these people. She'd had a 'relationship', if she could call it that with Angelo and she'd fallen desperately in love with Joey. And still, it had taken her father to reveal the truth to her. Tears slipped from her eyes and she sighed heavily and audibly, dreading what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

"I just can't believe this," Xavier repeated.

It was late but he and Martha hadn't been able to go to bed. Instead, they were huddled up on either end of the sofa with Rachel in the middle and Tony in the arm chair. The Doctor had broken the news, as far as she understood it, that Hugo and Katherine were not lovers. In fact, 'Katherine' didn't even exist. The woman Martha and Xavier had lived with and grown to love, was called Joey Collins and she had been abducted from her home by Hugo when she had just been a teenager. And Angelo had been guilty of murdering Jack all along.

"He stood here and lied right to our faces," Tony said, his voice breaking. "He stood here at Jack's wake and denied killing him. And we... we damn well believed him!"

Tears escaped his eyes. Rachel moved to comfort him.

"And Hugo knew about it!" Tony said desperately. "He knew Angelo had murdered my boy and instead of bringing him to justice, he used him as a pawn in this sick fucking game he's playing!"

"I'm so sorry," Xavier said sadly.

Everyone looked at him.

"It's not your fault," Martha said. "You didn't know."

"But Hugo's my brother," he replied. "I _should _have known."

"He's obviously a very good liar," Martha told him quietly. "If you should have known, then I should too. We were both living here with them. And I had no idea."

Xavier nodded and wiped his eyes. Everything felt far too much for him. All he could hope now was that Kat, or whatever her name was, was alright.

* * *

Hugo sat in his cell feeling sorry for himself. They'd kept him far away from Angelo so he'd have to shout to be heard. And if he shouted, he would also be heard by the police officers guarding them. And that would do him no good at all. All he could hope for was that the officer would go for a bathroom break or something. Then Hugo would give Angelo what was coming to him for talking, at least as far as he could. He wanted to punch his lights out, although with the distance and the bars between them, that was looking unlikely. But as soon as he could give the go ahead, he was adamant that Constable Angelo Rosetta would pay for opening his big mouth.

* * *

Ross and Morag lay side by side in bed in the dark. They were staying the night at Roman's house like they usually did but neither of them could sleep.

"I can't believe Charlie found her, just like that, after all these years," Ross said.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Joey or Charlie?" Ross asked.

"Both."

"I hope so."

"I've never seen Charlie like that before," Morag admitted. "She's so broken."

Ross nodded in the dark and reached for his wife's hand.

"She's in love," he said. "And it's more complicated than she realised. This morning, she was anxious because she loved a woman who was already in a relationship. Now... well, you know what the situation is now."

"Does the gender matter to you?" Morag wondered.

"No," Ross said honestly. "I'm surprised. I admit that. Charlie has only ever had boyfriends before as far as I'm aware. But I don't mind. And I feel... I feel the strangest connection to Joey even though I've never actually met her. Investigating her case nine years ago... I feel like I got to know her. I got to understand her. And if my Charlie is going to love a woman then I think she's picked someone very special."

* * *

Angelo sat in his cell, trying to get some sleep. He had no idea if he had done right or wrong by telling the truth. Part of him felt unburdened but he was terrified of what was going to happen next. All he could hope was that Hugo would have no chance to get him alone. Once again, he had landed himself in big trouble and he had no idea how to get himself out of it.

* * *

Joey lay in her hospital bed. The nurse had given her some sleeping pills in a bid to allow her patient to get at least a little rest. In her sleep, Joey dreamt her usual nightmares of grief and loss. And as she had done every night since her abduction, she wept in her sleep.

* * *

_Next time... the media storm Summer Bay and Joey discovers that Hugo was less than honest about her parents paying her ransom..._


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

The police station was a media circus. Charlie struggled to push her way through a stream of journalists and into the reception area of the station which was no less chaotic really. Angelo and Hugo were still in their cells, the phones were all ringing and various officers were charging around looking busy. Watson looked particularly stressed.

"It's Joey's parents again," she told the Senior Constable. "They want to know when they can see her."

Ross had phoned them personally the night before, wanting them to know what had happened before the story was spilled across the front pages of all the newspapers. They'd driven straight to Summer Bay but by the time they'd arrived, their daughter was already in the hospital.

"I'm going to the hospital in five minutes," Charlie said. "As soon as I've seen her and I can gauge how she is, I'll contact them. I promise."

Watson nodded and turned back to talk on the phone. Charlie headed into her office and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Joey was sitting up in her hospital bed, resting her arms on her knees and staring at nothing when the door opened. She looked up when she saw Charlie enter the room.

"Hey," the police officer said softly, approaching the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy," Joey replied flatly, returning to look past her.

"I brought you some stuff," Charlie ventured.

Joey hesitated for a moment and then reached into the carrier bag she offered her. Inside were a new toothbrush and a fresh pair of pyjamas, as well as some day clothes.

"I guessed your size," Charlie said uncertainly. "If they don't fit I can take them back and get some more."

Joey finally looked at her.

"You're running the biggest investigation of your life and you stop to buy me clothes?" she asked.

"Well, I just... I wanted you to be comfortable and... Sorry."

Joey continued to stare at her before asking what she was apologising for.

"I don't know," Charlie admitted. "I just... I just want to make things as easy as possible for you."

Joey surprised them both by managing a smile. Encouraged, Charlie dug into her backpack and presented her with a mini tub of Hagen Daaz ice cream and a spoon. Joey giggled and gestured for Charlie to sit down. The police officer sat and rooted around in her bag again, pulling out a card. She offered it out to Joey who opened it a little nervously.

"Happy birthday, Joey," Charlie said.

Joey just stared at her.

"Consider this one of the many things I'm eager to learn about you," Charlie said.

Joey continued to stare. Charlie was startled when she saw a tear fall. She reached out to hold Joey's hands, apologising if she had done anything wrong.

"You haven't," Joey almost whispered. "It's just... I never thought I'd ever get a card on the right day ever again."

"I know it feels like the end of the world right now but I promise that this is the beginning of getting your life back on track," Charlie said sincerely. "I'm not going to rest until you're free and you're safe."

"I believe you," Joey admitted.

Charlie smiled.

"I don't know if you're going to succeed," Joey clarified. "But I do know that you're going to try."

"I'm going to succeed," Charlie said firmly.

* * *

Back at the police station, Watson's stress levels were only increasing. The media were being held at bay by a handful of officers outside but they were begging for a statement. The phones were still ringing and every third phone call was coming from Sir Nicholas Collins, pleading with her to arrange for him to see his daughter.

"Austin's kicking off about getting breakfast," Avery said, approaching his colleague.

"Tell him he can fucking starve," Watson said bitterly.

Avery hesitated.

"In fact," Watson decided, charging out from behind the desk. "I'll tell him myself."

She stormed towards the back of the station furiously. Avery reluctantly stepped up behind the reception desk.

* * *

"Your parents are in town," Charlie ventured. "They want to see you."

Joey stopped walking abruptly. The pair of them had ventured into the gardens of the clinic, having established that Joey was desperate for fresh air.

"No," she said quickly.

"They came right away," Charlie said. "And they've been ringing all morning trying to see you."

"I don't want to see them," Joey said. "I never want to see them again."

"Why?" Charlie wondered.

"One truth I did tell you was that I don't have a relationship with my parents because they didn't love me enough," Joey said firmly.

Charlie continued to feel confused and admitted as much. Joey sighed heavily and resumed their walk around the grounds. Falling into step beside her, Charlie asked again what she meant.

"They didn't try to find me," Joey said sadly. "All they had to do was pay a few bucks and I could have gone home. It's not like they were short of cash. They could have saved me and they didn't bother."

This time it was Charlie who stopped walking. Feeling more than a little awkward, she wondered what on earth she was meant to do.

"Um..."

Joey studied her uncertainly.

"Joey, I think we should sit down," Charlie finally said.

Tugging her hand, she pulled her onto a bench and took a deep breath.

"I... I don't really know how to say this but... well, I don't know what you were told but... but... but your parents did front up the cash."

"What?"

"They... they paid the ransom money."

"No they didn't," Joey insisted. "They refused. That's... that's why Hugo kept me. The others, they wanted to kill me but he saved my life. He saved me from Robbo and he saved me from the others. He told me. He told me that Mum and Dad didn't show. They didn't bring the money. That's why... That's why."

Charlie held her hand, making sure she kept eye contact as Joey became overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry," she said gently. "I don't know what Hugo told you exactly but... he lied."

"No," Joey said, tears stinging her eyes. "He wouldn't lie. He... he loves me."

She stared into Charlie's eyes.

"In his own way... he does. And whatever's happened since then, he cared about me back at the start," Joey said. "He cared about me enough to save my life. And he shot Robbo when he found him..."

She trailed off, realising that Charlie was still a police officer and this could easily be counted as evidence. Charlie held onto her, encouraging her to breathe normally. Joey closed her eyes, struggling to control herself.

"He wouldn't lie about that," she finally said. "Please tell me he wouldn't lie about that."

"I'm sorry," Charlie said softly. "But I've got it on record that you parents paid the ransom. My Dad was the Detective in charge. He went with them to the bank. He was there when Hugo and whoever he was working with took the money and took you and ran."

Falling against Charlie, Joey wept. The police officer held her tight, kissing the top of her head, whispering that everything would be alright. Privately, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie gives an official statement to the press and Joey's parents prepare to see their daughter again..._


	58. Chapter 58

_Thank you to everyone reading this fic. I know it's pretty heavy going and we're covering a matter of minutes in some chapters but I you'll stick with it. The chapter after this one will be quite intense but I hope you are all starting to see the glimmer of light now. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie felt terrible for having to leave Joey all alone. She'd asked the officer guarding her to be nice and supportive but Joey didn't know her so she was unlikely to really be able to help. But although she had a statement to make to the media and hopefully a Detective from the city to ingratiate into the investigation, she had promised to be back that afternoon. And Joey had tentatively agreed to see her parents, which Charlie hoped would be a step in the right direction. She didn't think she had ever seen someone so devastated before, and she had seen some heartbreaking things in her time. To have been through everything Joey had been through was one thing, but to have had the whole experience turned on its head and made worse than it already was, had broken her even more. Charlie hated having to be the one to tell her that Hugo had lied about her parents but at the same time, she was glad that at least the words had come from a friend.

Now, standing outside the police station, with film crews and newspaper photographers assembled, Charlie tried not to lose her cool. She glanced at her father who had come to support her. This wasn't the kind of thing she had ever had to do before. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Hi, everyone," she said. "Thank you for coming. This will just be a short statement. Obviously the news has already got around that Joanne Collins, a girl who was abducted from her home when she was fifteen years old, has now been found. We have a couple of people in custody and we are looking for several other named parties who we suspect of having an involvement. I can't give away any details at this early stage in our investigation but I can confirm that Ms Collins is safe and well and being looked after. My team and I will be doing everything possible to help her and seek justice on her behalf. Her parents have been informed and we're supporting both them and their daughter. But just to reiterate, Ms Collins is safe now and we will not rest until we've brought the people that took her, to justice. Thank you for your time. I'm prepared to take a handful of questions."

"Is there anything more you can tell us about the people who abducted Ms Collins?" a television journalist asked.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said. "I can't share any details like that at this stage."

"Is it true that Ms Collins had been living here in Summer Bay for several months before anyone realised who she really was?" Jerry from the local newspaper asked. "Including yourself? And is it true that you have had a close friendship with her until she arrived?"

Charlie sighed, opting to be honest.

"It is true that Ms Collins has been living here with her captor under a false name," she admitted. "And it's also true that she has made a lot of friends here, including myself. But she was abducted nine years ago, long before me and most of my colleagues were ever in the police force. We didn't realise that there was anyone to look for. But I can promise you that the moment we understood what kind of situation we were in, we rectified it."

"Forgive me," another journalist said. "But if you and your colleagues can have spent time with Ms Collins and her captor, how can you be at all qualified to handle this investigation? You didn't even see what was right in front of you."

Charlie nodded. She didn't think she would ever get over the guilt of not saving Joey sooner.

"With respect," she replied. "This is a professional, criminal organisation and if they were trying to hide from us, they were going to do it properly. It's surprisingly easy to hide in plain sight and that's what they did. But as I said before, as soon as we understood the situation, we did whatever it took to save Ms Collins."

"If people were able to engage with Ms Collins while she was here, why didn't she tell anyone what the situation was?" another television reporter asked.

"It was a very complicated situation," Charlie said, trying not to sound too defensive. "Ms Collins has been living in fear for her life for a long time now. But we are unravelling the situation, finding out exactly what has been going on and this situation will eventually be resolved. I'm afraid those are all the questions I've got time for but thank you for coming. And I'd ask that you respect our boundaries and our investigation. It's obviously a very sensitive situation and the care and safety of Ms Collins is of utmost importance. I ask that you'd work with us when it comes to unofficial information that you might acquire in order to help protect her."

The crowd slowly began to disassemble and Charlie hurried back into the station. Ross followed and hugged her, telling her that he couldn't be prouder.

"Did I do okay?" she asked worriedly. "I was so scared."

"You were brilliant," Ross confirmed.

"Thanks, Dad," Charlie said, smiling self consciously. "Right. Now I need to call Joey's parents and set up a meeting. Listen, she said she wants me to be there with her. Is there any chance you could come too? It might only be to wait outside but if things get too difficult and if Joey needs some kind of explanation that her parents can't give, I think it would help. You're the person who tried to save her nine years ago. If anyone knows how hard they tried to get her back, it's you."

Ross nodded and patted Charlie's arm, promising to help in any way she needed him to.

* * *

Joey remained in her room, afraid of the world. The news that her parents really had tried to save her was almost too much to bear. It had helped her not miss them as much as she would otherwise have done, to think that they hadn't cared. And it had made Hugo that little bit easier to live with and even bond with. As far as she was concerned, he'd imprisoned her but he had at least saved her life. And up until the night with Derrick, she had trusted him. She'd thought they were bonded somehow. But he'd lied to her about her parents. And he'd hurt her. She didn't know who he was anymore and she didn't know what to think. The one person she felt she could cling to was Charlie but she knew her friend... her soul mate... had enough to be doing without babysitting her. She was grateful that she had agreed to sit in on her reunion with her parents. Just the thought of seeing them again terrified her. And she still didn't know how long she would be allowed to live.

* * *

Two hours later, in a flurry of emotion and photographs, Sir Nicolas Collins and his wife Roz arrived at the police station, eager to see their daughter.

"Is she here?" Roz asked urgently. "Is our little girl here?"

"If you could just wait a moment," Watson said, hardly able to bear the anxiety on their faces. "I'll go and get Senior Constable Buckton for you."

She hurried into Charlie's office where she was going through pages of notes.

"The Collins family are here," Watson said.

Charlie leapt up and followed her out of the room, approaching Joey's parents. She shook both their hands and introduced herself, glad when her father, a face they already knew well, stepped up behind her.

"Is Joey here?" Roz asked.

"She's in a clinic," Charlie explained.

"A clinic?"

"A mental health clinic," Charlie said. "But that's not because of her mental health, although obviously she isn't in a very good space at the moment. It's just that we need to keep her in a safe, calm place at the moment."

"And we can see her?" Sir Nicholas asked hopefully.

"Yes," Charlie promised. "Detective Buckton and I will take you there right now. It's all arranged."

Leaving Watson in charge of the station, Charlie led the way back out of the building, ignoring the journalists and showing Joey's parents into the patrol car.

* * *

Joey followed her guard, whose name she had discovered was Sam, along the corridor and into a small room with a table. On Sam's instruction, she perched on a chair, sitting forward and clasping her hands together on the table top. Her parents could be walking through the door at any moment. She was terrified.

* * *

_Next time... Joey is reunited with her parents..._


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"Joey!" Roz gasped as soon as she entered the small room on the ground floor of the clinic.

Breaking away from her husband and bursting into tears simultaneously, she reached out desperately to her daughter. Joey froze in fright as her mother hugged her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at two people she never thought she'd see again. Roz and Nicholas immediately launched into ramblings about how much they had missed her and how much they loved her. Joey struggled not to panic. She gazed at Charlie, silently pleading with her to help.

"Why don't we sit down?" the Senior Constable suggested.

She gestured for Nicholas and Roz to sit down and hesitated over where to sit. Joey reached out to tug on her hand so that she would sit beside her. Roz gazed at her daughter, taking in her every feature.

"You look beautiful," she said.

Joey shook her head, protesting.

"I look rough," she said. "I haven't really slept."

"You definitely look beautiful," Roz insisted. "We've spent all this time picturing what kind of woman you'd grow into. You were always the most stunning girl. And... and now you're a stunning woman."

She smiled tearfully, aching to reach out to her in some way.  
"And you were always the kindest person we've ever known," she continued, trying to fill the silence. "We... we've missed you so much. We love you."

Joey stared tearfully at both her parents. They were definitely older. She wondered what role her absence had played in the stress permanently etched on their faces.

"I've missed you too," she said.

It was true. While she might have believed they had abandoned her, it didn't mean that she hadn't longed for the parents she had once known and loved – the parents she wanted to believe still loved her.

"I um..."

She looked helplessly at Charlie.

"I don't know what I'm meant to say," she said. "I don't have words."

Charlie placed a gently hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she reassured her. "Your parents are just happy to be here with you. Isn't that right?"

"Yes!" Nicholas said quickly.

He reached out and held his little girl's hand across the table.

"When Ross called to say that they'd found you... it was the single happiest moment of both of our lives. We never... we never..."

He used his free hand to wipe his eyes. Joey studied him closely, feeling her hand shake in his.

"Did you... did you...?" she tried.

She glanced at Charlie who read her thoughts and nodded encouragingly.  
"Did you really try to find me?" Joey asked.

Her parents looked startled for a moment.

"Yes," Nicholas finally said. "Yes, Joey. Of course we did. We tried so hard. Ross... Detective Buckton... he worked with us. He tried to get you back. We paid... we paid millions in ransom. And we hired private Detectives and... we... we tried so hard to keep hoping that you would come home some day."

Joey let go of his hand and buried her face in her palms. Hugo's words about them obviously not loving her enough to save her echoed in her mind. All this time, she had believed him. And yet here they were, broken and desperate and they'd been this way for as long as she had. Charlie put her arm around her again.

"Joey has been told all this time that... that you didn't pay the ransom," she explained.

Nicholas and Roz looked aghast.

"We did!" Nicholas said. "Of course we did! We would have paid whatever it took, Joey. You have to believe us..."

"I do," Joey said quietly. "I do. Now. I just... that's what he said."

"And who is this Hugo guy anyway?"

"Hugo Austin," Charlie explained. "We've got him in custody. He isn't currently talking but we have enough to hold him for quite some time. We'll definitely get our answers. We'll get justice – for you and for Joey."

"Did you know him?" Nicholas asked. "I mean, what happened that night?"

"I... um... I was going on a date," Joey admitted.

"With Maria," Roz said, unfazed. "The maid."

Joey looked startled. She looked nervously at Charlie.

"As part of the original investigation," the police officer explained, "the police and your parents had to go through your room. They read your diary. They needed to find out whether you'd been taken or you'd run away."

Joey nodded. She could hardly complain. They'd been trying to save her. And the girl whose diary they had read was a different person as far as she was concerned.

"Sorry," Roz said.

"It's fine," Joey said. "I'm... I'm glad you tried. I thought..."

She sighed heavily.

"We tried so hard, Joey," Nicholas said. "And every single day we've had to live without you, we've felt like failures. We're so sorry. We're so sorry we let you down."

"They'd been planning it for a while, I think," Joey ventured. "I never really knew the details but... they were trying to get money from you."

"Who were?" Nicholas asked. "Who were these people? I've never heard of Hugo Austin."

"It was Robbo," Joey explained. "He and his Dad... your friend..."

Waves of guilt hit Nicholas. He suddenly felt sick.

"I was trying to make you marry him," he said.

Charlie tried to hide her surprise.

"You changed your mind in the end though," Joey pointed out. "You listened to me."

"But you still got hurt," Nicholas said. "I didn't protect you. I was inviting these people into my house weekly and I never even realised..."

"They were professionals," Joey said. "Why would you have ever suspected something like that?"

"Because I'm your father!" Nicholas said desperately. "It's my job to protect you and I... I put you in harm's way. I got you hurt. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Joey said quietly. "It wasn't your fault."

Roz reached out to comfort her husband. Charlie carefully held Joey's hand. This was the most her friend had opened up about so far and she hoped it meant she would soon make an official statement to the police.

"How... how's Brett?" Joey asked.

"He's okay," Roz said. "He's working for the business. He's married to a lovely girl."

Joey nodded and smiled, feeling happy for her brother and sad for herself.

"He's here," her mother said. "He came with us when we all heard the news. He's in the hotel. But he thought he'd give us time to see you first. Is that okay?"

Joey nodded.

"Have you... how have...?" Roz struggled. "Joey, what happened to you?"

Joey closed her eyes.

"It was... It wasn't as bad as... Well... I... I can't talk about it."

She took a deep breath and apologised.

"It's okay," Roz said with a tremble in her voice.

She turned to Charlie.

"Isn't it?"

Charlie nodded.

"I mean, obviously it would help us move on with the case if we could understand everything Joey knows," she said. "But we can wait. We can hold Hugo for a little while longer and we have some names of other people who work with him. We're on the hunt for those people now."

"Who?" Joey asked urgently.

"We're trying to find a woman called Suzy," Charlie said. "And Derrick Quaid."

Joey looked instantly alarmed. Her lip trembled. Charlie squeezed her hand.

"It's okay."

"He's a bad man," Joey said.

"What did he do to you?" Nicholas asked worriedly.

"I can't," Joey said desperately.

Her heart began to race again and her breath became shallower.

"Joey?" Charlie said worriedly.

"I can't do this," Joey said.

She broke away from Charlie and stood up, desperate to leave. Nicholas and Roz immediately panicked, crowding her with questions and anxiety.

"Can you give us a sec?" Charlie asked them.

They hesitated and then headed back into the hallway to sit with Ross who had been politely waiting outside. Once the door was closed, Charlie turned to Joey who had backed herself into the corner. Holding onto her hands, she begged her to look at her.

"Joey," she said. "Joey. Joey, please?"

The younger woman finally looked at her. Charlie encouraged her to breathe properly.

"I can't do this," Joey said. "Please just let Hugo go. Drop the charges. Forget all of this. I can't..."

"Joey, how can you want to return to that life?" Charlie asked desperately.

"Because I don't know how to do anything different," Joey said tearfully. "This is all I've known. That girl... the girl my parents knew... she's gone, Charlie. I'm not the same person. I can never been that person again."

"They're not asking you to be," Charlie said. "They love you exactly as you are."

"But how am I?" Joey asked.

"You're a wonderful person," Charlie said. "You're beautiful, you're funny and you're kind. You've been to hell and now you're on your way back. And I know you have the strength to cope with all of this."

"How can you know?" Joey asked sadly. "I don't even know!"

"Well, I do," Charlie insisted. "Please, Joey... please don't think you have to do this on your own. I'm here to help you. I'd do anything for you."

"But you don't know me!"

"I have no idea who you were," Charlie agreed. "And I can't even begin to understand what you've been through. But I've felt closer to you over the last few months than I ever have with anyone. Joey... my life was empty until I met you. I had nothing. And I'm not going to lose you. I'm going to get you the justice you deserve. I'm going to protect you. And I'm going to do all of those things because you deserve them."

"But..."

"I can't help how I feel, Joey," Charlie told her. "And I swear that I'm not here to put pressure on you. I just want you to be safe."

"But I'm not helping you," Joey said sadly. "I don't even understand why you care because I haven't worked with you. I haven't made any of this easy."

"No, you haven't," Charlie agreed. "But I know that in time, you will."

Joey shook her head. She couldn't imagine making a statement about anything. But she was comforted when Charlie took her hand.

"Look, don't think about that now, okay?" the police officer said gently. "Let's just take one day at time. No pressure. No fear. Just baby steps."

Joey nodded uncertainly. Her heart was still pounding but it was hard not to trust Charlie and all her promises.

* * *

_Next time... Jack's family want answers..._


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

When Charlie arrived back at the station, Martha and Tony were waiting for her, looking desperate and demanding to know what was going on. She gathered from a text from Ruby that Xavier was beside himself and she had taken it upon herself to look after him.

"Charlie, please, will you tell us what's going on?" Martha asked, following her towards her office.

"Martha, I've given a statement already," Charlie said.

She couldn't bear to be the one to tell Martha and Tony the ugly truth.

"No!" her friend snapped. "No! You do not get to fob me off with that, Charlie. Not you. That's not fair."

Sighing heavily, Charlie gestured for both of them to follow her into her office. She shut the door behind them and perched on her desk.

"Is it true?" Tony asked. "Is it truth that Angelo confessed to having killed Jack all along?"

Charlie nodded. Martha burst into tears.

"Why didn't you know?" she screamed. "You're a cop! You were sleeping with him! Why didn't you know he was a murderer?"

"Don't you think I wish to God that I'd figured it out?" Charlie replied, immediately upset. "Don't you think I've asked myself those same questions over and over again?"

She furiously wiped her damp eyes. Martha almost fell into a chair.

"And what about Hugo?" she asked quietly. "I mean, what the hell is this all about?"

"He isn't the person you think he is," Charlie explained. "He abducted Joey... the girl you know as Katherine, nine years ago."

"No," Tony said. "That's not right. He's my nephew. I know him."

Charlie eyed him quizzically.

"Yeah, you do," she realised.

He looked immediately cautious.

"Tony, would you be prepared to make a statement?" Charlie asked.

He shook his head, telling her in no uncertain terms that he didn't care about this case, he just wanted to know what happened to his son.

"He knew," Charlie told him.

Tony and Martha both stared at her.

"He knew that Angelo killed Jack and he didn't say anything," the police officer continued. "Instead, he used Angelo as a pawn in his sick little game. He forced him to steal an electronic tag in order to control Joey's every movement. He used him to run a human trafficking scheme."

"No way," Tony insisted. "Hugo loved Jack. They were best mates when they were kids..."

"When did they drift apart?" Charlie asked seriously.

"When Hugo moved away..."

"And when was that?"

"Um... 1997 or thereabouts. It was after the accident."

Charlie turned and picked up her ever present case file, the one she was guarding with her life. She flicked through it.

"He was involved in a car accident," she read. "He was off his face on cannabis and got behind the wheel like a moron. He killed his girlfriend."

"It was an accident..." Tony tried.

"He was stoned, Tony," Charlie reminded him.

The older man nodded and rubbed his temples.

"Do you know where he went after he left his mother's house?" Charlie asked. "When he'd recovered from his injuries and escaped justice?"

Martha was struck by how cold her friend sounded. She was still struggling to get her head around everything. Hugo was her friend. She lived with him. She cared about him. They had even secretly wondered if there might be a spark between them, although neither of them had considered pursuing it. Martha was still grieving for Jack and they lived with Katherine... or Joey... or whatever her name was.

"He went to stay with his Dad in the city," Tony said. "We didn't hear so much from him after that."

Charlie nodded.

"When did you hear from him?"

"Just at the odd family function," Tony said. "He and Katherine both came to stuff. They always seemed so... together."

"She was terrified of him," Charlie said, trying to keep her face expressionless. "She still is."

"I just can't believe I lived with them both and all of this was going on."

"There were no signs of anything untoward happening?"

"No. I mean, she was a mess the day before you charged in and took them away," Martha ventured. "Hugo said she was sick. We didn't know what was wrong."

"We now think she was attacked," Charlie ventured. "You don't happen to know if there were any visitors to your place in the last few days?"

She sighed, already having a feeling she knew exactly what had gone on and who had committed the act but she needed to be sure. A hunch was never going to be evidence.

"No," Martha said, shaking her head. "Although, I've seen a woman hanging around nearby for the last few hours."

"A woman?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Martha replied uncertainly.

"We have a female suspect," Charlie explained. "Could we escort you back home and take a look around?"

"If you need to," Martha said. "I... My head is in such a mess right now. I'm so confused. Angelo killed Jack. And Hugo knew about it. And he's been doing goodness knows what to Kat. This is all so horrible. I don't think I'll ever get my head around it."

Charlie placed a gentle hand on her friend's arm.

"I know all of this is a big deal. None of us are ever going to be the same after what's happened. But we're not going to rest until the whole case is solved, until the people responsible for all this pain have been brought to justice and until the victims – including the two of you – have been helped and protected."

Martha nodded and thanked her quietly, wiping her eyes. Tony remained silent.

"Is Angelo in custody?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Charlie said. "We'll be formally charging him as soon as we've got all our information in order. He won't be able to call himself a free man for a very, very long time after this – if ever."

"That's some comfort, I guess," Martha said, in a voice that suggested it wasn't really.

"Can Watson and I take you home?" Charlie asked.

Martha nodded. Charlie led the way back into reception.

* * *

Joey sat in her small room. A different officer was posted outside and it felt like the walls were caving in. She didn't feel well and she was desperate to see Charlie. The Senior Constable was the only one able to offer her some kind of comfort, although even that was minimal. Her head was spinning and she felt torn between needing Hugo and hating him. The meeting with her parents had confused her and she hardly knew where to turn. It had been ingrained in her over the last nine years that she was not to open her mouth. She was not to say a word to anyone about her situation. And yet here she was, away from those who had caused her pain and misery, with other people begging her to talk. She had no idea what to do.

* * *

Charlie and Watson pulled up outside Martha's house. They'd opted to use Charlie's little, blue car instead of a patrol vehicle so that they could bank on the element of surprise. In the passenger seat, Martha looked around through the darkness, hoping she might spot the woman that Charlie was so intent on speaking to.

"There!" she said, pointing.

Sure enough, a female figure was climbing into a car and pulling away.

"Thanks, Martha," Charlie said.

"Can I go?"

Charlie nodded and wished her well, although the words felt hollow in light of circumstances. Martha headed towards her house. Watson jumped into her seat and Charlie slowly began to follow them.

* * *

_Next time... Suzy is arrested, the police await the arrival of a Detective and Angelo tries to help with the investigation..._


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

It had been another long night and Charlie was desperate for her bed. After quite the stakeout, she and Watson had called for backup and they now had Suzy Sudiro and Derrick Quaid in custody. Both had feigned ignorance as to why they were there but Charlie was determined not to make it easy for them. They had also taken DNA from Derrick, and Charlie believed that he was responsible from the apparent sexual attack on Joey, as reported by Rachel. Now they, along with Hugo and Angelo would be spending at least a night in jail.

Currently, Suzy was claiming that she didn't know Hugo and that her meeting with Derrick was innocent. She also claimed that she'd never met anyone called Joanne, Joey, Katherine or Kat and insisted that she had no idea what the police were talking about. She claimed to have moved to Australia from Indonesia years ago with her Australian husband, Julian who she was now separated from and he didn't live locally. Derrick had just ignored every question asked of him.

Heading to her office, Charlie threw herself down in her chair and buried her head against her palms. She sighed heavily, looking up only when she realised that Watson was hovering over her.

"We have to get one of them to talk," Charlie said. "I mean, Angelo's singing like a canary because he feels so guilty about everything. But he doesn't know what happened nine years ago. He can only describe life in the present day. He doesn't have the answers we're looking for. And the people that do are fucking soulless."

Watson came and sat beside her.

"We'll get there," she encouraged. "It'll just take some time. We'll get there."

"And in the meantime, poor Joey is stuck on a mental ward for no good reason other than we don't know what the hell is going on here," Charlie said unhappily.

"We'll figure it out," Watson insisted. "And the Detective is coming tomorrow. He'll help."

"Why didn't he come today like he was meant to, again?" Charlie asked.

"He got called away to tie up the loose ends of a different case," Watson said. "But he's coming tomorrow and he'll help us figure out what's going on. And there's always Joey."

"Joey?"

"Charlie, she trusts you whole heartedly," Watson said. "She loves you. When she's ready, she'll start talking. And when we know what the right questions to ask are, we'll start getting some answers."

* * *

Joey stood, staring out of the window at the gardens below her, wondering how she had ever come to this place. Her life so far had been miserable but at least she understood it to a degree. Nothing had been unpredictable; nothing had been uncertain. She'd been trapped with Hugo and she was never supposed to be free. Now, she was afraid for her life and she was afraid for Charlie. Everything felt so confusing.

* * *

Charlie and Watson stood on either side of Angelo, leading him into a back room of the police station.

"Can you identify the people in that room?" Charlie asked coldly.

He nodded.

"Vocalise please," Charlie snapped.

"Hugo Austin, Derrick Quaid and Suzy. I don't know her surname."

"And what kind of contact have you had with each of them?" Watson asked, gesturing for Angelo to sit in a chair.

She and Charlie moved to sit opposite him, waiting for his answer.

"Well?" Charlie said.

He gazed into her eyes, feeling bereft over everything had had lost.

"Hugo Austin is a leader in a human trafficking ring. And he abducted Joey Collins. Derrick is a lesser member of the gang but he's involved. He and I did a run together. Hugo saw us off and Suzy was there to receive us with the immigrants that thought they were starting a better life over here," Angelo told them. "And I don't know what or if anything happened between him and Joey but she's terrified of him."

"Yeah, well you've helped to put her in a shitload of danger," Charlie told him.

"I..." he protested.

"No," Charlie interrupted. "You knew something was going on. You knew that she was in danger and you just left her there. You failed her as a police officer and as a human being."

She stood up and told Watson to take him back to his cell, warning him that he would be formally charged in the morning.

* * *

_Next time... the Detective arrives and makes a big decision for Charlie..._


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Bright and early the following morning, Detective Robert Robertson breezed into Yabbie Creek Police Station. Charlie was surprised by just how relieved she was to see him. Once upon a time, she would have fought for control of a case like this. It was a wonderful opportunity to fast track her career a little bit. But her priorities were different now. She wanted to give the case the best all of them had to give. Her focus had always been on standing up for the victims but there were hints of selfishness there too. But this time it wasn't about credit. It wasn't about improving herself. The whole case was solely about sending down Hugo, Angelo, Derrick, Suzy and whoever else was involved. It was about saving Joey and setting her free.

* * *

Half an hour later, with Robertson having gathered all the information he needed, he and his team were seated in a large conference room upstairs.

"So, where do we stand on this case?" the Detective asked. "In your own words, Senior."

Charlie stood up, licking her lips and explaining everything they knew so far.

"Joanne Collins was abducted in January 2000," she said, pointing to a photo on the white board at the head of the room. "She was about to go on a date with her maid, a woman named Maria Kennedy. We haven't been able to find her. She left the family home shortly after Joey was taken and she hasn't been heard of since. I suspect that she led Joey to the abductors but it was probably a last minute thing – in exchange for cash or some other reward. I don't think she was part of the ring from the beginning."

Robertson offered his rapt attention, nodding and making a couple of notes.

"We believe that Joey was taken by Hugo Austin and a man named Robert Cruze," Charlie continued, tapping a photo of Hugo and a question mark in place of Robbo. "And Hugo has been holding Joey captive ever since. We have Hugo in custody and we believe that Cruze was killed some time ago, although we're still working to confirm that."

Robertson nodded again, making more notes before beginning to chew the end of his pen.

"So far, from the information we've gleaned, it looks like there was a ring of people involved who were after Joey's father's money. His name is Sir Nicholas Collins..."

She tapped his photo too, along with his wife's.

"The names of players we have so far are Hugo, Robbo, Derrick and Suzy. We have Derrick and Suzy in custody alongside Hugo," the Senior Constable said. "But the thing we're currently puzzled over why Joey has been held all this time. Her parents paid the ransom. My father, Detective Ross Buckton was leading the case in the city at the time and he was there when they made the drop. The abductors took the money and kept Joey. Nobody has quite been able to figure out why yet."

"Why not?" Robertson asked.

"Nobody's talking," Charlie explained unhappily. "Hugo, Suzy and Derrick are denying all involvement and Joey hasn't got a clue. She was absolutely stunned when she realised. Apparently all this time, she's believed that her parents didn't love her enough to part with their cash."

Watson felt her heart sink with sadness over yet another revelation of what Joey had been through.

"It's been difficult to get details from Joey so far about what she's experienced all these years," Charlie continued unhappily. "I gather that at some point in her past, she was raped. And more recently, Doctor Rachel Armstrong, who examined her a couple of nights ago, claims another sexual assault took place – again, it was probably rape but she hasn't confirmed that."

"What about Constable Rosetta?" Robertson asked.

Charlie sighed and looked sadly at her friend's photograph.

"We have him in custody at the moment and we're intending on formally charging him this morning," she said. "Once everything had come out about Hugo and Joey, who we all knew to be called Katherine, he appeared to get a stab of conscience. He confessed to killing Constable Jack Holden."

Watson looked down, studying her dirty fingernails and trying not to feel sad. She felt a lot of anger and a lot of guilt about the fact that she had continued to work and be friends with a man who had killed someone so wonderful. She dreaded to think about how Charlie had felt. They had even dated for a short while before and after the murder.

"In exchange for framing another man for Jack's death, he covered up the illegal toxic waste dump at the development site. We're currently still looking for Tim, who was the person in charge of that," Charlie continued, although her heart was hurting at the thought of everything that had happened. "It looks like Tim and Hugo then had Angelo over a barrel."

She sighed again but forced herself to carry on.

"They got him involved with their criminal gang," she said. "He stole an electronic tag and Joey has been forced to live with it for as long as she has been living in the Bay. They also sent him abroad with Derrick in order to collect a misguided group of people wanting to make a better life for themselves and their families here in Australia."

"They're involved in human trafficking?" Robertson asked.

"Yes," Charlie said. "Again, we've got a team working on finding those who have come here. And we're getting a warrant for the development site where we believe both toxic waste and bodies were dumped. Angelo believes that those who survived have been taken to the city and put into various trades, including the sex trade."

She sat back down at the head of the table with Robertson.

"And that's everything we have so far," she said.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie and Robertson waited for Watson to bring Angelo into an interview room. He sat down heavily in a chair, dreading his fate.

"I'll get right to the point," the Detective said. "Constable Angelo Rosetta, we're charging you with the murder of Constable Jack Holden, perverting the course of justice concerning both an illegal toxic waste dump on a development site and the illegal imprisonment of Joanne Collins. We're also charging you with theft of a police issue electronic tag and involvement in a human trafficking ring."

Robertson leant down on the desk, making direct eye contact with Angelo.

"Basically, you're never going to see the free world again for as long as you live."

He moved to open the door, telling Watson that Angelo was to be detained in his cell until they could arrange a bail hearing. Watson led her former friend out and round to the back of the station again. Closing the door, Robertson turned back to Charlie.

"Now," he said, all business. "I'm taking you off this case."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie makes a difficult decision..._


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"What do you mean I'm off the case?" Charlie screeched.

"Well..." Robertson began.

"No!" Charlie began to rant. "There is no way you're taking me off this damn case! I have worked so fucking hard! I am not being cut out of this! I'm not sitting idly by while that poor girl..."

"Senior!" Robertson said calmly, holding his hand up.

Charlie reluctantly fell silent but she hated him.

"If you'd just hear me out," he said. "I've been hearing about your personal involvement with this. With Joey."

Charlie continued to glare.

"I'm not judging you," he said quickly. "But I don't want anything to compromise this case. If you love her as much as I've heard you do, then you must want the same thing, right?"

Charlie nodded.

"You know as well as I do that the defence will do anything they possibly can to get this thrown out of court," Robertson continued. "So I have a proposal for you."

Charlie sat down and told him she was listening.

"Where's Joey now?" he asked, also taking a seat.

"We had to put her in a clinic," Charlie explained. "It was the only safe place we could think of."

She sighed unhappily, knowing that Joey hated it in there.

"This whole thing could take months," Robertson said. "It wouldn't be fair to keep her there that long."

"I know!" Charlie snapped. "I'm doing the best I can!"

"Charlie, I'm not criticising you," Robertson replied gently. "I'm working with you on this, not against you. I promise."

She nodded and apologised, asking what the proposal was.

"I can't have you actually investigating the case," he said. "Although you'll be up to date and briefed with every development. But how do you feel about being responsible for taking care of Joey?"

Charlie tried not to let her eyes light up.

"It won't be an easy job," he continued. "You'll be on duty twenty-four-seven and you won't get an increase in pay. But you can protect her like I know you want to. We can put you both up in a house. There's little point trying to change her identity or anything. Everyone already knows who she is and her picture's been plastered all over the news for days. But you can stay with her round the clock and keep her safe. I haven't seen her but I can only imagine how frightened she is. You can be her guide through this whole process. And the more she trusts you, the more of a statement you can get from her."

Charlie looked set to object but Robertson carried on speaking.

"In an honest way," he said. "You'll make it clear that you need any information she can give you about her incarceration. You'll be the person she can truly rely on. What do you think?"

"I'll do it," Charlie said without hesitation.

* * *

At lunch time, Charlie collected Ruby from school in order to take her to lunch and explain the situation. The school girl was horrified at the idea of having to live separately and immediately protested.

"It'll only be for a few months," Charlie said.

"Charlie, I know as well as you do how long a case like this could take," Ruby pointed out. "I've lived with police officers for my whole life."

Charlie sighed.

"I know it's going to be hard but..."

"I want to come with you," Ruby interrupted.

Charlie immediately shook her head.

"No way. It's too dangerous."

"Charlie, please?" Ruby begged. "I'll be as good as gold, I promise."

"It's not about your behaviour," Charlie said gently. "It's about your safety. If they know you're connected to Joey and I, who knows who might come after you?"

"But if they're going to come after me, then they're going to come after me," Ruby pointed out. "And if I'm living with you then at least I've got half a chance of being saved."

Charlie said no again. Ruby began to beg. Sighing in frustration, Charlie said she'd speak to their father and her superior and let her know. She didn't quite feel confident in making such a decision on her own.

* * *

It was the evening before Joey received a visit from Charlie. She'd spent the whole day longing for her, praying that she could come. When she finally walked through the door, Joey surprised them both by flinging herself into her arms. Charlie clutched her close, wrapping her arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't think you were coming," Joey admitted.

"I'll be coming every single day that you're in here," Charlie promised.

And it was a promise she refused to break.

"How long will I be in here?" Joey asked, reluctantly pulling away and sitting on the bed. "Because I swear I'm not crazy, Charlie. I'm not."

Charlie came to sit beside her.

"I know," she said. "You just had to go somewhere safe, you know?"

Joey nodded unhappily. Charlie took her hand and smiled.

"Tomorrow, if you'll have me, we're moving into a house together – me, you and Ruby."

Joey's eyes widened in delighted surprise.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Because of our... involvement," she said a little awkwardly. "I can't take charge of the case. There's a Detective running it – Detective Robertson. And he's said that the defence will use our feelings for each other to make the police look unprofessional. So instead of me actually investigating, my job is to be your bodyguard. Unless you object."

"No," Joey said quickly. "No, of course I don't object."

Charlie smiled, relieved.

"That way, while we're investigating and waiting for the trial and everything, you won't be confined. You'll be allowed to start living your life but you'll always be protected," Charlie explained.

"That would be amazing," Joey said honestly. "If... if you don't mind."

"I'd love to do it," Charlie said. "They've been setting up the house today so hopefully we can get you out of here tomorrow, okay?"

Joey leaned in and hugged her, holding on tight.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo is denied bail while Charlie moves Joey to her new home..._


	64. Chapter 64

_I'm baaaaack! I had a fantastic week away and it was just what I needed but as promised, here is the first of today's two updates. I might not update tomorrow morning as I am going to see Katy Perry in concert tonight (I might actually combust with excitement) and so will have guests and then church tomorrow. But I will definitely update on Monday. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

The following afternoon, Charlie and Watson went to the clinic to collect Joey. Watson waited politely outside the room while Charlie headed on in. She found Joey standing by the window, gazing out at a freedom she didn't understand. She turned quickly when she heard the door and smiled when she saw Charlie standing there.

"Hey," she greeted, relieved to see her.

"Hi," Charlie replied. "Watson and I have come to pick you up and take you to the house."

"Today? Really?" Joey asked, her eyes lighting up just a little.

Charlie nodded.

"They should have got it all sorted this morning," she said. "It should all be ready for us."

Joey continued to smile as Charlie offered to help her get packed up and ready to go.

"Sorry about yesterday, by the way," Joey said a little uncertainly as she stuffed he very few belongings into a bag.

"What about yesterday?" Charlie wondered.

"Flinging myself at you," Joey said, blushing a little. "I was just pretty desperate to see you. I didn't think you were coming."

Charlie moved and held her hands, gazing into her eyes.

"You never ever have to apologise to me for anything," she said sincerely. "Especially not that."

Joey thanked her and turned to zip her bag up.

"How was your morning?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

She studied the sudden distress on Charlie's face and grew worried. Charlie perched on the edge of the bed and explained that Angelo had been in court that morning and his bail had been refused.

"Not that that was a great shock," she said. "It took five minutes just to list his crimes."

Joey put her bag down and came to perch beside her on the mattress.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Charlie tried to nod but didn't quite manage it. She gazed at Joey.

"Half of me hates him and half of me can't quite manage it," she admitted.

Joey nodded. Charlie quickly apologised.

"Why are you sorry?" Joey asked.

"After what he did to you..."

"Charlie, he was your friend," Joey said seriously. "For a while there, he was more than that."

The police officer looked disgusted.

"It's normal that you'd feel conflicted," Joey ventured. "Not that I have any real comprehension of normality but..."

She smiled self consciously before reaching out to hold Charlie's hand.

"He killed Jack and then he lied about it," Charlie said bitterly. "He guilt tripped me into bed and he befriended Martha. Not to mention everything he did to you. But at the same time, shooting Jack was an accident. And because of it, Hugo and Tim had him over a barrel. Unless he was willing to confess, he had to do whatever they told him to. He wasn't in control."

Joey shifted closer and put her arm around her.

"I hate him for what he did. He... But I can't bear to think of him as a bad man..."

Tears crept out. She quickly apologised for being unprofessional.

"Charlie, he _was _over a barrel with Hugo," Joey said. "And yes, he did do all that stuff but from what I gather, Jack's death was the accident you said it was."

Charlie hung on her every word.

"I don't think he was evil," Joey continued. "He was nice to me."

"He was?"

"We lied to you that time you thought something had happened between us," Joey admitted, full of shame.

Charlie swallowed a few times, bracing herself for the revelation that might come. She felt completely out of her depth.

"Hugo loaned me out to him," Joey said, staring at a mark on the cold floor. "He expected Angelo to... you know. But he didn't. He started and then when he realised that I wasn't into it, that I didn't want to sleep with him, he stopped. He was nice, Charlie. He stopped. He didn't..."

"Rape you?" Charlie squeaked.

Joey nodded, still not looking at her. Charlie closed her eyes and held Joey gently in her arms. She was only scraping the surface of what the woman she loved so much had been through. Part of her was eager to find out exactly what had happened but part of her didn't even know if she could take it. Everything felt too horrible.

"I think he was trapped," Joey said softly. "And he came through in the end, didn't he? He confessed. He was trying to help. And he's put himself in so much danger for it."

Charlie nodded. That much was true.

"Hey, we should get you on home," the Senior Constable eventually said.

Joey nodded uncertainly. They stood up to leave, holding hands. Charlie carried Joey's bag out to Watson.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Watson, Charlie and Joey pulled up outside their new house. There had been a lot of media outside the hospital. Charlie had been forced to send Watson ahead to clear the way and explain how inappropriate it was for Joey's current photograph to be sprawled across the headlines. They had reluctantly agreed to leave but Charlie doubted it was the last they had seen of them. For however long the investigation lasted, Joey would be unwillingly in the spotlight. And it was Charlie's job to protect her.

"This is your new home," she ventured, leading Joey into the house.

Watson followed with Joey's bag as Charlie showed the young woman around the house. Downstairs there was a kitchen, lounge and bathroom.

"Is there a garden?" Joey asked hopefully.

Taking Joey by the hand, she opened the back door and showed her a small and somewhat unkempt garden. Joey smiled, immediately desperate to make it pretty. She followed Charlie upstairs where there was a small bedroom and a bigger one as well as another bathroom.

"The smaller room is for Ruby," Charlie explained. "And this one is... oh."

Entering the larger bedroom, she and Watson exchanged confused glances.

"There should be two beds in here," Charlie said.

"I'll call and find out what's going on."

Watson disappeared down the stairs. Charlie turned and apologised to Joey.

"We'll get it sorted," she said.

Joey nodded. She didn't mind anything so long as she was protected from those who would harm her. Everything was still terrifying but she trusted Charlie and was developing the faintest of hopes that things might just turn out okay.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie, Joey and Ruby spend their first evening together, Joey opens up a little more about her experiences and Angelo is put into isolation..._


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie helped Joey unpack her few belongings, on the promise that they would go over to Martha's the following day and collect the rest of her stuff. Joey was afraid that Martha would hate her, although she couldn't quite explain why. She had asked after Xavier, who had relied on his brother and would now be lost, although Charlie had assured her that he was fine. With Martha's grief over losing Jack starting all over again, Tony and Rachel had taken him in. His mother, Gina was currently trying to find care for her other son, Brendan so that she could come and help, and share some of the shame Hugo had brought on their family.

"This place will start feeling like home soon," Charlie said brightly, hoping it was true.

"Can I do something to the garden?" Joey asked. "Is that allowed?"

"Of course," Charlie said. "I have to guard you but I'm not in charge or anything like that. You're free to do whatever you like. Okay?"

Joey smiled at her but froze when they both heard noises downstairs.

"Charlie!" Ruby called up. "I'm here!"

"It's just Rubes," Charlie reassured Joey, who nodded uncertainly.

She was afraid of seeing people. She'd got used to police presence and hospital staff. And Charlie was always a comforting person to have around. But normal every day people would be hard, like it had been when they first arrived in Summer Bay, after so long being locked away.

"Are you ready to come downstairs?" Charlie coaxed gently.

Joey nodded but her protector realised quickly that she was trembling. She reached out a gentle hand, assuring her that it would be okay.

"Ruby thinks the world of you," she said.

"She doesn't know me," Joey reminded her.

"She knows you're a wonderful person," Charlie replied firmly. "And we can both learn the rest later."

Joey nodded, keeping hold of Charlie as they headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Angelo had been put in isolation for his own safety. For starters, a cop in prison was never a good thing. And secondly, nobody quite knew if Hugo and his gang would be able to find a way to get to him. Sitting in his cell, he buried his head in his hands, hardly able to believe that life had come to this. He wondered if Charlie hated him. She'd looked sad at the court but she'd treated him with bitterness during interviews. And he worried about Joey. No matter what happened to him, he hoped that it would be worth it. He hoped that she would be alright in the end. He hoped that Charlie would save her.

* * *

Watson left Charlie, Joey and Ruby to it for the evening, having collected the teenager from school and settled them all in. These were long hours that the police were keeping now in a bid to bring down the criminal gang who had settled in Summer Bay.

"Hi Kat, I mean, Joey... um, sorry," Ruby faltered when Joey finally appeared.

Joey smiled reassuringly.

"Hi, Ruby," she replied.

"Can I... can I hug you?" Ruby asked cautiously.

Joey nodded. Charlie smiled as her sister threw herself into her friend's arms and held her tight.

"We're going to look after you," Ruby promised. "I mean, Charlie's the best person to take care of you and get you back on your feet. And I'll be here. I'll help. If... if you want. I don't want to crowd you."

Joey smiled and sat down, thanking her but still feeling awkward.

"I was thinking we could have takeaway for dinner," Charlie said brightly. "Nobody's going to want to cook tonight, are they?"

"Will someone have to come to the house?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Yes, but it'll only be Leah," Charlie assured her. "I spoke to her and she said she would."

"The Diner doesn't deliver," Joey pointed out.

"Special circumstances," Charlie said. "Should I call?"

Ruby and Joey nodded in agreement, both feeling strangely shy.

* * *

Later that evening, having said hello to Leah and eaten their meals, the three girls were watching television. Charlie couldn't help but keep glancing over at Joey, constantly wanting to make sure she was alright. Mostly, she was just relieved to have her safe and well – at least as far as she could be. It was going to be a long road to recovery and there were a lot of secrets that needed to be spilled.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Ruby said with a yawn. "I'm pretty exhausted and I've got a long day of unpacking tomorrow. I'm glad it's the weekend."

"Goodnight, Rubes," Charlie said. "Have you got everything you need?"

Ruby nodded. She hugged both Charlie and Joey goodnight and headed up the stairs.

"How is this going to work, Charlie?" Joey asked, turning to gaze at her friend.

"What, exactly?" Charlie asked.

"You've got to interview me or something?"

"Well, yes, we'll get a statement from you ideally," Charlie explained. "But we can do that here. And in your own time."

"What if I don't have anything to say?" Joey asked. "Can't you do this without me?"

"Not really," Charlie admitted. "Your evidence is going to be kind of crucial to this case."

"But I just... I don't have anything to say."

"Don't rush it," Charlie said gently. "It doesn't have to be sitting down and interrogating you. We can just have a chat, okay? You can talk to me as and when you're ready."

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready," Joey said sadly.

Charlie nodded. She didn't want to pressure her but her evidence was vital. There was only so much they had to go on so far.

"You should make sure that Angelo is protected in prison," Joey said, changing the subject slightly. "They'll get to him if they can. And he's helping you, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Charlie agreed. "We've put things in place to keep him safe."

Joey nodded.

"Can we go for a walk tomorrow?" she asked. "Is that allowed?"

"I've told you," Charlie said gently. "We can do whatever you want."

"Sorry," Joey said, looking down.

"I'm not criticising," Charlie told her, touching her hand.

"Sorry," Joey replied.

She looked up, embarrassed but appreciative of the loving way Charlie was looking at her.

"These next few months are going to be really difficult," the police officer said honestly. "But I promise you that I will make things better for you as much as possible. I will do whatever it takes to put a smile on your face at least once a day."

Joey smiled, squeezing her hand.

* * *

An hour later, both tired, the girls headed up to their room. Charlie began to make a bed up for herself on the floor.

"I can take the floor," Joey offered.

"No, it's fine," Charlie said. "You have the bed."

"I feel bad," Joey admitted. "You're only here to protect me. I should..."

Charlie stood up to talk to her friend properly.

"Honestly," she said. "It's fine. I've got to be on my guard anyway so..."

"But you should rest properly," Joey argued. "You'll be exhausted tomorrow if you don't sleep right tonight."

Charlie was struck by the desperate concern on her face. She watched Joey wring her hands together, looking cute but afraid in her pink pyjamas.

"I'll be fine," she promised. "I swear."

"But..." Joey protested.

"Joey, really," Charlie said. "I can take a night on the floor until my bed arrives. It's more important that you have a comfortable night."

"I've slept in worse places," Joey said sadly. "A night on a floor in a comfy house would be fine."

Charlie searched her face, wondering if she might be prepared to reveal something about her hidden life.

"Is that when Hugo was hiding out with you?" she asked.

Joey shook her head and moved to perch on the edge of the bed. She twisted her hands together in her lap and her heart raced at the mere thought of discussing her life with Charlie.

"Hugo never slept anywhere bad," she revealed. "We always had nice hotels or people's houses. But when I was first taken..."

She looked down and trailed off. Charlie came to sit tentatively beside her.

"They put me in a basement," Joey said. "Hugo said I was there for just over a week but it felt like months. And I don't really trust anything he says anymore."

She sighed and studied the carpet. Charlie waited patiently.

"I had a skanky little mattress to sleep on and it was so dark," Joey ventured. "They opened the door at the top of the stairs to bring me food. And they had a bucket in the corner for me to go to the toilet. But they didn't change it much so the room smelled. I had... I had an upset stomach from fear for the first few days. I..."

She rubbed her eyes, feeling humiliated at the description. Charlie put a gentle arm around her.

"Do you remember I told you I was raped?" Joey asked, still refusing to look at her.

Charlie nodded. The story had broken her heart.

"I told it a bit differently to how it was but it did happen," Joey explained. "It happened right there in that putrid, dark room. On my mattress. And I had to spend nights on it afterwards. And I could just feel him on me the whole time."

She shook her head. Charlie held her a little tighter.

"Who was it who did that to you?" she asked quietly.

"Robbo."

"Robert Cruze?"

Joey nodded. Charlie made a mental note to find him and make him pay.

"You won't find him," Joey told her, reading her mind. "He's dead."

Charlie took a sharp intake of breath. She swallowed a couple of times.

"Hugo found him... while he was..."

She shuddered. Charlie immediately understood what he meant.

"He shot him," Joey told her. "He was still inside me at the time."

Tears dropped onto carpet. Charlie gathered her into her arms. She kissed the top of her head.

"Can I ask one more question?" the police officer asked quietly.

Joey nodded.

"Do you know where you were when this happened?"

"I think it was Suzy's house," Joey said. "But I can't say for sure."

"Okay," Charlie said. "Thank you."

"Is that enough?" Joey asked, her voice hollow and almost childlike.

"Yes," Charlie said. "You've done great by telling me that. I know it's hard for you. I'm sorry... I'm sorry you have to relive everything. But you're so brave, Joey. And I'm so proud of you."

She gazed into Joey's eyes, smiling. Joey managed to smile back.

"Let's get you to bed, okay?" Charlie suggested.

Joey nodded. Standing them up, Charlie pulled back the blanket and gestured for Joey to climb in. The younger woman hesitated uncertainly.

"I'd really feel better if you slept here instead of me," she said.

"It's just one night," Charlie said. "I'll be fine for one night."

"Well, will you share with me then?" Joey asked. "It's a double. There's room for two. And it means you'll definitely be keeping tabs!"

She laughed shyly. Charlie pulled her in for a cuddle, deciding that that was definitely the solution.

"I'm just going to make a phone call and then I'll be in, okay?" she said.

Joey nodded and slipped between the sheets. Settling against the pillows, she watched Charlie leave the room before she picked up her book in a bid to tell herself a bedtime story.

* * *

_Next time... the police search Suzy's house and Joey opens up a little more to Charlie..._


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Charlie woke with Joey curled up against her, resting her head on her chest. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling, breathing in the scent of Joey's hair. It had been difficult to get to sleep that night. She'd spent hours wondering if her beloved Joey was alright and it had been hard to hear her crying in her sleep. She stroked her hand gently down her back, wanting to keep her close, safe and peaceful for as long as possible. Last night, after Joey had relented and shared some of her past with her, Charlie had stepped out to phone it through to the station. It was a long shot but perhaps there might be some evidence at the house Suzy had lived in at that time. And at least they knew Robbo was gone now. It crossed him off the list of people they were looking for, although what had happened to his body remained a mystery they had to solve.

Joey slowly began to stir. She sat up quickly, confused at being entwined with another person. Rubbing her eyes, she brushed away the salt left by her tears, looking at Charlie and feeling bewildered. The police officer smiled kindly, asking if she had slept okay. Joey nodded and managed a smile.

"You?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty good," Charlie replied.

"Sorry if I crushed you or anything," Joey said.

She hadn't been aware of literally falling asleep in Charlie's arms. It wasn't something she had ever experienced before. But despite the circumstances, she privately admitted that it had felt nice. Charlie seemed to offer so much comfort, even if Joey didn't feel she deserved it.

"It was nice to get the chance to hold you," Charlie replied honestly.

The two women smiled at each other a little shyly.

"It's funny," Joey ventured. "Just a few days ago, the idea of spending the night with you..."

She trailed off sadly. Charlie tried not to feel offended.

"It's not exactly how I imagined it would be," she said, chuckling softly.

Joey nodded and apologised.

"What are you sorry for?" Charlie wondered.

"Just... well, this whole thing is my fault."

"How?"

"If I hadn't fallen in love with you..."

"So, maybe it's my fault," Charlie suggested.

"Oh, no. No," Joey said urgently, reaching for her hands. "None of this is your fault, Charlie."

"And it's not yours," Charlie replied firmly. "Joey, you're the victim in all of this."

"I just... I wish I'd have done everything differently," the younger woman said sadly.

"What could you have done differently?" Charlie asked. "How did this even start?"

Joey sighed. She pulled away from Charlie and stood up, not feeling quite ready to talk about it all yet. Charlie couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Can I go for a shower?" Joey asked.

"Of course," Charlie said. "You don't need to ask permission."

Joey apologised and headed towards the door. Charlie sat up in bed and watched her go. She turned back suddenly.

"Maybe after breakfast we could talk or something?" she suggested.

"That would be good," Charlie said gratefully.

* * *

"Any news?" Robertson asked when Watson finished on the phone.

"They're still going over the house with a fine tooth comb and they might have found some traces of blood but it was years ago," the Constable replied unhappily.

After Charlie's phone call, they had linked up with the city police and got a warrant for Suzy's house. She still owned it and lived there part time and the hope was that there would be some evidence of Joey having been there at any point.

"I want to interview her again," the Detective said. "We're running out of time to hold her. If we have to let any of them go, this whole thing is going to fall apart."

Watson nodded and said she'd fetch Suzy from the cells.

* * *

Ruby was busying herself with unpacking and making the house as comfortable as possible. Charlie and Joey had taken cups of tea out into the garden. Charlie listened patiently as Joey mused over the things she'd like to do with it to make it pretty.

"Is that definitely allowed?" Joey asked.

"It's definitely allowed," Charlie promised. "We'll get out to the garden centre and you can work your magic."

Joey smiled, clutching her tea.

"The garden was my safe haven in Indonesia," she said. "It was fenced in and everything so I couldn't escape but... I loved it. Hugo bought me this book and I read about all the seasons and when and how you should plant things. I went out there almost every day. I missed it so much when we moved here. Until I met you."

She smiled. Charlie smiled back.

"I guess you became my safe haven when we came here," Joey continued. "But back then, it was my garden. I used to..."

She sighed and said it didn't matter.

"It does," Charlie insisted.

Joey nodded. She sipped her tea.

"I used to dream that one day, I could turn it into the kind of gardens I had before all of this," she said. "They were so grand. They were so beautiful. And our gardener was so lovely. He used to spend hours chatting to me. They all did. All the staff. I missed them a lot."

"Did you have a nice life before you were taken?" Charlie wondered.

Joey nodded.

"If I could go back, I'd appreciate it a hell of a lot more," she admitted. "Mum and Dad weren't around all that much really but at least back then I knew they loved me. I had a good education, wonderful people around me. I was going to do so much with my life."

"How did you meet Hugo?" Charlie dared to ask.

"Through Robbo," Joey explained. "His Dad and my Dad were friends. Richard owned the Cruze Club in town. It was a dive but a lot of people spent their money there. And Dad wanted to marry me off to Robbo. But I didn't like him. Eventually my Dad listened but not before I'd been forced to spend time with him. I met Hugo at the club. He seemed nice. But I was never interested. I already knew I was gay."

She looked down, studying the bottom of her mug.

"I was having a relationship with my maid... sort of. We were just starting out when..."

Joey sighed heavily. Charlie moved to put her arm around her.

"I thought she was nice, you know?" Joey ventured. "But... I don't know. Maybe she was part of it all from the start."

"We're looking for her," Charlie said. "And for Richard."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to Maria," Joey said. "I just want to know if she ever cared about me."

Charlie hugged her a little closer.

"We'll get you the answers you want, Joey."

"In exchange for the answers you want?"

Charlie sighed.

"Sorry," Joey said. "I know you have to do your job."

"I do," Charlie agreed. "But this is more than that to me. I want to protect you. I want to get justice for you."

Joey gazed into her eyes. She reached out tenderly and touched her lips.

"I know," she said. "I know you do. And I want to help. It's just... hard."

Charlie closed her eyes as Joey continued to touch her. Investigation or no investigation, her feelings for Joey were still there and she hardly knew what to do with them.

"I wish things could have been different for us," Joey admitted, cupping Charlie's face.

The Senior Constable opened her eyes again, smiling sadly.

"Well, you never know what might happen," she said. "Maybe in the future..."

"It took me nine years to get over what Robbo did to me," Joey said unhappily. "And now..."

"Now?"

"Rachel must have told you I was raped," Joey said, withdrawing her hand and looking down.

Charlie shifted, putting her arm back around her friend.

"She did," she confirmed. "Can you tell me about it?"

Joey shook her head.

"Was it Derrick?" Charlie pressed.

Joey nodded reluctantly.

"Right up until that point, I thought Hugo was on my side," she said. "But he threw me in the room with him and he locked the door. He wanted it to happen. He wanted to destroy me."

She rubbed furiously at her face, trying to rid herself of tears. Charlie closed her eyes, struggling with the imagery of the horror her best friend had been through. They looked round when the back door opened.

"Charlie, the police are on the phone for you," Ruby informed her.

* * *

_Next time... Maria comes forward about her role in the abduction, Joey wants to go to the bail hearing and Roz and Nicholas want to see their daughter again..._


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Swapping places with Ruby, Charlie headed inside the house to take the call. It was Watson.

"The maid has come forward," she said.

"What?" Charlie said in surprise.

"She's confessed to being paid off."

Charlie sat down heavily on the couch.

"Paid off?"

"Hugo and an older man – we don't know who he was – approached her and offered her money to lead Joey into a trap so they could take her," Watson explained. "Apparently they promised she'd be returned unharmed to her family and it was exactly the amount she needed to pay for University so she could stop working in her job."

"What are we going to do with her?" Charlie asked.

"Well, we could charge her with aiding and abetting. I think that's what she's expecting but she's a real mess," Watson said. "She's got herself into a state and keeps asking about Joey."

"Well, if she's feeling guilty then she damn well should," Charlie replied bitterly.

She sighed. Joey had told her that she didn't want anything bad to happen to Maria. She just wanted answers.

"Look, can you ask her if she made the date _because_ of Hugo or if they just tapped in on the fact that she had a date with her?"

"Is that important?" Watson asked.

"It is to Joey," Charlie told her.

* * *

Outside in the fresh air, Ruby and Joey sat side by side.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through," the teenager ventured. "And I'm sorry none of us knew."

"We were pretty good at keeping it all a secret," Joey said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

Joey studied her, confused.

"If you'd have just said something to Charlie then she would have saved you," Ruby said. "You could have told her at any time."

"I didn't want to put her in danger," Joey said.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Ruby immediately felt guilty and put her arm around her, apologising.

"It's fine," Joey said. "I know you weren't criticising. It's just... it's a lot more complicated than just telling someone there's a problem. How do you even begin to explain a situation like this to someone?"

Charlie hovered in the background as the two girls talked. She wondered whether she ought to make her presence known or not.

"I don't know," Ruby admitted. "But at least you're safe now, hey?"

Joey nodded.

"Charlie will do whatever it takes to protect you."

Joey smiled and wiped her eyes. She at least knew that was true. Both she and Ruby turned round when Charlie made a noise behind them and came to sit back down, preparing to tell Joey about Maria.

* * *

At the police station, it was make or break time. Robertson sat with his team, trying to figure out if they had enough on Hugo and Suzy to charge them. They had already dragged Derrick to court, having formally charged him with involvement in human trafficking and the rape of Joanne Collins. Between Joey's statement, Rachel's report and the DNA they had taken from him, the evidence was pretty conclusive.

"We can't let them go," Watson said. "We know they're involved with this."

"I think between Angelo, Joey and Maria's statements, we've got enough to go ahead," Robertson said. "Plus we've got the team scouring Suzy's house in the city. And a warrant to search Hugo's boat shed and the house they were living in. We're working on linking up with the Indonesian police."

Nodding affirmatively, the Detective stood and led the way back into the main building of the police station.

"Bring Suzy in first," he said.

* * *

It was early evening and Charlie and Joey hadn't left the house all day. Charlie had made the offer to take her anywhere she wanted but Joey was clearly feeling too vulnerable. They'd received another phone call to say that the police were not charging Maria and she had asked them to assure Joey that her feelings for her had been real. Hugo and the other man had approached her already knowing they were going on their date. Watson had also informed them that Hugo, Suzy and Derrick had all been charged and would appear in court for a bail hearing on Monday morning.

"I want to go," Joey said suddenly.

Charlie ceased chopping vegetables and turned to study her friend, sitting quietly at the kitchen table.

"Go where?" she asked.

"To court," Joey replied.

Charlie quickly came to sit beside her.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," she said. "You'll _have _to go for the trial. I think you're better off staying away for as long as you can. It's going to be a media circus. And do you really want to see these people after what they did to you?"

Joey nodded emphatically.

"I want to see them," she said.

"What if they're granted bail?"

"Will they be?"

"Well, I certainly hope not but there's always a chance," Charlie said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm already hurt, Charlie," Joey said honestly. "Every single day since January 2000, I've been hurt. I just... It's not something I can explain but I need to be part of this. I need to go to the hearing. Please?"

Charlie relented, guiding Joey gently into her arms. She kissed the top of her head and said she'd phone Detective Robertson and talk it through with him. Suddenly, Charlie's mobile rang, interrupting them. The police officer stood and answered it, picking it up from where she had left it on the kitchen counter.

"Senior Constable Buckton," she answered.

"Charlie? It's Roz Collins here. Joey's Mum?"

"Hi," Charlie said. "How are you?"

"Feeling pretty helpless right now," the older woman admitted. "Is there any chance we can see Joey again sometime soon?"

"Um... hang on a sec."

She covered the phone with her hand and relayed the message to Joey.

"Uh... I guess."

"Tomorrow?" Charlie suggested.

Joey nodded. Charlie turned back to the phone and arranged from Nicholas and Roz Collins to come for lunch the following day.

* * *

_Next time... Joey shares a little more of her story as she and Charlie meet up with her parents..._


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"Now, do you want me to leave you to it or...?"

"Stay," Joey said quickly.

It was Sunday and they were preparing to have lunch with Joey's parents. She still felt strange around them and not quite comfortable. It was hard to change nine years of belief about them and they felt like strangers now.

"Please?"

"Of course I'll stay if you want me to," Charlie said. "And it's not like I can go far anyway but I just thought you might like some privacy."

"My life's going to be an open book from now on," Joey said. "There's very little I'm ever going to be able to hide. And... you help. You help me feel better, Charlie."

The Senior Constable reached out and squeezed Joey's hands gently, offering a smile. Joey returned the gesture. They pulled away when there was a knock on the door.

"Wait here," Charlie said kindly, standing up to open the door.

Ruby had gone out to spend the day with Xavier in order to give Joey and her parents some privacy. Spying through the peep hole, Charlie checked that it was who she was expecting. Pulling open the door, she welcomed Sir Nicholas and Roz inside.

"We just did some sandwiches and stuff," Charlie said. "I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," Nicholas said, following Charlie through to the lounge.

Joey stood up and forced a smile. Half of her wanted to fling herself into her father's arms. The other half of her wanted to run far away. Charlie gestured for them all to sit down.

"How are you?" Roz asked her daughter. "You certainly look better than you did at the... place."

Joey nodded.

"It's nicer here," she said. "Charlie's been looking after me and she said I could do whatever I liked with the garden."

Nicholas smiled affectionately.

"You always were into greenery," he remembered. "We always thought you'd turn out to be a landscape gardener or something."

"Didn't turn into anything," Joey said sadly.

"There's still time," Roz enthused. "You're still so young. You've got plenty of time to go after your dreams."

Joey forced a smile. At the moment, everything just felt hopeless.

"How's Brett?" she asked.

"He's good. He wanted to see you but he had to go back to the city. His wife went into labour."

Joey's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Am I going to be an aunt?" she asked.

"Yes," Roz smiled. "You are. Maybe... maybe one day, Charlie can bring you to us so you can meet Brett's wife and the baby."

Joey looked at Charlie, who nodded and promised to take her whenever she wanted to go.

"Thanks," Joey said quietly.

"Yes, thank you," Nicholas echoed, looking at Charlie directly. "Thank you for everything you've done."

Charlie nodded a little shyly.

"I haven't really..."

"You saved our daughter's life," Roz said firmly. "You and your father."

"It was Dad really," Charlie said. "He recognised Joey when I showed him a picture."

"It was both of you," Nicholas stated.

"Charlie has been wonderful," Joey said, finding her voice again. "I don't know where I'd be if..."

She trailed off and looked down. Charlie touched her arm gently, trying to encourage her. Joey's parents watched their interaction for a moment.

"So, is there any news on the case?" Nicholas asked. "I mean... what happened? We're still so confused."

"Angelo Rosetta's been remanded in custody, pending trial. Derrick Quaid, Suzy Middleton and Hugo Austin have a bail hearing tomorrow morning," Charlie explained.

She glanced across at Joey.

"We'll be attending."

"What?" Roz shrieked. "Joey shouldn't be going to court!"

"I want to," Joey said.

Her voice was quiet but everyone paid attention to her.

"I need to," she said.

Nicholas sighed heavily before asking if they could go with her. She nodded but the only person she really cared about staying by her side was Charlie.

"Do you think they'll get bail?" Roz asked.

"I certainly hope not," Charlie replied. "And I think it's unlikely with a case of this magnitude."

"Joey, love..." Nicholas said gently to his daughter.

She gazed at him with her soulful eyes. It broke his heart.

"What happened that night?" he asked sadly. "You don't have to give details of the last nine years but please, couldn't you explain something? Anything?"

"I left the house to go on a date with Maria," Joey said after a long moment's pause. "I didn't tell you because I didn't feel ready to come out. But we'd been sort of seeing each other for a few weeks. And that night was meant to be our first official date. But while I was waiting, a car pulled up. Hugo and Robbo stepped out and grabbed me. They pulled me into the car and locked me in a basement. The last thing I remember outside the house was Maria apologising."

"Was Maria involved from the start?" Roz asked, feeling a little sick.

"She says not," Charlie informed them.

"You've talked to her?" Roz asked shrilly.

"She came forward with a statement yesterday," Charlie explained. "They'd obviously been keeping tabs on Joey and your family for a while."

Nicholas nodded.

"Robbo," he said. "He and his father were trying to convince me to marry Joey off to them. I even agreed! It was only when Joey begged me to... Love, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Dad," Joey said honestly. "None of this is your fault."

"They were after my money," Nicholas ventured.

"But they got it!" Roz said desperately. "They got the ransom and they took you anyway! I don't understand why!"

She looked helplessly at Charlie.

"We're still trying to figure it all out," the police officer said. "Nobody has quite got all the events in order yet. We're still piecing everything together."

Everyone looked at Joey. She immediately panicked.

"I don't know why they kept me!" she desperately. "I didn't think you'd paid them! I don't know anything! Why do you all keep asking?"

She leapt up in order to run away. Charlie held onto her.

"We're not attacking you, Joey," she said gently.

"I don't know anything," Joey sobbed.

Nicholas and Roz watched as Charlie pressed their foreheads together, encouraging Joey to breathe properly. Tears rolled down Joey's cheeks but she obeyed and eventually the two women sat down together again.

"I don't know anything," she reiterated. "I was taken. I was locked up. I was moved around. Then we settled in Indonesia. And then we came here. I don't understand why they didn't let me go. All Hugo said later was that by the time I'd been with them for a few years, it was too late because I already knew too much."

Charlie nodded, keeping her hand on Joey's back.

"We'll get to the bottom of all of it," she said to both Joey and her parents. "We'll figure out exactly what happened and the people responsible for ripping your family apart will pay for what they've done."

* * *

_Next time... the criminals learn if they will get bail or not, Morag steps in as Joey's lawyer, Joey faces Hugo's family and comes to a big decision..._


	69. Chapter 69

_Sorry it's late. I hope you enjoy the chapter. And to everyone that has contacted me and I've not replied, I promise I will. I just have to sort my brain out first and work through everything on my list. But I am grateful for all the message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Honestly, fanfiction is the only thing keeping me sane at the moment! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

At ten to nine the following morning, clinging onto Charlie for dear life, Joey entered the court. Her parents had also decided to attend, as had Ross, Morag, Robertson, Watson, Martha, Tony, Rachel, Alf and Colleen. Joey kept her head down, hoping that nobody would talk to her. She knew she was squeezing Charlie's hand too hard but she couldn't make herself let go. Glancing up at her saviour, she was relieved when she smiled.

"I'm here for you," the police officer whispered.

The door to the public gallery opened and Xavier and Ruby both appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie hissed at the teenagers. "You're meant to be in school."

"Like Xavier could concentrate at school with all this going on," Ruby replied, sitting down beside her sister. "Give us a break, Charles."

Unhappily, Charlie nodded. Hugo was Xavier's brother, after all. She looked back at Joey, having long since lost all feeling in her hand. Behind them, the rest of the public gallery looked at the hunched figure they had once believed they knew so well. The judge arrived. The hearing was about to begin.

* * *

"The crimes being presented to the court today are nothing short of hideous," the judge stated, addressing the whole room approximately thirty minutes later.

Both the defence and the prosecution had put their arguments forward and now it was crunch time.

"_If _these people – Hugo Austin, Derrick Quaid and Suzanna Sudiro – are guilty, there is no way that I could accept they wouldn't be a threat to the community. And for this reason, I don't think it would be advisable to take that risk. Therefore, bail is denied. The court will reconvene next week in order to establish a trial date. Hugo Austin, Derrick Quaid and Suzanna Sudiro will be remanded in custody."

He stood and left. Joey physically sank against Charlie, letting go of her hand and closing her eyes. Several people cast a worried glance in her direction as Charlie comforted her, trying to hold her up.

"See?" she said gently. "I told you."

Ruby reached across her sister and gently touched Joey's hand. She smiled encouragement. Joey managed to smile back. From the dock, Hugo studied the woman his life had revolved around all this time. Swallowing hard, he struggled not to cry. Guilt hit him in waves.

* * *

Martha had asked Charlie and Joey round to lunch after the hearing. It was under the guise of collecting the rest of her stuff – something that Joey did need to do now that the police had left the house alone – but everyone knew she had a thousand questions to ask, as did Tony, Rachel and Xavier. In the car with Morag and Ross, Charlie turned to her friend.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," she assured her.

"It's time," Joey said unhappily. "To be honest, I need to find out if they hate me."

"Why would they hate you?" Charlie wondered.

Morag pulled out of the car parking space in order to begin the drive over to her great niece's house.

"Because I lied to them," Joey said. "And I knew that Angelo had killed Jack and..."

She looked down. Charlie held onto her.

"None of this was your fault," she said.

Morag glanced at the women in the backseat.

"Joey, are you happy with your representation?" she asked.

The younger woman looked confused until Charlie explained Morag was referring to her lawyer.

"I don't know," Joey said. "I haven't even met him. It's all a bit out of my control. I don't understand what's going on."

"I'd be happy to step in," Morag told her. "Of no charge."

"I think that might be a good idea," Charlie said, thrilled that Morag had made the offer. "That way you'll know exactly what's going on at all times. Morag is brilliant at what she does."

Joey nodded, willing to take whatever advice Charlie offered.

"Thank you," she said quietly, studying Morag's face in the mirror.

"My pleasure," the judge replied.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie, Joey, Martha, Tony, Rachel and Xavier were all sat in Martha's lounge. Charlie and Joey sat side by side and Charlie struggled to stop Joey from picking too much at her hands. Suddenly nobody knew what to say. Everyone exchanged anxious looks, feeling utterly lost and helpless.

* * *

Hugo sat in the prison waiting room with Derrick. They were waiting to be processed and Hugo knew only too well that this place would be their home for a very long time. He could and planned on killing Angelo for rolling over on them and he expected Tim to join them any time soon. Sitting on the uncomfortable bench, he stared at the wall, unable to stop thinking about Joey. She had been the epitome of heartbreak and he had never hated himself more than to realise how badly he had destroyed her.

* * *

"What did my brother do to you?" Xavier finally asked.

Joey looked at him uncertainly.

"And why didn't you say anything? That's the thing that confuses me so much. He's meant to be this big, bad guy and you just put up with it. We were right here. We were living with you. And you just carried on," the young man added.

"It wasn't as simple as telling tales, Xavier," Charlie said gently when Joey failed to reply.

"I know but..."

"I couldn't put you in danger," Joey said.

Everyone stared at her more intently.

"Do you really think I took this whole thing lying down?" she asked. "You're seeing me nine years after the fact. That was nine years of hell. I didn't have the energy to stand up for myself by that point. I used to try. And I learnt pretty quickly that it wasn't a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

Joey looked helplessly at Charlie who put her arm on her back.

"It's not so easy to answer your questions," the Senior Constable said. "Everything is all very confusing for Joey right now."

"But..." Xavier said.

"We understand," Rachel interrupted. "I think we all just wished we could have helped you somehow."

Joey gazed grateful at her. Charlie smiled.

"I'm sorry," Joey finally said.

"What are you sorry for?" Tony wondered. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I knew," Joey admitted. "I knew about Angelo. I should have found a way to... I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at Martha, as if needing to follow her lead.

"How long did you know?" the widow asked question.

"When we first moved here, I suspected," Joey said. "Nothing was ever confirmed to me but I knew Hugo must have had something on him if he was doing his bidding. He... he stole an electronic tag and put it on me. I figured he wouldn't have done that if he hadn't done something wrong. I'm sorry."

Everyone turned back to Martha. Joey braced herself for a tirade of abuse. She had been Martha's friend and yet everything had been a lie. She expected to be hated. She hated herself. Slowly, Martha moved forward. She knelt in front of Joey and opened up her arms, pulling her gently into a hug.

* * *

That evening, Charlie and Joey arrived home with Joey feeling the tiniest bit better about life. She had been accepted and forgiven by Martha and it meant everything to her. They had only been through the door for a few minutes when Charlie's mobile rang. Joey set about making them cups of tea while Charlie took the call. It was Watson.

"Hugo wants to meet with Joey," Charlie's colleague explained.

"What? No way!" Charlie said.

"Robertson thinks we should consider it," Watson explained, although she clearly didn't agree.

Charlie moved quickly into the living room.

"No good can come of that kind of meeting," she hissed. "Joey is far too fragile. No way."

"He said he'll tell us everything we need to know if he can see her," Watson said.

"I don't care," Charlie insisted. "I'm not letting Joey..."

"Not letting me what?" Joey asked, appearing behind her.

Charlie told Watson that she'd call her back. She hung up and studied Joey's expectant face for a moment, debating over whether to tell her the truth or not. Deciding that the poor woman had been lied to enough over the years, she sat down and invited Joey to come and sit beside her before explaining that Hugo wanted to see her in exchange for answering all their questions.

"I'll do it," Joey said without hesitation.

"Joey, I really don't want..."

"Let me do it," Joey requested. "I have questions of my own. Charlie, I loved and hated him all at the same time. We had the single most complicated relationship. I've never understood it. And... and I wonder if maybe I could get past it all if... if I could talk to him and..."

She gazed into Charlie's eyes.

"I know that doesn't make any sense but... please? Trust me?"

Nodding, Charlie reluctantly agreed. She pulled her phone out again to speak to Watson and pass on the news.

* * *

_Next time... Joey comes face to face with Hugo..._


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey sat at a table in a small, blank room, twisting her fingers together and watching the clock. The second hand was ticking too loudly, keeping time with her heart. Beside her, dressed in uniform, Charlie gazed between Joey and the door, anxious about Joey coming face to face with Hugo and his lawyer. But her charge had insisted on it. She'd said she needed answers and there was no way Charlie could deny them to her. And if Hugo was really being genuine then they could have all the leads in the case that they needed.

Both women looked up when the door opened. An unshaven and somewhat dishevelled looking Hugo entered the room with his suited and booted lawyer. He hovered over Joey for a moment, gazing into her eyes. Then he sat down, clasping his hands together.

"You look well," he said quietly, ignoring his lawyer who came to sit beside him.

"Really?" Joey asked. "Because I feel like shit."

Hugo looked down. Charlie hated him.

"I'm..."

"Don't even say sorry," Joey said. "I'm only here because you said you'd co-operate with the police if I did."

Hugo nodded.

"Where are you living?"

"She can't tell you that," Charlie said quickly.

Sitting back in his chair, Hugo studied the police officer with the hint of a smirk.

"I bet you're loving all this," he accused.

"How could I possibly be loving any of this?" Charlie asked. "Knowing what Joey's been through?"

"Well, you get to take care of her now, don't you?" Hugo said. "You get to spend all the time with her that you want. I bet you have a right old time tucking her into bed each night."

"Leave Charlie out of this," Joey said, feeling protective. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

Hugo returned his attention to her.

"Is she looking after you?" he asked more sincerely.

Joey nodded.

"I am sorry for everything, Joey," he told her.

She stared blankly at him. There were so many questions racing through her mind but somehow, she couldn't quite find the words.

"Why don't you just say what you want to say?" Charlie suggested coldly.

Hugo glared at her again and then cleared his throat.

"I wanted to apologise," he said.

"It's meaningless," Joey replied. "You always knew it would be."

He nodded, sighing heavily.

"I'm not going to fight the charges," he said. "I'm going to tell the cops everything they want to know."

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because I'm going to get put away anyway. I might as well go down gracefully," he said sourly. "And to be honest, I couldn't bear seeing you in court yesterday."

Joey watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"It broke my heart to see the state you were in," he told her. "And I can't bear to go through it again, denying what we did to you. What _I _did to you."

"You'll still be going to trial for what happened," Charlie reminded him.

"I know that!" he snapped. "Joey, can you call the bulldog off, please?"

"I'm not doing anything for you," Joey replied. "And she's not a bulldog. She just cares about me. An unfamiliar concept, I know but..."

"I did care about you!" Hugo insisted. "I do. You know that. Joey..."

"I thought you cared," Joey admitted. "But I was wrong."

"How can you say that? I saved you! I..."

"Held me against my will for nine years," Joey accused. "Abducted me. And then locked me in a room with Derrick Quaid, not only knowing what he'd do to me but actually counting on it."

Hugo swallowed and apologised.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough," Joey said. "I still don't understand how you could do that. And you tried to do it with Angelo, didn't you? You thought he'd force me."

Tears stung her eyes but she fought for control.

"I had to do whatever it took to keep you quiet," Hugo finally said. "Everything was falling apart and..."

"Why did you keep me so long?" Joey asked, cutting him off.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to read her expression and wondering if she had found out the truth about the ransom.

"Your parents didn't..." he tried.

"They paid you your money," Joey interrupted. "They paid you. You took the money and you didn't set me free. Why?"

"Because of Robbo," Hugo told her.

"Robbo was dead!" Joey yelled. "He was dead, Hugo. You shot him in the head. He died right there on top of me. So what the hell has the last nine years got to do with him?"

"He didn't wear his mask when he attacked you," Hugo explained. "And I didn't use mine when I rescued you. You knew who we were. You knew too much. The moment we set you free you would have run off home to Mummy and Daddy and told them who we were. We would have been caught and the whole thing would have been a waste. Like it is now."

Joey sat back in her chair, twisting her fingers together. She glanced at Charlie who was quietly taking everything in. Unsure of how to digest the answer to her question, Joey chewed her lip. It was simple. It was reasonable. It made sense. But she still hated him for it. She hated him for everything.

"They wanted to kill you," Hugo said into the silence.

Joey looked up sharply, studying his expression.

"The others," Hugo clarified. "Richard, Suzy, Derrick... They wanted you dead. They said there was no point holding onto you. But I fought for you, Joey. I cared. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead now."

"Another thing to blame you for," Joey said.

Charlie swallowed, trying not to react to her friend's admission.

"You wish you were dead?" Hugo asked uncertainly.

"It would have been better than living under house arrest all these years," Joey told him. "Dragged away from my family. Not allowed to even hold onto my name or my birthday. Being at your mercy."

"You had your fun," Hugo pointed out. "I mean, that's why we're in this mess. Because of you and your fun."

He glared at Charlie.

"You're not seriously blaming anyone but yourself for what happened?" the police officer asked incredulously.

"If you hadn't interfered..."

"Then I would have been in hell for longer," Joey snapped. "Look, is that everything? I really don't want to look at you any longer than I have to."

She tried to sound cool, calm and collected. Inside, she was falling apart. She just hoped that nobody else knew that.

"Joey, I need you to forgive me for what I did," Hugo said, catching hold of her hand. "I need you to know that I loved you in my way. I..."

Joey tried to pull away from him. When he wouldn't let her, Charlie firmly extracted his hand from Joey's and told him to keep himself to himself.

"I want to go home," Joey said to Charlie, standing up.

Nodding, Charlie also got to her feet. Robertson and Watson were scheduled to meet with the prisoner afterwards in order to finally get the truth from him.

"Joey, please?" Hugo begged.

Joey stared down at him.

"Once upon a time, I used to be the girl who was an easy touch," she said. "My friends used to tease me about being nice to everyone. For caring. Mum and Dad were bewildered over the lengthy conversations I had with the staff when they just saw them as servants. But I'm not that girl anymore. You drained me of everything I had and everything I am. So no, I don't forgive you, Hugo. I don't have the capacity to forgive you or your Dad, or Robbo and his Dad, Suzy, Derrick, Angelo... any of you. I hate all of you. That's what you've reduced me to – a frightened ball of hate."

"Maybe I could find a way to make it up to you..." Hugo said desperately.

This wasn't how he had imagined the conversation going.

"There isn't a single thing you can do," Joey told him.

Tugging on Charlie's hand, she left. Hugo sank back in his chair.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," his lawyer said.

Hugo merely glared at him.

"We can still cancel this meeting with the police."

Hugo thought about it but then shook his head. He had nothing left anyway. He may as well hang himself now.

* * *

Joey didn't allow herself to cry until she was safely in the car. Charlie watched her uncertainly for a moment before reaching across the front seat and holding her, reassuring her with whispers about bravery and pride. She kissed the top of her head, closing her eyes and breathing in her scent. Joey clung to her for all she was worth.

* * *

_Next time... Hugo explains himself to the police while Joey opens up to Charlie..._


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"We needed money," Hugo told Robertson and Watson. "That was the only motive. The intention was never to hurt anyone. We were going to scam money out of Collins and go off on our merry way. Joey was never meant to get caught in the crossfire."

"So you abducted her by accident, did you?" Robertson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was meant to be with us for a few days and then go home," Hugo said, trying not to get irritated. "None of _this _was ever meant to happen."

"Who's 'we'?" Watson asked, poised to write notes, although there was also a tape recorder on the table.

"Me, Derrick, Suzy and Robbo," Hugo lied.

"What's your Dad got to do with it?" Watson asked.

He looked startled.

"Senior Constable Buckton mentioned something about your Dad and something about Robbo's Dad," Watson explained. "Care to elaborate?"

Hugo shook his head.

"We'll find out," Robertson reminded him. "It's just a case of when. And it would make my life a hell of a lot easier if you just confessed everything all at once."

"Well, I'm not here to make your life easier," Hugo said sourly.

"We've got people out looking for your father right now," Robertson told him. "And Richard Cruze. You're not saving him gallantly for anything he might have done wrong."

"Richard was involved but not Dad," Hugo lied.

"I don't believe you," the Detective replied. "You left home to be with him, didn't you? You abandoned your mother and brothers, one of whom is disabled? You left them to be with your Dad. After quite the brush with the law, I might add."

"I was messed up. I went to stay with Dad. And then I got caught up in a load of mess," Hugo said.

Robertson nodded.

"Possession, driving under the influence, killing your girlfriend..."

"That was an accident!" Hugo snapped.

"Yes, caused by the fact that you were both stoned out of your heads," Roberson pointed out. "Sorry if I'm not feeling compassionate here. Even without everything you did after that, you're not exactly the picture of a good man, are you?"

"The car accident wasn't my fault," Hugo insisted. "And I always tried to do my best for Joey."

Robertson laughed.

"So, let's get back to Joey," he suggested. "How did you get involved in all of this? Whose idea was it to scam the Collins family? Steal their daughter? Was it your genius plan? Or maybe your Dad's?"

"My Dad wasn't involved!" Hugo yelled, slamming his fists on the table.

The police officers refused to react.

"Whose idea was it?" Robertson demanded.

Hugo sighed heavily.

"It was Suzy and Richard's idea," he admitted.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had gone for a drive. Joey hadn't relished the confines of the house, even if it was the happiest home she had had in a long time. They'd found their way to a deserted part of the beach and were now sat, hand in hand on the sand.

"Robbo and his Dad, Richard, were friends with Dad," Joey said, gazing out at the sea. "I had to endure so many tedious dinners with them and stuff. I'm not entirely sure how it happened but suddenly my Dad decided that Robbo and I needed to get married."

"Even though you were only fifteen?" Charlie asked.

"That's what I said!" Joey almost laughed, turning to look Charlie in the eye. "Not to mention that I was secretly gay and regardless of my sexuality, I hated the guy."

She pulled a face and turned back to the horizon.

"But it was some weird way of sealing their business deal, I think. I was never too clear, to be honest. I went on a horrible date with him and after dinner, we went to Richard's bar, the Cruze Club. That's where I first met Hugo. He was a nice enough guy, or so I thought. He was nicer to me than Robbo anyway, even if he did kiss me without permission."

She pulled another face.

"I've always been a bit precious about kissing," she admitted. "I kissed Maria. And Hugo forced that kiss on me. But I never kissed anyone else. Not until I met you. Robbo and Derrick attacked me, Angelo and Hugo... well, that was complicated. But if I was being forced to sleep with someone then at least I could disassociate from my body. Kissing's too intimate somehow."

She turned back to Charlie who tried to focus and not feel elated that Joey had been so willing to open up to her, to kiss her, to really be intimate. All she could hope now was that one day she might feel the same again.

"Anyway, I managed to dissuade Dad from making me be with Robbo," Joey continued. "And retrospectively, maybe that was my undoing. Obviously it was all about money. Maybe they were trying to claim cash from Dad if our families were linked or something. Not marrying him... it could have changed their plan."

* * *

"The original plan was to get Robbo and Joey married," Hugo explained. "Her Dad had mentioned that he would be prepared to set Joey and any husband she chose up for life. Richard and Suzy latched onto the idea and hatched a plan. But then at the last minute, Joey convinced her father to cancel it all. So we came up with something new to get our hands on his cash."

"And that involved abducting his daughter?" Robertson asked.

Hugo nodded.

"For the tape."

"Yes," Hugo said bitterly. "But it was never meant to go on this long. We were meant to take her, get the money and then give her back. The plan was to split the cash six ways and..."

He trailed off.

"Six ways?" Robertson asked, immediately honing in Hugo's mistake. "So that's you, Robbo, Richard, Derrick, Suzy and...?"

Hugo refused to answer.

"Your Dad, per chance?"

Hugo continued to ignore him. Robertson changed his tack.

"When did you first meet Joey Collins?" the Detective asked.

"At Richard's club," he said. "Robbo brought her there on some disastrous date. It was clear she wasn't into him. She liked me a bit more but rejected me when I made my move. We'd been stressing over Joey not liking Robbo and trying to think of a way round it. When she spent an evening chatting happily to me, we thought maybe we could just change the groom but..."

"But she was a lesbian?" Robertson asked.

"Yeah," Hugo said.

"When did you find that out?"

"We followed her home," Hugo said. "We saw her in her room, kissing a girl. Turned out to be the maid."

"The maid you paid to sell her out?" Watson asked.

"Maria something or other," Hugo said. "We gave her a few thousand and she led Joey right to us. Joey thought she was going on her first proper date with Maria. Instead, Robbo and I bundled her into the back of a car and..."

He sighed.

"Well, the rest is history, I guess."

"History we still have to go over," Robertson reminded him.

* * *

"What happened that night, Joey?" Charlie asked gently.

Joey sighed. She forced her gaze away from the horizon and turned to look at Charlie, taking in every beautiful feature. Her heart pounded at their closeness and the way her friend was still holding her hand and offering such acceptance and comfort.

"I got myself ready for my date with Maria," she said. "I said goodbye to my folks and went to meet Maria outside. But she showed up at the same time as a car..."

"What kind of car?"

"I don't know. A black one. Or a dark one. It was night time. Everything was dark."

Charlie nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Two men climbed out, grabbed me and pulled me inside. Maria apologised and they drove away. Then they put me in the cellar. And I... I already told you what happened there. Do I have to go through it again?"

"No," Charlie promised.

The city police were still treating Suzy's grand house as a crime scene. They just hoped they would find something of use. Everything felt so cloudy and confusing. But Charlie was determined that they would find a way out of the darkness together.

* * *

_Next time... Hugo continues to confess and Joey opens up some more to Charlie..._


	72. Chapter 72

_Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I'm going through a lot of extra health complications at the moment and was treated to a special couple of days with one of my best friends. But I am back with you now and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventy Two**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"We kept her in the basement of Suzy's house," Hugo explained. "She was there for just over a week. It wasn't pretty. We kept her fed and everything but we were busy working out the next part of the plan."

"Which was to scam money out of her parents?"

Hugo nodded.

"For the tape."

"Yes," Hugo said.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, swallowing uncertainly.

"And you arranged to swap Joey for the money," Robertson said.

"That's right."

"So, what happened?" the Detective wanted to know. "Why did the poor girl spend nine years as your prisoner instead of being returned safely to her family?"

"Robbo raped her," Hugo blurted out. "It was the night before and he went down to the basement. He raped her, without his mask on. He gave away his identity and he fucked everything up."

"By revealing his face?"

"Yes. And then when I heard her screaming, I charged down there without _my _mask on."

"Oh, the big hero," Watson commented sarcastically.

"I shot him," Hugo continued, irritated. "He died right there on top of her. And she'd recognised him and me. We couldn't give her back after that. It would have got us arrested."

"Why did you shoot him?" Robertson asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" Hugo asked. "He was raping her."

"And you're such a compassionate guy? You abducted a fifteen year old girl from outside her house. You locked her in a basement. And yet you draw the line at sexual violence?"

"I'm not a good man," Hugo said honestly. "But yes, I do draw the line at that."

"Have you ever had sex with Joey?" Robertson asked.

Hugo looked and felt surprised. He drummed his fingers on the table and then nodded.

"And yet, she's a lesbian by all accounts?" Robertson pointed out.

Hugo nodded.

"So, you won't let your mate raped her violently but you'll abuse her more long term? So long as it's gentle?" the Detective challenged.

"It was never like that!" Hugo snapped. "I'm a lot of things but I'm not a rapist!"

"You had sex with her when she didn't want to."

"She always agreed!"

"Because she was scared of you!"

"We loved each other!" Hugo protested. "In our own way."

He glared at both Robertson and Watson.

"I'd never expect you to understand our relationship."

"You were Joey's captor and her abuser. She came to accept you and trust you because you were all the poor girl had," Watson replied. "That's how we understand it."

Hugo continued to glare.

"How did Joey come to be raped for a second time?" Robertson asked.

* * *

"We stayed in various parts of Australia for a few years," Joey ventured. "Hugo had told me that Mum and Dad hadn't fronted the cash and that I had to stay with them. He started letting me in on some of his meetings and stuff and I got to learn about the kind of business they were all involved in."

"What kind of business was that?" Charlie asked.

The pair were still sitting on the beach together, still gazing at the now setting sun. It had taken a lot for Joey to start opening up and she hoped she could carry on to the end and get it all out of the way.

"They dealt in some drugs," Joey said. "Fraud. They spent a year or so shipping abalone in. But their biggest deal was human trafficking."

She sighed.

"After Robbo died, I didn't see his Dad again," she said. "I think he must have taken his share of the money and run. I gather that he hated Hugo for shooting his son. Can't blame him really. Robbo was a monster but he was Richard's monster, you know? You always protect your own."

Charlie nodded.

"Who did you see around?" she asked carefully.

"Well, Hugo was my guardian or my captor or my jailer or whatever," Joey said. "I've been with him every single day for the past nine years. He was working pretty closely with Suzy and Derrick. We moved over to Indonesia with Suzy for a while. We stayed there while she flitted between countries. Derrick flitted too. And Hugo's Dad, Peter, stayed in the city. We used to see him a lot. Not so much now. He and Hugo had a fight over Christmas when Hugo said he wanted to make more of an effort with Gina and the boys."

Charlie nodded, making a mental note to track Peter Austin down.

"What was it like for you abroad?" she asked.

"It was... I got used to it," Joey replied.

* * *

"I don't know anything about that," Hugo lied.

He was starting to feel the pressure and to regret meeting up with Joey and deciding to tell all.

"She was raped by your 'colleague' Derrick Quaid," Robertson informed him.

He sat back and folded his arms.

"You were her jailer, Hugo. Do you really think we'll believe she managed to do a single thing without you knowing about it?"

Hugo sneered.

"You'd be surprised," he said.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Ask Senior Constable Buckton," Hugo told him. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for her."

"None of what?"

"Derrick wouldn't have got his hands on Joey for starters," Hugo said.

"So you do know what Derrick did to her?" Watson asked.

Hugo nodded.

"Am I right in suggesting you permitted it?" she pressed. "Even orchestrated it?"

Hugo leant forward, his eyes growing darker.

"Joey needed to be put in her place," he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean she was having an inappropriate relationship with one of your cops," Hugo said. "And I had to stop it."

"How did you propose to do that?" Robertson asked.

"First, I tried to get with Charlie myself," he said. "But she was too much of a dyke to go for it."

Watson glared at him, not wanting her friend to be spoken of in such a way. Being accused of being gay wasn't a problem but the way he said the words disgusted her.

"Then I tried to make it look like there was something between Joey and Angelo," Hugo explained. "You know, your bent cop? The other bent one's ex?"

Watson glared harder, gripping her pen a little too tightly.

"And when that didn't work, yes, fine, Derrick stepped in," Hugo admitted. "There wasn't a choice. We had to stop Joey from seeing Charlie. And there was only one way to do that. If it hadn't been for Charlie's Dad, that would have been the end of it. Joey had rejected Charlie already and we were trying to get on with our lives."

* * *

"I had a nice garden," Joey said, trying to optimistic. "That made me happy. But I was confined to that and our house twenty four hours a day. Hugo escorted me out sometimes but by sometimes I mean a handful of times a year. I got a bit of cabin fever now and again. The confines of the house were hard to handle."

Charlie nodded, silently allowing Joey to continue.

"And the worst thing ever happened there," Joey added.

Charlie felt her heart constrict that the thought that something worse than what she already knew, had happened.

"We had a next door neighbour," Joey ventured. "She must have heard me crying into my tea and she got worried. She kept trying to talk to me, to help me. And in the end, she called the police and tried to get me rescued."

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes at the memory.

"Hugo fobbed the cops off and..."

She sighed again.

"The next thing I knew, the woman was dead. She had an 'accident' but I've always known that Hugo or one of his colleagues killed her for interfering. She had kids and everything. I've never forgiven myself for it."

Charlie reached for her quickly, assuring her that it wasn't her fault.

"It was," Joey insisted. "If I'd kept my mouth shut, she'd still be alive. She didn't do anything wrong and they murdered her. They ended her life just like that. Just because she tried to help me."

"We'll look into it," Charlie promised. "We'll find out what happened and bring them to justice for her death. I promise. But it wasn't your fault, Joey. None of this has ever been your fault."

"Then why did it happen to me?" Joey challenged. "If I'm so innocent, why did they pick me to destroy? I must have had something wrong with me if..."

"No," Charlie interrupted. "There is nothing wrong with you. You didn't deserve any of this."

Joey sighed, longing for Charlie to be telling the truth.

"I still have that woman's death on my conscience," she said. "I always will."

Charlie put her arms firmly around her, holding her tight.

"Is that why you never tried to run?" she asked. "Because you thought you'd get someone killed if you asked for help?"

Joey nodded, marvelling at how well Charlie seemed to know and understand her.

"I'm still scared," she said. "I'm still afraid that because you've rescued me, they'll get to you. And I have no idea what I would do if something happened to you, Charlie. You mean more to me than I could ever explain. If something happened, I..."

She broke off, tearful.

"I can look after myself," Charlie promised. "And I will look after you. I swear... everything is going to be okay now."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie's bed finally arrives, Angelo and Hugo struggle to live with their crimes..._


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three**

**April 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

It had been a long day of talking and Joey was exhausted. They'd grabbed a takeaway from the Diner and then headed back home together in peaceful silence. It felt strangely good to Joey to have got everything off her chest after so many years of holding everything inside. She'd told Charlie the rest of the story, about how Hugo had tried to palm her off on Angelo and then when that had failed, he'd invited Derrick to destroy her.

The pair had only just sat down to eat with Ruby when the doorbell rang. Joey immediately froze and looked afraid, as she always did. Charlie picked up her gun and held it carefully by her side before she pulled open the door. The delivery man spotted the weapon immediately and looked startled.

"Um... delivery for Senior Constable Buckton?" he said somewhat shakily.

"Delivery?"

"A... um... a bed?"

"Oh!" Charlie said, suddenly remembering that sharing Joey's bed night after night was not technically part of the deal she and Robertson had made.

Putting her gun to one side, she welcomed the men in as far as the hallway, assuring them that she could take it upstairs herself. The less time two strangers spent in the house the better, for the sake of both Joey's safety and her mental health.

* * *

Hugo sat in his cell wondering if he had done the right thing by telling Detective Robertson and Constable Watson most of the story of how Joey came to be abducted. He had refused to admit his father's involvement, wanting to keep him out of jail if he could. But had had no qualms in dropping his other business associates in it and just hope that his co-operation would get him out of some of the trouble he was in. He had also refused to answer questions on any other crime than abducting Joey and keeping her as his prisoner all these years. While the human trafficking had already become part of the charges brought against them, his hope was that the less they talked about it, the less they had to pin on them. He felt responsible for how he had treated a poor innocent girl, but he lacked remorse for much else.

* * *

In his own cell, Angelo also sat alone. He was being kept confined for his own safety but knowing that Hugo and Derrick were both in the prison as well unnerved him. He had rolled over on them after all and probably got them into more trouble much quicker than they might otherwise have been. He wondered what he life was going to become now. He didn't think there were enough days left in him to truly repent for his crimes. He'd killed a man and covered it up. He'd knowingly allowed a young woman to be kept a prisoner. And he'd nearly taken advantage of her. Plus, thinking about it now, he _had _taken advantage of Charlie. She'd slept with him again, after all the Jack stuff, because he'd guilt tripped her into it. He'd made her feel terrible that she'd accused him of killing Jack even though he had been guilty all along. One day, he hoped at least one of the people he had wronged would forgive him.

* * *

"Okay, I'm off to bed," Ruby said, standing up and yawning to punctuate her statement.

Joey had gone for a nice, hot bath to try and wash the day off her.

"Okay, sweetheart," Charlie said, standing also and pulling her sister into a hug.

"I'm really proud of you, you know, Charlie," Ruby said.

Charlie looked puzzled.

"You're doing such a wonderful job looking after Joey," the littlest Buckton said. "She's been through hell and you've been so good to her. You're amazing."

Charlie blushed and looked down.

"Well, I don't think I'm..."

"You are," Ruby said firmly. "I am so proud to call you my sister, Charlie. And when I had lunch with Dad today, he couldn't stop telling me how proud he was to call you his daughter. Honestly, I think you're incredible."

Charlie hugged her again and then watched her head upstairs. Turning the television and then the lights off, Charlie followed suit, heading into the bedroom to begin making up her new bed. A few moments later, dressed in her pyjamas, Joey appeared with wet hair and sleepy eyes.

"How was your bath?" Charlie asked, finishing putting a case on a pillow.

"Relaxing," Joey said. "Thanks for the nice bubble bath stuff."

"What's yours is mine," Charlie promised.

Silently, they both tucked themselves into their now separate beds and shut out the lights. After a few long moments, Joey's voice crept out.

"Charlie?" she said meekly.

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

Charlie hesitated for a moment before slipping out of her bed and into Joey's. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and they both drifted off peacefully.

* * *

_Next time... Joey retraces her steps on the night she was abducted and she and Charlie have a heart to heart..._


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four**

**May 2009**

**Sydney, Australia**

"Are you still feeling okay to do this?" Charlie asked.

She was sat in the driver's seat of her car with Joey as her quiet passenger. Ross and Morag had arranged to meet them, as had Detective Robertson and Constable Watson. It had been a month and Joey was slowly starting to get her head around everything that had happened. She had agreed to see a counsellor who had been carefully selected by the police force so that it didn't impede their investigation. Hugo, Derrick and Angelo were all languishing in one prison and Suzy was in the other. They were still trying to track down Richard Cruze and Peter Austin but it appeared that they had gone to ground. Angelo had been kept in isolation for his own safety but somehow or other, someone had managed to assault him anyway and he'd just been released from the prison hospital. Now, Joey was preparing to do a walkthrough with the police about exactly what happened on the night she was abducted. And that meant that she was going home for the first time in nine years.

"Yeah," she said, although her voice was shaking. "I am."

She forced a smile. Charlie put a hand on her arm and smiled back, assuring her that she would be with her every step of the way. The plan was for Joey and Charlie to spend a couple of days with Joey's parents. They were desperate to get to know their daughter again. Joey was struggling with the idea. She'd spent a lot of time trying to hate her parents, believing that they had abandoned her. Changing her mind and her feelings wasn't proving easy, even though she wanted it to be different.

"Thanks," she added.

They climbed out of the car and up to the gate of Joey's grand childhood home. Charlie forced herself not to comment but she was impressed to say the least. She knew that the Collins family were loaded but somehow, she hadn't expected their abode to be quite so impressive. Joey really had been brought up in the lap of luxury... until it had all been stolen from her.

"Joey!" Roz greeted, hurrying onto the pavement when she saw her daughter and her bodyguard arrive.

Nicholas followed close behind and Joey awkwardly allowed herself to be hugged.

"Hi, Charlie," Nicholas said, extended his hand.

Charlie smiled and shook it.

"Nice to see you again," she said.

"We're so glad you decided to stay the weekend," Roz said. "Joey, I ordered all of your favourite food... well, you know, the food you used to like. I don't know if you still do but I hoped..."

"I'm sure everything you've bought will be lovely," Joey said earnestly.

"And the staff are all here to see you," Roz continued happily. "Nick's especially looking forward to seeing you again."

Joey smiled, remembering her driver fondly.

"He's still working for you?" she asked.

"Yep," Roz said. "He... he took it pretty hard when you disappeared. I gather he always felt rather fatherly towards you."

Joey nodded.

"He was always a lovely man," she remembered. "And John? Is John still here?"

"Yes," Nicholas said. "He'll be there to greet you at the door as usual."

Joey smiled. Robertson, Watson, Ross and Morag arrived simultaneously. Anxious for the moment about to arrive, Joey clutched Charlie's hand tightly. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to go through everything that happened on the night that had changed her life.

* * *

As a group, Charlie, Joey, Robertson, Watson, Ross, Morag, Roz and Nicholas headed up to the front door of the house. Joey spotted the doorman, John just inside the building. He waved. She waved back but knew she couldn't get distracted.

"Okay, so I left the house at seven o'clock," she told the group. "I said goodbye in the hall to Mum and Dad and then to John. Then I walked through the gardens to the front gate."

Holding Charlie's hand, she led everyone along the path and out to the front gate.

"Then I walked round to the side," she said. "I'd arranged to meet Maria out of sight. She said she'd come in a taxi and we were going to go to dinner. It was... it was our first date."

"So, where were you standing exactly?" Robertson asked.

"Um..."

Joey looked along the street. She led everyone up to the lamppost she'd waited by.

"Here," she said. "I waited here."

"How long did you wait for?"

"Not long," Joey said. "Four or five minutes, maybe?"

Robertson nodded. Watson wrote some notes.

"And then what happened?"

"A car pulled up," Joey said. "Two men with masks got out. Maria appeared. I... I don't know if she was in the car or if she came from behind me. I... Sorry."

"It's fine," Charlie said gently. "It must have been confusing for you."

Joey nodded, squeezing her hand tighter.

"She apologised and then the men – Hugo and Robbo – bundled me into the car."

"Did you know it was them at the time?" Robertson asked.

Watson continued to make notes.

"No," Joey said, shaking her head. "I didn't know who'd taken me until... well, until Robbo..."

She squeezed Charlie even tighter and closed her eyes.

"It's okay," Charlie said. "That's all we need."

She glanced at Robertson.

"Right?"

"Right," the Detective confirmed. "Thank you, Joey. Well done."

"Let's get you inside," Roz said to her daughter. "Get you some lunch."

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Charlie, Joey, Ross, Morag, Nicholas and Roz were all seated in a rather grand lounge. Charlie tried not to look too much in awe of her surroundings. Joey remained close to her, as if afraid of every new experience. Charlie could hardly imagine how hard it must be for her to be back in this house.

"So, how is the case looking?" Roz asked.

"It's coming along," Morag said. "This won't be a quick and easy trial but I'm certain that we'll get there. Angelo and Hugo are both pleading guilty but Derrick and Suzy are denying any kind of involvement. I'd quite interested to see how their lawyers will even begin to start denying the physical evidence. It's pretty damning."

"I just hope that I don't have to give evidence," Joey said. "It was hard enough talking about it all the first time but I don't think I can do it again."

"I'll do my best to try the case without putting you on the stand," Morag promised. "You might still have to but I'll do my best, okay?"

Joey smiled and thanked her. It felt strange to be back home. She'd believed for so long that this was a place and her family and staff were people she would never see again. All of this was making her head spin.

* * *

It was ten o'clock before Joey was finally able to brace herself for going up to her old bedroom. Lunch had long since been over and she'd had the chance to see her brother and his family over dinner. She'd taken the time to speak to people like Nick and John and a few of the maids, who seemed to feel strangely awkward, possibly in light of Maria's betrayal so long ago.

"I'm sure your Mum wouldn't object if you changed your mind and decided to sleep in another room," Charlie said, stepping up behind her best friend.

"No," Joey said. "I have to face it sometime."

Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and pushed open the door. She hadn't known what to expect exactly but she was surprised to find everything the same. It was like the room had stopped in time somehow. There were even the same sheets on the bed.

"I've literally walked into my past," Joey said.

She glanced at Charlie who was also looking around the room. There were a couple of posters of the Spice Girls on the wall, as well as a big print from _Titanic_.

"Teenage Joey's pretty cute," Charlie said affectionately.

Joey laughed. She took Charlie's hand and led her round the large room.

"This was my little safe haven," she said. "I loved being up here. I used to dream of being back here listening to music, watching TV, even doing my homework. I longed for it. But I never thought it would be something that could actually happen."

"I guess this is your chance to reclaim your life," Charlie said. "Figure out who you are and what you want."

"I'd like to go back to school somehow," Joey admitted. "I don't know how that would work exactly. Some kind of adult education somehow. Get some qualifications. I've always felt really dumb!"

She laughed self consciously.

"You're definitely not dumb," Charlie promised. "I mean, goodness, you've got to be the most well read person I've ever met!"

Joey giggled.

"I do love my books," she said. "You know Mum and Dad's library, the one I showed you?"

Charlie nodded.

"I used to hide away in there for hours when I was a kid," Joey explained. "I was always reading books that were too big for me! But I loved them. One grace that Hugo gave me was that generally, I could read whatever books I wanted. He had to get them all for me and he was a bit strict about topics but otherwise, he was really nice about that kind of stuff."

They moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Is it weird that I have affectionate feelings towards him?" Joey asked.

"Uh..."

"I mean, I do and I don't. I hate him for what happened with Derrick and for keeping me as his prisoner but Charlie, there were times when he was just so nice to me. And he did try and save me from Robbo. And by all accounts, he did save my life. I feel... I feel so messed up about him. I always have."

"I think it makes sense," Charlie ventured. "It's not a black and white situation. He held you captive. He hurt you. So you'd have hateful feelings towards him. But then, you don't spend each and every day with someone without noticing _some _nice things about them. I guess it's just... complicated."

Joey nodded.

"There isn't a rulebook for this kind of thing," Charlie continued. "It's not exactly a normal situation."

Joey nodded again. She leant into Charlie, resting against her for a moment.

"I feel like I'll never be normal again," she said. "Like they've broken me or something."

"You're not broken," Charlie told her. "You're too strong and too wonderful to be broken for good. But you just need to have patience with yourself, take your time in putting yourself back together."

"Will you help me?" Joey asked.

"I will do anything you need me to do," Charlie promised. "I'll be anything you need me to be."

"I find it strange that I was so unlucky to get victimised by Hugo and his gang but then I got so lucky to have met you," the younger woman ventured. "But I feel pretty sick about getting ruined before I was finally free."

"Ruined?"

"Derrick," Joey said. "Right before that, I really thought you and I could have something wonderful. Maybe I was living in la-la-land but I really thought we had a future. But now... now I just..."

She shook her head.

"I don't think I'd be capable of having the kind of relationship we were planning."

Charlie's tummy knotted up a little and her heart sank at the confirmation that nothing would ever happen between them.

"Well, like I said... I'll be whatever you need me to be," she managed. "I'd never put any kind of pressure on you to... you know. Even if we can only ever be friends... that would make me happy. I just... now that I've found you, I really want to keep you in my life. I still... I still love you, Joey."

Joey looked at her with a mixture of fright and delight.

"But I'd never try to... you know."

"I know," Joey said softly, holding her hand. "Trust me, I know the good guys from the bad ones by now. And you're definitely good. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met."

She studied the police officer's face for several moments, focussing on her lips. It felt like a different life but she still vividly and happily remembered what it was like to kiss her. So many times in the last month, she'd felt the urge to do it again. Despite how messed up she felt, Charlie was still her safety and her best friend in all the world. She loved her desperately and thought she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. But she was scared and it didn't feel like something she could overcome. A knock on the door ruined the moment anyway.

"Come in," Joey said.

Roz pushed open the door with a stack of bedding in her hands.

"Clean sheets for you," she said.

She separated a pile for Joey and a pile for Charlie who was supposed to be sleeping on the sofa-bed.

"You kept everything the same," Joey stated, although her mother clearly already knew that.

"Yes..." Roz said uncertainly. "We... well, the police told us years ago that you were dead but we never managed to make our peace with that. We couldn't... we couldn't let you go. We hoped that one day you'd come back to us and we didn't want to disturb anything. We did wash the sheets in preparation for your visit, of course, but they're the same ones you had before."

She smiled sadly. Joey stood up and hugged her, surprising them both.

"Thank you for loving me," Joey whispered, pulling away and wiping her eyes quickly.

"Nothing in this world could ever stop us from loving you, Joey," Roz told her. "You're our baby girl. And you always will be."

* * *

_Next time… Joey makes plans for the future…_


	75. Chapter 75

_I think that the window for Charlie and Joey fiction may be coming to a close. Between the cliff hanger (that I haven't seen but have failed not to hear all about!) and the influx of Charlie and Brax adoration and stories, I think it might be that people are losing interest in the CJ love story._

_I still have a lot of traffic on my page but reviews are seriously dwindling. I put my heart and soul into these stories and I have five fresh, new ones ready to post. I want to post all that I have written and I don't want to give up on updates as fanfiction and my wonderful readers have been a huge part in helping me through various difficulties over the last couple of years._

_Anyway, my point is that I don't like to leave things unfinished and I would like to keep going. So long as at least one person is engaging with my stories then I will continue to post. But for the sake of time and not wanting to lose so much readership that there becomes no point posting before I have completed everything, I thought I would start posting all my fics at once._

_So, here is the plan – each day, those of you that are still interested in reading will get two chapters. Day one (today) will be _A Different Way _and _Arrested Development. _Day two (tomorrow) will be two new stories called _Dear Diary _and _Family Values. _Day three will be _Forget Me Not _and a new one called _Freshers_. Then day four will be a new fic called _Hooked _and another new one called _The Storm. _And then the fifth day will be _Survivors _and _Wife Swap. _And we'll continue on this rotation until each one comes to its natural conclusion. And then I guess we'll have to wait and see if I get any more bursts of inspiration!_

_Those of you that are still reading, even if you are not reviewing, thank you. I will continue writing as long as you want me to. And after that essay, on with the story…!_

_Love, IJKS xxx_

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Five**

**May 2009**

**Sydney, Australia**

Charlie hadn't slept on the sofa-bed. She and Joey hadn't slept apart from the night they had started living together. Charlie seemed to offer some kind of necessary comfort for Joey and she was happy to keep providing it for as long as it was needed. Every night, Joey still cried in her sleep and during those moments, Charlie offered as much love as she could, holding her that little bit tighter and even though she hadn't been to church in years, offering arrow prayers to God to ask for Joey's pain to be taken away from her.

Half an hour after waking, Charlie and Joey sat round the large breakfast table with Sir Nicholas, Roz and Brett. Charlie was still in awe of her surroundings. She had never been in a place like this before.

"How long will you be staying for, Joey?" Roz asked, hoping it would be a while.

"Um... well, we thought we'd go back to Summer Bay tomorrow if that's okay," Joey said.

Roz tried to not look disappointed. Instead, she asked if they would visit again soon. Joey looked at Charlie.

"I'm happy to bring Joey here as often as she'd like," Charlie confirmed.

"That would be lovely," Nicholas said. "We'd love to see you as much as possible."

Joey smiled and nodded, reaching out to pour herself more coffee. She was stopped by a servant who immediately poured it for her. Charlie stared. Joey laughed.

"I forgot what it's like to live here!" she remarked.

There was a ripple of gentle laughter round the table. Roz and Nicholas desperately wished the time would come when their beloved daughter would have the chance to get used to this life again.

* * *

In the afternoon, Joey decided to take Charlie for a walk around the gardens she loved so much.

"When you were in the shower, Mum and Dad came to speak to me," the younger woman ventured, taking hold of Charlie's hand.

They strolled through the greenery, admiring the flowers and enjoying the fresh air.

"What did they want?" Charlie asked.

"They wrote me a cheque for a million dollars."

Charlie tripped in surprise. Joey caught her, holding onto her arms and gazing at her face. Righting herself, Charlie blushed. Joey reached out and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's a lot of money, hey?" she said.

"A lot!" Charlie agreed.

They continued walking again.

"Wow. A million bucks..."

"Yeah," Joey said. "Although I don't have a bank account so I'm pretty screwed!"

"Well, we can open an account for you when we get home," Charlie said. "That'll be pretty easy to do."

"I don't even know _how _to open a bank account," Joey pointed out.

Charlie put her arm around her waist.

"That's what you've got me for," she pointed out. "I'm here to help you through all of this."

"Well, thank you," Joey said quietly. "But you can't fix all my problems."

"I can try," Charlie said, determined to be optimistic.

Joey stopped walking. She turned and faced her friend, searching her eyes.

"Charlie, I have no idea what I'm meant to be doing," she said urgently. "I don't know how to live. I don't know how to be a grown up. I..."

"You'll get there, Joey," Charlie insisted. "It'll all just take time but..."

"I can barely turn on a computer," Joey said. "The last time I used the Internet, I was using search engines that don't even exist anymore. I wouldn't know where to start with this Facebook thing that people seemed to go on about – not that I even have any friends. And what the fuck is a text message?"

Charlie reached out and held on gently to both Joey's hands.

"You have been to hell and back. And yeah, okay, you don't know some of things that people would consider normal..."

"I'm a Martian!" Joey exclaimed.

Charlie laughed. Joey just about managed to join in.

"I can teach you to use the Internet," the police officer said reasonably. "And Ruby would just love a reason to spend even more time on Facebook. She can teach you that so it doesn't feel like it's all coming from me. And even my Dad can text. You can learn it. You can learn it all, okay?"

"But what about the more important things?" Joey asked, sounding upset. "I wouldn't even know how to start with buying a house or paying a bill. I didn't want to be with Hugo but at least I knew where I was with him. He took care of everything. I never had to concern myself with things like that."

"Joey..."

"And before that, my parents sheltered me!" Joey continued. "Do you know that I didn't do a piece of housework until I was fifteen years old?"

"Nor do a lot of people," Charlie pointed out.

"I didn't even have to clean my room," Joey said. "I was treated like a Princess and then I was treated like a slave. And now I don't know how to be in between. I don't know how to be a normal person."

"I will help you," Charlie promised. "I will do whatever it takes to help you. Joey, you mean everything to me. You won't have to face any of this on your own. I swear."

"But..."

"No buts," Charlie insisted. "You don't have to be afraid of anything anymore. You won't have to face anything alone."

Without pausing to think about it, Joey leant forward and kissed Charlie's lips. It only lasted a second but it meant the world to both of them.

"Sorry," Joey apologised. "I just... thank you."

Charlie continued to blush. Joey took her hand again and led her forward, ready to show her the little hidey hole in a hedge that she'd practically lived in as a child. Only the gardener had ever known about it – and apparently he'd looked there first when she'd gone missing – but he'd let her keep it, even though it interfered with his work.

* * *

_Next time… Joey teaches Charlie the wonder of gardening…_


	76. Chapter 76

_Firstly, thank you so much to everyone who responded so kindly to my note on the last update of this one. I can't even tell you how much it meant. I had a particularly bad week and you helped me pick myself back up again. So, thank you for that. And DV8, no, gardening isn't a euphemism for anything! Lol. But if you want hot and heavy, keep an eye on _A Different Way_. I am several chapters ahead and currently writing chapters where they get up to all sorts! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. And thank you again. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventy Six**

**May 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey was in a surprisingly jubilant mood. It felt like the first time in a long time. When she and Charlie had returned to Summer Bay, Charlie had taken her into town. They'd had a little too much recognition and attention for either of their liking but they'd got through it. First, they had gone to the bank and opened an account in Joey's name. They had definitely recognised her from the news in there and the cashier's eyes had nearly fallen out of her head when she handed in a cheque for a million dollars.

Then, they'd gone for lunch, which Joey had proudly paid for with the extra cash her parents had also given her. She hadn't paid for a lunch like that since she was a teenager and that was just barely. And while the money she had now might not have been earned, it was still hers and she was entitled to do whatever she liked with it. And treating Charlie was one of her first plans.

* * *

After lunch, Charlie had taken her round town to every shop she wanted to go to. She'd bought clothes for herself and Charlie and very merrily booked a hairdressing appointment. She hadn't had a nice, relaxed haircut in the longest time so she'd booked three simultaneous appointments for the following Saturday for herself, Charlie and Ruby. They'd also shopped around for a mobile phone and a laptop, two items that Joey had never owned before and was quite excited about. And finally, they had gone to the garden centre and Joey had giddily bought pots and plants and soil, ready to make their garden as pretty as it could possibly be.

"Can we go and do the garden now?" Joey asked eagerly, before they'd even put their bags down.

"Can we have a coffee first?" Charlie chuckled.

"Oh, okay," Joey said meekly. "Sorry."

"There's nothing wrong with you being eager," Charlie said quickly, pulling her into a hug.

Joey closed her eyes and held on tight, breathing in her scent. She knew she was falling in love with her all over again – not that she'd ever truly fallen out of love. While she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it, she was trying to force herself to take everything one day at a time and not analyse her feelings too much. Being around Charlie made her happy, like it had before she'd been rescued. And she had a faint hope that perhaps one day, things might work out for them. But she also felt like her whole world had broken down in a matter of minutes and she certainly wasn't ready to try and sustain a relationship, not even with someone so special. The idea of being intimate with another person terrified her and she didn't want to be guilty of leading Charlie on. She was too lovely and Joey couldn't bear to hurt her.

"Coffee," Joey said firmly, pulling away. "You put your feet up and I'll make it for you."

"You don't have to..."

"I know," Joey said earnestly. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to anymore. But I want to make you coffee. I want to do anything I can to thank you and show you how much I appreciate you."

Charlie smiled sweetly at her and headed on into the lounge. Joey busied herself with making drinks.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Joey was desperately trying to get Charlie excited about gardening.

"But it's dirty!" Charlie complained when Joey asked her to dig.

Chuckling, Joey moved behind her and held her hand on the trowel.

"It's fun," she insisted.

"But... dirty!"

"You chase bad guys for a living!" Joey laughed. "Are you seriously telling me you never got dirty?"

"Yes, I have," Charlie admitted with a chuckle. "It was horrible. And involuntary!"

"Drop the trowel," Joey instructed.

Charlie obeyed, only too aware of how close Joey was and that there was no air between Charlie's back and Joey's chest. She shrieked when Joey plunged both their hands into the soil.

"Dirty!" she repeated.

"It's fun," Joey insisted. "See?"

Charlie felt her heart race at Joey's touch, suddenly not caring about the soil and only being able to focus on being close to the woman she loved. She closed her eyes and engaged with the soil and wanting the moment to last forever.

"Not so bad?" Joey asked, her lips brushing Charlie's ear.

"Not so bad," Charlie replied with a smile.

Joey let go of her hands and wrapped her arms around Charlie. She rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you for humouring me," she said.

"It's nice to learn new things," Charlie said. "Plus, I'd do anything to make you happy."

"You do make me happy," Joey told her sincerely.

She sat back, crossed legged on the grass. Charlie turned around and mirrored her position. They held hands.

"It's weird really," Joey ventured. "Hugo was keeping me prisoner and I was tagged and living under a false identity and everything but..."

She idly began to play with Charlie's fingers, wondering how to articulate herself. Charlie hung on her every word.

"I figured I could deal with it so long as I had you," Joey admitted. "When I was with you, all the darkness went away. It was like I was holding my breath all the time but when I was with you, I could let it go. I could relax. I could laugh. I could feel happy... even if it was only for snatched moments in the day."

Charlie chewed her lip, feeling suddenly emotional.

"Well, I... I'm glad that I could... that I could help you," she said.

"You help me every single day," Joey said. "I honestly don't think I could live without you."

"Well, you never have to," Charlie promised.

* * *

_Next time… Joey is upset to overhear a conversation between Charlie and Watson…_


	77. Chapter 77

_We've moved on a month, just in case you didn't notice the dates. I hope you enjoy the chapter, although that is perhaps the wrong word! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

**June 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Watson had come round to update Charlie and Joey both in person about the case. They'd had lunch and coffee and then Joey, her brain a little too full, had asked if she could go for a nap. Charlie thought it was sweet the way Joey still always asked permission to do anything. Alone, Watson asked Charlie quietly how things were going.

"Yeah, they're good," Charlie said, sipping her coffee. "Well, as good as they can be... you know, considering."

Watson nodded.

"She seems to be coping," she said.

"She gets stronger every day, which is encouraging. You should see what a masterpiece the garden is! She's amazing!"

Watson smiled, noting how exuberant Charlie had suddenly become.

"And how are things... between you?" the Constable asked a little cautiously. "I know you and Joey were..."

"We're just friends," Charlie said. "And I think that's the way it's going to stay."

"How do you feel about that? I um... I heard you tell her that you love her that night at the police station."

Charlie blushed and finished her coffee.

"I'm still in love with her," she confirmed. "But I know it's not going to happen and I accept that. I mean, I guess I still hope that maybe... one day..."

"You seem pretty affectionate with each other," Watson pointed out.

Charlie smiled.

"We are," she said. "It's like we exist on some kind of world somewhere between friends and lovers. It's strange and it can be pretty frustrating sometimes but... it works for us."

"Frustrating?" Watson asked.

"A little. I... well, sometimes, all I want to do is kiss her and... and... well, you know..."

She sighed.

"But I know I can't and sometimes it can be a bit too much but... I love her and her happiness and comfort is the most important thing to me. I have to put her first. That's the right thing to do."

* * *

That evening, Charlie, Joey and Ruby all ate dinner together. Generally, they ran a happy home. Ruby was glad that she had convinced Charlie to let her move in with them. She knew she would have missed her sister terribly if she had stayed at Leah's. There was still a threat of danger but she still felt safe.

"So they've caught the other people involved?" the teenager asked.

Charlie glanced at Joey who had been subdued ever since Watson left that afternoon.

"Yes," she said. "Peter Austin and Richard Cruze are in custody now. And I don't expect that Robertson will give them an easy time."

"Good!" Ruby said.

She too glanced at Joey, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Isn't that good, Jo?" Ruby asked, touching her hand gently.

Joey jolted to life and then nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, it's good. I feel a bit safer."

"Everything's shaping up well," Charlie said confidently. "By the end of those trials, everyone involved is going to be in jail, where they belong. And you, Joey, will have the chance to really start again."

She smiled broadly. Joey smiled back but couldn't quite meet her friend's eyes.

* * *

Charlie checked the house was sufficiently locked up and all the alarms were on and then headed on up to the bedroom she shared with Joey. She found her friend in her pyjamas already, perched anxiously on the edge of the bed they had continued to share. She looked rather pale and had been quiet and distracted all evening. Worried, Charlie came and sat beside her.

"Joey, are you okay?" she asked.

Joey surprised her by pressing their mouths together. Startled and thrilled in equal measure, Charlie happily kept the kiss going, although she was confused as to where it had come from. Drawing away, Joey looked down. Her heart was pounding and her palms felt a little sweaty.

"You can if you want," she said meekly.

"I can... what?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Have sex with me."

Charlie stared at her.

"But..." she managed.

"It's fine," Joey told her with a shaky voice. "I don't mind. I didn't mean to frustrate you. I..."

"Oh, Joey!" Charlie said, her heart plummeting at the realisation that she must have heard her talking to Watson.

Sinking onto the floor in front of her, she held her hands and apologised.

"It's fine," Joey said again. "I mean, if that's what you want then really it's the least I can do. And... and it's not like I don't care about you. I do. I love you. And once upon a time I would have looked forward to... you know... _that_. But... well, it might not be so bad."

"Joey, I would never ever take advantage of you," Charlie said sincerely. "If you and I were ever to sleep together then it would have to be real. It would have to be because you wanted to. You don't owe me anything. You don't have to..."

Tears stung her eyes, fearing that all this time, Joey had seen her the same way she'd seen Hugo and Angelo and all the rest of them.

"I'm so sorry," the Senior Constable said. "I should never have said anything to Watson. That was really wrong of me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Joey said. "You should be allowed to talk to your friends about whatever you like."

"It was insensitive," Charlie said, scolding herself. "And I truly am sorry."

She stood again and then took her seat beside her.

"I feel terrible for even thinking about that kind of thing," she admitted.

Joey gazed at her.

"Why?" she asked. "It's what we were thinking about before you found out the truth."

"Things are different now," Charlie pointed out.

"I'm damaged goods," Joey stated.

Charlie put her arm around her.

"No, you're not."

"I am," Joey insisted. "I feel like I could never be normal again. And I want to, Charlie. I want to be normal. I want to be happy. With you."

Charlie shifted and held her hand. She stared at the wall ahead of them and took a couple of breaths.

"I don't know what the future is going to bring us, Joey," she said honestly. "If you want me to share my true feelings then I'll admit that I hope one day, we could make something work between us. But I'd never pressure you or rush you. And even if it never happens, I can cope. As long as I get to be your friend..."

"You'll always be my friend, Charlie," Joey promised. "I couldn't live without you."

Charlie smiled sadly at her.

"I just wish I could put myself back together again."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey make some progress in their relationship…_


	78. Chapter 78

_You have all multiple voted for the Christmas Eve bonus update! So now, I beg you to pick between this one, Family Values, Hooked and Survivors or else I will have to make an executive decision! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

**August 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Ross and Morag had come round to dinner with Charlie, Joey and Ruby, both to spend time with them and to update them on the case. The prosecution was very much taking shape and a trial date had been set for October. Joey was terrified but relieved that Morag, a woman she had come to trust as much as she was able, would be working with her. And Charlie had vowed to be by her side for as long as she needed her.

They had fallen into a happy routine now and Joey relished spending time with people she had come to care about. She'd spent a fair bit of time with Martha and both women did their best to help each other recover from their ordeals. Joey felt guilty that she had known about Angelo killing Jack and hadn't said anything. And Martha felt guilty for having lived under the same roof as Joey and Hugo and yet not having had a clue what was going on. Joey also particularly enjoyed spending time with Ruby, although Xavier seemed to get into a state whenever he was around her. She supposed that these days it was hard to be the brother of Hugo Austin.

Joey spent a lot of time in her garden, which was looking prettier and prettier by the day. She had even converted Charlie a little bit, although not quite as much as she had hoped. They enjoyed day trips and generally having freedom to do whatever she wanted. She tended to still ask permission but it was always granted with affection. One evening, Charlie had worried a little that Joey saw her like she saw Hugo – her jailer. After all, they had to do everything together so Joey's freedom was still limited. Joey remained adamant that there was nothing similar about the current situation and her old one.

Hugo, Angelo, Derrick and Suzy were all still in jail, awaiting trial. Richard Cruze and Peter Austin had also been found. Peter, like the others had denied everything and been held in custody. Richard had told the police everything they could ever want to know, including where his only son was buried. For that, he had been granted bail but had to report to his local police station every day.

"Do you think I'll have to give evidence?" Joey asked meekly, picking at her food.

"At this stage, I'll say no," Morag said with a cautious smile. "We've got a full confession from Richard and Angelo and a partial from Hugo. We've got your written statement and now that we've known where to look, we've gathered more physical evidence than we've ever had before. So, hopefully, all you'll need to do is sit beside me and cope. Can you do that?"

Joey nodded, although she glanced nervously at Charlie.

"Is there any chance that I can sit with her?" Charlie asked, reading her mind.

"Not traditionally but... leave it with me," Morag said. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Morag," Joey said gratefully. "I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. Everything all of you have done... are doing."

"We love you," Ruby said earnestly, offering her a big smile.

Joey blushed.

"Yours was the case I always brought home with me," Ross admitted. "I just wish I'd been able to find you sooner."

"At least I was saved eventually," Joey said optimistically. "Maybe everything happened in its own time."

She shrugged. These days, it was the only way she could bear to think about it all without feeling utterly devastated. Overwhelmed by her ability to look on the bright side of such dire circumstances, Charlie put an affectionate hand on Joey's shoulder. They smiled lovingly at each other, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other three people sitting at the table with them.

"Do you... um... do you know how Hugo is?" Joey asked, quickly and quietly.

Morag never ceased to be surprised over Joey's compassion for Hugo. She tried not to judge but it didn't make sense in her head. But then, she supposed that you couldn't live nine long years with someone without making some kind of connection, even if they were awful to you.

"The last I heard, he was in the prison hospital," Morag admitted.

Joey looked mildly alarmed.

"But he's recovering well. It sounds like it was an argument between him, Derrick and Peter."

"What about Angelo?" Charlie asked.

"He's still in solitary," Morag told them. "A police officer in jail is always at risk, but when he has dangerous enemies like he has that it's good to keep him out of harm's way."

Charlie nodded, torn between feeling bad for him and glad that he was being punished for his crimes. She had tentatively confided her fears to Joey who had agreed that she felt the same.

* * *

That night, Charlie and Joey were in bed. They still shared, although they let everyone but Ruby believe that they slept separately. Closing her book, Joey put it on the side and rolled over into a sleeping position.

"Do you want me to turn the lights out?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm good," Joey said, facing her and closing her eyes.

Charlie gazed at her face, unable to stop thinking about how beautiful she was.

"You can stop watching me though," Joey smirked.

Charlie blushed and apologised. Joey's eyes flashed open and she smiled.

"I find it strange when you look at me like that," the younger woman admitted.

"Strange?" Charlie asked, also closing her book and mirroring Joey's position.

"Sometimes when you look at me, I feel so loved," Joey admitted. "It's weird."

"Well, I do love you. You know that."

"It's weird," Joey repeated.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because I'm not easy to love," Joey said sadly. "I have no idea how you do it."

"It's very easy," Charlie told her. "For starters, I think you're incredible."

Joey blushed and shook her head.

"I love you," she said honestly.

She reached out affectionately and stroked Charlie's hair. Without thinking, Charlie leant in and kissed her. Closing her eyes, Joey returned Charlie's kiss, growing warm with love and tenderness. Charlie's tongue gently touched Joey's lips, which parted without hesitation. They kissed for several long moments. Reluctantly, Charlie pulled away and apologised for overstepping the mark.

"I was right there with you," Joey whispered. "I just... I wish it could be more but... it never can be."

"Well, maybe in time..."

Joey shook her head.

"The idea of being physical with someone... even you... it..."

She shook her head again.

"Wait, that's what this is about?" Charlie asked urgently. "Sex?"

Joey nodded, her eyes wide.

"I thought it was about being in a relationship," Charlie admitted.

"Well, it is in a way but mostly... mostly what comes with that," Joey said quietly. "Every time I think about sex and stuff, all I can picture is..."

"Rape," Charlie concluded.

Joey nodded. They held hands under the blankets.

"Joey, we don't have to be sleeping together to be together," the police officer told her.

Joey gazed uncertainly at her.

"It doesn't have to be about that," Charlie added.

"Relationships _are _about that," Joey pointed out.

"They don't have to be. _We _don't have to be," Charlie insisted.

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't want either of us to rush into anything," Charlie said. "If I got to kiss you, that would be a bonus. And we already cuddle and stuff."

She grinned. Joey smiled back, her confidence growing a little more.

"If you wanted to be with me then we could just take things slowly," Charlie said, hoping growing in her heart. "We could..."

Joey leant in and kissed her again.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey make plans for the future…_


	79. Chapter 79

_This is the update that just about got the most votes before I decide to update every story. So, I especially hope you enjoy this one. There are ten chapters of this fic left. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

**September 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"Ruby, I think I did something bad!" Joey hollered.

The teenager appeared from the kitchen to find Joey studying the laptop that she was just about learning to use.

"What did you do?"

Joey pointed at a web page informing her that the website she was trying to access was unavailable.

"It's fine," Ruby said gently. "You just forgot the dot com."

"Oh!" Joey said, feeling embarrassed.

She grinned when Ruby fixed the problem.

"Thanks," she said.

Ruby patted her affectionately on the shoulder and headed back into the kitchen where Charlie was making lunch.

"Where were we?" Ruby asked.

"I don't remember," Charlie lied.

"I believe we were discussing what a sap you've turned into," Ruby reminded her, having never lost her place at all.

Charlie blushed and focussed on chopping salad. She and Joey had been tentatively dating for three weeks now and so far, it was going well. They were taking things very slowly and really, not a lot had changed in their relationship, except that Joey drove Charlie crazy with regular and beautiful kisses. Despite the difficult situation as they awaited trial, Charlie was happier than she had been for a very long time.

"I'm not a sap," Charlie insisted. "I'm just in love."

She blushed more but was surprised when Ruby pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for both of you," the youngest Buckton said earnestly. "I know it's not the easiest situation in the world but I'm proud of you for sticking with it and making it work."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the three women were sitting around the table enjoying their food.

"So, what happens after the trial?" Ruby asked bluntly, getting right to the point.

Joey looked uncertainly at Charlie who remained silent. She'd already made it clear that Joey was in charge of her own future now.

"Well, Mum and Dad have pretty much set me up for life," Joey ventured. "So I guess I'll find somewhere to live – although I haven't got the first idea how to buy a house. I haven't got the first idea to do most things, to be honest."

"You're learning," Charlie said gently. "All of this just takes a bit of time."

Joey nodded.

"Will you stay in Summer Bay, do you think?" Ruby asked.

She didn't want to be intrusive but she was also aware that Charlie wanted to know too.

"My parents want me to move back to the city but... I don't know. I'm happy here. I like the beach and the people."

She gazed lovingly at Charlie.

"Especially the people," she said.

Charlie smiled back. Ruby giggled.

"You two are too cute," she said, making them both blush even more. "So, you think you'll stick around then?"

"Probably," Joey said. "I haven't really worked any of it out yet, to be honest. But this is the happiest place I've ever lived. Even when I was still with Hugo, I was happy in my own way. And if staying happy and staying with Charlie means staying here then I'll do it without hesitation."

She glanced a little nervously at her girlfriend.

"If you want me to?"

"As if that's even a question," Charlie remarked, shaking her head. "Of course I want you to stick around."

* * *

That night, Charlie and Joey lay in bed together, cuddled up and almost ready for sleep.

"I'm glad you want to stay here," Charlie admitted.

Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes and smiled.

"I want to be wherever you are," she said sincerely. "Although I don't think my parents will be that pleased."

"You can visit them all the time though," Charlie said. "I'd happily take you up there every week if you wanted me to."

Joey reached out and stroked Charlie's hair.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" she wondered. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Well, that's probably not that hard," Charlie pointed out.

"I could have had a wonderful life and you'd _still _be the best thing," Joey told her.

Charlie leant closer and kissed her gently. Joey reached up, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in so that their bodies were pressed together.

"Can we stay together after the trial?" Joey asked when their lips finally parted.

"Would you like to?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded a little shyly.

"Then I'd love to," the police officer told her. "I want to spend every moment that I can with you."

They kissed again, letting it last well into the night.

* * *

_Next time… the trial begins…_


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty**

**October 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

It was the second day of what was set to be a long trial. Yesterday, Morag had put forward her prosecution argument and the defence had put together theirs. With Joey's enemies all claiming different levels of guilt, there was a spread of lawyers defending them. Angelo was pleading guilty to all charges, including to killing Jack, as was Richard Cruze. Hugo was pleading guilty to everything he did to Joey minus the sexual offences that Morag had just about convinced Joey to press on with. But he was denying any involvement in human trafficking. Peter, Suzy and Derrick were denying everything.

Morag had managed to convince the court that considering Charlie had been acting as Joey's bodyguard for the last few months and bearing in mind the level of trauma her client would experience during the trial, that Charlie could sit on the bench with them and look after her. Sitting together now, the not-so-secret couple were holding hands under the desk. Joey had turned deathly pale from the moment they'd walked into the court the day before and even at home in the evening, she'd been frightened and monosyllabic. She also cried more than normal in her sleep. Charlie had hardly slept in her need to watch over her and keep her safe.

* * *

This morning, with the charges having been laid out already the day before, several witnesses had been called to testify about Joey's disappearance, including Joey's father, mother and brother. Charlie watched carefully as Joey's maid, Maria took the stand. It had taken some convincing on Morag's part to get Joey to even agree to make her speak up. Guilt had propelled Maria to agree, although she had gratefully made a deal to ensure that she wouldn't be prosecuted for enabling Joey's disappearance.

Charlie studied Maria as she swore to tell the truth. She could see what Joey saw in her. She was pretty with a nice figure and a lilting voice. Charlie tried to focus on the situation and not get inappropriately jealous of the girl that had taken Joey's virginity and stolen her heart. Morag stood and began to interrogate her over exactly what had led her to betray Joey that night and sentence her to a life of grief and captivity. Joey had looked at her for only a couple of seconds and was now studying the table in the same way she had the day before while Morag and the other lawyers debated exactly what had happened to her. Tearing her gaze away from Maria, Charlie gave Joey's hand a gentle squeeze. Joey glanced up at her and smiled, appreciating the comfort she offered.

In the public gallery, a lot of people had come to watch the court proceedings. Ross was a witness and so couldn't yet attend but Ruby and Xavier, who had made it clear that he was there for Joey only, had been excused from school to be there. Irene and Colleen had also come, as had Hugo's mother, Gina. Sitting anxiously in the front row were Martha, Tony, Rachel and Leah who were most eager to see Angelo punished for shooting Jack and lying about it for almost a year.

* * *

By six o'clock, court had finally finished for the day although Joey was painfully aware that there was a long way to go. They had established the details of Joey's abduction and tomorrow, Morag's intention was to play the reluctant interview Joey had given after finally telling Charlie the whole truth about what had happened to her. She was still debating over whether she could attend or not and although Morag and Charlie had made it very clear that they would support her whatever she decided, Morag had also said that the more the jury saw her and connected with her, the more likely they would sympathise with her situation.

* * *

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Charlie asked when she, Morag, Ross, Ruby and Xavier all piled into the house.

"No, that's fine," Morag said. "I think poor Joey has seen quite enough of me for one day."

She smiled a little self consciously. Joey smiled back.

"I really appreciate everything you're doing," she said. "I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

"It's a pleasure to help you, Joey," Morag said kindly before bustling Ross back out of the house.

"I think we deserve takeaway," Ruby decided, flopping onto the couch.

"Are we going to be eating junk food for the entire trial?" Joey asked, sitting beside her and smiling.

"Yep," Ruby said.

"Okay, just checking."

Charlie grinned and moved to sit beside her girlfriend who immediately cuddled up to her.

"So, who's going to get up and get the menus?" Ruby wondered.

Nobody moved for a long while.

* * *

_Next time… Angelo, Richard and Derrick give evidence and Charlie bans Ruby from court…_


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eighty One**

**October 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

It had been a long few days and each night that they returned home, Charlie and Joey were emotionally exhausted. They longed for bedtime to come around so that they could curl up in each other's arms. In bed, they could shut out the world and forget all the pain, at least for a few hours.

The days at court were turning out to be even more gruelling than they anticipated and Joey had most certainly been imagining some horror stories. Angelo had taken the stand and shared everything he knew about what had happened to Joey and about the human trafficking ring, as well as his own involvement. He had also spoken honestly about how he had got involved in the first place and his own illegal activities that had got him into so much trouble. During his entire statement about Jack, both Martha and Tony had wept. They were finally getting justice for the loss of someone they had loved so much but it wasn't easy to hear the details. And no amount of confession or apologies would ever make them forgive Angelo for what he'd done and the way he had lied.

After Angelo's time of interrogation, had come Richard Cruze. He too had confessed to everything he knew about Joey's abduction and who had been involved. He had also made it clear that once Hugo had murdered his son, Robbo, he had taken his share of the money and run, refusing to communicate with any of the gang until the police had finally caught up with them all.

Comparatively, for Joey at least, Angelo and Richard's interrogations had been easier to bear, although she felt particularly sorry for Martha and her family. She'd known for a while that Angelo had been responsible for her friend's husband's death and all she could hope was that Martha, Tony and Rachel all understood why she hadn't been able to tell them the truth. The fifth day had brought with it, Derrick's turn to give evidence. Joey had been intent on staying strong throughout but from the moment she'd seem him, she'd begun to tremble and cry. Months down the line, memories of his brutal attack still woke her with nightmares. It still broke her down inside.

Aware that her client was struggling as they approached a discussion of the rape, Morag had asked for time with the judge and requested that Joey be allowed to leave the room. Having already noticed the state that Joey was in, the judge had agreed and Charlie had escorted her partner out of the court and into a waiting room. Crying harder, Joey clung to the woman she was finally allowed to call her girlfriend. She apologised repeatedly.

"What are you sorry for?" Charlie asked gently, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"I should have been stronger. I just couldn't..."

"Joey, what that man did to you... Of course it's going to be hard for you to see him up there, to hear him deny what happened."

Joey nodded, wiping her eyes and catching her breath.

"I just feel like a failure," she admitted.

"Well, don't," Charlie said firmly, lifting her chin and gazing into her eyes. "Because you're anything but that."

"Is it weird that he scares me more than any of the others?" Joey asked.

"No," Charlie said. "No, that makes sense."

Joey nodded gratefully and managed a weak smile. Instinctively, Charlie leant in and brushed her lips very gently against Joey's mouth, wanting to do everything she could to make sure she knew just how loved she was.

* * *

At the end of the day, with court adjourned for the weekend and set to start back up on Monday at nine o'clock in the morning, Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Ross and Morag made their way home together with a lot on their minds. Sitting in the back of the car, Ruby gazed out of the window, unusually quiet and withdrawn. Sitting in the middle of the backseat, Charlie nudged her and asked if she was okay. Without looking at her, Ruby nodded and remained mute. Joey cast a worried glance at her partner, wondering what was wrong with the teenager she had grown to love like a sister.

* * *

After dinner with Ross and Morag, Joey requested permission for a bath and after telling her for the millionth time that she didn't need to ask, Charlie had sent her off to the bathroom. Then she moved to sit beside her sister.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Charlie asked.

Her little sister had remained quiet for the whole evening and Charlie was increasingly worried.

"Nothing," Ruby lied.

Charlie put her arm around her. Ruby suddenly burst into tears.

"Ruby?"

"I just can't get my head around what he did to her, Charlie," Ruby sobbed. "How is she even still alive right now after all that?"

Charlie swallowed, suddenly feeling guiltier for not insisting that Ruby stay away from the trial. She should have known that the details would have been too much for her to bear.

"Because she's amazing," Charlie said. "But she's most definitely been to hell and back."

"He destroyed her," Ruby said. "They showed pictures and Rachel gave a medical report of the rape and... and Morag described it all and..."

She shook her head.

"How can anyone do something like that to another person?"

Charlie chewed her lip, deciding once and for all that she would never tell Ruby about her own experiences of sexual violence. That was something she did not need to know.

"I don't know," she said. "But I don't think you should come to court anymore, Rubes."

Ruby pulled abruptly away, looking horrified.

"No! Charlie, I have to be there to support Joey. I have to. Please?"

"You can support her in other ways, Rubes. But this is upsetting you too much. You can't subject yourself to that."

"I want to be there when they send those bastards to jail for the rest of their lives," Ruby said with venom that surprised both of them.

Charlie pulled her into her arms again.

"You can be there for the verdict," she said. "But let's hold off on the trial itself, okay? I'm not expecting you to try and concentrate at school or anything but I don't think you should be in court."

* * *

That night, as Charlie and Joey lay in bed together, Charlie had reluctantly explained what had been wrong with Ruby.

"I feel guilty," Joey admitted.

"Joey, is there anything you _don't_ feel guilty for?" Charlie teased gently.

Joey smiled and snuggled more tightly against her girlfriend.

"I'll let you know if I find anything," she said.

Charlie chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't feel bad about Rubes," she said. "She's agreed to stay away from court until the verdict. Just... let her support you in other ways, okay? Make her feel part of it all still."

"She'll always be part of it," Joey said softly, sleep nearly claiming her. "She's my family. You both are."

* * *

_Next time… Hugo gives evidence and Morag reaches a decision…_


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty Two**

**October 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey was up early the next morning and felt as heavy hearted as she had the night before. She wondered if this nightmare would ever truly end. All this time, she had dreamed of a life where she would escape her past but halfway through trial she wasn't entirely convinced that it was possible.

Heading into the kitchen, Joey busied herself with making breakfast for the family and especially for Ruby. Despite Charlie's reassurances that it wasn't her fault, Joey felt terrible for dragging the teenager through the trial. She was only there because she wanted to support her and Joey felt like she should have insisted that she protect herself.

* * *

Waking up alone, Charlie panicked. Leaping out of bed, she grabbed her gun and left the bedroom, calling Joey's name. Poised for danger, she explored the upstairs and then headed on downstairs. Bursting into the kitchen with her weapon raised, both Charlie and Joey screamed their heads off in fright.

"What are you doing?" Joey squeaked, her heart racing.

Charlie put the gun down, clutching her own chest and laughing a little self consciously.

"Sorry," she breathed. "I woke up and you weren't there. I panicked."

Joey smiled and pulled her into a hug, also apologising.

"I was just trying to make breakfast for you and Ruby," she explained. "I didn't mean to scare you."

They remained, hugging in the kitchen for a good few minutes.

* * *

By the time Ruby arrived downstairs, her hair a mess and her pyjamas still on, Joey had just about finished cooking a hearty, family meal.

"Ooh, what's the occasion?" the teenager asked.

Joey put the plates down and the three of them sat round the table.

"It's my way of saying thank you so much for all the support you've given me and to tell you that you shouldn't come to the trial anymore."

"But I don't want to let you down," Ruby protested.

"You're not. Listen, we're all getting dragged down by what's going on. It's hurting us. If I could do anything right now, it would be to protect you from that pain. So maybe you can be the one to cheer us all up again when we get home? We need that."

Ruby glanced at Charlie who nodded her encouragement.

"I could do that," Ruby conceded. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"Yes please," Joey said.

"Okay," Ruby agreed. "I'll support you after each trial day. And I'll look after the house and make dinners and nice things like that."

Joey reached out and patted her hand, glad that they had reached some kind of decision.

* * *

Monday hit everyone hard after a peaceful weekend. Nicholas, Roz, Brett, his wife and the new baby had all visited for Sunday lunch and it had been lovely for Joey to reconnect with her family and begin to link them with the new people in her life. Everything felt a little strange still but she was coping and she was hopeful.

By the end of that day, Joey was feeling a little stronger. With Tim on the stand, a man who had relatively little to do with her, court had been that little bit easier but she knew that tomorrow she would have to deal with Hugo and it was something she was dreading. To this day, her feelings about her former captor were conflicting to say the least. Part of her hated him for everything he had put her through – imprisoning her for all those years and orchestrating for Derrick to have his way with her against her will at the end. She despised her memories of unwanted sex with him and the way he monitored every single thing she did. But she'd also relied heavily on him. She had trusted him in her own way and looked to him for support and kindness. She honestly didn't know if she would ever understand their relationship or even how she would feel if he was found guilty for crimes against her and sent to jail.

* * *

Tuesday hit hard and it was the day Joey had been dreading the most. Sitting in court next to Charlie and clasping her hand discreetly under the desk, Joey fixed her eyes on Hugo as he made his way to the stand, promising to tell the truth. With her heart in her throat, she hung onto his every word as his defence lawyer took him through the crimes he had been charged with. He confessed to kidnapping Joey for a ransom and to taking Sir Nicholas's money and holding onto his daughter for nine years.

When he lawyer sat down, Morag stood up and approached him.

"How did it come about that Ms Collins stayed your prisoner for so long?" she asked.

Hugo swallowed, his eyes flitting between Morag and Joey.

"When Robert Cruze attacked her, she discovered who we were so it wasn't possible to release her back to her parents without getting caught," he explained.

"Robert Cruze brutally raped her," Morag said bitterly. "Let's not play things down. You'd abducted her, locked her in a basement – all when she was just fifteen years old – and he raped her."

Hugo nodded, keeping his eyes down.

"Can you confirm that that's the truth, please?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "Yes, that's the truth."

"And how did you come to be the one 'responsible' for Ms Collins?"

"I put myself forward," Hugo explained. "I felt protective of her."

"Not protective enough to save her though."

"I did my best!" Hugo snapped.

"Why didn't you set her free then? Why did you hold her prisoner for nine, long years?"

"Because she would have brought down the whole organisation," Hugo said. "We had to protect ourselves."

"At any cost?"

Hugo nodded.

"If the organisation was the most important thing then why did you shoot Robert Cruze?"

Hugo reached for his water.

"He was raping her. I was trying to protect her."

"So you shot him dead?"

Hugo nodded.

"In words?"

"Yes, I did."

Morag paced a little and then returned to Hugo, fixing him with his iciest stare.

"From what your lawyer has said, it looks like a lot of your defence is hanging on the thread of an idea that you've tried to be a good man," she said. "But the thing is, you're not a good man. You might have tried to save Ms Collins from being sexually brutalised but you solved the problem by shooting him. He died on top of her. He did _inside _her. How did you think that was helpful?"

Several members of the jury shuddered, as Morag had hoped they would. Joey stared intently at a knot in the wood of the table in front of her.

"And then you sexually abused her for nine years!" Morag continued.

"I didn't!" Hugo protested. "It wasn't like that! Joey and I meant something to each other. We..."

"She's a lesbian, isn't she?"

"So?"

"So that presumably means that she doesn't enjoy sex with men."

Hugo nodded.

"But you did have intercourse with her?"

Hugo nodded.

"For the record," she reminded him.

"Yes," he said. "But she was willing. Every time."

"That's not what she told the police," Morag informed her. "And judging by all the other lies you've told, I'm inclined not to believe this one."

Hugo glared at her and then switched to study Joey who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Also, when was the first time you had sex with Ms Collins?"

Hugo snapped his attention back to her.

"Sorry?"

"When was the first time you had sex with her?"

"I don't know," he replied, agitated.

"You don't remember? Where were you living? What was the situation?"

"We were on the run," Hugo recalled. "Um... in a hotel room in Melbourne. I..."

"Was it March 2000?"

"What?"

"March 2000?"

"Um... yeah, probably."

"Yes or no?"

"What? Uh... Yes."

Morag stepped closer.

"Ms Collins was only fifteen at the time. You were nineteen years old. That's statutory rape at best."

* * *

At the close of the day, Joey was trying hard to keep it all together. Hugo had confessed some things and denied others, including any involvement in human trafficking. He had spent a lot of time staring at Joey, which had made her decidedly uncomfortable. And she hadn't let go of Charlie all day. All she wanted to do now was crawl into bed and stay there.

Ross and Morag came home with Charlie and Joey and Morag definitely looked like she had something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked anxiously, twisting her hands together in her lap.

"Joey, I'm really sorry but I think you need to take the stand."

* * *

_Next time… Joey finds herself in danger…_


	83. Chapter 83

_This chapter has to be for NZGirl25, who has read about thirty chapters in one sitting. It might take you a while to get to this particular chapter but thank you for your persistence! Thank you to everyone else for reading and reviewing too. It is always appreciated. Hearing that people have enjoyed a chapter is often the highlight of my day. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eighty Three**

**October 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"No!" Joey said desperately, tears immediately filling her eyes. "No! You said I wouldn't have to!"

She stared helplessly at Charlie who looked just as bewildered. They clutched hands.

"Morag..." Charlie ventured.

"I had hoped you wouldn't have to," Morag said. "But the thing is that your testimony could really make the difference between an easy and a hard sentence."

"But you said the trial was going well," Joey said quietly, her heart racing.

"It is," Morag said calmly, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "And I'm convinced that Hugo, Angelo and Richard at least will get the right sentences. But there is still a chance that Derrick, Peter and Suzy could escape the full wrath of justice."

"You think they'll be found not guilty?" Joey asked, clutching Joey tighter.

"No," Morag said quickly. "I think we have a very damning case. Everything has gone pretty perfectly actually. But when you struggled through Derrick's testimony, it visibly affected the jury and the judge. I think if you can tell your story in your own words then it will hit them that little bit harder. It could be the difference of years on their sentences."

"Morag, do you think it's really necessary?" Charlie asked, keeping hold of Joey and feeling protective.

Ross sat quietly on the sofa and Ruby hovered in the kitchen doorway.

"I think it would help," the judge admitted.

Joey swallowed uncertainly.

"I can't do it," she said. "I can't. I only managed to tell Charlie. I couldn't... not to a whole court of people. Not in front of _them_, my parents, the whole Bay... I can't!"

Breaking away from Charlie, Joey folded her arms and looked like she might throw up.

"Joey, you don't have to do anything you don't have to do," Charlie said. "It's a suggestion but you're not being forced..."

She turned to Morag.

"Is she?"

"Of course not," Morag said. "It's just a suggestion and I think it could be a good one."

All eyes turned to Joey. Her heart pounded even harder.

"I need to get some air," she said.

Charlie, her bodyguard, looked set to protest but she didn't follow when her girlfriend hurried out of the back door and into the garden.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Ruby asked meekly.

Charlie hesitated for a moment and then said no.

"I'll give her a few minutes," she said. "Being with her plants and stuff calms her. If she's not back inside in a couple of minutes then I'll go out but it might be good for her to have some space. It's not like she's had a lot of it in the last decade."

Morag nodded, apologised and sat down beside her husband.

* * *

Out in the garden, Joey tried not to feel unnerved by the darkness surrounding her. She was grateful for the fresh air and the time and space to think. But she couldn't lift herself out of her desperation and her fear. With the trial almost done with now, she thought she had escaped. The thought of testifying in person terrified her.

Standing up, Joey paced the garden. Not even her precious flowers could comfort her. She turned when she heard a noise at the gate.

* * *

"Okay, it's been a couple of minutes," Charlie said, having watched the clock ever since Joey had left the house.

She was just walking towards the door when she heard a scream. Charlie, Ross, Morag and Ruby all bolted towards the garden.

* * *

Hugo was lying on his bunk when his father entered the cell, leaning against the doorframe.

"Rough day today," Peter said.

Hugo nodded, still looking up at the ceiling and feeling miserable.

"Well, don't worry," Peter told him. "I've sorted it."

Hugo sat up sharply.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about those of us who haven't already thrown ourselves to the lions, getting a chance to go free," Peter explained. "And maybe something lighter for the rest of you."

"Seriously, Dad, what are you talking about?" Hugo asked worriedly.

"It's best you don't know," Peter said. "But don't expect Joey to show up in court tomorrow."

He left. Hugo raced after him, demanding more information.

* * *

Charlie burst out into the darkness just in time to see Joey being dragged out of the garden. Lurching forward, Charlie pulled her gun out of its holster, warning her abductor to leave her alone. The shadow of a man raised his own weapon, keeping tight hold of Joey who struggled against him, feeling like her world was finally ending once and for all. The man began to back away. Trusting that she still had good aim and wouldn't kill the love of her life, Charlie fired.

* * *

_Next time… Joey decides to testify…_


	84. Chapter 84

_Sorry I'm a bit late. I had to go for a haircut and then we had family over. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. There are five more after this. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eighty Four**

**October 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

The next few minutes passed by in a blur. Charlie raced forward and caught Joey in her arms. For the sake of being a decent humanitarian, Ross headed over to check on the person his daughter had shot. Morag phoned the police. And Ruby tried not to scream or vomit or both.

Joey sat, trembling in Charlie's arms. She too felt sick and for several moments there, she'd thought that the cycle of her treacherous world had been about to begin all over again. Even with Charlie holding her tightly, she was still struggling to feel safe. She watched as Ross stemmed the bleeding in the leg of the man Charlie had shot.

Hanging up the phone, Morag crouched down in front of Joey, gently touching her face and asking if she was alright. In a moment of honesty, Joey shook her head and clung more desperately to Charlie. With her mouth in a thin, unhappy line, Morag approached her husband and Joey's would-be abductor, helping to keep him alive until the ambulance and the police showed up.

Charlie held onto Joey, unsure as to who of the two of them was shaking harder. She'd never fired her gun at an actual person before and despite it being the right thing to do, it scared her. And the thought that Joey could have been stolen from her after everything the poor woman had already been through, tore her apart.

Ruby sank down on the step between the house and the garden. She still felt sick as she heard sirens begin to wail and blue lights begin to approach. Nobody could quite believe what had happened.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning before Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Morag and Ross were sat in the living room again and dinner had long been spoilt and forgotten. The evening had been spent trying to find out who Joey's mystery assailant had been, although it was clear as day that he had been sent by one of the people they were trying to bring to justice. Morag had spent a lot of time on the phone, trying to find out what the hell had happened and set a team on the case of finding out about any communication between any of the defendants and the outside world. They had all had to make statements to the police – led by Robertson and Watson and it was an event that would have to be discussed in court tomorrow. While Charlie had been reluctantly caught up with practicalities, Ruby and Joey had sought frightened comfort in each other, supporting each other in silence.

"Joey, I'm so sorry," Morag said eventually.

Joey looked startled, wondering what on earth she felt the need to apologise for.

"If I hadn't asked you to speak up in court then you never would have gone outside and..."

"And he could well have broken in here and someone else could have been hurt," Joey said evenly but with a strong sense of grief. "At least it was only me who..."

Charlie put her arm around her, kissing the top of her head and closing her eyes in sheer despair at the thought.

"You don't need to testify tomorrow," Morag informed her client. "It was a silly idea. I shouldn't have even suggested it."

Ross held his wife's hand, aware of how guilty she felt.

"I want to do it," Joey said, surprising everyone, including herself.

"Joey, you don't have to..." Charlie ventured.

"Unless I actively fight back, this is never going to end," Joey explained. "If you think they'll get a longer sentence if I testify then I have to do it. I have to protect myself and my family the best I can."

"Are you sure?" Morag asked.

Joey nodded, adding that she could only manage it if she was in a separate room. The idea of having to look any of the villains in the eye terrified her. She wanted to stay a safe distance away.

* * *

That night, in bed, Charlie and Joey lay side by side. An unusually awkward silence filled the gap between them.

"I'm sorry for what happened tonight, Joey," Charlie ventured.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"I'm meant to be protecting you," the police officer said sadly. "And I've done a lousy job."

"One mishap doesn't..."

"It was a mishap that could have cost you your life. I should have gone straight after you. I just... thought the garden would be safe."

Gently, Joey sought Charlie's hand beneath the blankets.

"It was me who ran off," she said. "You didn't do anything wrong and neither did Morag. If they were that intent on coming after me, they would have done it regardless. I just gave them a stupidly good opportunity."

Charlie chewed her lip, nodding unhappily in the dark.

"I don't think I'll ever forgive myself," she admitted.

Joey turned and snuggled up against her.

"Please force yourself," she said. "Please understand that it's not your fault. Just carry on supporting me the way you have been. Just carry on being you."

Charlie nodded, clutching her a little tighter.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Joey whispered back. "I feel like I always have."

* * *

_Next time… Joey testifies against the people who abducted her…_


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty Five**

**October 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"Richard and Robert Cruze were friends of my father," Joey ventured.

She was seated in a separate room, on a live video feed to the court so that she didn't have to look at her captors while she gave evidence. Charlie sat, just off to the side, out of sight but offering silent support. The only other person in the room was an official.

"My Dad and Richard had this plan that Robbo and I would get married when I turned sixteen. They wanted to join their businesses. But I kicked up a fuss because I didn't like Robbo. I didn't want to marry him."

"And how did your father respond to that?" Morag asked from inside the court.

"He reluctantly changed his mind and told Richard that the deal was off. I guess that's when they changed their plan."

"And by 'they' you mean..."

"The people that abducted me," Joey said. "Richard and Robbo, Hugo, Suzy, Derrick and Peter."

Morag nodded, her lips forming a tight, thin line.

In the dock, Hugo's heart sank and now understood why his father had tried to bump Joey off the night before. He must have figured out that Morag would convince her to take the stand and give evidence. They all knew it was over now. Hugo was glad to have already decided to plead guilty. He closed his eyes as he listened to Joey explain the terror she had experienced at being dragged from outside her house and into a car and then a house, where she was held in a basement for several days.

"And that wasn't the worst of what happened in the basement, was it?" Morag asked, hating to have to make her client and potential daughter in law, talk about something so awful.

"No," Joey said quietly, before forcing herself to talk about the rape.

Hugo stole a look at the jury. People that were supposed to look impartial, certainly didn't look that way now. A could of women in the back row were tearful as Joey explained that Robbo had raped her and Hugo had shot him.

"He was... he was trying to protect me though," Joey added quickly.

It threw Morag for a few moments. Joey knew she wasn't supposed to be standing up for the man who had held her captive for nine years but she couldn't help it. Her relationship with Hugo was something she doubted anyone would ever understand.

"So, Hugo was kind to you?" Morag asked, recovering.

"To a degree," Joey said. "He did his best to look after me in the circumstances."

"Even though, after he'd taken the money from your family, he still wouldn't let you go?"

"Yes," Joey said. "I only found out that my parents gave the money over a few months ago."

In the public gallery, Nicholas and Roz clutched each other's hands in horror. That wasn't a piece of information they had been given until now and suddenly they understood why their daughter had originally struggled so much with them. All these years, she'd believed that they had let her get taken and let her stay gone.

Charlie clasped her hands together and tried not to react as, prompted by Morag, Joey explained how she had lived her life with Hugo, including being literally locked up in a house for years in Indonesia, being made to have sex with Hugo on a regular basis, although she denied that he had used any kind of force, and how she had been 'promised' to Angelo for an afternoon but he had opted not to take advantage.

Derrick's eyes burned into Hugo as Joey went on to describe how she had been locked in a room at Martha's house and raped again. She broke down as she shared the experience and revealed that she had been terrified of Derrick from day one. Hugo had used her fear to his advantage on many occasions. As Morag reluctantly asked more questions about what had happened to her, Joey broke down. So did a couple more members of the jury.

* * *

At the end of a long period of questioning and a recess, the defence lawyers had their opportunity to ask questions on behalf of their clients.

"My only question to Ms Collins is, were there any moments that you felt any of the defendants were nice to you?" said the nominated party.

"Um... sometimes," Joey said.

"Could you give me some instances?" the lawyer asked.

"Well... um, Angelo... he could have forced me to... to have sex with him and he didn't," Joey said, although she was aware now of how it sounded. "I was very grateful for that."

The lawyer nodded.

"And... well, Hugo... he was nice a lot of the time. He... he talked to me and bought me gifts now and again. He tried to save me from Robbo and he always kept me clothed and fed and everything. He hurt me a lot but he did his best to make things easier than they would otherwise have been. If I had to be trapped with someone then I'm glad it was him and not someone like Derrick or Suzy. I think... I think that would have been worse.

"Thank you," the lawyer said. "No further questions."

Peter looked enraged but the team had already explained to those in the dock that there was little point trying to bring Joey down. Trying to discredit her after such an earnest testimony would only make things worse. For now, all they could hope that with the knowledge of various kind acts, some of them would get lighter sentences than others. Generally, it all looked very bleak for the defence.

* * *

"You did great," Charlie said firmly when Joey's time on the stand had officially finished.

She pulled her into a hug and held her close, kissing the top of her head and telling her that she loved her and was proud of her.

Morag appeared, with Ross, Nicholas and Roz all crowding round the door to check she was okay.

"Can we go for a drink tonight?" Joey asked.

Everyone looked surprised.

"I just... I want to go out," she explained. "I want to have a night as if I'm a normal person. I want to forget everything I just had to relive."

"We can definitely go for a drink," Charlie promised. "We can do whatever you like."

* * *

Peter sat with his lawyer, frustrated and angry that more of a fight hadn't been put up against Joey.

"What could we do?" the lawyer demanded. "You fucked this girl over, Peter. You ruined her life. All of you did. I feel sick just representing you. And I have done my best, I assure you. But charging after the victim was never going to help. If I'd have gone in hard then I would only have made things worse."

Peter glared, his eyes blazing with dissatisfaction.

"But I do have one more avenue to go down," the lawyer told him.

"What's that?"

"Leave it with me."

* * *

_Next time… the defence attempt to fight back…_


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty Six**

**October 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

Joey and Charlie sat in the Surf Club with Ross, Morag, Nicholas, Roz, Ruby, Xavier, Martha and Leah. They were a strange ensemble, with Xavier being Hugo's brother and Martha being their former housemate. Everything felt a little awkward but everyone was muddling through and Joey had made a point of reassuring Xavier that she didn't associate him with any of Hugo's mistakes.

Morag reappeared, having taken a phone call. She didn't look amused.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, immediately worried.

"It seems that the defence want to throw a spanner in the works," Morag explained. "I suggest we head home to talk about it in private."

Nodding, Charlie finished her drink and took Joey's hand. The gathering broke up.

* * *

Back at the house, Ruby went to bed, leaving Charlie, Joey and both sets of parents sat down together.

"The defence have got wind of your relationship," Morag explained, getting right to the point.

Charlie blanched.

"Are we... are we not allowed to be together?" Joey asked worriedly. "I thought Robertson said it was okay."

"It is... sort of," Charlie said. "I mean, it's a grey area. Technically, it's a conflict of interest but... but we've been honest about it and it's above board."

She glanced at Morag fearfully.

"Right?"

"They're clutching at straws by bringing it to the court's attention," Morag said. "And I'll argue that tomorrow. Your relationship has no bearing on what has been done to Joey for the last decade. I'm meeting with the judge and the defence tomorrow, without the jury or anyone else and I'll argue the case with them."

"Do we need to be worried?" Joey asked, clutching Charlie's hand.

She hadn't let go of her since the Surf Club.

"Don't panic now," Morag said, hoping to reassure her. "Leave it with me and I'll keep you informed. But it does mean that you can have a lie in. We're all due back in court at midday."

* * *

Anxious about what might be happening at court, Joey had convinced Charlie to go for an early morning stroll along the beach. Also anxious, Ruby had gone with them before school. The three women all held hands as the walked across the sand.

"Do you think Morag will win the debate about your relationship?" Ruby asked.

"I hope so," Charlie said. "Technically I am involved in Joey's case but I've been involved in a different way so we should be able to get away with it."

"What if we don't?" Joey wondered.

Charlie squeezed her hand.

"We'll get through it," she said. "They'll still be punished for what they did to you."

* * *

"It's irrelevant to the case!" Morag insisted, having less than patiently listened to Peter's lawyer argue that the whole thing was flimsy and should be thrown out of court. "Senior Constable Buckton is specifically playing bodyguard instead of working on any of the confidential material because of her relationship with Ms Collins. She hasn't been involved in the evidence presented here aside from being present for Joey's statement. If their feelings for each other is an issue at all, it's a separate one."

She stood back. The judge pondered his position for a moment, fiddling with his pen.

"I agree with you," he said to Morag. "If someone wants to put forward a civil suit against Senior Constable Buckton then that's fine but I don't think it's connected, not if she hasn't been working on the case."

Morag looked triumphant. The defence looked hopeless.

* * *

By the afternoon, with the defence having pleaded what even they realised was a weak case, Morag had stood to sum up the prosecution. Joey sat with Charlie, holding her hand under the table and feeling like every fibre of her being was frozen. Everything could be over by the end of the day, depending on how quick the jury were to come back. One way or another, Joey's life was about to change for good.

* * *

_Next time… the jury deliver their verdict…_


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

**October 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

It was barely an hour before the jury returned to court with a verdict. Joey clung onto Charlie's hand as the foreman stood up ready to seal everyone's fate. The judge sat up a little straighter.

"On the count of kidnapping, theft, false imprisonment, murder and fraud, the defendant, Hugo Austin has pled guilty," he said gravely.

Dressed in his smartest suit, his hair cut shorter and tidier, Hugo gripped the rail in front of him. His heart raced with fear. It was bad enough to know that he would already be serving time for the crimes he had admitted to, but he was terrified of it being made worse. He glanced at Joey and wondered if she had been as frightened over the last nine years as he was now. _She was more scared_, he realised sadly. Wave after wave of guilt hit him as he struggled to focus on the court proceedings.

"On the count of human trafficking, have you reached a verdict on which you are all agreed?" the judge asked.

"We have," the foreman said.

He was a young man, no more than thirty, wearing a grey suit that looked impeccably new. His hair was cut short and he had missed a patch on his neck when he had shaved that morning.

"And do you find the defendant, Hugo Austin, guilty or not guilty?"

Hugo's heart almost stopped.

"Guilty," the man said into the microphone.

Joey clung a little tighter to Charlie. Hugo saw his whole world spiral out of control.

"And on the count of raping Joanne Collins, have you reached a verdict on which you are all agreed?" the judge asked, unfazed.

"We have," the foreman confirmed.

Hugo began to feel sick and somewhat dizzy. He was happy to confess to anything but that. He'd tried and failed to duck out of being labelled as involved in human trafficking but even that didn't horrify him as much as the idea that he was a sex offender, that he was like Robbo, who he had tried so hard to save Joey from when she was just a teenager. Now he was being called the same thing and he had the rapist's murder on his conscience also. Shaking, he studied Joey who looked bewildered and afraid.

"Guilty," the foreman said.

Hugo sank into his seat without permission. He fought bitter tears, knowing that he would never see the free light of day again.

Joey felt sick and was glad she hadn't stood for the jury. She glanced at Charlie who put a protective arm around her. Morag tried to look encouraging.

In the public gallery, Gina Austin felt tears sting her own eyes at the thought that her precious son, a boy she had given birth to was capable of such evil.

Beside her, Xavier held Ruby's hand and hung his head. They had opted out of most of the trial, unable to bear everything being said, but both had wanted to be there for the verdict. Sitting between his mother and his girlfriend, Xavier felt utterly conflicted. If Hugo had done these terrible things then he believed that he deserved to be punished. But a big part of him couldn't bear for any of it to be true. And deep down inside, he feared that he could be made of the same kind of evil his brother and his father were.

"Peter Austin has denied all of the charges against him," the judge continued, moving proceedings along again. "So, on the count of kidnapping Joanne Collins, have you reached a verdict on which you are all agreed?"

"Yes," the foreman said.

His palms were sweating and he wished more than ever that he hadn't been selected as the leader of the jury. He didn't like the way everyone looked at him in such pin-drop silence.

"And do you find the defendant, Peter Austin, guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty," the young man replied.

Peter forced himself not to react as he listened to the jury find him guilty of that, as well as theft, human trafficking and fraud. His lips formed a thin, grim line and he hated everyone who had brought him to this place. He glanced briefly at the public gallery where his ex-wife was looking at him with more bitterness than ever before, as was his youngest son. Earlier in the day, the prosecution had also raised the issue of the attempt on Joey's life the previous night and he had an awful feeling that not too long in the future, they would be right back here, debating who was responsible for trying to finish the troublesome girl off once and for all. Glancing at Hugo, Peter wondered if he ought to just confess and save everyone else the hassle. He knew he would be jailed for a long time – a few extra years were unlikely to make much of a difference now.

"Tim Coleman is being charged with deliberately endangering lives through the illegal handling of toxic waste," the judge said. "On this count, have you reached a verdict on which you are all agreed?"

"Yes, your Honour," the foreman said.

He seemed to be growing more nervous over time rather than less.

"And do you find Mr Coleman guilty or not guilty?" the judge asked.

"Guilty."

Tim resisted the urge to yell and protest his innocence. Back at the beginning of the year, thanks to Angelo accidentally shooting Jack, he had thought he was home free. And in light of what his fellow defendants had done, he had also hoped that he might slip through the net. But it seemed he was to have no such luck. He listened to the jury declare him guilty of being an accessory to the unlawful killing of illegal immigrants. He had no words.

In the public gallery, Belle leant against her boyfriend, Aden. Neither of them had taken the time to get to know Joey. They hadn't mixed in the same circles. But they had faithfully attended the trial, wanting to see Tim have to face up to his misdemeanours.

"Derrick Quaid has been charged with kidnapping," the judge said, skipping over Richard who had pleaded guilty to everything. "Do you find him guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty," the foreman said without hesitation.

"And that's a verdict you're all agreed on?" the judge checked.

"Yes it is."

"And for the count of theft?"

"We all find him guilty."

"And for human trafficking?"

"Guilty," the foreman confirmed.

"And for the rape of Joanne Collins?"

"Guilty."

In the dock, Derrick fought the urge to scream that it was all a mistake. He glared hatefully at Joey who was looking paler by the second as each verdict was stated.

"And on the count of committing fraud?" the judge asked.

"We all agree that Derrick Quaid is guilty."

"And finally, Suzy Sudiro has been charged with kidnapping, theft, human trafficking and fraud. On the first count, that of kidnapping, do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of theft?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of human trafficking?"

"Guilty."

"And finally, on the count of fraud?"

"Guilty."

"Thank you," the judge said politely.

With Angelo pleading guilty to everything, there were no more questions to ask. The judge addressed the defendants.

"You have all been found guilty of countless, hideous crimes," he said evenly. "In order to lay down the most appropriate sentences, I think we should all reconvene tomorrow. Tonight, you may start your inevitably long jail terms."

He stood and left the room.

"Is it over?" Joey asked Charlie in timid voice.

"Almost," Charlie promised. "And everything is going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey take some big steps in their relationship…_


	88. Chapter 88

_This is the penultimate chapter for this story so I really hope you like it. Thank you for all your readings and reviewings. They mean the world. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

**November 2009**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

It had been a strange few days. With the trial now over, Joey hardly knew what to do with herself. Everything felt like it was some kind of strange dream, although not a bad one. It was safe to say now that the people who had harmed her, were unlikely to be able to do so again. The minimum sentence had been ten years, delivered to Tim. And Richard had been sentenced to three more years than that. Both Peter and Suzy had been sentenced to twenty eight years, which was good but Joey privately felt a little sad that Angelo had been sentenced to thirty. He had been nice to her. But because he had been involved in two of the biggest crimes on the list, the punishment had been heavy, regardless of pleading guilty. The judge had said, however, that he had the chance to apply for early release after twelve years. Martha had been less pleased with that. With his hefty lift of crimes, Derrick had been sent down for forty three long years and having been the one to keep Joey hostage all those years, Hugo, the man that Joey felt so conflicted over, was facing fifty seven years behind bars.

Charlie, Joey and Ruby had all moved back into Leah's house, relieved that nobody would be out to harm them now.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're free?" Charlie asked.

She and Joey were walking hand in hand along the beach, enjoying the sunshine as morning became afternoon.

"I'm going to buy a house," Joey decided.

Charlie hesitated for a moment.

"And um... will that house be here or in the city or...?" she asked, worried that Joey might have changed her mind about staying.

Joey stopped, turning to Charlie and taking her other hand. She smiled.

"Here," she said. "Summer Bay is my home now. _You're _my home now."

Charlie smiled, feeling a little self conscious over her own insecurities.

"What about your parents?" she asked as they continued walking again.

Joey sighed heavily, pondering her answer for a moment.

"I love my parents," she said. "And I want to build a relationship with them. But I'm not the fifteen year old girl I was when I was abducted and I can't live as if I am. I'm an adult now. I missed out on so much so now I feel like I need to catch up with myself. I'm blessed to have been given so much money by them but I hope they'll understand that I need to use it to start again, carve out my own life."

Charlie squeezed her hand.

"I think they'll be proud of you," she said honestly. "I'm proud of you."

Joey blushed and lost her footing for a moment.

"You are?" she asked.

"Of course I am," Charlie said. "Come on, you literally went to hell and you made it all the way back. You're so strong, Joey. You're amazing."

Joey paused again and drew Charlie into her arms, holding her tight and kissing her lips gently.

"Thank you," she said.

They rested their foreheads together for a moment.

"I will miss you though," Charlie admitted when they began walking again.

"Miss me?"

"When you move out."

Joey halted abruptly, looking like she was all set to panic. Charlie stared, uncomprehending.

"Aren't you moving with me?" Joey finally asked in a voice smaller than she wanted.

"Um..."

"I thought we already agreed that. Have you changed your mind?" Joey said. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I shouldn't have assumed. I..."

"I'd love to live with you," Charlie told her sincerely. "I just didn't realise I was invited."

"But we said during the trial that we were going to stay together," Joey said.

"I know," Charlie said. "I just didn't know if that meant actually living together or… But I'm so happy that you want to be with me."

They grinned at each other, both feeling reassured again.

"And Ruby too," Joey added. "Me, you and Ruby... we can be a proper family."

"Sounds like Heaven to me," Charlie replied.

* * *

**December 2009**

**Sydney, Australia**

Charlie, Joey and Ruby had all moved into their new house and every day they felt like more of a family. It was both strange and wonderful for Joey to experience a normal life and she took delight in the smallest things. She spent a lot of time outside, either down at the beach, in town, seeing friends or, more often than not, tending her precious garden. But she was also slowly learning to enjoy being inside the house as well. It had only been a couple of weeks but with a home all of her own, with a family she loved, and the certainty that she could always come and go as she pleased, the house wasn't a prison cell to her. It was a place of comfort and joy, the kind of place that she had always longed to call her own.

Now, they, along with Ross and Morag, were at her parents' home, celebrating Christmas. It had been the first joyful Christmas Joey had had in a long time. It made her happy to be in a position to give presents, to relax and have fun with the people she cared about.

* * *

That night, having finished the family party and gone up to Joey's old bedroom, Joey and Charlie snuggled up in bed. Charlie smiled as she felt Joey's warm body press against hers and willingly accepted her delicate kisses. Joey ran her hand through Charlie's hair.

"I want us to be together," she whispered before she'd even consented to.

Charlie's eyes widened, pulled from her dreamy state.

"You...?"

"I want us to take that step," Joey said more certainly.

She smiled, although it was shaky. Charlie tried to read her expression.

"I thought..."

"I love you," Joey said. "And I know you're not going to wait forever. I..."

"Joey, I will," Charlie insisted. "Please don't feel you have to..."

Joey cut her off with a kiss. Pulling back, she gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"I know I don't have to," she said honestly. "The days of me doing things like that because I have to are over. But I love you and I want to be with you. If you want to, that is?"

"I want to," Charlie confirmed. "Very much. But only if you're ready. There isn't any pressure."

"I know," Joey said with an affectionate smile. "And that's one of the endless number of things I love about you. But I think I'm ready now. The bad guys are in jail and they'll be staying there for a long time, I've bought a house, gained a family, reconnected with my old one... I'm moving on. I'm happier now than I have ever been in my whole life. And that's because of you. So... I thought maybe at New Year, we could have our own private party?"

Charlie laughed at the naughty smirk on Joey's face. She kissed her.

"I would love that," she replied.

* * *

One week later, having said goodbye to the Collins family and deposited Ruby to spend a few days with Ross and Morag, Charlie and Joey booked themselves into a hotel for the turn of the year. Not needing to go out and party, the couple ordered room service and had been thoroughly enjoying the evening so far. With their dinner long since eaten, Charlie suggested that they sit out on their balcony and start on the champagne.

Outside in the warm summer air, Joey snuggled into Charlie's embrace, wondering if there could ever be a moment as perfect as this. They held hands and looked up into the night sky.

"The woman at the reception desk said that we'd get a view of the firework display at midnight," Charlie said.

Joey smiled.

"That would be nice," she said.

Glancing at her watch, she noted that there were ten minutes to go. She shifted her position slightly and gazed into Charlie's eyes before capturing her lips with her own. Charlie smiled into the kiss. Both women's hearts pounded with nerves, knowing what tonight could lead to and what it would mean to them both. Pressing their bodies closer, their kisses became more urgent, fuelled by passion. Bracing herself to take the lead and knowing that Charlie wouldn't, Joey gently began to fumble with her partner's clothes. They kissed harder, wrapping their arms tightly around each other. Charlie fought her own self consciousness as Joey undid her shirt buttons and shrugged the garment off. Joey pulled back, to admire the body she had revealed.

"You're so beautiful," she said earnestly.

Charlie blushed and pulled her closer. Seeking silent permission, she gently guided Joey's t-shirt off, dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. Lying Joey down on the blanket they'd brought out with them, Charlie leant over her. She couldn't help but admire her. The sight of Joey left her breathless. Moving in for another kiss, they quickly began to get carried away until only their underwear existed as a barrier between them.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, not wanting to push too far.

Joey smiled lovingly up at her, reaching out to brush her hair from her face.

"I'm sure," she promised.

"We'll miss the fireworks," Charlie remarked with a cheeky grin.

Joey laughed and pulled her closer.

"I'm sure we can make some of our own," she said.

Their lips met in another kiss as the world around them counted to midnight and fireworks began to light up the sky.

* * *

_Next time… Joey finds her vocation…_


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

**November 2010**

**Summer Bay, Australia**

"Honey, I'm home!" Charlie called out, arriving back from a long shift at work.

Find the lounge empty and the back door open, Charlie was not surprised to discover Joey singing to herself and working in the garden.

"Hey, sweetheart," Charlie said from behind her.

Joey jumped in surprise but turned around and smiled at her partner. Standing up, she rubbed her hands on her jeans and approached, pulling Charlie in for a hug and kiss.

"How was your day?" she asked cheerfully, following Charlie back into the house.

"Long!" Charlie complained dramatically.

Joey nudged her into a kitchen chair and began to make her a cup of tea.

"I've told you that you don't need to work," Joey teased. "You could totally be my kept woman!"

Charlie laughed. In truth, with the money that Joey's parents had given her, neither of them would need to work for a long time but Charlie loved her job and her independence too much to let it go.

"Having said that," Joey said. "I think I want to get a job."

"You do?"

Joey brought two drinks to the table and sat down.

"I'm not entirely sure what yet but I spent such a long time not existing that I feel like I really want to do something with my life now," Joey explained. "I'm so happy right now. I love my family, my house, my garden..."

She grinned. Charlie chuckled.

"But I want to do something more," Joey told her. "I thought maybe trying to train for something. Or even volunteering. Or... I don't know, finding a way to use my experiences to help people. I want to do something that counts."

She paused, chewing her lip uncertainly.

"Do you think I can?" she asked.

"I think you can do anything you put your mind to," Charlie confirmed.

The phone rang, interrupting them. Grumbling, Joey headed through to the lounge and answered. Charlie heard her making it clear that she didn't want to talk to the person calling, as politely as possible.

"Another reporter?" Charlie asked when Joey returned looking glum.

Joey nodded and sat down heavily, sipping her tea.

"I wish they'd leave me alone," she said.

"Maybe that's what you can do," Charlie suggested.

Joey looked confused.

"Tell the world about what you went through," her partner said a little cautiously.

"I don't want to talk to a reporter," Joey insisted.

It was a conversation they'd been forced to have several times. Various media outlets had been calling Joey constantly ever since Hugo and his gang had been caught.

"Not an interview," Charlie ventured. "What about a book?"

"A book?" Joey asked.

"You could tell your story in your own terms," Charlie said. "You went through so much. You went to hell and back and you survived. Can you imagine how many people you'd touch, how many people you'd help through all kinds of traumas by telling them how you got through it all?"

"I'm not much of a writer," Joey said uncertainly.

"I've seen your poetry!" Charlie reminded her. "You could absolutely do this if you wanted to."

"You really think it's a good idea?"

"I think you could help a lot of people," Charlie confirmed.

Joey continued to sip her tea, deep in thought. Maybe putting the truth of her ordeal out there would be a good thing. Maybe she could help people somehow by sharing her experiences and showing them that there was life after something so horrific.

* * *

**January 2012**

**Sydney, Australia**

"I am so proud of you," Charlie said, stepping up behind Joey and wrapping her arms around her.

Joey smiled and leant into her partner. It had been an exciting day and it wasn't over yet. On Charlie's advice fourteen months ago, Joey had begun writing her story down. She'd been inundated with publishers and agents wanting to represent her until she had selected her favourite. The book had been launched two months ago and Joey had reluctantly begun to appear on a few TV shows to promote it. Then Ruby had come up with the idea of setting up a charity for victims of crime. So today, they were all attending the launch of the charity, to which all the proceeds from the book were going to.

"Well, it was Ruby's idea," Joey pointed out bashfully.

"I'm proud of her too," she said. "But I think you've got your wish of doing something that counts. You're a hero."

"As long as you know I couldn't have achieved any of this without you," Joey replied sincerely.

* * *

_Thank you so much to everyone who has read and especially those who have taken the time to review this story. It took such a long time for me to have the courage to write this particular story down and then to post it. As it was a lot darker than some of the others I have written, I was really nervous that people wouldn't like it. So thank you to everybody that did and for taking our Joey's plight into your hearts. Love and gratitude, IJKS xxx_


End file.
